Los problemas de la adolescencia
by Shin Black
Summary: Sanada tiene problemas hormonales normales de la adolescencia. Jackal ha preparado una dieta para Marui. Yagyuu le prohibe el cafe a Niou y Akaya está celoso por algo con respecto a Renji. Cute, Platinum, devil man pair y JackBun. TERMINADO
1. Capitulo I: La peligrosa adolescencia

**Titulo**: Los problemas de la adolescencia.

**Capitulo I**: La peligrosa adolescencia.

Era finales del año escolar en la secundaria Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, la atmósfera que se vivía era muy cambiante. Al pasearse por los pasillos la tristeza del fin de curso de los alumnos que se encontraban en último año se mezclaban con la llegada de las tan amadas vacaciones.

Para Sanada no era un día como cualquier otro, a decir verdad se sentía algo incomodo con él mismo desde hacía varios meses. Alrededor todo eran muchachos y chicas con un extraño aura alrededor, una fiesta por el despertar de la adolescencia y la búsqueda de parejas que traía consigo el cambio hormonal y psíquico, que según a él nunca le habría llegado.

Sólo con ver las personas felices besándose frente a un lago le producía dolor de cabeza y también algo de nauseas; seamos sinceros, nunca fue el don Juan ni nunca lo será. Su hermano era así, más no él, y estaba seguro que nunca le pasaría por la mente hacer las cosas que esos chicos hacen por sus novias, como treparse en un árbol para alcanzar aquella flor misteriosa que la chica observaba y le robaba la mirada; o tal vez, escribir cursis poemas en las que deseaba de una forma poética que el amor durara eternamente.

Bueno, eso creía hasta hace un par de meses.

A decir verdad, todo su cuerpo estaba cambiando; sus músculos estaban más desarrollados, su altura era más grande que la del promedio, su cuerpo tenía otro tipo de reacciones que cuando era infante no tenía, y comenzaba a sentirse atraído hacia determinadas cosas o personas. ¡Mierda! ¿Para que mentir? Estaba enamorado, y no sólo enamorado sino también desesperado.

A su edad, su papá ya había tenido su primera relación sexual, y también su hermano, pero era él muy orgulloso y obstinado para ir a algún cabaret o ese tipo de lugares donde van personas "bajas" según él, pero cuando decía "bajas" se refería a tener poco sentido de la decencia, cosa que a veces chocaba con su padre y hermano que lo hostigaban para que frecuentara esos lugares.

"_Lo que necesitas es un buen acostó para que se te quite ese carácter"_

Le comentaba frecuentemente su hermano a lo que él pegaba un grito tan fuerte que todo el barrio podía oírlo. Y a decir verdad, hasta hace unas semanas pensó que esas palabras no lo afectarían demasiado, pero estaba comenzando a cambiar de ideas. Razonándolo no es algo que le tenga que avergonzar, era el ciclo básico de la vida: Sus padres se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron, lo tuvieron, y él tendría que conocer a alguien, casarse, y formar una familia. El problema era ¿quién? Aunque para ser sincero otra vez consigo mismo ya tenía el "quién", lo que le faltaba era la aceptación de sus padres y obviamente decírselo a esa persona. Pero ¡he ahí lo complicado! ¿Cómo decírselo? Probablemente moriría antes de lograr formular alguna palabra coherente que vaya con lo que quería expresar:

"_Te quiero"_

"_Eres el amor de mi vida"_

"_Quiero que seamos pareja"_

"_Eres el sol que ilumina mi ventana"_

No, esas eran frases estúpidas de enamorado. Pero, ¿acaso no lo estaba? Si, y mucho, pero no era así lo que quería expresar, no sería él si dijera: "Te amo" así como así. Pero ¡¿Qué diablos pensaba?! ¡No debería ni imaginar esas cosas! Ya el año se estaba acabando y él era el mejor estudiante, junto a Yagyuu, de su curso, por lo cual deberían dar en conjunto un discurso para los graduados, tenía que concentrarse en eso, sólo en eso.

Ok, Sanada, debes tranquilizarte, éste es el último año y hay muchas cosas que hacer que pensar en estúpidas proposiciones y besos, caricias, hacer el…amor… ¡MIERDA! Odiaba ser adolescente, odiaba tener las estúpidas hormonas alteradas, y más que nada, odiaba ser tan terco de no aceptar ir a aquellos lugares, al menos para intentar relajarse, pero sabía que si iba no podría ver nunca más los ojos de la persona que amaba, pues quería fundirse con esta persona para siempre, sólo ellos dos, el uno con el otro.

–¡SANADA! –un grito lo descolocó, giró hacia su derecha y allí estaba Akaya junto a Renji, los dos parecían haberlo estado llamando durante horas.

–Al fin, Genichirou –susurró Renji–. Estaba pensando en llamar a la enfermera.

–Renji…..Akaya…..–susurró Sanada, intentó mantener la compostura pero su cara de preocupación era tanta que no podía disimular.

–¿Sucede algo, Genichirou? –preguntó el muchacho de corte casco; Sanada negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino seguido por los dos muchachos que parecían mirar extrañado a su vice capitán.

–Yanagi sempai ¿algo le pasa al fukubuchou? –preguntó Akaya intentando comprender.

–Parece que si, hay que averiguarlo…..no está dentro de mi data –susurró abriendo su libro de apuntes y observando los datos que tenía de Genichirou–. Es mejor ir por alguien que nos puede ayudar.

–¿Yukimura buchou? –preguntó el más bajo, Renji negó.

–No, esta vez no…..quien nos ayuda sería…..Yagyuu –susurró.

–¿Eh? ¿Y por qué Yagyuu? –preguntó desconcertado el moreno, Yanagi sonrió de costado al ver la ingenuidad de su compañero.

–Yagyuu es….. –susurró con intriga.

–¿Si? –preguntó emocionado.

–El compañero de aula de Sanada……– El pobre Akaya casi cae de bruces al suelo al escuchar eso–. ¿Qué?

–Pensaba que dirías algo interesante Yanagi sempai…. ¡AAAY! –Yanagi le había golpeado la cabeza con su libreta–. ¡Lo siento!

–Bueno, es mejor ir con Yagyuu antes de que entre a clases –susurró y ambos fueron corriendo hacia donde podría estar el muchacho de lentes.

Por otro lado, a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio, se encontraban Jackal y Marui. El primero llevaba días intentando que Marui coma menos golosinas o al menos intentar que se pague algunas de ellas ya que el cochinito de sus ahorros estaba tan delgado que no podía comprarse ni siquiera unos lápices de colores o unos papeles para escribir o ¡cualquier cosa! Es decir, él gastaba todos sus ahorros en dulces y el 100% de ellos eran consumidos por Bunta, el cual nunca le convidó siquiera. "¿Quién pagará todo lo que comió?" le preguntaba siempre la mesera de la cafetería a Marui, a lo que el pelirrojo señalaba a Jackal, aun con comida en la boca y decía su nombre casi a los gritos.

–¿Nunca haz pensado….dejar las golosinas? –susurró Jackal. Marui paró en seco como si Kuwahara hubiera dicho alguna estupidez–. ¿Hm?

–¿Cómo dejar los dulces? ¡Yo necesito de mis dulces! Y gracias por comprármelos, eres un buen amigo –lo abraza.

–Pero…..Bunta, toda tu adicción yo sé donde terminará ¡en la diabetes! Si sigues ingiriendo más golosinas no sólo quedarás redondo….(1)

–¿Te estas burlando de mi apellido? –preguntó el muchacho mascando goma.

–¡No! Marui…..escúchame un momento y no te distraigas viendo esas golosinas –susurró viendo que su compañero estaba observando una tienda de dulces y sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente–. ¡Mírame!

–¿Eh? –Marui mira a Jackal y lo ve como una paleta con una bola de chocolate–. Mmmm….chocolate…..

–¡MARUI BUNTA!

–Ya, ya…..te estoy escuchando –susurró el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

–¡Vas a ser dieta!

–¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –preguntó abriendo su boca.

–Tantos dulces le han hecho mal a tu físico y tienes que cuidarte si quieres seguir en la preparatoria con el tenis…..–dijo sinceramente el muchacho–. Así que a partir de ahora, nada de dulces.

–¿Ni caramelos de menta? –preguntó con los ojitos llorosos.

–No….

–¿Ni esas comidas que tienen dulce adentro? –preguntó de nuevo, aun más lloroso.

–¡No! Ni siquiera miel en tu café…. ¡nada de dulce!

–¡No puedes hacerme eso! Es inhumano…….–se tira al piso abrazándole las piernas a Jackal–. NO ME HAGAS ESTO NOOOOO

–¡Ya suéltame! Y lo haré y se acabó, esto es por tu salud Marui….

–¿Qué pasa acá? –susurró Yagyuu que venía junto a Niou.

–Es que le dije a Marui que hará dieta y no comerá dulce…..mira como se puso –señaló al muchacho pelirrojo que lloriqueaba como niña chiquita–. Ya suéltame Bunta.

–Jejeje, pues menos mal, ya empezaba a hacerle alegatos a su apellido –susurró Niou comiendo una paleta helada sabor café.

–Mira quien habla, chico cafeína. Seguro si te sacan el café te volverías loco –susurró parándose mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

–¿Eh? –Niou se sorprendió y a Yagyuu le vino una brillante idea.

–Claro, eso esta bien. Niou no volverás a tomar café, le hace daño a tus dientes y puede causar efectos colaterales en tus sueños…..–le quita la paleta.

–¿Eh? ¡Dame mi paleta! –susurró enojado Niou.

–Claro que no, las primeras 24 hs son horribles pero si logras superarlas será más fácil dejar de tomar –susurró tirando la paleta al tacho de basura.

–Y así de paso tendrán a un amigo con el cual compartir su dieta…..de no café y no dulce –susurró Jackal señalando a ambos.

–Mal nacidos –susurraron las dos victimas.

* * *

Durante el receso tampoco pudo conectar muy bien sus pensamientos con la clase. A decir verdad le parecía una estupidez asistir si ya había aprobado todo. Aun así al tener asistencia perfecta tenía que seguir a pesar de todo. Caminó por los pasillos pasando por la sala de caligrafía, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo allí encerrado buscando perfeccionarse a si mismo? Era algo nostálgico pensar que no volvería.

Respiró hondo y siguió el trayecto en línea recta para encontrarse con una puerta. En la puerta había una escalera que daba al techo donde había montones de plantas. Caminó subiendo las escaleras despacio y abrió la puerta que daba hacia fuera; enseguida el aroma a las rosas le llegó hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones, llenándolos. Ese aroma le recordaba muchísimo a Yukimura, ¿cuántas veces se había cruzado con el chico que estaba arreglando y regando las plantas de aquel lugar?

Miró una de las masetas, la favorita de Yukimura; las veces que lo habría visto hablándole a esa flor en particular, era su favorita y la más hermosa entre todas. Para Sanada, siempre lo que tocaba Yukimura tenía un brillo mágico, aun más que cualquier otra cosa. Por más que estuviera marchita y apunto de morir, la flor no perdía su belleza. Todos los días que Yukimura estaba internado, había sido Sanada quien le daba agua a la planta y le hablaba, aunque se sentía algo estúpido, pero esa flor Seiichi la amaba, y como parte de su prueba de lealtad y cariño hacia su capitán, él la cuidaría mientras el muchacho no estaba.

Pero a pesar de estar viejita, aun seguía brillando con una belleza deslumbrante, pero menos que la del capitán, eso Sanada daba fe.

–Genichirou –susurró una suave voz, enseguida el muchacho se dio vuelta para ver esa mata de cabello azulado y esa sonrisa que a más de uno podría causar más pánico que ver una maratón de películas de terror y horror psicológico.

–Seiichi ¿estás bien? –preguntó, el muchacho afirmó con la cabeza.

–Estos días que he vuelto han sido preciosos, lástima que es hora de decir adiós –susurró mientras regaba la planta que anteriormente había observado Sanada, el objeto de las miradas de su primer y único amor.

–Si….–susurró el mayor y miró con la delicadeza que limpió las hojas una por una de aquella planta–. ¿Yukimura?

–Dime Seiichi –susurró el muchacho.

–Se…Seiichi….–susurró nuevamente–. ¿Por qué te gusta esa planta?

–¿Eh? –Yukimura parecía sorprendido ante la pregunta pero luego sonrió–. Jejejeje…..bueno verás…..

–¡YUKIMURA BUCHOU! –la voz de Akaya interrumpió el clima. Sanada se dio la vuelta para ver a Akaya cubierto de algún liquido viscoso.

–¿Qué te paso, Aka-chan? –preguntó Seiichi sonriendo mientras veía al chico empezar a llorar.

–Niou.

Ah, aquella palabra mágica. Niou siempre tenía de punto a Akaya desde que lo conoció, y tanto Akaya como Marui siempre caían en las bromas de Niou. Como cuando el muchacho les convidaba algo de comer que sea dulce o alguna golosina, Bunta ni lo pensaba a la hora de lanzarse a ella y caer en la cruel broma de su compañero de clases. O tal vez las veces que Akaya corrió durante horas alrededor de la cancha porque Niou disfrazándose de Sanada le había dicho eso. Realmente no entendía como era posible que no reaccionaran.

–Oh, Akaya, no deberías caer en las bromas de Niou –susurró mientras le quitaba aquella cosa viscosa que se podía retirar fácilmente, parecía gelatina–. Ya muchos de nosotros hemos dejado de caer en las bromas.

–Pero el me dice las cosas tan convencido; me dijo: "Akaya, me ayudarías a abrir esto, está muy duro"….–susurró entre lágrimas–. Y caí.

–Ya veo….pobre Akaya….–susurró Yukimura.

–Me tengo que ir –susurró Sanada y sin decir más se fue prácticamente corriendo. Yukimura y Akaya se quedaron observando al fukubuchou desaparecer.

–Hoy el vice capitán está raro –susurró Kirihara. Seiichi miró dudoso la puerta y afirmó.

–Muy raro….–musitó y miró la flor que había regado minutos atrás–. Genichirou….

* * *

Había premeditado antes de tomar la decisión de llamarle para hablar con él. En realidad, necesitaba ayuda rápidamente y el primer nombre como resultado de tanto pensamiento fue el de ese sujeto. Renji Yanagi, el hombre de la data, el que todo lo sabía seguramente lo ayudaría.

No podía entender como podía estar sudando frío en aquel momento, iba a confesarse a un amigo la verdad, lo que le pasaba y lo peor es que ese amigo usaría lo que diría a su conveniencia o como "data". Ya podía leerlo en aquel libro: "Punto débil de Genichirou Sanada: Seiichi Yukimura". Suspiró y vio salir al muchacho por la gran puerta, se acercó inmediatamente y lo ayudó a cargar una bolsa que traía con equipo de entrenamiento.

–¿De qué querías hablar, Genichirou, que no pudiste esperar ha que vaya a dejar ésto? –preguntó el muchacho caminando hacia la habitación de utilería donde se encontraban todas las herramientas de deportes de la institución.

–Tengo un problema…..un tanto…….delicado –susurró. ¿Delicado? Desde cuando decía eso y frente a un compañero. Realmente necesitaba ayuda y ésta vez un psiquiatra no era la solución.

–¿Delicado? –era él o se había preguntado lo mismo que ahora Renji cuestionaba–. ¿Por qué delicado? ¿Es algo referente a tus padres?

–No, ellos están bien –susurró.

–¿Tu hermano? –preguntó de nuevo, tratando de encontrar el problema.

–No, él gracias a dios vive lejos, sólo que deja al enano ese que tiene por hijo en casa y me vuelve completamente loco…..pero no es eso de lo que te quería hablar –susurró mientras seguía caminando. Ambos entraron en el cuarto y dejaron los objetos pesados.

–¿Es algún problema con tus notas? –preguntó nuevamente sin entender.

–No, tampoco es eso….–susurró, ahora si que Renji no entendía ni un tomate que pasaba.

–¿Entonces? Aun no soy adivino, Genichirou, sino me dices que te pasa no puedo saber….–salieron del cuarto.

–Bueno verás…..es que…..yo…..

No podía decirlo, realmente se atragantaba con tan solo pensarlo, como se atrevería (si es que se atrevía) a decirle a Yanagi lo que pasaba por su cabeza y corazón cuando no podía expresarlo. ¡Malditas hormonas y maldita fiebre primaveral! Lo hacía pensar cosas realmente estúpidas.

Bueno, ¡se acabó Sanada! Tenía que hacerlo y hacerlo rápido o se arrepentiría de haber titubeado y estar como desde el principio, en un coma permanente de sus impulsos sentimentales. Era hora de establecer conexión cerebro-boca y decir todo lo que su cabeza maquinaba profundamente desde los últimos días.

–Creo que tengo……un problema………….–susurró–, emocional –dijo en voz muy baja.

–¿Un qué? –preguntó sin escuchar, a pesar de que estaba al lado, Sanada parecía balbucear mientras temblaba ligeramente.

–Un problema…….emocional –otra vez la condenada voz baja, y otra vez Renji puso una expresión de duda completamente entendible–. Creo que estoy enamorado.

–¿Eh? –esta vez había escuchado, pero la palabra enamorado y la mirada fría y calculadora, casi inexpresiva de Sanada parecían no concordar. ¿Sanada enamorado? Debía ser un chiste, aunque, de alguna manera eso ya estaba en su data–. Ya veo.

–¿Eh? ¿Ya veo? –Preguntó viendo como Yanagi buscaba algo en su libreta–. Yanagi, necesito ayuda…..

–¿Ayuda? –preguntó sonriendo al encontrar lo que había buscado–. 11 de septiembre de hace dos años….–dijo Yanagi mostrando la data.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué es ésto? Parece…..una tabla de apuestas…..–susurró.

–Exacto, esta tabla de apuestas la hicimos hace dos años, la apuesta era de cuando te darías cuenta que te gusta Seiichi…..–sonrió–. Parece que Niou ganó, de nuevo.

–¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Todos lo sabían y realizaron una apuesta con mi vida amorosa? –preguntó enojado y algo frustrado de ser tan poco obvio.

–Bueno Genichirou, tú tampoco eres una persona no legible como Niou……….además lo que sentías por Seiichi era obvio; o era amor o trastorno psicológico de alta gravedad, pero optamos por amor –susurró Yanagi.

–¿Y qué hago? –preguntó algo confuso.

–Yo no sé, yo nací para las estadísticas, no soy poeta……–susurró–. Pero probablemente lo que te pase es debido a la época y los cambios hormonales.

–Eso pensé.

–Hasta ahora no te había visto tan preocupado por ello, haz estado tranquilo……pero últimamente estas cambiado y con mucha energía.

–¿Y qué crees que deba hacer? –preguntó asustado.

–Pues trata de ir de apoco, no puedes tirarte encima de Seiichi, además que él anda con los efectos de la operación y la medicación que consume –susurró Yanagi mientras seguía examinando la data–. Trata de evitarlo unos días, tal vez así puedas…..no sé, relajarte y pensar con claridad antes de tomar decisiones.

–Tienes razón –susurró–. Bueno la próxima semana entramos en vacaciones, así que será mucho más fácil evitarlo.

–Exacto, así estarás mucho mejor y cualquier cosa tienes mi celular…..–caminó hacia otra dirección para despedirse de Sanada, ya que los rumbos eran diferentes–. Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene……

–Sí, nos vemos….–susurró Sanada aun algo cohibido.

Ambos se fueron cada quien por su rumbo.

¿Funcionará el consejo que le dio Yanagi? ¿Marui podrá con su dieta? ¿Niou intentará dejar el café? ¿Por qué Yukimura ama tanto a esa flor? Eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos.

**Continuará.**

Marui significa redondo, es fácil hacer el chiste con Marui.


	2. Capitulo II: Problemas

**Capitulo II**: Problemas.

Era sábado, aquellos sábados donde cualquier persona normal le gustaría estar tirado en la cama durmiendo o probablemente mirando TV en su cuarto, jugando video juegos o estando un tiempo en la computadora. Eran esos sábados donde ninguna persona le gustaría mover ni un plato, y sólo dejarse llevar por la paz y el descanso. Pero, las personas normales, y Sanada no era normal que digamos.

Ese día se levantó muy temprano, tanto que sus padres ni siquiera se habían levantado, se internó dentro del dojo y empezó a practicar. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color blanco y unos pantalones negros de algodón muy cómodos con unas tenis. Tomó con agilidad su katana y empezó a practicar durante horas; su entrenamiento necesitaba concentración absoluta, por lo cual no tenía que distraerse por ninguna causa. No podía ni siquiera oír lo que pasaba dentro de su hogar, ni siquiera cuando su sobrino comenzó a gritar y poner ese video juego molesto de ninjas que Sanada no entendía muy bien como realizaba esos trucos y en mas de una ocasión el pequeño lo venció con mucha facilidad: "Yo no juego a esta porquería, yo practico éstas cosas en la realidad". Seguramente si se enfrentaban mano a mano, Sanada ganaría con mucha ventaja y no sólo porque fuera más grande, sino porque el físico de Genichirou era imponente, lo suficiente para golpear a alguien y dejarlo inconciente o en estado de coma.

Cuando terminó de cortar el último palo que estaba frente a él, con una toalla que siempre se encontraba descansando en la silla a un costado del dojo, y que también siempre su mamá se encargaba de lavarla y colocarla en el mismo lugar, se limpia el rostro con cuidado y parte de sus brazos con cierta delicadeza. Necesitaba urgente tomar algo, tanto ejercicio le habían hecho estar realmente cansado y con faltas de vitaminas pues quemaba muchas calorías y moldeaba mejor su cuerpo.

Enseguida salió del dojo con la toalla en su cabeza y saludó cortésmente a su abuelo quien estaba jugando shouji adentro, muy raro ya que acostumbra hacerlo afuera. Caminó por los pasillos y enseguida se encontró con la cocina, donde su mamá preparaba algo de jugo y unas galletitas para comer, lo que le pareció realmente extraño a Genichirou ya que su madre no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas y menos a las 11 de la mañana cuando ya había pasado la hora de desayunar.

–Genichirou –susurró la mujer alcanzándole un vaso de agua.

–Gracias madre –susurró cortésmente. Enseguida el muchacho caminó abriendo la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el patio y dio unos tres pasos hacia delante para ver como una figura se movía entre los arbustos–. Pero…. ¿qué demonios? –susurró en voz baja acercándose más y más hacia aquella figura.

Podía distinguir una especie de jardinero (ropa), un jean con unos tirantes también de jeans, un gorro que le cubría del sol y unos guantes que le permitían poder escarbar la tierra sin ensuciarse. Su corazón se detuvo cuando esta persona se paró y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

En esos momentos, hubiera querido tener una cámara para fijarse en la cara de completo idiota que tenía y esa sonrisa estúpida que dios sabe de donde había salido. Frente a él estaba el ángel más hermoso del mundo, con los guantes sucios y un poco de tierra en la cara y la ropa. Se veía realmente adorable, como si las flores le rodearan y le darían aun más luz de la que tenía, y…..nuevamente se hubiera querido patear el trasero por pensar en esas cosas.

–¡Genichirou! –Susurró con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Emm……–susurró–. Esta…..es……mi casa…..–susurró el moreno.

–¡Ah! Cierto jejejeje –rió Yukimura y le miró de arriba abajo–. Luces muy bien Genichirou.

Y ahí estaba la maldita vergüenza que le ocasionaba un ataque de pánico. Se encontraba con aquellos pantalones negros holgados y esa camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, eso sin sacar den medio que estaba algo transpirado por el ejercicio y llevaba la toalla blanca encima de su cabeza, se sentía un completo imbécil pero respiró hondo tratando de aparentar que no le importaba que le viera en esas fachas.

–¡Ah, Genichirou! –La madre del muchacho entró en escena dejando las galletitas y el jugo encima de una mesita en el jardín–. Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Seiichi. Supe que él tiene un jardín precioso, su madre siempre me dice que le dedica mucho tiempo. Y como nuestro jardín ha estado muy descuidado y no tengo ayuda de los "hombres" de esta casa para arreglarlo, le pedí a Seiichi que me ayude, espero no te moleste.

–N…no….pa…para nada –susurró. Como si ya no tuviera demasiados problemas con su nuevo "despertar sexual" que encima la persona que ama y con la que quiere estar íntimamente no sólo vivía a pocas calles de distancia, sino que ahora lo tenía ahí en su jardín, revolviendo la tierra y haciéndole pensar una infinidades de cosas que podrían hacer con ella.

¡¿Qué diablos pensaba?! Concéntrate Sanada, imagen, imagen, no podía tirar todo por la borda en aquel momento. Seiichi era su amigo, lo conocía desde el jardín de niños y compartieron montones de cosas juntos. No podía simplemente tirársele encima y ya, las cosas se tenían que hacer cautelosamente y ya podía ver la mirada de Renji dándole prohibiciones.

–Si, además mis padres se irán de vacaciones y como estaré sólo debido a que no me pueden llevar lejos por mi enfermedad……tu madre me dijo que podría pasar las vacaciones con ustedes aquí –sonrió dulcemente; nuevamente ¡genial! En aquellos momentos se quería tirar de un risco cercano, lástima que no hubiera uno.

–Si, además seguro no te molesta que Seiichi esté durmiendo en tu cuarto, es que tu hermano volverá estas vacaciones y dormirá en su antiguo cuarto con su hijo y su mujer, por lo que no nos quedarían habitaciones disponibles –susurró la mujer, como si no fuera poco que el imbécil de su hermano nunca iba a visitarlos y se le ocurrió pasar las vacaciones justo cuando Seiichi estaba en su casa, no podía tener mejor suerte.

Literalmente se quería cortar las bolas. No sólo tenía que ver esta semana a Yukimura en la escuela, sino también en su casa arreglando su jardín y para cerrar con broche de oro, todas las vacaciones lo tendría en SU cuarto, en SU casa, y bañándose en SU baño. Realmente si no tuviera el porte que solía tener para afrontar situaciones dramáticas, ya había salido llorando de allí hacia su cuarto y tratando de no incitar al suicidio. Ok, tal vez exageraba, pero realmente en esos momentos le gustaría ser alguien como Yagyuu, el cual no se le mueve un pelo absolutamente nada.

–Que bien madre, no me molesta en lo absoluto…..bueno continúen con lo suyo, tengo que hacer una llamada –y urgente como alma que lleva el diablo salió disparado a su cuarto.

Revolvió toda su mochila hasta encontrar el celular y rápidamente marcó el número de Yanagi. Había decidido que el muchacho sería su psicólogo y lo llamaría hasta hartarse, aunque nunca creyó que necesitaría tanto hablar con el data master, pero en esos momentos sus instintos suicidas estaban al borde de hacerse realidad. Definitivamente la adolescencia era un asco y de eso daba fe absoluta.

–Yanagi Renji al habla ¿quién es? –pregunta la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

–Yanagi, soy yo, Sanada –susurró el muchacho con un temblor en su voz y manos tal al punto que casi se le cae el teléfono.

–¿Genichirou? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

–Se…..se va a quedar todas las vacaciones…..–musitó con terror. ¿Quién diablos? Renji realmente entendía poco a Sanada, ya que le decía la mitad de las cosas.

–¿Quién? ¿Tú sobrino? –preguntó. Sanada miró el teléfono con duda:

–¡Claro que no! ¡Yukimura! –susurró y ahora si entendió porque la voz de terror que tenía el muchacho–. ¿Qué haré? No puedo no verlo porque se quedará en casa.

–No sé Sanada, búscate un pasatiempo para no estar en tu casa. Yo por ejemplo acompaño a Niou a alimentar a los pollitos en la granja que queda cerca del parque….–susurró. Ahora entendía porque Yanagi y Niou siempre iban juntos con una bolsa de maíz al parque.

–¿Qué tipo de pasatiempo, Yanagi? Yo practico Kendo y de ahí no salgo, pero no puedo estar todo el día dentro del dojo.

–Bueno, no sé…..–susurró el muchacho–. Tal vez si vas….no sé….a jugar shouji con los abuelos en el parque…..

–……

–Ok, tal vez eso no…..–susurró.

–¡Yanagi sempai! Quiero jugar a ese video juego que tiene aquí –se oyó de fondo la voz de Akaya.

–Deja la playstation 3, Akaya…..y no toques nada que esas cosas son de mi primo…..–volvió al teléfono–. Bueno Genichirou tengo que irme, no sé busca un pasatiempo y nos vemos el lunes.

–¡Yanagi espera….! ¿Yanagi? –preguntó cuando ya le había colgado–. Maldición ¿qué mierda hago ahora?

* * *

Jackal y Yagyuu había llegado a la casa de Marui a las diez, justo unos tres minutos después de que el pelirrojo se levantara, por lo cual aun estaba con ese estado post sueño profundo que lo dejaba al borde del coma. Aun el muchacho trataba de conectar lo que veía de lo que supuestamente sería su inicio a la dieta. El día anterior a la noche había ingerido el chocolate de un mes como para que su cuerpo tuviera sustento al menos hasta que acabara esa estúpida dieta que le proponía Jackal. ¿Verduras? ¿Frutas? ¿Comida saludable? ¿Ejercicios? Bunta Marui no comía frutas, claro que no, a menos que estuviera cubierto de delicioso chocolate, crocante y que escurría y se derretía en su boca con ese dulce sabor a azúcar que le empalagaba los sentidos y…. ¡Ya basta Bunta! Tenía que hacer esa dieta, el día anterior no le entraban sus mejores jeans y había decidido hacerle caso al pobre Jackal, pero aun así le costaba mucho pensar que no podría comer dulces al menos varios meses. Eso lo hacía querer llorar e ir corriendo a una dulcería a tragarse cajas y cajas de delicioso bombones almendrado con una suave capa de ¡BASTA MARUI! Pensar en cosas sanas, sanas….si eso…..una zanahoria…..un apio….una fresa bañada en chocolate delicioso. ¡Maldición! Eso no sería un cambio solamente en la alimentación, sino un cambio de vida.

–Bueno Bunta, ésta es tu dieta –dijo entregándole un plan alimentario. Marui toma en manos las fichas que le había dado el moreno y suspiró.

–¿No puedo hacer la dieta de la luna llena? –preguntó.

–¿La dieta de la luna llena? –preguntó.

–Si, sólo hago dieta cuando hay luna llena….jejejeje….. ¡Ay! –se quejó cuando Yagyuu le golpeó con un libro de misterio que traía en la mano.

–Claro que no, debes seguir ese plan alimentario al pie de la letra…..–dijo el muchacho de lentes.

–Pero ni siquiera sé como se pronuncia lo que tengo que comer….esto es ¿bró….co….li?

–Si, es brócoli, una verdura…..verde…..–susurró el muchacho moreno mientras uso su celular para buscar en internet una foto del brócoli–. Es ésto.

–¡AAAH! Esa cosa parece venenosa….no quiero comer eso……..–susurró lloriqueando.

–¡Ya basta! –Susurró Yagyuu y abrió la bolsa de residuos–. ¿Sabes para que traemos ésto?

–¿Vamos a jugar una carrera de embolsados? –Preguntó dulcemente y nuevamente alguien le golpeo en la cabeza con el libro pero este fue Jackal–. ¡Jackal!

–No, no vamos a jugar una carrera de embolsados, vamos a poner en estas bolsas todas las golosinas que tengas en tu casa o cosas dulces para que no te tientes….–dijo Jackal y comenzó abriendo la heladera para sacar todo.

–¡Espera, espera! ¡Sin eso no puedo vivir…! –Dijo viendo como metían el jarabe en la bolsa–. ¡No, no! No el helado Jackal…. ¡NOOO! ¡ESO LO NECESITO! ES PARTE DE UN PROYECTO PARA…..NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO ¿QUIERES MATARME?, ANDA MATAME, MATAMEEEEEE

–Deja de histeriquear Marui….–susurró Yagyuu mientras buscaba en los estantes.

–No pueden hacerme esto……–susurró de rodillas abrazando los pies de Jackal–. ¡Somos amigos!

–Y porque somos amigos hago esto por ti…..el azúcar te está consumiendo…..

–Más bien yo consumo el azúcar jejejeje ¡AAAY! Ya deja de golpearme Yagyuu….–susurró, Yagyuu dejo el libro de lado.

–Entonces deja esa paranoia que tienes, debes dejar el azúcar…..además luego vendrás porque vamos a sacarle el café a Niou.

–Ah, eso quiero verlo jejejeje

–Listo, ya terminé aquí….–dijo Jackal cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

–Ahora vamos a su cuarto….–señaló Yagyuu el cuarto de Marui lo que hizo que éste abriera los ojos.

–¡NOOOOOOOO, NOOOOO EN MI CUARTO NO! ¡ESOS BOMBONES VALIERON UNA FORTUNA! –gritó mientras hacía berrinche siguiendo a sus victimarios que seguían empacando todas sus golosinas.

Luego de haber acabado con Marui, de todas las maneras posibles, los tres fueron a casa de Niou quien le abrió la puerta normalmente y los dejó pasar. Sabían que el chico del truco tenía un plan bajo sus brazos, y como Yagyuu lo conocía perfectamente se dio cuenta al abrir los aparadores que había escondido el café, la pregunta era ¿dónde lo había escondido? Así que solamente porque lo conocía decidió sentarse y esperar, lo que Marui tanto como Jackal los sorprendió.

–¿Por qué no vamos a su cuarto a buscar el café? –preguntó Jackal.

–Niou no es como Bunta, no es tan idiota….

–¡OYE! –susurró el muchacho que estaba masticando una zanahoria, ya que estaba perdiendo la costumbre de mascar algo y Jackal de buena fe le dio una zanahoria.

–¿Entonces que hacemos? –preguntó Jackal.

–Esperar…..Niou siempre necesita cafeína, así que él mismo nos llevará hacia el café…..–susurró y los tres miraron a Niou que estaba temblando ligeramente, esa reacción era por la falta de café.

–Yo no tengo ninguna taza de café….–dijo Niou mientras caminaba hacia la nevera y sacaba una botella de jugo para servirse.

–¡AJA! –gritó Yagyuu que había sacado una lupa de dios sabe donde y estaba viendo dentro del vaso.

–¿Cuándo demonios llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó Niou al verlo que lo tenía al lado y hace unos segundos estaba a un par de metros.

–Esto es café helado descolorado….–susurró, Marui y Jackal no entendían.

–Le puso café a toda la comida, así que…..todo a la bolsa –ordenó y Marui como Jackal comenzaron a colocar todo que tuviera algo sospechoso en la bolsa.

–¡Espera! ¡No pueden hacer eso! –dijo Niou.

–Lo estamos haciendo –susurró–. ¿Hm? ¿Qué es ese olor?

–No es nada….–susurró Niou.

Yagyuu hizo un ademán con la mano y pidió que todos lo acompañen hacia el patio ante la negativa de Niou de que no había ninguna plantación de café en su patio lo que hizo que todos crean que había una plantación de café en el patio. Dicho y hecho pudieron ver. Realmente Niou estaba enfermo con eso del café, y era necesario dar un freno a esa psicopatía que tenía el muchacho empezando a arrancar todo ante los gritos desgarradores de Niou que le pedía a Yagyuu que le deje aunque sea una planta. Definitivamente no, Yagyuu no sedería: "Es por tu bien".

Vamos a ver cuanto duraría esto.

* * *

Yanagi tenía a Kirihara en su casa y aun no sabía por que diablos lo tenía en su casa. Suspiró y mientras indagaba en su data el muchacho de cabellos alborotados investigaba todo su cuarto. Así estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que se fue haciendo tan incomodo que el menor se sentó en la cama y comenzó a observar a Yanagi como si fuera un detenido dentro de la jefatura de policía. Esa mirada tan intensa que tenía Akaya podría destruir varios edificios, aunque no era tan fuerte como la de Yukimura enojado, que podía atravesarte de tal manera que seguramente nunca más querrías verlo enojado.

Y otra vez se indagaba porque rayos había aceptado ayudar a Kirihara a estudiar para sus exámenes, sabía que le hacía mal tener al menos por allí y no poder decirle las cosas de frente. Tenía razón Sanada, la adolescencia era un asco. Esos sentimientos que nacían solo interferían en su recolección de información, pues en los últimos dos meses sólo había recopilado información, absurda, de Kirihara y no del resto del club. Se sentía algo abochornado por ello. Pero volviendo al tema, aun no habían ni empezado a estudiar y ya tenía aquel primer problema.

–What do you do? –preguntó en ingles. Akaya no entendió absolutamente nada, para variar, y abrió su boca–. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras? –aclaró.

–¿Ah? ¡Estoy aburrido, Yanagi sempai! Me dijo que íbamos a estudiar.

–Si, pero tú empezaste a distraerte por cualquier cosa…..–susurró yanagi.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de Yanagi sempai tenga lindos ojos –y ahí va de nuevo, un pequeño sonrojo y miró sus piernas. No podía dejar que ese mocoso le perjudique de esa manera como para distraerlo de lo que era importante ¡seguir con su data para lograr la perfección! Aunque a decir verdad ¿eso era más importante que ver a Akaya sonreírle? ¿O decirle cosas lindas? ¡Cálmate Yanagi!

–Deja de decir esas cosas, Akaya –susurró con una voz cortante, lo que frustró al menor–. Muy bien empecemos con lo primero…..Hello.

–……..

–………

–…….

–¡AKAYA!

–¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado.

–Vamos a tener una conversación en inglés ¿ok? Te haré unas preguntas básicas…..a ver…..Hello.

–……..

–…….

–¡Día de brujas!

–¡AKAYA! Eso es halloween, yo dije "Hello" He-llo….

–Aaaah….hello……claro como no voy a saber que es Hello….hello es……es…..em….es… ¡HIELO!

–……..

–¿Acerté?

–…….Akaya, es mejor que no te esfuerces tanto –le acaricia la cabeza.

–¡Yanagi sempai! –susurró con sus ojitos llorosos.

–Mejor ve a jugar a "Kill you 3"

–¡AAAH SI! Te mataré 3, el juego donde se escarban unos a otros con ganchos de carnicero… ¡SIIIIIIIII! –se va corriendo.

–Al final si sabes inglés…..tonto….–susurró y sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de todo Akaya era un buen niño, uno muy extraño pero al final de todo, buen niño.

**Continuará.**

Jajajaja lo de Kill you 3 siempre lo pensé. Akaya no es bueno para el inglés pero sabe el significado de todos los juegos que tienen títulos en ingles ¿curioso no? Espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias.

Otra cosa, el Jardinero es un Jean que tiene una parte delantera hasta mirad del pecho y trae unas cintas que se enganchan con la parte trasera del pantalón.


	3. Capitulo III: Aquellas cosas que callas

**Capitulo III**: Aquellas cosas que callas.

Llevaba dos horas y cuarenta y tres minutos encerrado en su cuarto, no sabía cual excusa poner para mantenerse allí cuando el hambre lo empezó a atacar y el aroma de la comida recién hecha que quitaba los sentidos ingresaba por su olfato. Se sentó en la cama y miró el techo, Sanada, Sanada, Sanada, que dirían tus ancestros si te vieran así, que diría tu padre o tu abuelo si te vieran en ese estado. Los Sanada tenían ese inquebrantable honor que ahora lo estaba destruyendo aquel chico pálido de cabello azulado.

Colocó su mano derecha en la frente como intentar pensar pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, debía salir de allí con la frente muy alta y comer delante de aquel chico que le quitaba la respiración y el sueño, ¡no podía ser posible que le pasara esto a él! De repente y su vida, su cuerpo y sus sentimientos cambiaban bruscamente. Su vida ya no era sistemática y rigurosa, sino despelotada y desordenada. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño, sino el de un adulto, con músculos, sensaciones que antes no captaba, entre otras cosas que no debía mencionar; y por último, sus sentimientos de lealtad y aprecio habían cambiado a un desesperado y alocado romance que amaneció en sus pensamientos de un día al otro. ¿O es que siempre estuvieron allí? A decir verdad, Seiichi siempre había estado en sus pensamientos como…..un nombre, un pensamiento, una ilusión, un compañero, un camarada, un amigo, un amor platónico ¿amor platónico? A decir verdad siempre había visto en Seiichi una especie de "mujer perfecta" para él, lástima que el chico de cabello azulado fuera un hombre, sino, ya le hubiera propuesto enseguida casamiento.

¡Basta de divagar, Sanada! Es hora de salir y enfrentar tus miedos. Ya había llamado a Yanagi y ahora se sentía un poco menos inseguro de enfrentarlo sin comerlo a besos. Esta maldita adolescencia lo estaba matando, realmente perdería el control y los estribos algún día, aunque lo segundo lo perdía regularmente con Akaya.

Bien, era el momento. Se levantó estirando sus brazos hacia abajo e impulsándose con ellos hacia arriba para caminar hacia la puerta y salir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y es que literalmente lo era. Dio unos cuantos pasos y sintió la voz de algunos familiares y la de Yukimura. Muy bien, hay que ser fuerte y enfrentar las cosas. Diablos, ya quería irse corriendo a su cuarto e ingresar de nuevo allí para jamás salir, pero ¡que Sanada sería si hiciera eso!, seguro uno muy cobarde. Tomó la manija de la puerta corrediza y la abrió suavemente para pasar hacia la cocina donde su madre servía la mesa. Seiichi aun se veía algo sucio pero se limpiaba con una servilleta con suavidad mientras su abuelo parecía estar preguntándole algo.

–¿Y Seiichi, tienes novia? –preguntó el anciano lo que casi hace que Sanada cayera de espaldas.

–No señor Sanada –susurró el muchacho con dulzura.

–Seiichi ha estado mucho tiempo en el hospital, abuelo –susurró el hermano de Genichirou–. Debió ser duro para ti.

–Si, lo fue….pero ya estoy bien –sonrió–. ¡Genichirou! Que bueno verte, desapareciste hace tres horas y no he vuelto a verte.

–Si bueno, tenía que hacer unas llamadas –susurró intentando ocultar su sonrojo y se sentó en una silla.

–Mi nieto tampoco tiene novia –susurró el anciano.

–¡Abuelo! –gritó Genichirou aun más sonrojado, pero el viejo no paraba de hablar.

–Es por su mal carácter –susurró, Seiichi comenzó a reírse por la cara de espanto que ponía Sanada joven.

–¡Abuelo, no hables de mi en la mesa! –dijo el nieto, el abuelo se rió también por lo bajo mientras la mujer le servía la comida.

–Ya dejen de hablar y coman, luego Genichirou quiero que dejes en su casa a Seiichi.

–Si mamá –susurró comiendo su alimento.

Al fin una buena noticia, al menos dejándolo en su casa no tendría que verlo hasta la mañana siguiente, y eso suponía que estaría tranquilo por lo menos hasta al otro día. Ni lo meditó cuando empezó a comer con una rapidez que daba miedo, definitivamente Sanada podía ser una persona realmente increíble cuando se lo proponía y completamente estúpida cuando no se lo proponía.

Seiichi lo miró con una cara muy particular, un brillo en sus ojos se le notaba cuando habían propuesto el hecho de que Sanada lo acompañara a su casa; bueno, no eran tantas cuadras, sólo dos, pero lo suficiente para hablar un poco y despejarse.

Terminaron de comer y Sanada se colocó una chaqueta, ya que seguía con ropa de entrenamiento y ambos salieron de la casa sin hablar. El camino había sido incomodo para ambos, aunque muy debes en cuando se lanzaban miraditas significativas. Los dos sentían lo mismo, de eso todo el mundo estaba seguro, pero ¿quién daría el primer paso? Además que ninguno estaba seguro que el otro le fuera a corresponder, tal vez era sólo un amor juvenil de la víspera de verano, y sólo eso sería el resto de sus vidas. ¡No! No podían pensar en eso, ni siquiera darse el lujo; destruirían los sentimientos de un amigo muy preciado y eso no se lo permitirían ni a su inconciente.

–Esta es mi casa –dijo parándose frente a un hogar clásico, tranquilo, con una gran puerta corrediza delantera que seguro daba a los amplios jardines de la familia Yukimura.

Los Yukimura no sólo eran una familia de prestigio por la compañía en la cual trabajaba el padre del hogar, sino también por aquellos bellos jardines que Seiichi con tanto amor cuidaba desde que prácticamente aprendió a caminar. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había entrado a esa casa, Seiichi tenía seis años y lo había invitado a tomar leche a su casa, y obviamente había aceptado. El entrar era un mundo maravilloso, no apto para los alérgicos a las plantas.

El joven abrió la puerta y de nuevo sintió aquella fragancia tan dulce que despedían las flores de aquella casa. Ni dudó cuando se acercó lo suficiente para entrar y oler más fuerte el aroma. Ahora entendía lo agradable que era para Seiichi estar allí en armonía con la naturaleza.

–¡Querida, querida! –gritó una anciana–. Llegó Seiichi, y trajo un chico apuesto, ¡al fin mi hijo! Siempre trayendo flores y plantas, nunca un muchacho.

–¿Eh? –Yukimura no entendía, pero luego empezó a razonar y se sonrojó–. No abuela él es…..

–Ah, pero si que es guapo –dijo la mujer llegando a la puerta también, la madre de Yukimura era muy parecida a él, sólo que traía el cabello lacio y recogido con unas mechas hacia delante, parecía realmente joven–. Se me hace muy familiar.

–¿Qué haces ahí parados? ¡Pasen, pasen! –dijo la anciana, tomando a Sanada del brazo y haciéndolo entrar–. ¡Que lindo que haya elegido un muchacho tan guapo como tú! Dime ¿tienes la misma edad que mi nieto? ¿Practicas un deporte? ¿Tienes buenas notas?

–Si, si….si…. ¿Por favor, podría soltarme? –susurró con algo de vergüenza y sonrojado.

–¡Ah! Claro muchacho, eres tímido –susurró la anciana–. Es perfecto para ti, Seiichi, ¿cuándo se casan?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yukimura.

–Hay abuela, son muy jóvenes aun…..a menos que ¿estas embarazado Seiichi?

–Yo….–pero ni pudo terminar la frase que la abuela contestó.

–¡Lo sabía! Al fin me darás bisnietos ¡que felicidad! –gritó la abuela contenta.

–No, no abuela….no estoy embarazado y Genichirou es un amigo –susurró, lo que decepcionó a la abuela.

–¿Ah? ¿Tú eres Genichirou? ¿El pequeño Genichirou? –preguntó la mujer viendo el metro ochenta de masa muscular, realmente aquel pequeño Sanada había crecido un montón en diez años.

–Si señora, soy Genichirou Sanada, amigo de su hijo –susurró, y quería tener la gorra para esconder su cara que seguramente debía estar tan roja como un tomate.

–¡Ah! No te tenía en casa desde que eras de éste tamaño –susurró mientras con su mano hacía gestos de metro y medio–. Haz pegado el estirón.

–Em si…..–susurró bajando la cabeza–. Bueno Seiichi, ya te he traído….em, nos vemos.

–Si, nos vemos –susurró mirando como se retiraba, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para invitarlo un vaso con agua o algo.

–¿Pasa algo hijo? –preguntó la mamá de Seiichi.

–Nada mamá, nada….–susurró–. Voy a regar las plantas….–susurró y se fue.

–…..a este paso, la nena me dará bisnietos primero –susurró la anciana, la mamá de Yukimura cruzó los brazos, Seiichi apenas tenía quince años.

* * *

2 horas.

Era lo que había pasado desde que el cruel de Yagyuu había sacado todo su café de su casa y ahora sentía un ligero temblor en la mano derecha. ¿Qué haría ahora? Podría salir corriendo en busca de un supermercado a éstas horas de la tarde o sino podía llorar y rogarle a Yagyuu que le devuelva el café, que no podía vivir sin él y que le compraría la colección completa de libros de Agatha Christie, pero no, no había caso con Yagyuu y seguramente eso alimentaría más su morbo. Diablos, ahora si estaba frito, sin nada de dinero para comprarse un café decente en alguna tienda, solo restaba cumplir el día. Pero, ¿sería posible para él un día sin café? ¿Con quien creían que estaban hablando? Él era Masaharu Niou, un tenista que ha pasado por todo, no le haría mal estar un tiempo sin café.

Sin café.

Sin dulce y espumoso café.

Sin espumoso, negro, con un dulce sabor y aroma que embriagaba sus sentidos y ¡BASTA! Niou Masaharu, es suficiente, es hora de enfrentar esto como un hombre. Digo, podía vivir sin él, no es como si le quitaran la bebida y la comida, o un brazo, una pierna……la lengua. Diablos, quería relajarse y en esos momentos necesitaba un buen café. Maldito Yagyuu y sus ideas raras, maldito Jackal que propone la dieta al idiota de Marui que más encima seguro tiene dulces escondidos y al él no les gusta los dulces de café y….. ¡Espera! ¡ESPERA! ¿Dijo dulces de café? Bueno, no era como tomar un café, pero, Yagyuu no le había prohibido comer un bombón de café. Total, lo podía camuflar diciendo que era relleno de chocolate. Oh, Niou eres un genio, ahora sí.

–Bien, pero aun queda el maldito problema de las cadenas –susurró mirando sus brazos encadenados.

Yagyuu exageraba. ¿Tenerlo encadenado para que no compre café? Diablos, él sabía mantener una promesa de no BEBER café. ¡Ja! Que listo era, si señor. Yagyuu nunca había dicho algo de "comer café" o algo que contenga café.

–Bueno……piensa Niou, piensa –susurró–. Claro.

Como buen ilusionista que era, siempre tenía un truco bajo la manga. Esas cadenas eran parte de una broma que le quería jugar a alguien y recién ahora se había dado cuenta. Enseguida apretó un pequeño botoncito y se rompe la cadena rápidamente. Ahora si estaba listo para una ronda de buen café, se había olvidado completamente de lo que había pensado con anterioridad sobre el bombón y ahora miró su billetera para ver si tenía el suficiente dinero.

–Maldito Yagyuu –susurró. No podía entender como aun así lo quería tanto.

Luego de ésta se la pagaría muy cautelosamente. Bien, era hora, se levantó y con pasos muy pausados caminó deslizándose hacia la puerta, debía salir corriendo de allí antes de que Yagyuu vuelva del supermercado. Sacó despacio la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta muy lentamente para observar que nadie estuviera del otro lado, una vez que lo confirmó salió corriendo de allí tan rápido que se podía ver una estela, y cuya meta era la cafetería de dos cuadras de su casa, aunque no tenía dinero, pero ya se las ingeniaría para pagar.

No vio hacia delante cuando chocó contra una persona; lo primero que hizo fue fijarse que no era Yagyuu, pero se dio cuenta cuando pudo observar que la persona era más bajita que él, o más bien la sintió, ya que la cabeza del sujeto había chocado contra su barbilla.

–Disculpa –susurraron ambos y levantaron las miradas para ver a la otra persona–. ¡NIOU/MARUI! –dijeron al mismo tiempo pero nombres diferentes.

Niou ayudó a Marui a levantarse, seguramente le había pasado lo mismo que a él. Jackal andaba tan loco como Yagyuu con todo eso de la dieta y dejar los dulces, que era obvio que el pobre Marui saldría corriendo apenas tuviera oportunidad. Por un lado ambos eran parecidos, tenían una extraña relación con algún producto de consumo legal, pero por otro lado eran tan diferentes en forma de ser. Aun así, hoy tenían un enemigo común. "la prohibición".

–Yagyuu y Jackal se han vuelto locos –dijo Marui cruzando los brazos mientras caminaba en dirección a la zona céntrica de Kanagawa donde podrían encontrarse de los más variados comercios–. ¡¿Prohibirnos el dulce y el café?! ¡Deben estar locos!

–Si….–susurró–. Y más encima están en todas partes –susurró mirando para todos lados, Marui siempre creyó que Niou estaba loco, pero era la primera vez que lo comprobaba en mucho tiempo ya que se podía ver a la distancia como la zona estaba desierta.

–Si tú lo dices –susurró Marui–. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

–Si pero antes……–suena el celular de Niou el cual tiene un rintong bastante particular.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó Marui intrigado.

–Es mi celular –saca su celular que tiene un pequeño colgante de un pollito y varios stiquers–. Es Yagyuu…..

"_Se que escapaste de tu casa para tomar café, pero te encontraré antes de que te sirvas la primera taza._

_Yagyuu"_

–Ese tipo está en todos lados –susurró Niou, Marui rió por lo bajo.

–Nos tiene atrapados, además ¡es Yagyuu! Él es bueno buscando gente, lee esas novelas policiales –susurró Bunta mientras llegaba con Niou a una confitería–. ¡Entremos!

–Espera….–lo sujeta de la mano–. No podemos entrar así, llamamos mucho la atención.

–¿Eh? –Marui no entendió y miró su ropa, era normal, pero su cabello no lo era tanto a comparación de cualquiera de sus compañeros–. ¿Hablas por nuestros cabellos?

–Es muy fácil encontrarnos, aun para Yagyuu……así que tengo algo que nos podría servir –dijo y arrastró a Marui hacia un callejón.

Niou se sacó la mochila y empezó a revolver entre sus cosas. Marui se asomó solamente para ver el contenido de la mochila, pero todo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir las cosas que encontraba, solo dos prendas y ninguna de las dos le parecía muy linda para pasar desapercibido.

–¡Aquí está! Ponte esto –le tira una peluca.

–¿Qué diablos es esta cosa? –susurró mirando una peluca–. Parece el cabello de ese chico de la Hyoutei.

–Gakuto Mukahi –susurró Niou mientras se colocaba una peluca azul y unos anteojos–. ¿Me veo parecido a Yuushi Oshitari?

–Espera ¿estas pensando en hacernos pasar por ellos? –preguntó extrañado.

–¡Exacto! Nos haremos pasar por ellos, así no nos encontrarán…….además dudo que nos encontremos con los verdaderos ya que ellos viven en Tokio y no tienen ningún pariente aquí –susurró.

–Y por eso mismo ¿no sería raro verlos aquí? –preguntó Marui.

–…….

–…….

–…….

–…….

–Cállate y sígueme.

* * *

Yanagi se había metido en el baño para darse una ducha mientras Akaya jugaba al Devil may cries. Sólo se podían escuchar los ruidos que producía el juego, pero nada más. Akaya observó de reojo el artefacto que estaba encima de la mesa y que Yanagi había dejado allí luego de horas de hablar por teléfono "en privado" con alguien seguramente muy importante. No podía concentrarse en el juego y eso ya era muy raro en él, por lo cual dejó que lo maten para dejar de distraerse.

Se levantó tranquilamente mientras se hacía el desentendido caminando mientras observaba toda la casa con indiferencia. Su objetivo estaba allí adelante, un hermoso celular blanco muy moderno; allí estaba la data que necesitaba, allí estaba el nombre de la persona que le mandaba mensajes a "SU" Yanagi cuando él estaba aquí o cuando no.

¡Maldita sea! Sólo recaía ahora el hecho de tomar ese artefacto e investigarlo, esperaba que Renji no pueda de los que borraba sus mensajes. Tomó el celular y mirando hacia ambos lados empezó a toquetear los botones. ¡Lo había encendido! Perfecto, pero ahora quedaba el problema de que no sabía donde estaban los mensajes. Mensajes, mensajes ¡ahí estaba! Perfecto, ahora sólo esperaba que Yanagi no saliera y lo viera investigando su celular y cualquier cosa, le diría lo mismo que a Sanada cuando lo encontró husmeando en el suyo: "estoy jugando a los jueguitos del celular", como si ya no le bastara usar la playstation del muchacho de la data para jugar que ahora también usaba su celular, pero cualquier cosa que le salvara el pellejo.

–Bueno, aquí están los últimos mensajes……Sanada, Sanada…..Sanada…..Sanada…..Yagyuu…..Sanada, Sanada, Yukimura, Sanada, Sanada, Sanada ¿Pero que rayos?

Acaso Sanada necesitaba algo o que onda. Le había llenado la mensajería y observando bien también el buzón de voz y las llamadas. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí. Decidió abrir un mensaje ¿total? No haría nada malo ¿no? Sólo leerlo.

"_Necesito hablar contigo. Sanada Genichirou"_

Ok, eso no era nada ¿o si? Sólo el mensaje de un amigo al otro buscando algo de ayuda, tal vez en el tenis o en cualquier otra cosa…..pero ¿Sanada pedir ayuda? No, no era de ese tipo de personas, así que decidió leer otro mensaje. Tal vez éste aclararía mejor sus dudas. Apretó el botón de "ok" y comenzó a leer el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando el contenido pasó a ser muy extraño aun para él:

"_Realmente algo muy profundo me pasa y lo quiero hablar contigo. Es urgente porque ya no puedo más conmigo mismo y me siento tan estúpido, por favor, ven a mi casa a la tarde, tenemos que hablar de esto._

_Sanada"._

Ok, eso era raro. ¿Desde cuando Sanada fukubuchou andaba como poeta escribiendo cosas tan profundas por sms? ¿Y desde cuanto llenaba la casilla de correo de voz de Yanagi de esa forma? Analizando ésto sólo podía significar una cosa:

¿El fukubuchou y Yanagi sempai están saliendo? ¡No, no era posible! Digo, si lo fuera entonces él tendría que haberse enterado, no por nada pasaba las 24 horas del día con Renji, antes que nada para ganárselo, pero aparte de eso, estaban juntos siempre porque disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y ahora se daba cuenta de que su sempai estaba saliendo con su otro sempai ¿acaso estábamos en el mundo del revés? ¿De todos los chicos del Rikkai, de todos los chicos del tercer año, de todas las personas que tienen relación con Sanada tenía que escoger justo a la persona de quien estaba enamorado desde que entró a la escuela? ¡No era posible! Aun así tenía que investigar cautelosamente. Miró hacia la pequeña librera que tenía Renji justo frente de la mesa y allí estaba un libro que bien sabía Akaya, Yagyuu le había regalado a Renji. Uno de espionaje.

Corrió hacia la estantería y tomó dicho libro tratando de acomodar los libros de tal forma que no se viera que faltaba uno. Lo escondió en su mochila y escuchó como se cerraba la llave de la regadera. A las apuradas colocó el teléfono donde iba y salió disparado a sentarse junto a la consola de video juego empezando una nueva pelea, ésta definitivamente la ganó pero porque ya tenía más concentración.

–¡Aaaah! –Suspiró Yanagi saliendo del baño mientras secaba su cabello–. ¿Aun sigues aquí, Akaya?

–…Si, aun sigo aquí –bufó molesto, a lo que Yanagi se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

–Lo siento…. ¿quieres leche?

–No, gracias, ya me voy –susurró levantándose–. Mamá debe estar esperándome en casa.

–Bueno, entonces te acompaño hasta la puerta –dijo colocándose una chaqueta encima para acompañar a su compañero a la puerta.

–Bueno vendré el lunes para seguir estudiando, pasa bonito fin de semana –dijo Akaya ya fuera del hogar, saludando al muchacho de la data.

–Si, nos vemos Akaya –susurró Yanagi despidiéndose de su kouhai para luego cerrar la puerta de la casa y caminar hacia dentro tomando su celular–. ¿Una llamada perdida? Diablos….

Entendía que ahora Sanada estaba traumado con eso de ver poesía hasta en un pajarito que aleteaba en su ventana y que eso le daba terror, pero no tenía porque llamarlo a cada rato. A decir verdad, ese problema que tenía con el nacer de la vida amorosa ponía en peligro "su vida amorosa", y no es que Yanagi tuviera tanto de lo que alardear, pero hacía un par de semanas que había obtenido el privilegio –o desgracia– de que el menor del Rikkai pasara una hora por día en su hogar para estudiar para el examen final de inglés, y como él era experto en esa materia se había ofrecido a ayudar a su pupilo, pero obviamente las llamadas y mensajes de textos continuos de Genichirou hacía que debes en cuando tenga que interrumpir su sesión de estudio para ir a auxiliar al muchacho de gorra.

Y siempre era lo mismo: Seiichi me mira; Seiichi me dijo esto; Seiichi me dijo aquello; estoy pensando en que tiene lindas piernas; soñé determinadas cosas que son inaceptables, y podemos estar horas hablando de lo que le pasa a Sanada. Este nuevo mundo que había descubierto hacía muy poco Genichirou, la mayoría del Rikkai ya lo había padecido en la pubertad, pero nunca tan fuerte como el muchacho o al menos no hacían tanto escándalo sobre ello. Realmente el joven no sabía como controlar las cosas.

Decidió llamarlo para mantenerlo tranquilo ese día y del otro lado se escuchó la voz tranquila del muchacho, seguramente Yukimura ya se hacía ido de la casa por lo cual trajo un relajo en el organismo de Sanada tan violento que la voz del chico era la de una persona saliendo de un spa. ¿O era que acaso se había relajado él solo? ¡No! Yanagi, no pienses en esas cosas raras, no podrías, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando se escuchaba la tranquilidad de Genichirou del otro lado del tubo telefónico.

–¿Estás bien, entonces? –preguntó Yanagi.

–Si, mucho mejor, me acabo de duchar y me dispongo a dormir –susurró el muchacho de gorra, mientras como podía se sacaba la camisa que llevaba puesta.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes y por favor, no me llames tanto, Akaya empieza a…….no sé, a sospechar algo raro. Si vieras la cara que me puso cuando le dije por décima vez que me disculpe, que tenía una llamada –susurró el muchacho.

–¿Acaso Akaya y tú….? –no pudo terminar que Yanagi se sonrojó tanto desde el otro lado que negó fuertemente con la cabeza a pesar de que Genichirou no lo estaba mirando.

–¡Claro que no! Pero, él pensaría que pasa algo entre nosotros, no es normal que me llames de esa forma tan desesperada…..–susurró–. Bueno, debo irme, también me bañaré y me iré a la cama.

–Bueno, está bien. Luego necesito hablar contigo, con esto de que Seiichi se quedará a dormir aquí…..por cierto ¿viste a los otros miembros? –preguntó extrañado.

–¿Eh? Bueno, hoy estuve todo el día con Akaya, pero ayer Niou y Marui se comportaron muy raro –susurró Yanagi mirando su data.

–¿Raro?

–Si, Marui parecía estar llorando y Niou temblando ligeramente mientras decía "café" muchas veces –susurró el data master. Sanada negó y suspiró, jamás entendería a su equipo y cada vez estaba más convencido que siendo fukubuchou de un loquero sería más sano.

–Bueno, no importa, nos vemos….–susurró Sanada.

–Nos vemos Genichirou, descansa –cuelga.

Ojala pudiera descansar…..ojala.

**Continuará.**

Sanada realmente no sabe controlar sus enfermizos deseos. Una vez tuve un amigo así, que me llamaba a cada rato porque había "descubierto" ese mundo, fue algo traumarte, mi novio se enojo conmigo porque pensaba que salía con él. Otra de las cosas es la mamá y la abuela de Seiichi, ellas se parecen a la abuela de Mulan, que quiere enseguida que su "nieto" consiga "marido" y Sanada es un chico perfecto para Seiichi, o al menos eso diría la abuela de Yukimura.

Bueno espero que les guste a todos este fic. ¡Un beso!


	4. Capitulo IV: La flor más bella

**Capitulo IV**: La flor más bella.

Era un hermoso día soleado y los niños salían de sus casas dispuestos a jugar en el amplio parque. Era normal en aquella región que los chicos anduvieran solos en aquellos lugares, pues era muy tranquilo y siempre había abuelos y abuelas dispuestos a vigilar a los pequeños para que no se lastimen. Algunos niños optaba por jugar a la pelota, otros simplemente pasearse y treparse en los árboles, pero la mayoría se divertía con los juegos que tenía el parque, básicamente unos cuantos toboganes y columpios.

Entre la multitud de infantes con muchas energías se encontraban dos pequeños niños, uno de seis años y el otro que no tenía más de cinco años. Ambos parecían bastante tímidos y ninguno quería hablar sin que el otro dijera algo primero. El sol brillaba sobre ellos y era imposible en aquellos momentos decir palabra, pues el más pequeño jugaba con sus dedos mostrando su incomodidad, mientras que el mayor acomodaba su gorra hacia atrás.

Le gustaría a ambos tener el poder de otros niños de expresar sus emociones y lograr comunicarse más fluidamente, pero ellos no eran así. A decir verdad, desde que se conocieron hace dos años atrás, ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho sobre él al otro, apenas conocían algunas cosas básicas como el nombre, el apellido, la fecha de nacimiento y algunos gustos que eran comunes.

Ya estaban por llegar a la parte más hermosa del parque, aquella que tanto le gustaba al niño de cabello más claro, la zona de las flores. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar misteriosamente cuando vio a lo lejos la cantidad de matorrales y enredaderas que decoraban hermoso aquel paisaje. Enseguida el pequeño tomó la mano del mayor y ambos se fueron corriendo, ante los gritos del chico de gorra para que parase, ya que él podía caminar solo. El detenerse bruscamente casi hace que Genichirou besara literalmente el suelo, y cuando estaba dispuesto a quejarse vio la cara de su compañero. ¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? Esa expresión que daba miedo nunca la había visto en la hermosa cara de su mejor amigo. Volteó para ver el porque de esa expresión y observó a unos chicos pateando las flores y pisándolas. La indignación que sintió en ese momento no podía ser descripta fácilmente, por lo cual con toda la potencia que tenía, aun de infante, salió corriendo tras los chicos tres o cuatro años mayor, alejándolos de las plantas.

–¿Qué quieres, bebé? –preguntó uno de los muchachos con ironía.

–¡Dejen esas plantas! –gritó Sanada; Yukimura corrió tras él pero como los tipos estaban apunto de atacarlos se escondió tras el pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo del muchacho de gorra.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso a tu novia le gustan las flores y vas a defenderlas? –preguntó otro de los niños. Sanada apretó fuerte sus puños y con Yukimura abrazándole por detrás empezó a repartir patadas y golpes.

Genichirou era muy fuerte, y más cuando se trataba de defender a Yukimura. Aunque no se comunicaran verbalmente, había una conexión muy especial entre ellos desde que se conocieron, una que no se puede crear tan fácil por más que conozcas a alguien desde años. Genichirou les dio una tunda a esos tres estúpidos, y a los muchachos no les quedó otra que salir corriendo, viendo Seiichi desde atrás de Sanada como los jóvenes abandonaban el parque.

Soltó suavemente el abrazo y caminó hacia las flores que estaban marchitas en el suelo, en especial una, la cual parecía tener posibilidades de vida a comparación de las otras.

–Esos niños son unos salvajes –susurró Sanada sacudiendo su ropa, miró hacia un costado como los ojos de Seiichi se llenaban de lágrimas–. ¡No llores Seiichi! Los hombres no lloramos.

–Mira estas plantas Geni-chan –susurró el niño señalando las plantas, el muchacho de gorra se colocó de cuclillas para verlas mejor–. Ya están muertas.

–……..–miró el rostro de su amigo y observó como las lágrimas caían, ¡diablos! Desearía que Seiichi no fuera tan débil cuando se tratara de flores y plantas, aunque también animalitos–. Tranquilo Seiichi, vas a ver que pronto se recuperarán….

–Esta planta no puede estar aquí –dijo señalando una flor que parecía estar muriendo–. Si sigue aquí entonces esos niños malos vendrán a atacarla.

–Pero Seiichi, no podemos hacer nada……a menos que…..–Sanada trató de buscar algo con la vista mientras Seiichi caía en un mar de lágrimas.

Como le frustraba verlo así, tan débil y sin ningún tipo de motivación, Genichirou se levantó y salió corriendo hacia una mesita en la cual había un pote de helado en ella. Tomó el pote, lo lavó con una botella de agua media vacía que también estaba allí y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Seiichi, el cual continuaba llorando. Con delicadeza sacó la flor desde la raíz y colocó tierra en el pote para que estuviera mejor la plata, y ya acabado el trabajo le mostró lo hecho a Yukimura.

–Mira Seiichi –dijo entregándole el pote, Seiichi dejó de llorar por unos momentos y observó la flor que brillaba con el sol–. Toma, es para ti, pero ya no llores.

–Geni…..–susurró el niño mientras tomaba lo extendido por el pelinegro.

–Cuídala como cuidaste siempre de las plantas del Kinder garden –sonrió el muchacho. Seiichi le respondió la sonrisa, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias Geni-chan, la cuidaré mucho….–susurró.

* * *

Así había sido todo, Seiichi sonrió al ver la flor. Era aquella que Sanada le había regalado y que tantos años había cuidado. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la trajo a la casa y le daba de tomar agua con nutrientes para que estuviera sana y fuerte. También recordó cuando la llevó a la escuela, pensó que allí estaría más cerca de él y de Sanada, pues aunque no lo quería admitir, Genichirou era como el "padre" de aquella flor, y él la "madre".

Esa tarde había ido a la escuela para buscar la planta, ya que se iban a ir del colegio no podía mantenerla ahí, seguramente la dejarían morir, por lo cual optó por traerla de nuevo y plantarla en sus extensos jardines.

Ahora, pasando a otro tema, se sintió realmente raro con Genichirou cuando estuvo en su casa. Normalmente el muchacho lo invitaba a su cuarto y jugaban a algunos juegos de mesa o al shouji, o tal vez hacían pinturas, o leían historia antigua y dibujaban comics; pero ese día, en el que había ido a la casa para ayudar a la señora Sanada, Genichirou había actuado raro. Primero, no parecía muy contento con la visita, segundo, tampoco parecía contento con tener a Seiichi en su casa durante las vacaciones, cuando usualmente las veces que Seiichi se había quedado en la casa del menor de los Sanada siempre el chico sonreía aunque sea tenuemente, pero en realidad la cara del moreno no parecía de felicidad, más bien de terror.

Además que también compartiendo esto con Akaya, estaba realmente raro y trataba de evítalo casi constantemente. ¿Acaso ya no lo quería como antes? Recordaba perfectamente que cuando eran niños pequeños sus compañeros del kinder ya le daban titulo de "marido y mujer", pues siempre se paseaban juntos y era común que Genichirou ayudara siempre que pudiera a Seiichi con alguna cosa u otra.

Luego enfermó, y todo había cambiado, se sintió tan dependiente. Sus padres siempre iban al hospital y parecían cansados. Su abuela lo llamaba siempre por teléfono, ya que no podía ir al hospital porque alguien debía quedarse con la hermanita de Seiichi.

Se sentía indefenso, torpe y sin energías. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel Seiichi Yukimura que con un porte fuerte lograba alcanzar cualquier meta no importa cuan difícil sea? ¿Dónde había quedado ese Seiichi que con astucia ganaba y usando el cerebro también jugaba? Seguro en la sala de operaciones, pues al caer frente al enano llamado Ryoma Echizen, por un instante se sintió tan débil ante los demás.

Pero es hora de no pensar en eso y mirar al frente, si, eso haría ¡esperen! ¿Esos son Niou y Marui? ¿Qué hacían así vestidos, y frente a una cafetería? Ok, últimamente se había perdido muchos sucesos de la vida de sus compañeros de equipo con todo eso de su enfermedad y sus problemas románticos con Sanada.

–¡NIOU, MARUI! –gritó, ambos chicos se quedaron congelados como estatuas mientras Yukimura los alcanzaba–. ¿Qué hacen así vestidos?

–¿Cómo nos reconociste? –preguntó Niou cubriéndose los ojos con sus anteojos.

–Es fácil ya que tienes tu mochila….–señaló la mochila del Rikkai que tenía Niou en la espalda.

–¡Te dije, Niou! No traigas esa maldita mochila –susurró Marui.

–Ya cállate…..–susurró Niou.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Yukimura, aun interrogante.

–¿Eh? Ah, es que a Yagyuu y Jackal se les ocurrió la ridícula idea de prohibirnos nuestras adicciones –susurró Marui cruzando los brazos.

–Yagyuu no quiere que tome café, y Jackal le anuló los dulces a Bunta –susurró el peliblanco señalando a su compañero.

–Jejejeje, ya veo –dijo divertido el chico de cabello azulado.

–No sé porque siento que te divierte nuestras desgracias –preguntó al aire Marui, Yukimura sonrió dulcemente.

–Bueno, tenemos que irnos antes de que Yagyuu y Jackal nos…..

–¡AHÍ ESTAN! –gritó Jackal.

–VAMOS POR ELLOS –respondió Yagyuu.

–¡NOS ENCONTRARON! –gritaron tanto Marui como Niou y salieron corriendo de allí, perseguidos por yagyuu y Jackal.

–Jejejeje……–rió nuevamente y siguió su curso hasta llegar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó para luego cerrar la misma. Dio unos pocos pasos y se encontró con su abuela y su madre arreglando unas plantas que se encontraban en la entrada, por lo cual el mayor de los Yukimura fue hacia ellas con su maseta. La anciana levantó la mirada observando a su nieto venir a ella con una flor, y la mamá hizo lo mismo sonriendo a su hijo.

–Nunca un novio –susurró la abuela.

–¡Abuela! –Reprochó Yukimura–. Aquí esta la planta que dije que iba a traer mamá.

–De acuerdo, mamá y yo nos encargaremos de plantarla, tú ve a darte una ducha y a descansar –susurró la mujer, Yukimura saludó gentilmente a las mujeres y se fue rápidamente de allí antes de que su abuela le dijera algo.

–Esta flor no es la que un día trajo……–susurró la abuela–. La que dijo que se la había regalado ese niño.

–Genichirou, si, si es esa…..–sonrió mientras cavaba un hueco para meterla allí.

–Me encontré con Genemon en el mercado –susurró la señora mayor, la mamá de Yukimura la miró extrañada–. Estaba paseando con su bisnieto Sasuke.

–Ya veo, el abuelo de Genichirou –susurró–. Es una buena familia, su mamá es muy dulce, y el papá es muy elegante.

–Si, si lo son…..–sonrió–. Ese Genichirou es el único chico que aceptaría como nieto –sonrió la anciana. La señora Yukimura sonrió y asistió de acuerdo con aquello.

Con los años y las buenas acciones, Genichirou Sanada había logrado ganarse el cariño de todos los Yukimura, desde la abuela hasta la hermana, desde el padre hasta la madre. No había un Yukimura que no adorara a ese duro y frío chico de gorra, y no sólo porque su porte de muchacho responsable y sus buenos sentimientos hacia Seiichi lo hicieran ganarse el corazón de la familia, no, sino porque Seiichi lo amaba y le brillaban los ojos cada vez que le miraba y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

Otra vez los había perdido, ya estaba realmente cansado de seguir a Niou y Marui por todos lados para que cumplan al pie de la letra la prueba que le impusieron sus amigos. ¡Era por su salud! Aunque a decir verdad muchas cosas de las que le hacía a Niou era por sadismo más que salud. Doblaron a la vuelta de la esquina con Jackal, pero por décima vez en el día no encontraron nada. Si bien conocía a Niou en todos estos años, y los tiempos de intercambio de personalidad le habían ayudado, el muchacho de cabello blanco se camuflaba con su entorno y podía no encontrarlo nunca más.

¿Cómo atraparía a Niou? ¡Ya está! Lo tenía todo resuelto. Enseguida le murmura su idea a Jackal en el oído y ambos deciden realizar un plan en conjunto para atraparlos. Era muy simple, entraron a un mc donalds y salieron con un vaso de café, luego fueron a una confitería y compraron unos dulces para volver a la misma esquina donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros. Si conocía a Niou iba a caer en su propia trampa, todo por un sorbo de café. Y Marui, pues Marui se tentaba con todo lo que tuviera chocolate encima.

–¡Que lastima que Niou no esté aquí! –Dijo Yagyuu en voz alta–. Este rico café me lo tendré que tomar yo.

Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Niou prácticamente sentía el olor al café y ya se le despertaban todos los sentidos. Marui, quien estaba a su lado, lo detiene antes de que caiga en la tentación, pero era casi imposible ya que Niou era más alto y más fuerte que él.

–¡Yo tengo tantos dulces y no sé a quien dárselos! –esta vez habló Jackal y el que se puso alerta fue Marui, quien podía no sólo oler los dulces sino escuchar a los postres.

–¡Suficiente! –Salió Niou–. ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¡Es inhumano!

–Porque tienen que enfrentar las cosas, ustedes hicieron una promesa…..–susurró Jackal.

–¿Perdón? Nosotros no hicimos nada, ustedes nos pusieron esa norma ante nuestra disyuntiva –susurró Marui.

–Tiene razón Bunta…..–susurró.

–Es que te hará mal tanto café, Niou, además ¡ni que fuera para tanto! –susurró Yagyuu mirando el café.

–Hagamos esto, toma un poco de café y tú Jackal, come algo de chocolate, si no les hace efecto Marui y yo intentaremos dejarlo al menos por unos meses –susurró, Marui afirmó con la cabeza.

–Ah, no es nada, mira –susurró Yagyuu y tomó un sorbo de café.

–Si, yo también probaré –Jackal comió algo de dulce–. ¿Ven?

–No pasó nada….–susurró Yagyuu manteniendo la postura.

Niou y Marui se miraron y luego caminaron hacia la casa, mientras Yagyuu y Jackal los ven desaparecer ya resignados. Cuando dan vuelta a la esquina, Yagyuu comienza a tomarse todo el café y Jackal a devorar compulsivamente los chocolates.

–Café, café…..café…..–susurró tomando de a tragos el café.

–Mmm, dulces, dulces, dulces….–Jackal se tragaba los dulces.

Ahora entendían esos dos porque Niou era adicto a la cafeína y Marui a los dulces, pero lo iban a aprender de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

_Instrucciones para ser espiar:_

_Paso 1: El traje. Siempre es bueno llevar un traje no tan llamativo. Si la investigación se realiza en la noche, es mejor ropa oscura tirando a negra, si se hace de día algo que no llame mucho la atención, ropa clara pero nunca demasiado._

Bueno, era hora Kirihara, estaba frente a una tienda de ropa dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra el paso 1. Entró y comenzó a ver uno por uno los percheros en busca de algún disfraz que lo mantuviera incógnito en la oscuridad de la noche y en lo iluminoso del día.

El primer traje era el de un detective, pero pensó que era demasiado obvio. El segundo era un conjunto en negro, pero tenía letras plateadas que llamarían mucho la atención, quería lucir fashion a pesar de que fuera para espiar. La tercera vestimenta era típica de un ladrón, pero aun así se la compró, todo de negro y una gorra. Luego necesitaba ropa de día, pensó que la ropa normal suya era muy llamativa, además que el amarillo del uniforme del Rikkai era muy obvio.

–Me llevo esto –dijo el chico con la ropa que se llevaría en caja.

–¿Tarjeta o efectivo? –preguntó la mujer.

–Tarjeta –susurró y miró para ambos lados para darle la tarjeta. La mujer le hizo la factura un poco preocupada por la salud mental del chico y lo vio irse.

–Que niño más raro, estuvo una hora hablándole al espejo y se peleo con él…..

_Paso 2: Recopilación de datos. Es importante tener herramientas precisas para la recopilación de información. Una buena libreta, prismáticos y una brújula será esencial para tu investigación._

–Tengo libreta, tengo prismáticos pero ¿para que demonios necesito una brújula? –se preguntó Akaya mientras miraba la bolsa y observaba el libro–. ¡Bah, no es necesario!

Claro, eso creía él…..

_Paso 3: Movilización. Necesitas de un vehículo que no llame mucho la atención para desplazarse. Es bueno ir caminando, pero al hacer estrechos muy largos puede ser cansador._

–¡TARAN! –le sacó la sábana de encima a una bicicleta negra con destellos plateados–. Mmm, creo que no debí pintarla de éste color, pero ¡ya qué! ¿Quién se dará cuenta?

Bueno, en realidad cualquiera se daría cuenta, pero Akaya estaba feliz con su bicicleta y ahora, era turno de seguir a Yanagi. Se colocó su vestimenta, ya que estaba haciéndose de noche, y salió en la bicicleta hacia la casa de Renji. Una vez que llegó después de tanto pedalear, paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre. ¡Espera! ¿Desde cuando un espía toca timbre? No estaba eso en el manual ¿o si? Bueno ¡Ya que! Era un espía moderno.

–¿Si? –una mujer atendió, debía ser la mamá de Yanagi–. Ah, Akaya….

–Hola señora Yanagi ¿se encuentra Renji? –preguntó Akaya algo tímido.

–No, no se encuentra, se fue a casa de Sanada, pero seguro lo encontrarás por el camino, acaba de irse –susurró la señora señalando hacia la derecha.

–Gracias señora Yanagi –susurró.

–De nada querido –y dicho esto le cerró la puerta.

Ahora sabía una cosa, Yanagi estaba en la casa de "Sanada" y dios sabe que estaría haciendo.

"_Son las 8 de la noche en punto, estoy aun en la casa de Yanagi, pero él se fue con ese fulano Sanada. Deberé investigar así que me dirijo hasta la casa de Sanada con cautela"_ Anotó en su libreta.

* * *

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba un poco más tranquilo que el resto de los días. El día completo no había visto a Yukimura y por parte le causaba alivio, pero por otra tristeza. Seiichi era una persona que brillaba con luz propia y le hacía sentir realmente bien, aun cuando se enojaba. Era hora de aclarar su mente y dejar descansar su corazón por unos minutos. Cerró sus ojos y vio dentro de él una imagen de agua cristalina y transparente, aquella de la playa de Kanagawa.

Recordaba cuando Renji, Seiichi y él iban a la playa después del entrenamiento, se bañaban y jugaban un rato con el agua y la arena para luego tirarse encima de una toalla y mirar el cielo estrellado.

Esas estrellas testigos de ese amor que empezaba a nacer, porque si mal no recordaba fue un día de esos en su pubertad cuando comenzó a meditar sobre sus sentimientos ¿o es que siempre existieron? No estaba seguro, pero algo muy dentro de él le gritaba la respuesta. Yanagi era un buen amigo, pero Seiichi era muy diferente, a decir verdad, nunca lo vio sólo como un "amigo" sino como algo más, algo más intimo, más puro, más perfecto.

Infinidades de veces le rozó la mano y cuando el muchacho se daba cuenta se disculpaba diciendo que no le vio. Cuantas veces se habrá acercado, aun desde pequeños, a los labios del otro mientras éste dormía plácidamente, y muchas veces le dio vergüenza hacerlo pues sabía que había personas que lo miraban, pero como Seiichi tenía esa mirada tan femenina, la mayoría creía que era una linda niña.

–Seiichi…. ¿qué diablos voy a hacer contigo? –se preguntó entre sueños.

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de algo, era mejor decir rápido lo que sentía porque sino explotaría, y estando en la adolescencia explotar era frecuente y un problema para muchos.

RING, RING.

Sonó el timbre. Seguramente era Yanagi al cual había invitado. Se colocó una camiseta sin mangas, ya que estaba sin nada puesto encima, y sus pantalones negros, se colocó sus pantuflas y salió corriendo a la puerta para abrirla. Su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver a Yanagi y a Yukimura en la puerta, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Sanada parecía temblar ligeramente.

–Me encontré a Yanagi en la puerta –sonrió Yukimura–. Me dijo que venía a pasar la noche en tu casa…..y me pregunté porque no me habías llamado.

–¿Eh? –Sanada se sorprendió y empezó a sudar frío, no se esperaba que se encuentren, en realidad Sanada había invitado a Yanagi para comer y probablemente conversar toda la noche sobre los problemas que tenían.

–Pero le dije que era porque tu teléfono no anda y tu celular no tenía crédito…..–susurró–. Además le pedí disculpas porque me dijiste que lo llame y me olvidé.

–Ah….si….–susurró Sanada y los hizo pasar–. Pasen.

–Gracias –susurraron los dos.

–Ya le dije a mamá que vendría acá, en mi casa me aburro –susurró Yukimura, Yanagi asistió y ambos fueron directo al cuarto de Sanada.

–Bueno, ¿pedimos algo de comer? –preguntó Genichirou.

–¿Sushi o pizza? –fue la cuestión, se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

–¿Por qué "o"?

**Continuará.**

La historia de la planta surgió el mismo día que cree el fic, pero aun no sabía las circunstancias. Me parecía raro que Sanada regalara la flor y se olvidara, así que decidí hacer algo así para que fuera olvidable para Sanada, por eso Seiichi le tiene mucho aprecio a la planta siniestra XDDDD. Espero que les haya gustado. Akaya no es buen espía, lo verán en el próximo capitulo. ¿Yagyuu adicto al café? ¿Jackal a los dulces? Jajaja es para que tengan su merecido por dejar a Niou y Marui sin sus adicciones, pero ya veremos que pasa con esos dos.


	5. Capitulo V: El que juega con fuego

**Capitulo V**: El que juega con fuego….

El sol brilló en lo más elevado del cielo, traspasando la persiana americana de la habitación de Sanada. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de Niou luego de la taza de café número doscientos. No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pero éste insomnio tenía sus razones de ser. El primero, la noche anterior habían estado con Yanagi y Yukimura hablando de cosas tan traumáticas que no podía mantener los ojos cerrados, como el hecho de incorporar nuevos ejercicios a los chicos de primer año sólo para darse el gusto de verlos sufrir.

Segundo, todos habían optado en dormir en el suelo, en dos futones que estarían pegados ya que no había demasiado espacio para tres, pero ahí no está el problema, a Sanada le tocó ir al medio, por lo tanto, tenía de un lado a Renji que le daba la espalda, y por otro lado a Yukimura, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

No resistió demasiado y se dio la vuelta para ver por completo a Seiichi. ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba durmiendo junto a él, muy pegado el uno al otro. Sanada llevaba su pijama, pero Yukimura tuvo que arreglarse con uno que no era de su talla, por lo cual tomó un short del armario de Sanada y se lo puso, aunque éstos le cubrían la mitad de sus rodillas debido a la diferencia de alturas.

En estos últimos meses Genichirou había crecido muchísimo, y ya estaba por el metro ochenta y cinco, por lo cual, llevaba diez centímetros de diferencia de altura con Seiichi y muchísimos más con los más pequeños del equipo.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado y el hecho que por poco no entraban sus pies en el futon, observó a Yukimura. Esos rasgos tan finos y suaves que decoraban su mirada, esos ojos de un color violáceo muy extraño, su cabello, su mirada, el olor de su piel, de su cabello, el color rosa de sus labios. ¡EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS SANADA! Ya se tenía harto a él mismo pensando esas estupideces, realmente odiaba llegar a esta edad y darse cuenta que todo aquello que admiraba de Seiichi era lo que ahora lo encendía. Sólo esperaba que su cuerpo no reaccionara como su mente, porque sino, estaba perdido.

–¿Estás despierto? –la voz suave de Seiichi se hizo oír por lo bajo, lo que sacó a Sanada se su estado de coma diabético.

–¿Tú también? –preguntó. ¡No, que bah, está dormido!, que preguntas más estúpidas haces Sanada.

–Jejejeje –rió, Sanada no sabía si taparse o tirarse por la ventana por las idioteces que le salían –. Parece que Yanagi si concilió el sueño.

–Si, creo que si –susurró al oír los ruidos que hacía Yanagi cuando dormía, la mayoría balbuceando estadísticas.

–Sanada….. –susurró Yukimura, sus ojos se pudieron algo vidriosos –. Puedo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Hm? –Sanada le fija la mirada un momento, y recuerda a aquel niño que tanto le gustaba, aquella hermosa flor entre montones, que brillaba más que cualquiera –. ¿Qué sucede?

–Es algo que ha rondado mi cabeza en los últimos días –susurró Yukimura; Sanada se sorprendió, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando que le diría. Comenzó a sudar frío pero trató de aparentar que todo estaba normal y no entendía a lo que se refería Seiichi.

–Dime…..

–Sanada…. ¿estás molesto conmigo? –preguntó. El mayor no sabía realmente que contestar ¿por qué Yukimura pensaría eso?

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas eso, Seiichi? –preguntó, Yukimura sonrió al oír su nombre de la boca del chico.

–Porque últimamente te estas alejando de mi…. –susurró –. Antes hacíamos todo juntos, me contabas tus más terribles secretos, y ahora…..Yanagi parece tu confidente, él se entera de más cosas que yo…..además dejaste tu celular en la mesa de la cocina y cuando fui por algo de tomar me di cuenta que tenías crédito.

–¿Eh? –Sanada se sorprendió. ¿Cómo iba a huir de ésta? Seiichi le miraba punzante, con esa mirada que hacía a cualquiera tirarse de un puente. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente y sus impulsos le hacían desear hacer cualquier cosa, tal vez callarlo con un beso y decirle la verdadera realidad; que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que quería hacerlo suyo allí mismo y ante todas las miradas.

–¿Y bien? –continuó Seiichi buscando la respuesta. No la tenía.

–Yo…..bueno…..pensé que….. –susurró, aun estaba dudando ¡rápido Sanada! O sino, no sonaría convincente –. Pensé que sería mejor alejarte de tantos problemas, por eso de tu enfermedad. Así que le pedí a Yanagi que viniera y arreglar las cosas sólo, no pensé que te molestaría.

¡Eres brillante! Realmente Sanada podía ser ingenioso cuando quería, seguramente lo habría aprendido de Niou, pues a Yukimura le pareció muy acertado y sonrió, eso daba buena señal. Enseguida el muchacho de cabello más largo rió por lo bajo y se acercó a Sanada aun más, mala señal, ¡ALERTA ROJA! Estaba demasiado cerca para poder controlarse.

En aquellos momentos Sanada deseaba poder cortarse toda la parte inferior que empezó a reaccionar ligeramente cuando Seiichi le abrazó suavemente, pasando sus manos por encima de los hombros, acariciando una de ellas el cabello de Genichirou, y la otra en la cintura para acercar más el cuerpo del muchacho moreno a él. Era un abrazo que para Sanada hubiera sido bien recibido sino fuera porque estaban en una cama, Seiichi traía poco ropa de la acostumbrada y se había rozado una parte de su cuerpo que él no dominaba.

Si hubiera tenido el valor de llorar y decir que se sentía mal lo hubiera hecho, pero como buen hombre que era lo tomó mejor a Yukimura y lo apretó con su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Seiichi creía que se ahogaría. La pierna del menor se levantó lo suficiente para colocarse encima de las caderas del chico que usualmente llevaba una gorra, así acercar aun más los cuerpos e incitar aun más a Sanada al suicidio. Ya no se podía librar de esta, ya Sanada había reaccionado un poco y parecía que Seiichi también estaba reaccionando cuando el labio del moreno rozó su cuello escuchándose un suave gemido.

–Aaaaah –un bostezo se oyó –. Buenos días.

Se separaron casi al acto de escuchar la voz de Yanagi, y este abrupto movimiento hizo que el muchacho que antes dormía, ahora recibiera un lindo golpe en la espalda. Sanada estaba totalmente rojo, y sudando frío, mientras que Seiichi reía suavemente por debajo viendo la escena. Renji no entendía absolutamente nada, pero dada la condición psicológica y física de Genichirou, podía adivinarlo.

–Voy al baño –susurró Sanada y apenas lo dijo se levantó y salió corriendo de allí a encerrarse al baño y abrir la regadera con agua congelada para que le de una pulmonía, Renji parecía asombrado y Seiichi se reía aun más.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Renji, Yukimura sonrió.

–El que juega con fuego…….

Sale quemado, obviamente, debía haberlo adivinado. Renji nuevamente se reprochaba su suerte, ya que le debía aun más dinero a Niou, y éste seguramente se las ingeniaría para comprar café con el mismo. Pero quedaba claro una cosa, jamás volvería a apostar con la vida amorosa de Genichirou, no sabía porque pero siempre terminaba perdiendo.

* * *

Había dormido en el árbol, no podía creerlo. ¿Desde cuando él, Akaya Kirihara, se volvía tan loco por espiar a un chico? Nunca, pero con Renji no era cualquier cosa. Renji Yanagi no era cualquier chico, era……..bueno era…….no sabía exactamente que diablos era, pero estaba seguro que "NO" era: un amigo SOLAMENTE o un enemigo a maltratar. Renji era una persona digna de su confianza, de su corazón. ¿Eh? ¿Dijo corazón? ¡Nah, que bah! Solo dijo….em…dijo ¡RAZÓN! Si, eso, dijo RAZÓN, no CORAZÓN. Era su razón, porque Yanagi pensaba y….. ¡Que diablos! Era su corazón, era la persona que más amaba en toda su vida y a la cual jamás dejaría, y menos en mano de un siniestro golpeador como Sanada.

Bueno, al menos había recolectado mucha información. La primera e importante: Sanada y Yanagi no habían estado SOLOS, sino que Yukimura los acompañó y ese era un punto a su favor. Pero en un momento, Yukimura había salido del cuarto, y fue tanta su ansiedad de ver algo más que terminó cayéndose del árbol, y tardó demasiado en volver a subir, justo al mismo tiempo que Seiichi regresaba, así que no pudo ver que pasó en aquellos minutos. ¿Un roce de manos? ¿Unas miraditas cómplices? No sabía si lo había visto o estaba paranoico.

–Diablos, estos prismáticos se rompieron cuando caí –dijo Akaya golpeando los mismos contra el árbol para ver si funcionaban –. Diablos.

En ese momento un sonido lo alertó, era su celular. Comenzó a buscarlo de entre sus múltiples objetos de supervivencia que traía en su mochila y lo encontró. Un mensaje nuevo. ¿Quién diablos sería? Tal vez su madre, pues no le había dicho que se iría de casa, pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho a esa mujer si estaba o no. Luego pensó que tal vez alguien le necesitaba y él andaba tras Yanagi, bueno, nadie era más importante que Yanagi en aquel momento.

–¿Hm? Es un mensaje de Yanagi –dijo viendo el remitente.

_Mira hacia la derecha._

_Yanagi._

–¿Derecha? –preguntó mirando hacia un costado.

–Esa es la izquierda –susurró una voz a su derecha.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó Akaya que casi cae del árbol, nuevamente –. ¡Yanagi sempai! Casi me muero del susto.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró Yanagi cruzando los brazos, estaba en el baño de la familia Sanada cuando vio a Akaya por la ventana.

–Pues….pues nada, pensé que era un lindo día para trepar árboles….. –susurró con algo de ironía en su voz.

–Si, claro…. –susurró –. Bájate de ese árbol Akaya, puedes caerte y lastimarte.

–¿Eh? ¡No soy débil! Yo soy muy fuerte Yanagi sempai –dijo haciéndose el héroe mientras chocaba con su mano el árbol –. ¡AAAAY! AY, AY, me clavé una astilla……. –susurró con los ojitos llorosos.

–Pasa al baño –susurró Yanagi tratando de ayudarlo para que entre a la casa.

Una vez hecho esto hizo a Akaya sentar encima de la tapa del inodoro y buscó en el botiquín los elementos para curar esa herida mientras Akaya hacía un lindo acto de mariconería típica en él cuando se lastimaba y estaba Renji cerca. Tomó unas pincitas que tenía la madre de Sanada para sacar el bello de las cejas y trató de sacarle a Akaya la astilla que se le había incrustado ante los gritos de dolor del más chico. Luego le colocó una pomada y unas vendas para que deje de llorar le dio un caramelo.

–Ya esta Akaya ¿viste que no fue tan doloroso? –preguntó mientras miraba a Akaya comiendo el dulce.

–Eso porque yo era el que tuve que poner la mano y sentía el dolor….. –susurró aun con lágrimas.

–Aun así no fue mucho, anda vamos a tomar el desayuno –susurró mientras salían del baño y se dirigían a la cocina.

Allí ya estaban Sanada, recuperado luego de media hora bajo el agua helada, haciéndose unas tostadas; Yukimura, quien tomaba su té tranquilamente y se asombró al ver a Akaya viniendo con Yanagi. Renji se sienta y Akaya también, saludando a los presentes, lo que sorprendió a Yukimura y Sanada, primero porque Yukimura pensó que Akaya era una visión y parece que no sólo él lo vio entonces no estaba esquizofrénico por tantos medicamentos y segundo, Sanada empezaba a sospechar que todos se multiplicaban en su casa.

–Espero que cuando entres a la cochera por tu bicicleta no vengas con Niou o alguien más –susurró Sanada.

Renji y Seiichi sonrieron, a decir verdad Yanagi cada vez que entraba a alguna habitación siempre traía a alguien más con él. Ahora se fue al baño sólo y volvió con Akaya, eso era extraño, demasiado extraño.

–Es que Akaya andaba haciéndose el tarzán cerca de aquí y como se lastimó lo invité a desayunar –susurró Renji mostrándole la mano de Kirihara a sus compañeros, el menos traía una tostada en la boca y no podía hablar.

–¿Y por qué lo invitaste a desayunar a mi casa? La comida no me cae de los árboles –susurró Sanada.

–Vamos Genichirou, no seas así –susurró Renji acariciando el cabello de Akaya.

–Cierto, Sanada…..mejor continuemos comiendo –susurró Yukimura tomando aun más té.

–Pero no haz tocado tus tostadas –susurró Sanada.

–La medicación que tomo me quita el apetito –susurró, realmente Yukimura la pasaba mal con esos medicamentos que debía tomar al menos unos años más.

–¡Pobre buchou! Con razón está tan delgado –susurró Akaya.

Ahora que lo decían era verdad. Yukimura había perdido peso y tenía la piel mucho más pálida que de costumbre, esto se produjo luego de la operación donde Seiichi había perdido sangre y tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión. Recordó perfectamente que como Renji y él tenían el mismo tipo de sangre que Yukimura, le pudieron donar, aunque Sanada dio un litro de sangre y casi se desmaya, más algunos chicos del club que también se ofrecieron, cubrieron todos los donantes que necesitaba el muchacho.

Si habrían sufrido todos por esa operación, recordaba que no había podido concentrarse en su partido con Ryoma. Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, Yukimura estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

–Buchou, ¿mañana tendremos nuestra práctica de siempre? –preguntó Akaya.

–Mañana es el día que deje el mando del Rikkai –susurró Yukimura.

–Será muy triste –susurró Sanada.

–Mucho…..

* * *

–¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…….POR QUE LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA? –grita Bunta mientras golpea la mesa llorando.

–Ya deja el dramatismo, le prometimos a Yagyuu y Jackal que no comeríamos ni tomaríamos los que "ya sabes" –susurró Niou viendo como pasaban las tazas de café y él no podía tocarlas.

–Pe –pero ¿No te parece injusto? –susurró –. Yo no tengo energía…..

–Pues cómprate unas pilas enegizer…. ¡AAAY! –Marui le había dado en la cabeza con una revista de tenis.

–Como lado positivo, está que hoy abrí mi cochinito y tenía 24 dólares –dijo contento –. Lo malo es que no sé en que gastármelo pero antes lo usaba para comprar golosinas…. –y de vuelta el llanto.

–Mmm, si, yo también tengo mucho dinero, justo la cantidad que normalmente gastaba en café –susurró mirando su billetera –. Pero ya no sé que hacer, además Yagyuu repartió esto por todos los comercios donde venden café –le susurró mostrándole una hoja donde estaba la cara de Niou y el titular decía "No le venda café a ESTE sujeto"

–Jejejejeje "Este sujeto" –rió Bunta. Niou alzó una ceja.

–Al menos no estoy redondo como otros…..

–¿Te estas burlando de mi apellido? –preguntó levantándose de su silla.

–No, claro que no, aunque combina con tu imagen…. –susurró de una forma burlesca.

–¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE ROMPO LA…..! ¡Oh por dios! Me he convertido en el ser que siempre odie –susurró reventando en llanto.

–¿Eh? ¿Aquellos que tienen una vida natural? –preguntó Niou riendo, Bunta le sacó la lengua.

–¡No! Sino en un ser violento como Sanada –susurró y ambos se sentaron –. ¿Qué haremos?

–Lo primero, buscar un sustituto de la adicción, mi papá mascaba hojas de coca –susurró Niou pensando.

–¿Y es rico? –preguntó Bunta.

–No lo sé, pero fantaseaba con elefantes rosas o algo así…..además creo que esta prohibido en algunos estados…..

–Mejor algo más cercano –susurró Bunta.

–Ah, conozco una bebida que es muy rica, pero la vende un viejo en un bar ¿quieres ir a probar? –Preguntó Niou –. Tenemos dinero suficiente para algunos tragos.

–Vale –toma su mochila y se la coloca en el hombro –. Pero espero que sea rico.

–Claro, mi papá dice que es muy nutritivo y bueno –susurró caminando hacia el bar.

–…..bueno yo mucho en tu papá no confió pero vamos.

Los dos muchachos caminaron unas tres cuadras hasta encontrar un pequeño bar. Entraron y el lugar parecía bastante lindo y moderno, seguramente lo habían refaccionado. Un hombre se encontraba limpiando los brazos mientras varios sujetos se encontraban desmayados por allí tirados. Marui tenía algo de miedo, pero estaba Niou con él por lo tanto no tenía porque temer ¿o debería temer más al tener a Niou con él? ¡Quien sabe!

Se sentaron en unas sillas y le pidieron al barman dos bebidas que Bunta no creía poder pronunciar. Era color amarillo y viscoso pero aun así lo tomaría.

–¡Salud, mi querido amigo de tragos! –dijo Niou.

–Salud –susurró Marui y chocaron sus vasos.

Sus labios tocaron el vaso y comenzó a beber el contenido. Era caliente, le quemaba todo su esófago y su estómago, aunque aun así seguía tomándolo. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba algo mareado y con la mitad del vaso lleno, sus ojos le pesaban y no podía controlar su cuerpo, lo mismo ocurría con Niou el cual daba vueltas en su silla y parecía estar hablando sólo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Le preguntó el barman a Bunta pero éste no contestó ya que se le trababa la lengua. Intentó levantarse pero sus pies no respondías y se apoyó en el hombro de Masaharu para hacerlo. Estaba totalmente borracho y sólo había tomado la mitad, ni se imaginaba como estaría si tomaba todo entero el vaso.

–Ni…ou… –susurró Bunta –. Er…eres un….buen amigo….

–Jejejejeje….gra…..cias…jajajajaja –rió Niou, seguro era un efecto secundario –. Vamos….a bailar…. –dijo el muchacho.

Se levantó como pudo y tomó la mano de Bunta mientras le decía al barman que suba la música. Este le indicó que no había música pero Bunta y Niou empezaron a bailar por alrededor de las mesas. Estaban realmente ebrios y eso que ni siquiera habían ingerido medio vaso. Por alguna extraña razón algo en sus cuerpos le hacían caminar de un lado al otro y tambalearse rápidamente.

Para evitar caerse se acercaron rápidamente y Niou le tomó del rostro, pero Marui no podía focalizar su visión.

–Ya…Yagyuu…. –susurró Niou.

–¿Hm? –Marui no entendía lo que le decía Niou, pero éste tenía posiblemente una ilusión, porque ya al que miraba no era a Bunta, sino a Yagyuu.

Se acercó rápidamente besándolo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura. Los ojos de Marui nunca antes estuvieron tan abiertos como en ese entonces pero se relajó, dado que el alcohol le impedían poder realizar demasiado movimiento. Niou aun estaba abrió pero pudo acariciar el cabello rojo de su compañero y saborear los labios que aun tenía alcohol en ellos, pero no duró mucho.

Se fueron alejando pausadamente viéndose a los ojos, y antes de decir una cosa cayeron desmayados.

* * *

¿Dónde demonios estaba Niou? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Marui? Si bien los había visto en la mañana, habían desaparecido toda la tarde. Al menos había aprovechado ese día para tomar café junto a un goloso Jackal. Creo que tenía razón Niou, el café es adictivo y había sido muy cruel en sacárselo, pero ¿Qué acaso ese muchacho tenía estómago de acero? A la quinta taza ya había sentido y padecido problemas gástricos por el consumo excesivo de café.

Ahora estaban caminando por las calles tomando de su vaso de café diario. Jackal estaba justo al lado de él masticando un chicle y haciendo globos con el mismo.

–No hemos visto a Masaharu ni a Bunta en todo el día –susurró Jackal.

–Es verdad ¿dónde demonios se habrán metido? –preguntó Yagyuu enviando un mensaje al celular del muchacho.

–Es mejor que llame a Bunta –dijo Jackal tomando su teléfono –. ¿Hm? ¿Restringido? ¿Dónde estarán?

–Seguro en algún lugar sin señal.

–¿Y dónde no hay señales? –preguntó Jackal.

–En las discotecas, en los bares y en los clubes comunitarios.

–Bueno, no creo que a esta hora haya una discoteca abierta –dijo Jackal –. Y tampoco veo a Bunta y Masaharu en un club comunitario.

–Pero ¿qué harían en un bar? –preguntó Yagyuu.

–No sé, ¿beber algo?

–Mmm ¿crees que remplacen la bebida y los dulces por otra bebida? –preguntó Yagyuu.

No necesitaron las respuestas cuando vieron en el fondo como un hombre sacaba a Bunta y Niou completamente borrachos y desmayados de un bar. Yagyuu y Jackal fueron con ellos para llevarlos a la casa, estaban en muy mal estado y olían a vodka, por lo tanto eso podía ser un gran problema.

–Creo que necesitan una taza de café negro los dos –susurró Yagyuu.

–Bunta necesita gaseosa….rápido –susurró y ambos llevaron a sus compañeros a su casa para prepararles algo que les ayude salir de la resaca que padecían.

**Continuará.**

Pobre Sanada, realmente esta sufriendo mucho. Akaya, me mató con "un lindo día para trepar árboles", el pobre se cree tarzán. Yanagi siempre que aparece trae a alguien consigo XDDD fue al baño y volvió con Akaya. ¡Niou y Bunta se besaron! Bueno creo que eso le agregará una trama extra así tienen más participación en el fic. ¿Yagyuu se enterará de eso? Esperen el próximo capítulo.


	6. Capitulo VI: Fiebre

**Capitulo VI**: Fiebre.

Había amanecido con un calor en su cabeza que no era muy frecuente en él, normalmente ese tipo de calores estaban en otra parte de su cuerpo, pero en esos momentos sentía que la habitación daba vueltas. ¿Habrá sido efectos secundarios? Bueno, primero tenía que saber ¿de qué serían los efectos secundarios? No había tomado droga ni nada de eso.

Intentó incorporarse pero le dolía mucho los músculos y sentía que estaba muy débil. Había tratado de evitar a Yukimura todo el día anterior casi sin éxitos, pero la fantasía de tenerlo muy cerca cada vez iban debilitando más su cuerpo y su mente de tantas duchas de agua helada que enfriaban su caliente cuerpo.

Al menos estaba seguro de algo, con este agotamiento seguramente su mamá no lo dejaría ir a la escuela, y eso sería que no vería a Yukimura durante todo el día. Esto lo hizo relajarse, tal al punto que podía sentirse una gelatina encima del colchón.

–¡AAACHU! –volvió a estornudar y moqueaba un poco. Se sentó y tomó rápidamente un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

Nuevamente se arrojó encima de la cama desperezándose por completo. Por un minuto se sintió bastante bien, pero por otro lado, sintió que sino iba a la escuela su cuerpo no iba a tolerar el no tener un pequeño contacto con el amor de su vida, aunque sea audio visual. ¡Bah! ¡Que importa! Era mejor así, sin nada que ver no tendría fantasías extrañas donde Yukimura era un colegial inocente y él su profesor que le enseñará dos o tres clases de educación sexual y…. ¡MALDITA ADOLESCENCIA! Siempre pensó que la adolescencia era una época donde se volvían idiotas, pero no que eran máquinas de calentarse. ¿O era sólo él? No podía pensar que Yanagi, Yagyuu, Marui, Jackal o el mismo Yukimura pasaran por ésta situación. Se sentía tan pervertido.

–¿Genichirou? –Preguntó la madre entrando al cuarto, viendo a su hijo sonrojado en la cama–. ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? Es raro que no te levantes.

–Nada mamá, no pasa nada –susurró el muchacho comenzando a destaparse, la mamá lo tapó de nuevo y le tomó la temperatura con sus labios.

–¡Por dios! Estas ardiendo en fiebre –dijo la mujer y buscó en el cajón de la mesita de luz de Genichirou un termómetro largo–. Abre la boca.

–Mamá, estoy bien solo…. –pero antes de terminar la mamá ya le había incrustado el termómetro bajo la lengua–. Mashmash estoy bem….–dijo con el termómetro en la boca.

–No hables con el termómetro en la boca –dijo la mujer tomando el tiempo–. Estás muy caliente, creo que suspenderé la entrevista de trabajo.

–Nooo….no mashmash, tu ash shoniado con eshto todash tu visha….–intentó decir el muchacho, la mujer le miró con reproche.

–Bueno, pero tu abuelo fue a jugar shouji con un amigo, tu papá está trabajando, tu hermano también y Sasuke está en la escuela y es muy pequeño para cuidarte –comentó–. ¡Ah! Ya sé, ahora regreso, no abras la boca –se va del cuarto.

Sanada rezaba porque ninguna amiga de su madre lo venga a cuidar, porque sino ahí desearía tirarse por un balcón o reafirmar más su homosexualidad, o al menos eso creía. ¿Era homosexual? Porque, en si le gustaba un CHICO, pero le gustaba UNO, es decir, Yanagi no le atraía en lo absoluto, ni Yagyuu, ni Niou, ni Marui, en fin, un largo etc. Pero ¿tendrán rebajas los libros de poesía francesa? ¡¿EEEH!? ¿En que rayos pensaba? Esa fiebre lo estaba volviendo completamente loco y encima este termómetro que le molestaba tanto en la boca.

–Ya está –dijo la mujer ingresando con una sonrisa, sacándole el termómetro a su hijo–. Treinta y ocho grados, tienes fiebre Genichirou.

–Mamá, dime que no llamaste a una amiga tuya para que me cuide –cuestionó casi en súplica, aunque esa fue una pregunta o un deseo, cualquiera que haya sido no le interesaba ya que se relajó cuando su mamá negó.

–No….

"_Que bien"_ dijo mentalmente Sanada.

–Yukimura vendrá a cuidarte.

"_Mucho mejor"_ pensó con cierta ironía.

Ahora sí estaba en un completo estado de shock. No se esperaba que SU mamá llamase a SU chico para que lo cuide. Seguramente la temperatura iba a subir de 38 grados a 400 apenas el peliazul cruzara la puerta.

Rezaba a quien sabe que dios para que lo ayudara, pero era imposible, Sanada estaba completamente frito. Suspiró y se cubrió más con las sábanas mientras su madre bajaba la temperatura del termómetro y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la pierna en un gesto de amor maternal. Luego se levanta y tras darle un beso a su hijo en la frente, sale despidiéndose, pues esperará a Yukimura en la puerta o eso es lo que dice la mujer.

Sanada no era un mal hijo, siempre hacía sus tareas, cumplía con las normas familiares al pie de la letra, entonces ¿por qué lo castigaban así? Le hubiera dolido menos quedarse sólo y desahuciado en la casa, pero ¡no! Su madre tenía que llamar a Yukimura para que le viniera a cuidar, y por un momento creía que hasta Niou vestido de Jason y con una motosierra era más saludable que si estuviera Seiichi en su casa.

Sintió que había perdido la conciencia o se había dormido un rato, ya que cuando abrió sus ojos su mamá estaba hablando con Seiichi en la puerta, por lo tanto fingió estar dormido para profundizar más la agudeza de su sentido del oído.

–Cualquier cosa mi número de celular está en la agenda –le dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta–. Genichirou parece que está durmiendo.

–Lo veo –sonrió Yukimura.

–Me alegra que pudieras venir a cuidar a Genichirou, Seiichi. Recuerda que cualquier cosa mi marido viene a las 13 horas, así que si te sientes mal o algo, llámame o llámalo, tienes los números todos en el refrigerador –señaló la mujer la dirección a la cocina–. Bueno, gracias por todo Seiichi, nos vemos.

–Nos vemos señora Sanada –saludó Yukimura acompañando a la mujer a la puerta para luego cerrarla tras ella.

Enseguida el muchacho de cabello azul fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la nevera, tomó un poco de agua en el vaso ingiriendo su medicamento, que lo había traído para no olvidarse, y luego tomó la medicina de Sanada y sirvió otro vaso, todo en una bandeja para ir directo a la habitación y dejarla a un lado. Sanada se veía tan tierno cuando dormía. Realmente parecía estar en un sueño profundo.

Se preguntaba si tenía fiebre, por lo cual se acercó rápidamente y le beso la frente, lo que hizo que Sanada empezara a ponerse más colorado de la vergüenza, aunque aun fingía estar dormido.

Yukimura pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Sanada cuando apoyó los labios, por lo cual sonrió de costado. Estaba despierto, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿cómo haría para que caiga en sus redes y parara de fingir? Bajó su rostro mirando los labios de Sanada con sensualidad y poco a poco fue acercándose tal al punto que el muchacho de gorra sintió que su fiebre no era nada a comparación del calor en algunas partes de su cuerpo que estaba sintiendo. Odiaba a Yukimura, odiaba tener reacciones tan de adolescente necesitada y sobre todas las cosas, odiaba tener fiebre.

–Sanada….–susurró Yukimura muy cerca de sus labios.

Genichirou no quería abrir los ojos, pero por otro lado quería sentir más cerca el aliento del muchacho. Fingió que despertaba de un profundo sueño con sus ojos pesados y pudo ver la cercanía de los rostros que era casi nula. Los labios prácticamente se rozaban y cualquier movimiento podía unirlos de una manera tan poderosa que sería imposible separarlos.

Un suspiro suave en la boca de Sanada y sintió aquel sabor a menta que tenía siempre el aliento de Seiichi, dado que éste se cepillaba los dientes con una potente crema que tenía ese aroma. Genichirou se sintió estúpido y a la vez un poco más avergonzado de lo normal, levantó un poquito los labios y el roce fue placentero; un cosquilleo fuerte inició en sus labios y terminó en sus pies. A pesar de que no fue profundo se sintió como si lo fuera, y se estaba conteniendo demasiado para no tomar a Seiichi y hacerle el amor.

Poco a poco Yukimura se separó con una sonrisa y Genichirou se levantó.

–Es hora de tu medicación –susurró Seiichi–. Aun tienes fiebre muy alta.

Tú me la levantas, hubiera dicho, pero también hubiera sonado feo ya que parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esos pequeños estímulos. Yukimura extendió el vaso y la píldora, enseguida Sanada las ingirió y se tomó toda el agua como si tuviera muchísima sed. Volvió a acostarse y mirar el techo, evitando la mirada del otro o el contacto siquiera.

–Seré tu enfermera jejeje…..–rió Seiichi.

¿Enfermera? De nuevo sus frustradas fantasías empezaron a maquinarle un Yukimura vestido con un infartante traje de enfermera, moviendo con sensualidad su cuerpo encima de él mientras le besaba el cuello y tomaba la temperatura de su cuerpo con sus manos. ¡Diablos! Ahora sus ilusiones y fantasías le jugaban en contra y tenía que aprender a convivir con ésto, ¡diablos! Como desearía no estar en esas condiciones. Aunque pensándolo de una forma, estaba con esta fuerte gripe debido a los constantes baños de agua fría para evitar encenderse.

–Yukimura ¿no vas a ir a la escuela? –preguntó Genichirou.

–No, ya no voy más porque he aprobado todo y me dijeron que no tenía que ir –sonrió–. Tú tampoco tendrías, Genichirou.

–Lo sé –susurró Sanada. Cerró sus ojos por el agotamiento y trato de no imaginarse a Seiichi y él en una situación placentera y vergonzosa.

–Estás muy afiebrado –afirmó Seiichi–. Y todo en un día –murmuró–. ¿Acaso saliste con poca ropa un día de frío?

–No, no…..–respondió–. ¡AAACHU!

–Jejeje, bueno, parece que estás algo cansado. ¿Quieres que te deje dormir?

–No…..–"Si". Su mente decía si, pero su boca decían no. _"Quiero besarte, quiero hacerte el amor hasta que me pidas que pare"._ Pero no podía decirlo, odiaba tanto no tener esas capacidades–. Cuéntame algo, estoy aburrido.

–¿Quieres que te cuente……el porque amo esa planta? –interrogó Yukimura mientras jalaba las cobijas de Sanada y lo cubría mejor.

–¿Eh? –Sanada volvió a la realidad ¿la flor? ¡Ah cierto! Ese día el idiota de Akaya los había molestado y al final no había podido responder la pregunta el muchacho más bajito–. Claro, dime.

–¿Recuerdas cuando éramos chicos? –vio que Sanada le miró con interrogación–. Jejeje, aproximadamente cuando terminamos el kinder. ¿Lo recuerdas? Caminamos por el parque.

Trataba de recordar y unas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Ese día había ahuyentando a niños que estaban pisando unas flores, y recordaba que Seiichi estaba llorando y que él salvó una hermosa flor que apenas era un pimpollo pero que sabía crecería fuerte y radiante y…..espera…¿esa flor? La flor que él había salvado para Yukimura ¿era esa flor? Sanada volteó a ver a Seiichi y éste le sonrió.

–¿Esa flor? –preguntó de nuevo, Seiichi sonrió y asistió con la cabeza.

–Fue el primer "regalo" que me diste, y lo valoro con mucho amor –Dijo Yukimura y sin pensarlo se subió a la cama para acostarse junto a Sanada, éste le apartó un lugar–. Genichirou, somos amigos ¿no?

–A….ja…..–musitó casi en completo estado de shock por la cercanía.

–Esa flor es parte de nuestra historia, del inicio de nuestra amistad –murmuró–. Por eso la llevé a la escuela y te pedía que la regaras, yo no quiero que muera lo nuestro.

"_No quiero que muera lo nuestro",_ Sanada sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y con suavidad tomó por la nuca la cabeza de Seiichi y le plantó un suave y dulce beso en la frente.

–Nunca morirá, tenlo por seguro –dijo con determinación.

"_No lo dejaré morir, no morirá lo nuestro"_

Ante el cálido abrazo que los unió luego de aquellas palabras, se quedaron ambos dormidos bajo el tenue sol que entraba por las persianas americanas de la habitación. Aunque eran tenues, los rayos iluminaban el rostro de ambos, y antes de caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo, Genichirou miró los rasgos de Yukimura iluminados por el sol. Realmente…..

"_Me enamoré del ángel más hermoso"_

* * *

Un ojo se abrió suavemente, esperando que no haya pasado lo que recordaba de las horas posteriores a su desmayo, pero se sorprendió al ver que en la misma cama pero a unos centímetros de distancia se encontraba Niou mirándolo con cierto asombro. Esto causó que se asustara con tal magnitud que cayera de la cama golpeándose con la mesita de luz. Las risas de Niou inundaron el lugar, pues se había esperado algo así de Marui Bunta.

Paró de reír cuando Bunta se levantó. Miraron ambos la habitación; no parecía un hotel, tampoco parecía el bar. No era definitivamente el cuarto de Niou, ni tampoco el de Bunta. A la izquierda de la cama, una biblioteca enorme que estaba apunto de explotar. A la derecha una computadora equipada perfectamente, una mochila del Rikkai cerca de la puerta y una mesa de estudios con algunos libros y una hoja de apuntes.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Bunta mirando todo a su alrededor.

–Pues, viendo la distribución del cuarto, y la biblioteca llena de libros de misterio, opto por Yagyuu –Dijo Niou–. ¿Cómo llegamos a casa de Yagyuu?

–¿Recuerdas algo de…….de…..bueno, cuando bebimos? –Cuestionó sonrojado. Niou por un momento quiso negar, pero recordaba todo perfectamente.

–Me gustaría no recordarlo –susurró, Marui cruzó los brazos en reproche y enseguida Niou se intentó cubrir–. No es que no beses bien –Dijo–. Lo que pasa es que…..no sé…. ¡es todo tan confuso!

–Niou, yo realmente no sé que me pasó –Marui se encontraba bastante nervioso–. Por un momento creí que estaba feliz, pero por otro estaba…..extraño.

–Yo también…..–susurró–. Yo…..realmente es mejor que dejemos esto a cuatro llaves.

Realmente Marui entendía poco y nada de Niou, pero en ese momento notó el leve sonrojo que había en sus mejillas. ¿Timidez? Probablemente en el momento en que se besaron no la hubo por el alcohol, pero Niou resultaba ser alguien muy tímido a la hora de confesarse y ser el mismo.

Marui sonrió dulcemente, por un instante se sintió muy unido a ese peliblando de cabellos picudos, tan así, que no entendía porque estaba tan preocupado por ese beso. Niou era, a pesar de aquel adicto a la cafeína y aquel tipo que le jugaba horribles bromas con los caramelos y golosinas, una persona maravillosa, llena de misterios que quería descubrir. Pero también, Bunta sabía, que Niou tenía su corazón para aquel sujeto de anteojos: Hiroshi Yagyuu.

–Niou –Cortó el silencio, el aludido levantó el rostro–. Con esto me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas –Masaharu alzó la ceja derecha en forma de incertidumbre y sin verlo venir Bunta se le lanzó encima y comenzó a besarlo.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron tan grandes que parecían medir más de lo normal, mientras Bunta le abrazaba por el cuello y le besaba suavemente la boca. Fue un beso infantil, sólo el contacto de sus labios, pero era suficiente para el pelirrojo que necesitaba volver a comprobar que aquel cosquilleo en su vientre no era el alcohol, sino que algo nuevo que estaba sintiendo, probablemente "amor" ¿Amor? ¡Pero que ridiculez! Es Niou santo cielo, es uno de sus compañeros y a pesar de no ser unidos era su amigo. ¿Cómo de amigo pasaba a amor con un beso? ¡Nada que ver! Pero aun así volvió a sentir el suave cosquilleo en su vientre, y las ganas de quedarse así.

Escucharon unas voces del otro lado de la puerta y se separaron rápidamente como si tuvieran resortes en sus pechos. Ambos se acomodaron la ropa y se levantaron de la cama aparentando desconcierto de haber despertado recientemente y estas algo cohibidos con el hecho de haber amanecido juntos. La puerta se abrió y entró Hiroshi con una taza de café y Jackal con una bolsa de golosinas.

–¿Vinieron aquí a restregarnos eso? –preguntó Niou cruzando los brazos.

–No, esto es para ti –dijo Hiroshi dándole la taza de café a Niou.

–¿No tiene veneno, no? –cuestionó, mirándolo con incertidumbre.

–¡Claro que no! Es mi forma de decir perdón –susurró Yagyuu.

–¿Perdón? –preguntó Marui mientras se metía más golosinas en la boca.

–Si, es que por nuestra culpa se metieron en las bebidas, y por eso los encontramos borrachos –musitó Jackal–. Con Yagyuu hablamos y decidimos que no les sacaremos sus adicciones pero si que debemos controlarlos. Ya no comerás pasteles a toda hora.

–Niou, tú no tomaras tanto café, digo ¿una plantación de café? –dijo con incredulidad lo último–. Eso ya es extremo.

–Es que había días que me daba pereza ir por el café a la tienda –sonrió Niou mientras bebía su entrañable líquido negro.

–Entonces, ¿cómo quedó el asunto? –preguntó Marui.

–Bueno, tomará Niou café dos veces al día, él podrá escoger los horarios, y solo UNA taza.

–¿Eh? ¡Eso es ilegal en algún país! Ponerme prohibiciones para tomar dos o tres tazas de café, es ilegal –susurró Niou.

–Y Bunta también, sólo dos veces al día podrás comer un poco de dulces, puedes escoger si quieres un trozo de pastel o un puñado de caramelos, es tu decisión…..–dijo Jackal mirando a Bunta.

–No es justo, nunca hay suficientes dulces para Bunta (1) –susurró Marui.

–Dicho y hecho espero que cumplan con estas normas –dijo Yagyuu–. Ahora salgan del cuarto y vamos a comer algo.

–¡PASTEL, PASTEL! –saltó de emoción Marui corriendo hacia la cocina.

–¡Pastel con crema de Café! –gritó Niou y también le siguió.

–Estos chicos –murmuraron al mismo tiempo Yagyuu y Jackal.

* * *

La mesa era muy pequeña, tal así que podía sentir el dulce aroma del más joven cerca de él. De nuevo Yanagi se reprochó mentalmente al pensar cosas insanas. Estar tanto tiempo con Sanada le había hecho pensar como él y en sus hormonas. Bueno, en definitiva la pubertad trajo pequeños cambios en su metabolismo. Primero, el estirón que había pegado producto de su desarrollo biológico, toda su familia era alta, por lo tanto, entre la edad de 10 a 13 años había crecido una bestialidad. Buenos genes, decía siempre que tenía, pues no había sufrido ningún problema en su desarrollo motriz. Pero diablos, ahora sabía los problemas que podía conllevar el pasar de ser un niño a convertirse en un adulto. Cuando uno es niño las cosas se ven tan diferentes, uno quiere llegar a ser grande para hacer todas lo "divertido" que hacen los adultos. Pero cuando llega a la adolescencia le gustaría seguir siendo un niño, ya que el cuerpo reacciona a cosas que antes no reaccionaba, y su fantasía estaba trabajando al punto de no querer más quedarse pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Yanagi era un hombre de cálculos, no de ese tipo de "cosas" como lo llamaba Genichirou. Bueno, tampoco es que Sanada sea una bomba sexual, pero actuaba como una, aunque se contenía demasiado bien. Desde que vio a Seiichi riéndose del estado del moreno, se dio cuenta que el muchacho de cabellos azulados sentía prácticamente lo mismo, pero que también como Sanada tenía miedo a cruzar esa pequeña frontera entre la amistad y el amor. Además, aunque Yukimura se mostraba fuerte y decidido, era un chico sufrido que necesitaba contención y apoyo en este momento tan duro de su vida, y Sanada se lo supo dar tan bien que cautivó su corazón, por lo tanto no sabía si lo que sentía el bajito era amor o simplemente agradecimiento.

Volviendo al tema, Akaya Kirihara estaba aun más extraño que cualquiera del Rikkai. Primero, lo había estado siguiendo todo el día, cuan guardaespaldas. ¿Acaso Akaya estaba mal o necesitaba ayuda? No entendía bien la mente de uno de los más sádicos del Rikkai, pero tampoco se entendía el mismo, así que estaban en posiciones similares.

–Akaya ¿estás bien? –preguntó, el muchacho levantó la mirada y afirmó eufóricamente–. ¿Me vas a decir que hacías trepando árboles en casa de Genichirou?

–¿Eh? No sabía que era casa del vice capitán, ¡en serio! –dijo Akaya, tratando de cubrirse.

–Claro, y yo me chupo el dedo –Agregó Yanagi–. Pero haré que te creo y te preguntaré ¿por qué me vives siguiendo?

–Por que………–una buena idea Akaya, necesitas una buena idea–. Lo extraño mucho.

¡Aaaah! Era la cosa más tierna del mundo y Yanagi creía que se iba a derretir, pero se mantuvo serio. ¡Era un niño! No podía pensar en eso, no ahora. Frío Yanagi, tienes que estar completamente frío. No te dejes ganar por frases lindas, tienes que entender la mentalidad de Akaya. Últimamente había visto unos cambios de actitud, principalmente cuando respecto a él se trataban. A parte de seguirlo constantemente y preguntar cada vez que alguien le enviaba un mensaje: "¿Quién es? ¿Qué quería?", era muy extraña su forma de tratarlo, siempre lanzándole piropos podían hacer sonrojar al mismo Freddy Krueger, pero que trataba de hacer pasar desapercibido. ¿Desde cuando Akaya era un poeta?

–Bueno, yo también, pero recuerda que éste es mi último año en el Rikkai y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Cerrar los datos de la tesorería, hacer el discurso de 3-I para mis compañeros ya que soy el de mejor calificación, ordenar los proyectos, escoger una preparatoria, entre muchas cosas más……–sonrió Yanagi–. Yo también te extraño Akaya, eres mi kouhai, pero también recuerda que al ser tu sempai tengo más obligaciones.

–Lo sé, lo sé…..–susurró, no sabía si en esos momentos sería indicado preguntarle–. ¿Yanagi sempai?

–¿Si, Akaya? –le miró.

–Yanagi sempai, usted sabe ¿qué le pasa a Sanada fukubuchou?

–¿Hm? –Yanagi se sorprendió, pero luego reaccionó, claro, fue con Akaya que ideo el hecho de empezar a investigar que le pasaba–. Pues más o menos.

–¿Más o menos? –preguntó de nuevo.

–Akaya ¿no es hora de tu serie favorita? –preguntó tratando de huir del tema.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cierto, gracias por recordármelo Yanagi sempai, tengo que irme –dijo mirando el reloj–. ¡ADIOOOOOOOOOOOS! –sale corriendo.

–Uuuf, eso estuvo cerca –susurró Yanagi.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió el ruido de su reloj sonando, inmediatamente lo apagó, era hora de su medicina. Se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Sanada, aunque antes le dio un beso en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, la misma había bajado notoriamente, gracias al remedio o tal vez a los cuidados. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina con cautela, tomó un vaso, sirvió agua y buscó entre sus cosas la medicación. Tomó la misma colocándosela en la lengua y empezó a dar sorbos de agua para tragársela. Odiaba ésto, odiaba estar enfermo de esta manera, odiaba que lo hayan operado y haya traído como consecuencia algunos trastornos que desaparecerían al poco tiempo.

Había puesto toda su fuerza de voluntad, y ahora estaba listo para el ataque, pero se adelantó a todo y salió a jugar tenis cuando aun no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, aun así hizo un partido digno que él sabía hubiera podido ganar.

Miró la cristalina agua en su vaso y se vio reflejado en ella, su rostro estaba bastante pálido, como enfermo, y su cuerpo muy débil. Esas pastillas le hacían bien, pero a la vez le demacraban, perdía el apetito y no engordaba. No quería decirle a nadie, pero había bajado varios kilos y se sentía un poco más débil de lo normal, aunque aparentaba salud y belleza a sus compañeros para que no se preocuparan. Aun así era un cambio de vida, un cambio en todas sus costumbres y en su familia. En el momento que él estuvo internado, su madre no dormía, su padre tampoco y su hermanita sufría, su abuela había tenido varias recaídas y todo por su culpa. Su familia entera se preocupaba por él, y él, tan débil, sólo se dejaba hacer por todos y su enfermedad.

–Se….Seiichi…..–susurró una voz gruesa. Yukimura se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Sanada frente a él, con una camiseta azul con las mangas cortas arremangadas, aparentando que eran sin mangas, y unos pantalones de algodón color gris–. ¿Estás bien?

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –sonrió Seiichi, Sanada se acercó a él–. ¿Hm?

–Te ves pálido.

–Es esta cosa –Dijo mostrando las píldoras–. No sé porque me quitan el hambre y me debilitan.

–Mmm, tal vez debas ir al médico –Recomendó Sanada acariciándole los cabellos. Yukimura cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias.

–Probablemente –Sanada sonrió de costado–. ¿Estás mejor?

–Mucho mejor –musitó Genichirou–. Tuve al mejor de los enfermeros.

–Tu papá ya debe estar por venir –inquirió mientras continuaban las caricias en su cabello y mejillas–. Es mejor que te acuestes.

–Si….–Seiichi colocó sus dos manos encima de los hombros de Genichirou y bajó suavemente tocando los fuertes músculos del chico. Esas caricias en su cabello, en su rostro, y las propias que le daba a los brazos de Sanada hicieron que se acerquen lentamente, al borde del beso.

–Seiichi….–Murmuró Genichirou, el muchacho más joven sonrió, aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

–Genichirou –suspiró, pues las caricias bajaron de su rostro a sus caderas muy rápidamente, aunque una se conservó en su mejilla derecha acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

Un suave acercamiento y los labios ya estaban casi unidos, era un pequeño rose, muy suave, pero podían sentirlo más que un beso apasionado. Derepente los fuertes brazos de Sanada envolvieron la cintura de Yukimura dispuesto a empezar un beso que duraría eternamente para ambos, pero las puertas empezaron a abrirse con un estruendoroso sonido y el murmullo de alguien entrando por la puerta principal los hizo separarse bruscamente, tal así que Seiichi cayó de trasero al suelo y Sanada goleó con su espalda la pared. Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y allí estaba el padre y la madre de Genichirou volviendo del trabajo, mirando a su hijo apoyado en la pared, con los ojos bien abiertos, y a Seiichi, la niñera, en el suelo.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la madre ayudando a Seiichi a levantase.

–Nada señora, me caí porque estoy algo mareado, las píldoras me producen mareos –dijo Yukimura, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

–Pues ve a decirle al médico, hijo, no puedes estar así.

–Eso le decía yo, madre –susurró Sanada, algo avergonzado. Su mamá se acercó y le tomó la temperatura con su mano.

–Vaya, si que ha bajado asombrosamente. Necesitabas descanso y un buen enfermero –La mamá de Sanada mirando a Seiichi, este bajo la mirada sonrojado.

–¿Quieres quedarte a comer, Seiichi? –cuestionó el papá de Sanada, dejando el maletín en la mesa.

–Me encantaría pero no puedo –dijo el joven–. Mamá quiere que la ayude con los arreglos florales para un casamiento, cosas de rutina.

–Ah. ¿Te conté que tu mamá preparó los arreglos florales cuando yo me casé con el padre de Genichirou? –le pregunta la mamá de Sanada a Seiichi, éste negó–. Fue un hermoso casamiento.

–Cierto –susurró el padre–. Ella era muy joven y trabajaba con su madre en la tienda…..

–Me alegro que haya sido así –susurró–. Me gustaría que también haga arreglos florales para mi boda……–miró a Sanada, pero éste evitaba el contacto con Yukimura por vergüenza.

–Pues seguro tu mujer será una linda chica –dijo el padre de Sanada, tanto el hijo como Seiichi bajaron la cabeza–. Tú eres un chico guapo Seiichi y muy bueno, no se encuentran chicos así hoy en día.

–Si –susurró la madre–. Tu novia será muy afortunada.

–Si…..–dijo de nuevo mirando de reojo a Sanada. Este intentó de nuevo no mirarlo, pero le era imposible y le observó.

–Como la de Genichirou –susurró–. El es algo estricto y cabeza dura, pero buen chico, y su mujer también tiene que ser así –susurró el hombre y se sentó–. Bueno Seiichi, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

–No, está bien, iré caminando –susurró Seiichi–. Espero que te recuperes Genichirou –dijo una vez que luego de saludar a la familia salió por la puerta.

–Es un buen chico, consérvalo Genichirou –susurró la madre.

Lo hará……estaba seguro que lo hará.

**Continuara.**

(1) esta frase la he explotado XDDDD tantas veces .w. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Capitulo VII: Un día de playa

**Capitulo VII**: Un día de Playa.

Para celebrar el fin de curso y la graduación que sería el sábado a las siete de la tarde, Sanada y Yukimura habían planeado, más bien Yukimura planeó y Sanada asistió, ir un día entero a pasarla en la playa. Seguramente el sol, la arena y el mar los relajarían y podrían divertirse un poco. Enseguida el resto del equipo regular del tennis en el Rikkai asintieron ante la propuesta y acordaron que ese mismo día a las ocho de la mañana se encontrarían en frente de la casa de Sanada.

Como el hogar de Genichirou era el que quedaba más cerca de la costa y todos sabían ir hasta allí entonces no fue ningún impedimento, aunque a Sanada le hubiera gustado que se reunieran en cualquier otro lugar, ya que a las ocho menos cinco minutos ya se escuchaba un fuerte murmullo en la entrada.

Genichirou empacó todo, protector solar, una sombrilla, una pelota playera y algunas bebidas que llevaba en una heladerita miniatura. Yanagi se ocuparía de la comida junto a Akaya; Yukimura había decidido ser él quien llevara las lonas donde se sentarían, y el resto no estaba seguro que haría pero seguramente llevarían juegos o radio o algo para entretenerse.

Ya era pasada las ocho y los únicos que habían llegado eran Yukimura y Yanagi, el resto no parecía estar ni siquiera cerca. Yagyuu y Jackal habían llamado de antemano para avisarles que el tren se retrazó, por lo tanto llegarían algo tarde; seguramente Niou se había quedado dormido, y Akaya ni hablar, por lo que Sanada hizo de reloj despertador y los llamó para, a los gritos, sacarlos de sus camas.

Ya eran pasada las ocho y media se encontraban Jackal y Yagyuu, pero no había rastros del resto hasta que por finales de la calle se ven a Akaya corriendo junto a Niou y Marui, los tres parecían cargar varios kilos de "algo" en aquellas bolsas, aunque no sabía nadie exactamente que traían allí, pero al menos ya estaban todos. Una vez que llegaron los tres a la altura de la casa de Sanada, éste los cacheteo por llegar tarde, obviamente sino lo hiciera no sería Genichirou. Luego dio instrucciones precisas y se fueron todos a la playa.

Al llegar había mucho lugar, pero varios turistas ya estaban adueñándose de aquellas costas, sobre todo muchas adolescentes mujeres con cuerpos esculturales. A Kirihara le brillaron los ojos cuando vio pasar un hombre vendiendo helados y le señaló a Marui lo que había visto, el mismo sonrió de oreja a oreja y fueron a buscar a Jackal para que éste les compre un helado:

–Jackal, cómpranos un helado –dijo Marui tirando de la camiseta de Jackal. Éste, que ordenaba junto a Yukimura los objetos de plata, se dio la vuelta.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso no trajeron dinero? –preguntó extrañado.

–Anda, no seas tacaño, cómpranos un helado….–Insistió el pelirrojo.

–Si, Jackal sempai, cómprenos algo, haga algo bueno en su vida…. ¡AY! –Yanagi le dio a Akaya en la cabeza con una revista–. ¿Por qué, Yanagi sempai?

–No tienes que usar esa expresión con tus superiores, Akaya.

–¡Vamos al mar, Yagyuu! –Sugirió Niou mientras trataba de levantar a Yagyuu que estaba encima de la lona que había tirado Yukimura al suelo para sentarse.

–No, gracias, no me gusta el mar, además este libro de misterios es interesante –Agregó el chico leyendo un libro.

–Que aburrido –susurró Niou sentándose.

–¿Por qué no vas con Marui a comprar un helado? –sugirió Yagyuu, Niou se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón para luego ir corriendo. Hiroshi sonrió y siguió a Masaharu con la mirada, tenía una camisa amarilla sin mangas por lo cual era fácil localizar a Niou, y también a Bunta ya que éste traía una playera con mangas cortas color rojo.

Por otro lado, Sanada se quitó su camiseta sin mangas color blanco y sólo quedó con sus short de playa azul que le cubrían hasta la mitad de las rodillas. Tomó el palo de la sombrilla y comenzó a clavarlo en la arena con fuerza mientras unas chicas que estaban allí lo observaban hablando de lo guapo que era, y tenían razón, Sanada se había vuelto en un chico atractivo, con un fuerte cuerpo y una musculatura envidiable, seguro por las horas de entrenamiento. Tenía el mejor cuerpo de cualquier chico de su edad y seguramente de chicos más grandes. Aunque las jóvenes le miraban y murmuraban entre ellas, Sanada no se daba cuenta de su popularidad en la playa apenas llegó. Yukimura se acercó, éste tenía una camiseta manga corta color celeste y unos short de playa haciendo juego que le llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

–¿Te ayudo en algo? –preguntó Yukimura, las chicas empezaron a murmurar más fuerte, pero Sanada no las escuchaba.

–No, gracias Yukimura, tu siéntate y relájate, ahora te coloco la sombrilla –susurró, solo un poco más y ya la sombrilla estaba puesta. Yukimura sonríe y coloca una lona para poder sentarse bajo la sombra.

–Eres muy popular ante las chicas –Sanada le mira con cara interrogante como sino supiera de que está hablando. Yukimura señala hacia un costado y al darse vuelta el moreno ve a muchas jovencitas mirándole y riéndose bajito.

–Ah –murmuró volviendo a mirar a Yukimura. No le interesaban esas niñas, parecían fangirls histéricas.

–Jejejeje, estas sonrojado –dijo notando un leve rojo en las mejillas. Sanada no dice nada y se sienta junto a Yukimura, pero del lado del sol, era bastante tostado de piel, a diferencia de Yukimura–. ¿Quieres que te coloque protector solar?

La prueba de fuego. Esas palabras no quería escucharlas y menos de la boca de Yukimura. El moreno se da la vuelta y mira al muchacho de cabello azul ya con la loción en sus manos. Si, bueno, era necesario que alguien le coloque en la espalda, ya que no se podía colocar él, pero hubiera preferido cualquier persona que no sea Seiichi. Asistió porque no le quedó otra y le da la espalda, lo que hace que las chicas comiencen a mirar aun más estupefactas. Algunas con cara de "ya lo sabía" y otras con "no puede ser ¡son gays!", pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles mucho el "que dirán" pues Yukimura comienza a expandir la loción protectora del sol en la espalda musculosa de su mejor amigo, mientras por dentro sentía que en algún momento, esa hermosa espalda tendría marcas de sus uñas, pero aun era muy temprano y debía ser más despacio el tiempo que se tomaría, no por nada Sanada y su familia eran muy tradicionales.

–Ya está –susurró Yukimura.

–Gracias –Sanada se terminó de colocar la loción en el resto de su cuerpo. Luego de hacerlo se colocó encima de la tela boca abajo y comenzó a ver la playa desde allí. Podía ver como Marui corría a Niou que traía un helado en sus manos, al grito de "dame eso".

–Jejeje, los chicos son divertidos, parece que le gusta mucho la playa –Dijo Seiichi colocándose un poco de protector solar. Sanada afirmó con la cabeza evitando mirarlo.

–Chicos ¿no quieren ir al mar? –Preguntó Yagyuu–. Jackal y yo cuidaremos las cosas.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, vamos al mar Sanada –Yukimura se levanta mientras se sacude el short–. Vamos.

–¿Eh? Bueno, está bien –susurró el moreno mientras se levantaba y caminaba con Yukimura hasta la playa–. Yukimura ¿no sería mejor sacarte esa camiseta?

–Ah tienes razón –dijo quitándosela, lo que hizo que a Sanada casi se le vayan los ojos.

Yukimura tenía un cuerpo muy esbelto y pequeño al lado de Sanada, además que estaba pálido y escuálido debido a la medicación que tuvo que consumir durante varios meses. Realmente sentía un hueco en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en el padecimiento que sufrió el más joven. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la orilla, mojándose los pies. El agua estaba helada. Seiichi tomó la mano de Genichirou y se hundieron aun más dentro del mar hasta que éste le cubrió el bajo vientre.

–Seiichi, no te vayas tan lejos –dijo Sanada, se oía como un padre que le advierte a su hijo. Seiichi se ríe por esto y se mete un poco más al fondo. Sanada le sigue y le toma del brazo.

–Eres aburrido Geni –susurró Seiichi.

–Pero luego viene una ola y con lo débil que estas puede tirarte y arrastrarte varios metros –dijo Genichirou con seriedad. Seiichi cambia su cara a una de preocupación pero luego sonríe.

–De acuerdo, hasta acá –Afirmó Yukimura y miró hacia delante, una ola enorme se podía ver de fondo–. Esa ola de allá es enorme.

–Mejor corrámonos más atrás –dijo Genichirou, no estaba asustado por él, sino por Seiichi que se veía tan indefenso y delgado ante las inmensas olas, que una pequeña ya lo arrastraba hacia atrás.

–¡Es tan divertido! –gritó antes de que la ola se acercara a ellos, enseguida Sanada se alertó y voló prácticamente hacia donde estaba Yukimura, tomándolo de los hombros y aferrándolo a su cuerpo tan fuerte que ninguna ola se lo podría llevar.

Una vez que la misma le pasó por encima y permanecieron en el mismo lugar, Sanada estaba con sus cabellos pegado en el rostro, al igual que Yukimura, ambos abrazados para evitar que las olas los arrastrasen. Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver como Yukimura tosía por haber tragado un poco de agua. Le acarició la cabeza y la espalda suavemente para que éste pudiera respirar un poco sintiendo la suavidad en la que era tocado. Levantó la cabeza y los ojos violáceos se cruzaron con los pardos.

Nunca había sentido algo como lo que estaba sintiendo, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y su cuerpo extasiado se sentía muy caliente. Yukimura tomó con sus dos blancas manos el rostro del moreno y lo acercó para si. Un suave roce, muy calmado y pasivo se pudo sentir, sus labios querían devorar al ajeno pero le era imposible por el shock emocional, y el menor, no quería ser él quien empezara el juego de besos apasionados en la playa.

Cuando al fin reaccionó Genichirou, colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza del más bajito y le tiró un poco el cabello hacia atrás para ver mejor esos ojos, realmente eran hermosos, al igual que esos labios que tanto ansiaba besar.

La lengua de Sanada al fin se mostró interesada en empezar un juego de bocas y sin previo aviso lo tomó mejor de la cintura y le besó suavemente. Como unos niños comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro, Yukimura acercó un poco más su cuerpo mientras suspiraba. Todo se volvió más caliente, aun el agua helada para ellos estaba hirviendo. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado para hacerle más fácil la entrada a Sanada a su boca, y éste por puro instinto ingresó nuevamente y jugó con la otra lengua.

Parecía eterno, pero sólo duró unos minutos hasta que otra ola los cubrió y Sanada se asustó tanto que lo único que alcanzó hacer, es tomar a Seiichi de la mano antes de que se lo lleve las olas. Mejor sería volver a la arena donde estaban más seguros. Apenas Seiichi se puso de pie, ambos abandonaron el agua para dirigirse a la playa donde sus compañeros comenzaban a sacar la comida para desayunar.

* * *

Estuvieron jugando en la arena y corriendo por la orilla durante horas hasta que estuvieron bien alejados de sus compañeros. Una vez que pasó eso el más bajito se tiró encima del otro y cayeron ambos de bruces en la arena. Rieron por lo bajo hasta que el más alto se dio la vuelta dejando a su compañero tirado al lado de él. Miraron el cielo despejado unos minutos como si nunca los hubieran visto y pensaron en todos los acontecimientos de su vida. Bunta cerró los ojos y sonrió, sentía la piel ligeramente tostada y su cuerpo cubierto por una pequeña cantidad de granitos de arena que le ayudaba a tostarse. Niou se levantó, sentándose sobre la arena y sintió como el agua le llegaba hasta los pies luego de una ola que parecía muy grande y que amenazaba en poco tiempo cubrirlos suavemente con sus aguas.

Bunta se sentó también, imitando a su compañero y ambos se ayudaron a pararse. Ni siquiera el muchacho más bajito le avistó al otro cuando se colgó encima de él para besarlo, Niou aceptó el beso y lo abrazó contra sí, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que hacía realmente.

En definitiva. Él estaba enamorado de Yagyuu ¿no? Lo de Marui sería algo así como una ¿aventura veraniega? No, no podía tachar a su compañero como "una aventura" pero tampoco era un amor de verano, ni siquiera un amor platónico.

–Bueno, bueno Bunta –susurró una vez que estaba siendo ahogado por los pequeños picos en los labios que le daba Marui–. Es hora de regresar.

–Cierto –murmuró Bunta y suspiró–. Por cierto, ¿es bueno decirles a los chicos?

–¿Eh? –Niou parecía desconcertado ante esto último, como si no entendiera de que diablos estaba hablando su compañero.

–Lo nuestro –dijo cruzando los brazos, como si fuera más que obvio lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Eh? ¿Lo nuestro? –Niou aun seguía desconcertado, pero una vez que Marui bufó molesto entendió perfectamente–. Bueno, de eso yo quería hablarte…..

–¿Hablarme? –por un momento Bunta temió, pero intentó hacerse el fuerte.

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo…..–Niou no encontraba las palabras ¿cómo decirle a un amigo "no me gustas"? o algo similar.

–¿Si?

Quería que alguien lo ayude en aquel momento, quería que del cielo cayera un ángel bailando rumba o algo así, no importa ¡lo que sea!, todo con tal de que Marui no ponga esa cara ni lo escuche diciéndole esas palabras crueles. Quería mucho a Bunta, y esos días con él habían sido geniales, y esos besos más que maravillosos, pero, no quería lastimarlo. ¿Y si luego surgía el amor? Nunca lo sabría, pero en estos momentos Yagyuu era su objetivo, no Bunta. Niou miró al pelirrojo, esos ojos, esa mirada de pocos amigos, esa forma tan graciosa de expresarse. No podía lastimarlo.

–Que es mejor esperar un tiempo hasta que la relación este firme –mintió, lo sabía, pero al menos Marui sonrió de oreja a oreja y trepó de nuevo en él para besarlo nuevamente.

Habían cosas de Marui que le gustaba, una de ellas era que lo besara, pero por otro lado su corazón temía por la relación, ya que algún día Marui se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos verdaderos y ahí si no quería saber que haría. Niou lo bajó de encima de él y le acarició el cabello, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó consigo hacia donde estaba el resto.

Por otro lado, Akaya estaba jugando con la arena, construyendo un castillo junto a Yanagi. Yukimura realizaba un crucigrama de una revista y Sanada tanto como Yagyuu lo ayudaban. Jackal estaba sacando unos bocaditos para que todos comieran, al igual que unas bebidas. Niou volvió con Marui y ambos se abalanzaron sobre éstos bocados.

Akaya terminó su castillo y se fue con su balde a buscar agua, ya que había hecho un poso donde iba a poner aquella agua, como si fuera una pequeña laguna.

–Mmm, es un 90% perfecto, solo le falta unos pequeños detalles –dijo Yanagi mientras agregaba a su lista más datos.

–¡Yanagi sempai! –Akaya vuelve todo mojado y con un alga en su cabeza.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó sacándole el alga de la cabeza.

–La ola me tapó todo y me arrastró varios metros –susurró Akaya con el bote vacío.

–¿Y aun así no pudiste llenar el pote? –susurró Yanagi.

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

–¡No se rían de mi! Me lastimé mi piecito…..–Señaló el menor su pie.

–Ya, ya….–susurró Yanagi y le dijo a Akaya que se siente mientras él iría por el agua.

–Ah, que lindo te quedó el castillo, Akaya –susurró Yukimura mirando el castillo–. Sería muy malo si alguien lo destruyera ahora mismo.

–¡No diga eso buchou! –exclamó–. Me costó mucho hacerlo…..

–Bueno, sigamos con esto –dijo Sanada mientras tomaba la revista–. Palabra de cuatro letras, sentimiento.

–Odio –susurró Jackal.

–No, empieza con "A" –dijo Seiichi. Genichirou intentó tomar el lápiz pero chocó su mano con la de Seiichi.

–A…..Amor….–Murmuró Genichirou y levantó la vista mientras las manos se rozaban y vio los ojos del amor de su vida.

–¡Ah! Que cursi es ese crucigrama –susurró Akaya.

–No digas esas cosas, Akaya –Dijo Yanagi–. Algún día te enamorarás.

Lo que no sabía Yanagi era que Akaya ya estaba enamorado, sólo le faltaba aquel empuje para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El moreno de cabello alborotado vio la arena que penetraba sus pies como se quedaban pegadas, y con un poco de recelo pues esta podía tocar la piel de cualquier persona, entre ellas la de Yanagi, la pateo de forma brusca y enterró su pie en la arena seca y sensible.

–Continuemos con otra palabra –dijo Yukimura tratando de evitar que las miradas se peguen en la nuca de Akaya, éste dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza mientras todos continuaban concentrados.

* * *

La noche estaba comenzando a aparecer y la mayoría del Rikkai estaba exparcidos. Niou y Yagyuu se encontraban sentados encima de un muelle algo abandonado pero de madera muy resistente. Marui y Jackal hacían una pequeña, pero para nada aburrida, competencia de quien pesca el pez más grande, pero ninguno de los dos traía una caña como dios manda ni usaba carnada, por lo que era probable que ambos pierdan; Akaya intentaba surfear con una tabla precaria que se había conseguido en la playa, o más bien seguro se la robó a un niño, mientras que Yanagi sentado encima de la arena mojada cerca de la orilla analizaba las probabilidades de que Akaya caiga al suelo tragando arena mojada intentando realizar un fabuloso espectáculo encima de esa "cosa".

Por otro lado, Yukimura y Sanada guardaban todo lo que habían llevado a la playa en modo de retirada, pero ninguno de sus compañeros le hacía caso, por lo tanto dejaron solo dos pequeñas lonas en las cuales se recostaron y miraron las estrellas del cielo que estaban por aparecer. Lentamente una comenzó a brillar tan intensamente que parecía la única en el cielo. Yukimura cerró los ojos y Sanada ladeó el rostro hacia su derecha, mirando el rostro sereno de su compañero.

Sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron y la luz de las estrellas hicieron brillar su rostro perlado. En sus ojos se reflejaban aquellas pequeñas lucecitas que hacían más bonito el mirarlo. Como muchas veces había dicho Sanada en sus momentos estúpidos: "Yo sólo miro la belleza a través de sus ojos, pues sus ojos son la verdadera belleza de las cosas". A veces se sentía un verdadero poeta y a veces un verdadero idiota.

–Son tan bonitas –susurró pestañando ligeramente. Sanada no sabía si el chico quería una respuesta o simplemente era una afirmación a sus pensamientos–. ¿No lo crees?

–Si, son hermosas –Musitó Sanada, quien parecía un robot acostado en la arena. Tenía sus piernas juntas y apoyadas horizontalmente, sus brazos estaban pegados a la musculatura de su cuerpo, casi como un soldado. Rígido y prácticamente sin respirar.

–Sanada……–llamó, el muchacho dio vuelta su rostro y su mano caminó lentamente tomando la ajena.

Sanada se alertó bastante y dio la vuelta a su rostro para ver la mirada suave y pálida de su compañero mientras los dedos se hundían más en aquellas manos, entrelazándolos con los ajenos en un toque casi íntimo pero tímido. Genichirou simplemente contestó abriendo un poco más su mano para poder estar más cómodos en el agarre. El menor sonrió con franqueza y suavidad, lo que le encantaba a Genichirou. Realmente hubiera pagado por tomar una foto de aquel momento, pues el cielo estrellado sobre ellos le daba un toque mágico a las caricias.

–Sanada…..–nuevamente susurró. Genichirou se semi levantó con una mirada de sorpresa.

–No me llames Sanada –dijo al fin con un tono autoritario, lo que sorprendió a Seiichi–. Llámame Genichirou –musitó y sin dudarlo bajó su rostro besando los labios ajenos.

Ya no hubiera nada que impedía alargar un poco más aquel toque especial entre las bocas. Tanto había deseado ese momento, solos, donde no hubiera ningún otro arruinando la escena, donde la atmosfera daba perfectamente para un final romántico donde las caricias y los besos los llevaran a la pasión desenfrenada. Genichirou se subió encima de Seiichi sin meditarlo y tomó fuerte su rostro. Siempre tan brusco había sido pues no notó que le había dejado unas pequeñas marcas rojas a la pálida piel de Seiichi por la fuerza, aunque al menor no le importó para nada aquello pues disfrutaba el beso sin sentir lo fuerte que era. Definitivamente Genichirou no sabía besar con sutileza, y trataba de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, pero Yukimura lo guiaba a la suavidad y a los pocos minutos ya se había relajado de tal manera que su cuerpo parecía hecho de gelatina.

Lamentablemente la necesidad de aire los separó, pero había sido tan intenso el beso como si hubieran hecho el amor allí mismo. Ambos estaban agitados y con un leve ardor en sus labios. Sus ojos realmente brillaban por lo que acababa de ocurrir y las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas. Sus respiraciones no se normalizaban, pues ellos necesitaban más contacto íntimo, ambos, sus cuerpos lo pedían. Seiichi se acercó al moreno y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior mientras acariciaba el cuello y cabello con una de sus manos y la otra la colocaba a un costado para sostenerse del hombro. Sanada estaba arrodillado frente a él y pudo sentir como las piernas ajenas se envolvían en su cintura. ¿Yukimura quería más? Realmente deseaba darle todo en aquel momento, su cuerpo no daba más, sus miradas calentaban la atmósfera aun más de lo que estaba.

Sus labios pasaron levemente por el cuello blanco de su "pareja", lo que hizo que el peliazulado tirara su cabeza hacia atrás en un suave gemido. Le acostó sobre la arena y le importaba muy poco que alguien los viera. Comenzó de nuevo el beso interminable entre sus labios y las manos ya no se conformaban con sólo toques superficiales, iban más profundo. Yukimura acaricio los grandes brazos ejercitados de Genichirou mientras este pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta.

Dejó por unos segundos los labios y comenzó a besar el cuello, dándole pequeñas lamidas como si fuera un helado. Luego bajó y levantó un poco más la camiseta para llenar de besos el vientre, lo que hacía reír a Seiichi y también sonreír a Genichirou.

–¡AKAYA, CUIDADO! –el grito de Yanagi alertó a la pareja que enseguida se levantó de su posición y vieron como Akaya era devorado por el agua.

Enseguida el muchacho más grandote se quitó la camisa y fue corriendo cuan guarda vidas por Akaya. Yanagi parecía muy asustado desde la orilla y Yukimura le fue a tranquilizar. Sanada se metió nadando hacia donde Akaya era arrastrado por las olas y pudo dar con él, colocándolo encima de su espalda y nadando hacia la parte más baja del mar. Kirihara parecía inconciente, lo que alarmó más a Sanada y se levantó del suelo corriendo con Akaya en su espalda hacia donde se encontraban el resto. Niou había salido del muelle junto a Yagyuu apenas escucharon los gritos, al igual que Bunta y Jackal.

Sanada dejó a Akaya en el suelo y Yukimura se agachó junto a Yanagi para ver si respiraba.

–¡NO RESPIRA! –gritó Yanagi asustado–. ¡AKAYA DESPIERTA, AKAYA! –susurró casi al borde del llanto.

–Oigan, háganle respiración boca a boca –sugirió Niou, temblando ligeramente. Yagyuu asistió.

–Tú fuiste con Yukimura a esas clases, anda, hazle primeros auxilios –susurró Yagyuu.

–Bu…bueno –susurró Yanagi–. Yukimura, tú le haces los masajes cardíacos, yo le daré respiración así saca el agua de los pulmones.

–Si –susurró Yukimura colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Akaya.

Yanagi golpeó la espalda levemente y luego colocó a Akaya boca arriba para taparle la nariz, abrirle la boca y soplar. Mientras tanto, Yukimura colocó sus dos manos en el pecho del menor y lo masajeaba para intentar que el líquido salga. Luego de repetir la operación varias veces, Akaya al fin reaccionó y escupió el agua y una hoja que traía atorada en la traquea, una pequeña. Poco a poco iba recobrando su color natural mientras el resto del Rikkai respiraba aliviado.

–Maldito enano, no se muere con nada –dijo Niou una vez aliviado.

–Cof, cof….–tosió Akaya–. Yo al borde de morir y tú burlándote de mi –susurró medio lloriqueando, en tono de broma.

–¿Qué diablos te creías que hacías allí tan adentro Akaya? ¿Acaso te creías aquaman o qué? –dijo enojado Sanada, Akaya bajó su mirada.

–Lo siento, fukubuchou –susurró Akaya mientras intentaba pararse ayudado por Bunta.

–Es mejor irse, hoy ha sido un día emocionante –susurró Jackal.

–Es verdad, además Akaya necesita descansar –dijo Yagyuu.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a retirarse de la playa. Caminaron un par de cuadras bajo la oscuridad de la noche y llegaron a casa de Sanada, todos lo saludaron y continuaron su rumbo mientras el muchacho algo agotado se va a dar un baño caliente y a meterse a la cama. Recordó los labios de Seiichi sobre los suyos y sintió que dentro de él comenzaba a arder ese sentimiento que le producía calor y nostalgia. ¿Por qué nostalgia? Ahora sabía que Seiichi le correspondía. Pero ¿qué pasaría luego del acostón? No quería lastimar a Yukimura con un amor que duraría poco, tampoco quería creerse que sería todo tan fácil y rosa como todos suponen, estaba el pequeño detalle de su familia. ¿Cómo tomarían que su hijo menor tenga un romance homosexual? Seguro no muy bien viniendo de una familia tan tradicional, pero ¿no era obvio? ¿O acaso sólo Yanagi y sus apuestas eran los únicos que lo veían venir?

Bueno, mejor quería dejar de pensar en esas cosas, despejar su mente sería lo mejor, total, mañana ya podría comenzar su interrogatorio mental. Cerró los ojos y esa noche soñó con los besos y caricias de Yukimura por todo su cuerpo.

**Continuará.**

DEDICADA A KIMIKO–HIME POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! =D feliz cumple.


	8. Capitulo VIII: La graduación

**Capitulo VIII**: La graduación.

Hoy era el día. Definitivamente se sentía estúpido envuelto en aquel traje negro y elegante. No era como las ropas tradicionales que normalmente usaba en los días especiales y tampoco era un kimono como los que se usan en el día de fiestas. Se sentía tan "americano" con esas fachas. Se acomodó su cabello, que había crecido mucho en los últimos días y se miró la barbilla. ¿Era eso vello? Oh, no, las consecuencias que traía la adolescencia no era sólo a modo de hormonas alteradas, sino también cambios muy drásticos como lo era afeitarse.

Para su padre, y su abuelo lo avalaba, afeitarse era signo de "hombre macho", de adulto, de una persona que entraba a una edad donde todo se encontraba en constante cambio. Y odiaba eso, hubiera preferido mantenerse niño para siempre.

Pero ¡olvidémonos de eso! Estaba allí, frente a un espejo, a horas de su graduación. Carraspeó la garganta y se acomodó la chaqueta negra una vez más. Le incomodaba de cierto modo no tener su gorra, ya que su cabello estaba bastante crecido y le daba pena el tener que mostrarlo. Agachó su cabeza y vio que frente al espejo, en una mesada, había un frasco de gel. ¿Sería lo indicado? Tomó el frasco abriéndole la tapa y sacó un poco de aquella sustancia amarilla y con textura a gelatina. Se colocó un poco en el cabello mediándolo para aplastarlo y que no se le salieran los cabellos con rulos por todos lados. Una vez que se conformó con el peinado tapó el frasco y se limpió los dedos con las toallitas húmedas de su mamá. Volvió a acomodarse la ropa y observó la galanura que tenía. ¿Galanura? Esa es frase de algún otro individuo, no de él.

Estaba bastante crecido, pudo notar, tal así que el traje de su padre le quedaba algo apretado. No por nada era el más grande de toda la familia en cuestión de altura y cuerpo. La adolescencia le había hecho pegar el estirón y eso se lo agradecía, odiaba mirar hacia arriba a otras personas, prefería mirarlas de arriba abajo. Eso era mejor.

Caminó hacia fuera del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde ya esperaba toda su familia. Su abuelo estaba vestido con sus ropas tradicionales, y su papá también; su hermano llevaba un traje igual al de él, como su sobrino, y su madre traía puesto un hermoso vestido de seda rojo con un dragón dibujado en su costado, su cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta.

–¿Vamos, Genichirou? –preguntó el abuelo. El menor afirmó con algo de torpeza y caminó cuan robot hacia la puerta.

–¿Estas nervioso, mi vida? –preguntó la madre del muchacho mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa a su hijo.

–Algo, tendré que dar un discurso –susurró.

–¿Por qué llevas ese traje y no la ropa tradicional? –cuestionó el padre de Genichirou, la madre le miró de reojo.

–¡No va a ir con ese traje a su graduación! –respondió la madre mientras le colocaba mejor la corbata a su hijo–. Ya está, anda, vamos.

–Si, mejor –susurró el hermano.

Los seis miembros de la familia salieron y allí en la puerta había un auto. El padre de la familia tomó el volante, la madre fue el copiloto. El hermano de Genichirou se sentó atrás con su hijo sentado en sus piernas, el abuelo le tocó el centro del auto en la parte trasera y Genichirou se sentó del otro extremo. El auto se puso en marcha y salieron de la casa. El camino fue muy tranquilo, Genichirou miraba por la ventana aquellos caminos que recorría con Yukimura para ir o volver de la escuela, se sentía frustrado al saber que no volverían a recorrerlos. Rikkai había sido su vida, le había dado todo, el tenis era una pasión para él, pero cuando entraran en la preparatoria, todo sería tan diferente.

Según había entendido, en la preparatoria donde quería ir sólo habían dos deportes: "Futbol" y "baseball". No era muy bueno en aquellos deportes pero tendría que tomar uno, seguramente elegiría futbol; pero Yukimura, con el cuerpo que tenía probablemente escogería baseball y ya no sería tan común verlo.

¡Bah! No vale la pena pensar en eso ahora. Luego de unos minutos ya habían llegado a la escuela donde se podía ver todo decorado desde afuera. Salió del auto y pudo ver como sus compañeros con sus familias ingresaban. Yagyuu venía con sus padres caminando, Niou venía sólo, probablemente quiso tomar un camino separado pues sus padres solían ser molestos y eso Sanada lo sabía perfectamente. Ambos traían un traje, Yagyuu marrón y Niou color gris.

Por otro lado se encontraban Marui, que venía siendo jalado por sus hermanos menores, sus padres se reían por eso aunque Bunta no lo disfrutaba en lo absoluto. Jackal estaba detrás con sus padres quien parecían orgullosos de su hijo,

–Bueno, te esperaremos adentro –dijo la mamá observando que los amigos de su hijo llegaban–. Nos vemos querido.

–Si mamá –susurró el moreno y caminó hacia sus compañeros que estaban apareciendo de apoco.

–¡AAAH! ¿Quién dijo que tener hermanos pequeños es divertido? –Dijo Marui.

–Algún idiota que no tenía hermanos jejejeje –rió Niou. Yagyuu negó con la cabeza.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Sanada a sus compañeros.

–¡Sanada! Que bueno que viniste, espanta a mis hermanos –pidió Marui señalando a un par de gemelos que corría de un lado al otro y fastidiaban a su hermano mayor debes en cuando. Ambos niños eran réplicas miniaturas de Marui.

–¡VAYANSEN! –gritó Sanada, los niños aterrados corrieron llamando a su mamá.

–Vaya que eres bueno asustando criaturas, Genichirou –una voz detrás de Sanada le alertó, era Yanagi que venía con Akaya.

Al contrario del resto, Yanagi venía con un kimono marrón, bordado con franjas marrón oscuro muy tradicional. Llevaba el cabello acomodado como usualmente lo traía. Por otro lado Akaya venía de traje, uno azul oscuro y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. Todos se preguntaban que diablos hacía Akaya ahí, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarlo realmente.

Sanada se encontraba nervioso ahora, sólo faltaba una persona y esa era el dueño de sus sueños más húmedos. Allí, saliendo de un auto parecido al suyo, con un kimono celeste con flores, se encontraba Yukimura Seiichi. Llevaba el pelo bellamente acomodado, su mirada estaba iluminada. Justo salen del auto junto a él, su abuela, una anciana muy coqueta, la madre de Seiichi, una preciosa mujer parecida a su hijo sólo que con cabello lacio, que llevaba un hermoso vestido negro. El padre de Seiichi, que ya de por si daba miedo como también su padre, que llevaba el pelo azulado y con el mismo largo que traía el mismo Sanada, el joven hombre parecía estar hablando por teléfono mientras ayudaba a salir a su pequeña hija, una niña de siete años más o menos, con cabello oscuro y largo, atado por una coqueta hebilla y un vestido rosa.

Sanada se acomodó ágilmente su corbata mientras carraspeaba. ¿Estaba sudando? ¡Diablos! Odiaba comportarse como un completo idiota. Sonrió de costado un momento y vio como Seiichi tomaba la mano de su hermana y se acercaba a ellos. Al menos Yanagi no era el único con kimono. El muchacho se acercó a sus amigos, en especial a Sanada.

–¡Hermano Genichirou! –dijo la niña abrazando a Sanada, éste le devolvió el abrazo–. Feliz graduación.

–Gracias pequeña –susurró el muchacho acomodándole los cabellos a la niña. Esta salió corriendo hacia donde su mamá y su abuela saludaban al muchacho alto, éste le devolvió el saludo con algo de pena.

–Genichirou, te ves tan bien con ese traje –musitó Seiichi mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, realmente se veía tan sexy.

–Si, bueno….nos vemos –dijo el señor Yukimura y colgó el teléfono–. Ah, hola Genichirou –saludó con la mano al muchacho, éste le devolvió el saludo.

–¿Usted es el padre de Yukimura? –preguntó Marui.

–Si, soy Akira Yukimura mucho gus….–suena el teléfono. El hombre les pide un segundo y atiende mientras camina hacia donde estaba su mujer.

–Tu papá tiene mucho trabajo –susurró Yagyuu.

–Es publicista –dijo riendo por lo bajo, el mayor de los Yukimura–. Siempre es así.

–Ya veo –susurraron todos.

–¿Entramos? –preguntó Yagyuu. Niou asistió y el resto hizo lo mismo caminando hacia la entrada.

El lugar realmente era maravilloso, estaba decorado perfectamente. Seguro de eso se encargó el comité de embellecimiento donde Yukimura era miembro activo. Sanada observó como las chicas le miraban, el olor a feromona se sentía a lo lejos y era algo extraño para personas humanas. Genichirou miró a su costado como Seiichi estaba maravillado por como había quedado todo, definitivamente las flores que decoraban el lugar seguramente había sido idea del mismo Yukimura. Al mismísimo Akaya le empezaron a brillar los ojos al ver la perfecta decoración.

–Sanada Genichirou, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Yanagi Renji y Seiichi Yukimura, por favor, acompáñenme –dijo el director. Los chicos se miraron y acompañaron al hombre mientras Marui, Akaya y Jackal se quedaron en la mesa de ponche.

–Bueno, como hemos elegido una persona que dé el discurso de fin de año decidimos que sea Masaharu Niou el que la de. Yanagi, Yukimura y Sanada les darán el saludo y el aliento a las próximas generaciones de tenistas y Yagyuu, como representante del consejo estudiantil darás un último discurso hablando sobre los logros de este año ¿les parece bien? –preguntó.

Los chicos se miraron y asistieron. El hombre les comentó acerca de los turnos para hablar y los chicos una vez aclarado todo se dirigieron al salón de baile donde se reencontraron con sus otros compañeros. Durante la mayoría de la velada, Sanada se sentó a un costado tomando ponche mientras observaba a Yukimura hablar con varias personas, entre ellos, la mayoría eran chicas del comité de embellecimiento hablándole sobre la decoración que tan bien le había salido, pero inmediatamente los ojos punzantes de Genichirou las hacían alejarse de su "amigo". Yukimura se acercó a él y se sentó en una de las sillas libres.

–¿Te sientes bien, Genichirou? –preguntó Seiichi, éste afirmó.

–Estoy mirando…..es todo –susurró.

–Casi las matas con la mirada –inquirió, Sanada arqueó su ceja.

–¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó, Yukimura sonrió y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Seiichi?

–Nada, nada, olvídalo –musitó–. ¡Paranoias mías!

–Mmm, en cinco minutos nos toca –dijo en voz baja Sanada, Yukimura pestañó varias veces y observó a su compañero–. Digo, salir a hablar.

–Cierto, el discurso anual –murmuró–. No es tan difícil, pero…….

–Los chicos que entraron éste año son tan perezosos –susurró–. Como Akaya, no sé porqué lo dejaste bajo el control del Rikkai.

–Jajajaja, confía en él Sanada y veremos buenos resultados –dijo el muchacho acomodándose el cabello–. Anda, vamos.

Mientras tanto, por otro lado, Niou, Yagyuu y Marui estaban comiendo algo en la mesa de los postres; Jackal se encontraba hablando con Renji mientras Akaya estaba a pocos metros de allí tratando de servirse ponche. Su vista dejó el pequeño vaso de plástico cuando Yanagi se acercó a Jackal para murmurarle algo al oído. Al principio fingió que nada pasaba pero luego dejó el cucharón con el cual servías ponche y se acercó suavemente hacia ellos para escuchar el cuchicheo. Definitivamente si había algo que no le agradaba era que Yanagi estuviera "tan cerca" de otras personas que NO FUERA ÉL, obviamente. Apretó suavemente el vaso pero como el mismo no estaba lleno de líquido solo rebalsó un poco. Luego el acercamiento fue más, tal punto de hablarle al oído, dado que la música estaba muy fuerte, y Kirihara no dudo en apretar tanto el pequeño vaso que tuvo que mirar al frente y el ponche le dio en la cara, causando un leve ardor en sus ojos.

–¡AAAAAAAAAH, YANAGI SEMPAI! –gritó Akaya corriendo de un lado al otro con sus ojos cerrados, chocando con varias personas.

–¡Akaya! –Enseguida el susodicho paró maratón y el mayor fue a socorrerlo tomando un pañuelo–. Peor ¿qué te pasó?

–Apreté muy fuerte el vaso –dijo Akaya mostrando el vaso que aun tenía en sus manos y estaba completamente roto.

–JAJAJAJAJAJA –rió la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

–¡No se rían de mí! –gritó Akaya algo triste. Yanagi le sonrió y lo acompañó a lavarse la cara.

Llegaron al baño y Kirihara abrió la canilla para limpiarse el rostro que aun tenía algo de ponche. Yanagi tomó una toalla que se encontraba allí y se la extendió a Akaya para que éste pudiera secarse el rostro y así hizo. Akaya cerró la canilla y tomó la toalla para cercarse la cara y mirar a Yanagi por encima de la misma. Se veía algo confuso o ¿será decepción?

–Yanagi sempai, lo siento –susurró Akaya.

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

–Por mi culpa todos se rieron de Yanagi sempai y de mi –murmuró bajando la mirada y también la toalla–. Perdóneme.

–No tengo por qué, fue divertido –susurró el muchacho abriendo sus ojos avellanas–. Además, te veías lindo con ponche.

–¡Yanagi sempai! Gracias….–Dijo.

–De nada, ahora vamos, aun la fiesta no acaba.

Mientras de la otra punta. Yagyuu había decidido ir por un poco más de comida y fue el momento exacto en el que Marui empezó a atacar con suaves besos a un Niou que no sabía donde meterse. Realmente Bunta era muy fogoso, sobre todo si tenía un pastel en la mano. Ya había empezado a apoderarse de su camisa por debajo de su chaqueta y aquellas manos inquietas y algo pegajosas querían penetrar esas prendas para llegar a su piel. Niou lo alejó un poco de él, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y se pararon para ir al baño.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa Niou? ¿Ya no me quieres? –preguntó Bunta.

–No es eso, es que estamos frente a tantas personas –murmuró–. Además, Yagyuu…..

–¿Qué hay de ese? –dijo con enojo en su voz. Niou se mordió el labio sintiendo que había metido la pata.

–Lo siento –musitó–. Lo que pasa es que con él tenemos una historia.

–¡AJA! Ya quería agarrarte así –dijo molesto el muchacho y señaló a Niou–. ¡Te gusta!

–¿EH?

–¡Te gusta él! ¿Y me querías usar como tapete? ¡Que descartado eres! –mostró Marui una potente fuerza cuando le dio un cachetazo a Niou.

–¿Eh? ¡AY! Oye, espera, ni siquiera dije que me gustase Yagyuu y me cacheteaste –Niou comenzó a enojarse.

–¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué esperarte a que me dijeras "Si, amo a Yagyuu"? –cuestionó. Niou afirmó con la cabeza.

–¡Mínimo! Al menos así tendrías un por qué del que me hayas golpeado –dijo y suspiró–. Además, no es que me guste Yagyuu. Es que hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo, él me entiende y tú……eres como un chicle rosa, bien pegote.

–¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? –preguntó con asombro, casi sin creerlo.

–Creo que tendríamos que darnos un tiempo ¿no crees? No quiero seguir avanzando sin estar seguro que esto es lo que quiero –susurró. Marui bajó la cabeza–. ¿Me entiendes?

–……..

–Bunta…… –se acercó para tomarlo del brazo pero Marui se separó bruscamente.

–……Al final…..eres igual a todos –susurró Marui con lágrimas en su rostro y se fue corriendo. Niou apenas pudo moverse cuando el muchacho ya estaba a varios metros alejado de él.

–Bunta…..–murmuró. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? No sabía, pero prefería esto a seguir hiriendo a su amigo.

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados frente al enorme escenario. Yukimura se encontraba algo nervioso, ya que al ser el capitán del equipo de tenis tendría que hablar primero. Se acomodó mejor el kimono y arregló su cabello. Sanada estaba a pocos metros de él con una mirada fría, pero un dejo cálida que se trasformaba en mucho cuando observaba aquella figura tan hermosa de su adorado capitán. Yanagi miraba de reojo a Genichirou, ese chico realmente no disimulaba en lo absoluto sus sentimientos.

Todo estaba listo, las luces iluminaron al muchacho de cabello azulado. Frente a sus padres y amigos tendría que hablar. Caminó hasta el centro del escenario, donde se encontraba el micrófono en un pequeño estrado. Miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa y comenzó.

–Compañeros del Rikkai, alumnos, profesores, padres –empezó–. Hoy es un día muy especial para los alumnos del tercer año de la escuela Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Hoy, ante la vista del hombre y de los santos hemos terminado nuestros estudios secundarios.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y Seiichi sonrió en un gesto de mera cortesía.

–Hemos dado todo de nosotros y ahora, depende de ustedes, los chicos de segundo y primero, para llevar al Rikkai al primer lugar entre las mejores escuelas. Cuando entré aquí, creí que sería un perfecto lugar para desarrollarme como tenista y como alumno, y no me decepcioné en nada. Encontré buenos amigos –se da la vuelta y le sonríe a Yanagi y Sanada, luego vuelve a mirar hacia el frente–. Buenos profesores y alumnos dispuestos a conocer y crear con una naturaleza increíble.

–Yukimura –susurró Sanada mientras le observaba.

–Extrañaré todo del Rikkai, desde sus amplios jardines, hasta sus canchas de tenis; la gente, los profesores, todos los que hacen más increíble esta escuela. Les deseo a todos ustedes un buen transcurso en su próximo año, que la luz los ilumine y que puedan desarrollar todas sus capacidades, pues el Rikkai logra eso –un aplauso general se oyó y Yukimura se reverenció ante sus compañeros–. Los dejo con el discurso del temporal capitán y vice capitán: Genichirou Sanada.

Un fuerte aplauso saludó a Yukimura y también a Sanada, quien se acercó hacia el micrófono a ver a sus compañeros. Carraspeó su garganta y su dura mirada asustó a la gente, pero enseguida se suavizó su mirada y semi sonrió, era la sonrisa de Sanada, una que apenas se podía ver, pero que ahora estaba iluminada por los reflectores.

–Compañeros, alumnos, padres y profesores. Como bien dijo Seiichi Yukimura, hoy es el día en que nos graduaremos y partiremos a estudios superiores. Ustedes, la generación que nos siguen y las otras, están inspirados a seguir adelante con lo que nosotros creemos es un deber. Llevar a Rikkai hasta lo más alto, no pierdan el tiempo con estupideces, ustedes pueden ¡salgan a ganar! Den su vida y su corazón en la lucha –musitó–. Esta le traerá recompensas, se lo garantizo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo a Sanada desde ese plano.

–Así que, den lo mejor de si, y no perderán. Y si pierden, al menos sabrán que dieron todo en la cancha –susurró–. Ahora, les dejaré la palabra a Yanagi…..

–Gracias, Sanada –musitó Yanagi, todos estaban aun shockeados por los dichos de Sanada–. Alumnos….compañeros…..

Mientras tanto, Sanada se acerca a Yukimura quien le sonríe. Ambos quedan a un costado mientras oyen de fondo la voz de Yanagi, quien con mucho empeño realiza su discurso. Yukimura mira de costado a Sanada, ahora estaba un poco más alto que de costumbre, seguro por los mocasines que se había puesto. Llevaba el cabello con gel y se le notaba, Seiichi rió bajito, pero Sanada estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta. Ese traje le sentaba realmente bien. A veces pensaba que tenía que dejar salir sus sentimientos, en definitiva ¿qué iba a pasar? Genichirou había aceptado sus besos, sus caricias.

No podía resistirlo, lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. ¿Qué perdería si lo intentaba? Mucho, ¿qué ganaba? Mucho. Pero en definitiva, sino lo aceptaba no le hubiera besado de aquella manera en la playa.

Y la voz de Renji siguió cuando Yukimura sin previo aviso empujó a Sanada hacia un ropero, el cual se abrió por el rebote del chico. Yukimura caminó hacia él con una mirada fuera de lo normal mientras Genichirou parecía asustado.

–Yu…Yukimura –susurró, pero el muchacho no se detuvo y le hizo entrar al armario cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–Shhhhh……–le silenció colocándose un dedo encima de sus labios.

Sanada se mantuvo quiero mientras Yukimura le desprende los botones de aquella chaqueta, sin romperlo. La sangre empezó a llegar a sus mejillas de una forma muy aprisa. Las manos de Seiichi ran muy rápidas, aun más que sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos en una forma muy estúpida de callar sus gemidos pero era imposible. Ni siquiera se habían besado y ya quería hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Los labios de Seiichi se acercaron a Sanada rozándose mutuamente y era imposible no embriagarse con aquel aroma a rosas que traía su compañero, su buchou. Al moreno no le quedó otra que subir una la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Yukimura y atraerlo hacia si para besarle con una fuerza indescriptible. La lengua ingresó rápidamente en la boca del más bajo mientras las manos de éste le quitaban aquella chaqueta negra al más alto dejándolo con su camisa.

El beso se profundizaba y las manos del moreno bajaron para tratar de sacar aquel moño que ataba el kimono que usaba su compañero. Odiaba esas ropas, aunque era mejor que si Yukimura hubiera ido de traje.

Lo separó un segundo para poder respirar y la voz de Yanagi aun continuaba, lo que era buena señal para seguir con aquello. Como pudo desprendió aquel moño tirándolo a los pocos centímetros que había, el armario era grande pero no lo suficiente, lo que hacía que estuvieran realmente incómodos. Una de las manos de Yukimura acariciaban el duro cabello de Sanada, estropeando un poco su peinado, mientras que la otra intentaba desatar aquella corbata para poder sacarle la camisa.

La mano derecha de Sanada alza la pierna izquierda de Seiichi hasta la altura de sus caderas, el traje no era tan bonito para poder hacerlo todo más sencillo, por lo tanto con una de sus manos fuertes tomó un extremo de las dos pequeñas aberturas que habían en el y lo rompió rápidamente para que la pierna izquierda estuviera libre.

La otra mano de Sanada tiró del cabello de Yukimura hacia atrás para poder besarle el cuello con más libertad. Los gemidos comenzaron a oírse más profundamente, el cuerpo del más bajo rozó la entrepierna de Genichirou causando un pequeño, pero para nada raro, accidente, haciendo que empiece a despertarse lentamente. Seiichi dejó lo que hacía y casi instintivamente le sacó la corbata de un solo tirón, golpeando su codo contra la puerta, causando un estruendoroso sonido. Sanada le tomó la mano con al cual sostenía la corbata y comenzó a besar el puño y luego siguió con la muñeca por el brazo. Seiichi apartó la misma y colocó la corbata de nuevo en el cuello pero suelta, colocó sus dos manos en la abertura de la camisa y tironeó, rompiendo la misma y dejando ver el cuerpo de Sanada. Justo como se lo imaginó siempre, y como también había visto en la playa, un cuerpo perfecto. Metió sus manos dentro, acariciando la suave piel y besando el cuello y las clavículas, Sanada simplemente gemía mientras apretaba más el cuerpo del chico pálido encima de si, queriendo penetrarlo.

–Muchas gracias y disfruten la velada –se oyó decir a Yanagi.

Yukimura abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se echó para atrás abriendo las puertas del armario cayendo al suelo. Sanada estaba sorprendido y con los labios hinchados y rojos, además que su ropa estaba rota; y Yukimura, casi en las mismas condiciones o peor, tenía el traje en peor estado aun. Yanagi llegó a su altura y vio la escena muy sorprendido. Seiichi se levantó enseguida y acomodó su ropa y cabello. Genichirou tomó su saco y se lo colocó, fingiendo que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

–Etto….–susurró Yanagi al ver a sus dos amigos en tal estado–. Tengo una muda de ropa aquí, por si quieres…..Seiichi.

El muchacho vio que su kimono estaba destruido y que aun tenía algunos rastros de chupones en su cuello y los labios rojos, al igual que Genichirou tenía varias marcas de arañazos.

–Gra…gracias Renji –susurró mientras le hacía un gesto a Sanada de que lo acompañara. Sanada afirmó y trató de acomodarse su ropa, sin éxito.

Llegaron a uno de los baños junto al escenario y Yanagi le cedió al chico una camisa y unos pantalones. Seiichi se los colocó mientras Yanagi trataba de coser los botones de la camisa de Genichirou.

–¿Siempre traes botones y agujas en tu mochila? –preguntó Sanada. Renji sonríe.

–Cuando estás mucho tiempo con Akaya, uno aprende a llevar lo necesario en la mochila –susurró mientras le mostraba a Genichirou lo que traía en ella.

–¿Hm? –Sanada mira el contenido y ve un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una muda de ropa, tijeras, unas agujas, hilo, botones, entre otras cosas que Sanad ano sabía para que servían.

–Akaya normalmente se lastima mucho, sobre todo cuando está en su forma "devil", por lo tanto, es necesario que lleve todo eso –musitó mientras cortaba el hilo con sus dientes–. Ya está, como nuevo.

–Gracias –susurró colocándose la camisa–. Yanagi….lo que viste…..

–Bueno, tú lo querías ¿no es así? –Musitó el muchacho mientras colocaba los objetos que sacó en su bolsa–. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

–Algo.

–¿Algo? –cuestionó.

–No pasaba nada de lo que te imaginas, sólo nos besamos, no fue más de allí……–Inquirió–. Por un momento creí que perdería el control.

–Bueno Sanada, él se va a quedar de vacaciones en tu casa……sino quieres que pase nada, entonces propóntelo como meta –murmuró.

–No es eso……yo si quiero que pase, pero tengo miedo, miedo que sólo sea el deseo de que pase ¿entiendes? –dijo Sanada algo aterrado–. Además, Yukimura cuando se enoja da miedo, y si pasara algo como eso le diría adiós a mi vida.

–Ya esta –Yukimura sale del baño del fondo con la camisa y el pantalón puesto–. Gracias Yanagi, aunque está algo largo, pero gracias, me entra perfectamente.

–Lo sabía, ese talle es el que ya no me queda –susurró y le acomodó la camisa para que no se vean los chupones–. Yo que tú utilizo maquillaje para eso.

–¿Eh? –Yukimura se acerca al espejo y ve las marcas–. Ya veo.

–Hay algunas muy buenas que……

–No, está bien –susurró mientras se acomodaba el cuello de tal forma que se le veían las marcas–. Me gusta que se vean jejeje…..–rió y salió del baño.

–Yukimura……..da miedo –dijo en voz quebrada Yanagi. Sanada sólo afirma.

Seiichi, Genichirou y Renji volvieron a donde estaban sus compañeros. Niou no paró de cuestionar que eran esas marcas en el cuello de Yukimura, pero cada vez que éste le iba a decir algo, Genichirou le tapaba la boca. La velada fue de lo más tranquila, aunque todos se cuestionaban las marcas que le habían aparecido a Seiichi de un momento al otro, además de que se había cambiado la vestimenta y ahora Yanagi era el único del grupo que no vestía traje por lo que se fue a cambiar.

Ese día, fue el mejor, según Sanada.

_**Continuará.**_


	9. Capitulo IX: El deber de hacerte sentir

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

**Capitulo IX**: El deber de hacerte sentir.

Era en momentos como eso donde se reprochaba por su suerte. La respiración era pausada y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás normal. La familia de Yukimura había decidido pasarse unos días en las montañas y como el chico no resistía los viajes por estar aun débil, habían decidido que se quede en casa de un amigo. Sonreír, eso es lo que podía hacer cuando observaba el equipaje que traía su mejor amigo. ¿Qué diablos? Se quedaría un par de días, no a vivir. Pero aun así había cosas que eran irremplazables.

Primero, una docena de plantas que iba trayendo progresivamente. Segundo: dos maletas cargadas de ropa que dios y sólo dios sabe donde la pondría Yukimura en su reducida habitación. Tercero, los pequeños aparatos de gimnasia como pesas y artículos de tenis para que el chico se pudiera sentir a gusto y que obviamente Sanada se encargó de traerlos, porque el muchacho de cabello azulado no podía con los objetos tan pesados. ¡Ah! Era como vivir dentro de un vivero de flores. Yukimura si que sabía como decorar un cuarto tradicional, ya que se sintió como si se hubieran casado y Seiichi redecoraba toda la casa. Su habitación ya no era la de siempre, sino más bien una florería.

Caminó hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta para ver que su habitación era un jardín. Arqueó la ceja y Seiichi ya estaba alzando una maseta para colocarla encima de su escritorio, pero una roca se lo impedía. Estuvo el muchacho pálido apunto de tirar la roca al suelo pero Sanada pudo tomarla en sus brazos antes de que éste lo hago, aun así a Seiichi no le importó y colocó su maceta allí.

–Oye Seiichi, ten cuidado….–dijo el muchacho alto mientras colocaba su piedra en otro lugar más seguro, por ende, lejos de Seiichi y sus cosas–. Hay cosas muy preciadas en mi cuarto.

–¿Cómo qué? –sonrió, realmente Yukimura era maldad pura.

–Esta es una piedra familiar –Señaló la misma, había algo de enojo en su voz–. Se pasa de generación en generación y mi hijo va a tener que…. ¿me estas escuchando? –Yukimura parecía no prestarle atención mientras regaba sus flores.

–¿Eh?

–Nada….–susurró.

Sanada se dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscar algo en sus cajones y el muchacho pálido dejo lo que hacía para acercarse al joven. Lo tomó por encima de los hombros colgándose en él, lo que alertó a Genichirou y comenzó a moverse tirándolo en la cama. Yukimura cayó y comenzó a reírse, Sanada le miró aun preocupado a ver si algo le había pasado a su capitán, pero éste se encontraba ileso.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo, Seiichi –musitó mirándole–. Casi me das un susto de muerte.

–Estas siempre alerta, Genichirou –murmuró y se quitó las pantuflas para colocar sus dos pies encima de la cama, flexionando las piernas–. Ven un rato.

–¿Hm? –Genichirou ladea la cabeza y arquea una de las cejas. ¿Acaso esta jugando?

–Anda, ven…..–susurró. Levanta sus dos manos incitándolo al abrazo.

El moreno no sabía realmente que hacer, estaba allí entre contentar a su capitán o dejarlo disconforme. Pero si le hacía caso, no sabía como reaccionaría, y por lo cual, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Por otro lado, sino complacía a su capitán, el mismo Yukimura lo haría conocer de cerquita el infierno y no quería morir tan joven. Bufó, de todos modos, terminaría muriendo, pero de placer es mejor morir que siendo torturado horriblemente por Yukimura ¿No?

Ciertamente se acercó tirándose encima del muchacho, abrazándolo. Seiichi encontró divertida la posición, pero no muy buena para su salud, porque el moreno pesaba muchísimo más que él. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, dio la vuelta a Sanada o más bien éste se dejó, pues la energía de resistencia se le había ido totalmente. Ahora estaba Yukimura encima de él. Apoyó el pelilargo sus manos encima del pecho del moreno, tomando impulso hacia arriba para quedar sentado en las caderas de éste.

–¿Alguna vez soñaste que me tendrías así? –preguntó. Genichirou tragó de su propia saliva.

–Muchas –musitó, casi inaudible. Seiichi se acercó a los labios y le plantó un beso.

–Ahora me tienes completo aquí, esta semana será la mejor de toda mi vida –gimoteó muy cerca de él y las manos comenzaron a penetrar aquellas prendas. Una dirigida a su pecho y otra dirigida hacia abajo, sus zonas íntimas.

Genichirou cerró sus ojos mientras Yukimura comenzaba a acariciarle de aquel modo, pero no se podía quedar atrás, también quería tocar, quería lamer, quería besar aquella boca y dejar marcas permanentes en aquel cuerpo blanco. Quería desnudarlo, abrirle las piernas, penetrarlo, tener un fuerte orgasmo dentro de él. Quería que Yukimura grite, que gima su nombre, que sienta en su pequeño y débil cuerpo toda la potencia de los Sanada. No por nada era un ser digno de su apellido.

Le dio la vuelta inmediatamente, ya no podía resistir más o terminaría explotando. Con la mano libre, que no se encontraba debajo de Yukimura, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa que traía puesta. La otra mano escapó rápidamente de la presión de la espalda ajena y comenzó a desprender la ropa que traía su compañero de aquel cuerpo.

Seiichi le detuvo un momento, todo se estaba yendo de control pero no era precisamente por eso que le paró. Se levantó un poco y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho, quería verlo así, desnudo, quería que los cuerpos se frotaran, que se hicieran uno. Sanada arrojó la camisa una vez desprendida y esta quedó tendida en su ventana mientras de un arrebato también le sacó dicha prenda a Yukimura.

Ahí estaban, los dos con solo los pantalones. Seiichi traía unos shorts y Sanada unos pantalones jeans. ¡Que mierda importaba! Sus manos comenzaron a moverse encima del cuerpo del chico pálido mientras las ajenas acariciaban la potente espalda y el cabello de su compañero. Los labios se juntaron una vez más y comenzaron las lenguas a encontrarse y jugar. Un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo. Ambos estaban preparados, no salía de hoy o sus cuerpos explotarían. Querían tener sexo, un sexo duro, fuerte, lleno de pasión, de amor, porque sobre todas las cosas ellos se amaban.

Genichirou no pudo con sus reacciones. Se separó levemente del muchacho que cuyo rostro estaba tremendamente excitado, y se comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones, bajándoselos rápidamente, para luego, comenzar a bajar los de Yukimura, también trayendo con ellos unos boxer negros que llevaba el jovencito.

Así era, ambos estaban como los había traído sus madres al mundo. No sabía por donde empezar, y parecía que Yukimura tampoco sabía, eran dos idiotas inexpertos, pero trataron de dejarse llevar por el placer y sus cuerpos, que actuaban por puro instinto.

Seiichi comenzó a masajear el miembro de Sanada para que éste se endurezca, ya estaba parado, pero necesitaba más estimulación, mientras el moreno gemía y hacía un sensual movimiento pélvico al sentir esas caricias.

No se dio cuenta cuando Yukimura volvió a estar arriba, esta vez besando su pecho suavemente, descendiendo de una forma para nada brusca. Genichirou tomó su almohada pequeña y se la colocó en la boca, si seguía así seguro lanzaría un gemido que todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Mordió la tela de la almohada casi sintiendo las plumas encajándose en su maxilar. Mientras, Seiichi comenzaba a lamer y meterse en la boca aquel miembro tan grande que tenía su compañero.

–Jejeje, ahora sé porque los Sanada son tan populares –rió por lo bajo. Genichirou no entendió bien la idea, pero cuando Seiichi se metió todo el miembro en la boca lo supo captar.

No era algo que le llenara de orgullo tener su miembro de una medida importante, pero tampoco era algo que le desagradara. A decir verdad, su padre le había dicho que el tamaño importaba bastante, pero también el "como usarla". Maldita sea, su padre era un pervertido ¿decirle eso a un chico cuando éste tenía diez años? Podemos ver que Sanada siempre fue de crecimiento veloz pero ¿tanto?

–No me divierto –susurró el peliazul y se levantó un poco–. Pero sé de una forma para divertirme –dijo con picardía. Sanada se quitó la almohada de la boca cuando el muchacho le tomó las dos manos y lo semi levantó.

–Se…..Seiichi –murmuró casi en el oído.

–Hazme el amor, Sanada –susurró mordisqueándole la oreja–. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

No era definitivamente lo que quería oír como para parar, pero era precisamente lo que le hizo encenderse. Tomó a Seiichi y lo arrojó a la cama de una manera algo bruta. Le abrió las piernas como bien había soñado, se metió dos dedos en la boca y luego los introdujo en la entrada del chico. Respiró hondo, los metió más adentro haciendo que Seiichi apriete las sábanas fuertemente. Con su mano libre le dio la almohada al menor y sacó los dedos del interior.

–Colócala en tu boca –dijo el muchacho. Seiichi le hizo caso.

Nuevamente se preparó, tomó una onda respiración y se introdujo completamente dentro del muchacho, callando el grito con la almohada pero el cuerpo se tensó notoriamente. No podía, era necesario moverse, pero Seiichi aun no reaccionaba ni se relajaba, y de ésta manera sólo conseguiría lastimarlo. Uno, dos, tres…..un suspiro. La relajación al fin llegó y Seiichi se sacó la almohada de su boca para darle la señal a Sanada que continuara.

Comenzó con leves movimientos pero a medida que pasaban los segundos la velocidad aumentaba. Seiichi como pudo estiró sus brazos y se aferró al cuello de Sanada mientras gemía, quería que éste le oyera de esa manera, sentir el amor que le tenía, sentir todo lo que él sentía. Las uñas se enterraron en su espalda, por primera vez lo hacía por el dolor y el placer de las penetraciones. Genichirou lo aferró más a él, le tomó entre brazos y comenzaron a hacer el amor.

–Sa…Sanada…..–susurró, era lo que amaba, lo que quería, lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

El cuerpo sudoroso de Genichirou estaba en su momento más placentero. Lo que había esperado por meses al fin había llegado, ahora sólo quería venirse dentro de él, sentir todo su cuerpo recaer sobre el débil. Comenzó a besar el cuello mientras Seiichi acariciaba su cabello y arañaba su espalda. Los movimientos eran perfectos, los gemidos se entonaban perfectamente y Seiichi pensó que podría estar así días, meses, años. Su miembro también estaba duro, y los movimientos hacían que el abdomen de Genichirou rozara con su pene. No podía más, definitivamente no podía más. La transpiración, los cuerpos agitados, la manera en que se movían, todo les resultaba conocido y desconocido. Sus cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados, llenos de vigor, ese vigor de adolescentes, esa fuerza que la juventud les daba.

Al fin llegaron ambos, Sanada dentro de él y Yukimura en el vientre de ambos. Cayeron despacio en el colchón y comenzaron a agilizar su respiración. Lo que habían esperado meses se había cumplido al fin.

–Te amo….–susurró entre sollozos Yukimura.

–Yo…yo también….–musitó, también con lágrimas en los ojos–. No, no llores…..

–Estoy llorando de felicidad –susurró nuevamente–. Te amo tanto, tanto……

–Yo también, te amo….pero tenía miedo que la adolescencia y éste nuevo sentimiento nos separara…..–dijo. Seiichi alzó su mano y le quitó la lágrima del rostro a Genichirou.

–Ya todo paso…..ahora sólo queda esperar……–murmuró.

Sanada no entendió bien lo que realmente quiso decir, pero no importaba. Salió de su amigo y se acostó mejor en la cama, tapándose ambos con unas sábanas. Con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos abrazó a Yukimura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Era un bello contraste. La pálida piel de Seiichi siendo envuelta por los morenos brazos de Sanada quien le beso y se quedó dormido junto a él.

* * *

Niou observó aquella paleta de caramelo que tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos se semi cerraron y sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa. El color de la paleta era rojo, como el cabello de Marui. ¿Podía ser posible? No, sólo estaba mal por el hecho de que le rompió el corazón y le hizo llorar, pero ¿qué más le quedaba? En definitiva él amaba a Yagyuu…. ¿o no? Hasta ahora Hiroshi no le había dado muestras de que sintiera lo mismo, pero aquella conexión que tenían a veces podía llegar a ser vista de mala manera. Suspiró. No era la primera vez que estaba en disyuntiva con sus emociones:

Por un lado, él quería decirle la verdad a Yagyuu, pero por otro su corazón quería evitar romper esa relación que hacía años tenían. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Qué lo rechacen pero sentir un alivio en su corazón por haberlo dicho o no decirlo y vivir siempre en la duda si le hubiera dicho que si?

Maldita sea, esta adolescencia les traía a todos complicaciones, en especial a Sanada como podían todos ver.

–¿En qué piensas? –una voz se escuchó. Niou levantó la vista y observó a Hiroshi con un libro entre sus manos.

–¿Hm? ¿Yo? En nada

–Hace media hora que estás mirando esa paleta –musitó, cerró el libro que leía y lo dejó en la mesa.

–Bueno, estaba pensando…..–murmuró, casi inaudible, pero Yagyuu pudo escucharlo.

–Por lo que veo tiene que ver con Marui ¿no? –Niou se sorprendió al ver lo bueno que era Yagyuu leyendo su mente–. Ayer, durante la ceremonia que se hizo con motivos de nuestra graduación, lo vi llorando junto a Jackal, diciéndole a él lo estúpido e insensible que eras.

–Ya….–susurró.

–¿Niou? –cuestionó, o más bien fue una forma de llamarle la atención, pero éste se levantó y con un movimiento de manos le invitó a que lo acompañara.

–Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo –susurró.

Durante el trayecto ninguno dijo ni una palabra, ambos estaban silenciosos. Masaharu no sabía que decir realmente, y Hiroshi estaba allí para escucharlo y alentarlo. No por nada eran buenos amigos, compañeros, casi la misma persona. Niou le había cambiado, y por tanto, también él había cambiado a Niou. Ahora era algo más sociable y hablador; el muchacho "charlatán" era una buena persona, tímida, callada; le gustaba estar en compañía del medio ambiente, de los animales, de la soledad, pero todo había cambiado cuando "el caballero" llegó a su vida.

No recordaba como se conocieron, apenas recordaba de que hablaban por primera vez, pero lo que si podía decir Yagyuu es que cuando conoció a aquel muchacho delgado de mirada perturbadora y mente inteligente, se había dado cuenta que era la carta equivocada a la que el creía. Niou aparentaba todo lo contrario a lo que era. Bueno, si, era bromista y siempre jugaba bromas debido a su mutación, como aquel camaleón que se disfraza con sus vestidos y se camufla entre el resto. Pero, con aquella mirada de sin vergüenzas que tenía, de pervertido y hasta de "estafador", Masaharu Niou era una persona honrada, digna y orgullosa, con una inteligencia admirable y una responsabilidad que cualquiera quisiera tener. No era el primero en llegar, pero tampoco el último, se rehusaba a ser humillado y siempre daba todo de su potencial. Sin duda Niou era alguien quien Yagyuu admiraba y que confiaría su vida si era necesario, pues no sólo era un amigo y confidente, sino un hermano de sangre.

–Es aquí –susurró. Entró por una pequeña puerta hecha de madera algo podrida, que apenas se podía mantener firme por lo mal puesta que se encontraba. Al derredor de todo el terreno había un montículo de piedras calizas, que servía como un muro para que nadie pasara.

–¿Qué me quieres mostrar? –preguntó Yagyuu acercándose a un terreno algo húmedo, con charcos de lodo por doquier. Niou seguía caminando y debes en cuando ambos se resbalaban por el estado del piso.

El muchacho de cabello gris señaló un enrejado a pocos metros de allí, al fondo había un montón de maderas y hierro simulando una casita de animales. El joven de gafas se acercó, tomando a Niou por los hombros para no caerse. Ambos entraron al lugar con absoluto cuidado y Masaharu se agachó sólo un poco y sonrió. Una sonrisa preciosa, humana, una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto a pesar de estar con él. Tomó el joven más bajo un puñado de maíz que se encontraba en una pequeña lata cercana a él y estiró su mano hacia un pequeño hueco. De allí salieron 5 adorables pollitos, apenas eran amarillos y sus plumas eran pequeñas, Tenían un pico rosado claro y parecían muy contentos con la visita del muchacho a ese lugar.

–Son bonitos –murmuró Yagyuu para que los pequeños polluelos no se asusten.

–Apenas tienen unos días –musitó el joven también despacio y silencioso–. Este nació en mi mano, yo tenía el huevo conmigo cuando nació –dijo Niou tocándole suavemente la cabecita a uno de los pollitos, éste aleteo contento.

–¿Tienen nombre? –preguntó Yagyuu. Niou asistió.

–La mamá, la gallina esa –señaló al fondo, Yagyuu tuvo que agacharse para verla–. Se llama Seiichi.

–¿Seiichi? ¿Por Yukimura? –Niou asistió y rió por lo bajo.

–El gallo se llama Genichirou….–señaló a un imponente gallo que estaba custodiando a la gallina. Yagyuu sonrió, si definitivamente eran ellos.

–¿Y los polluelos?

–Niou es el que nació en mi mano –señaló al pollito que ahora estaba encima de la lata de comidas, picoteando, pero enseguida otro le sacó de allí para comer él–. Ese de ahí es Bunta.

–Jajaja, me imagino por que –dijo Yagyuu.

–Este de acá es Akaya, es el más pequeño de todos –susurró casi inaudible, señalando a un pollito que era más pequeño que el resto y parecía dormido encima de la comida.

–Jejeje también me lo esperaba –rió Yagyuu en voz baja.

–Y este es Hiroshi –susurró tomando entre sus manos a un pollito muy tranquilo, no parecía asustado y estaba calmado–. ¿Ves?

–Si –susurró tomando al pollito en sus manos, era bonito y chiquito.

–Ese de allá es Renji, le pusimos Renji porque siempre esta muy concentrado mirando a sus hermanitos jugar, pareciera que busca una técnica para ganarles –musitó.

–¿Y Jackal? –preguntó. Niou señaló adentro a un sexto pollito, éste no tenía tantas plumas como sus hermanos, y estaba bajo la protección de su mamá gallina–. Ah, ¿es ese?

–Nació todo morenito, así que decidimos ponerle Jackal.

–Ya creo –añadió el muchacho y colocó a Yagyuu pollito en el piso, éste caminó hacia donde estaban sus hermanos–. ¿Decidimos?

–Yanagi me acompaña siempre aquí a alimentarlos. Bueno, si quieres puedes venir a darles de comer cuando quieras, el señor de esta granja siempre es muy amable y me dio permiso de venir a hablar con ellos –se levantó sacudiendo su ropa.

–¿Hm? ¿Hablas con ellos? –preguntó intrigado. Niou asistió.

–A veces cuando estoy triste o necesito pensar, vengo aquí o me voy al tejado de la escuela a pensar. Es muy sorprendente las cosas que uno piensa cuando está asolas con su intelecto –inquirió y caminaron fuera de la granja–. ¿Nunca hiciste eso?

–Yo usualmente leo algo para despejarme o estoy meditando conmigo en el cuarto…..sólo eso.

–Lo que uno aprende si aprendiera a escucharse –dijo el joven de cabello gris.

–Tienes razón ¿quieres ir por un café? –preguntó. Niou se sorprendió al oír eso pero asistió.

–Vamos.

* * *

Seiichi había despertado antes que Genichirou, y por lo tanto se había aprovechado de ello. Tomó unas flores de plástico que había dejado por allí y empezó a colocarla muy suavemente en el cabello de Sanada. Algunos pétalos se desprendían fácilmente, por lo cual, era muy común que el cabello del moreno estuviera ahora cubierto de montones de ellos. A Yukimura le gustaba jugar, sobre todo a ese tipos de juegos donde Genichirou se terminaba enojando.

Acarició suavemente su rostro con la yema de los dedos, bajando hasta llegar a su cuello y de allí ha sus pectorales. Aun no creía que habían hecho el amor de esa manera, no había pensado en ello y es más, creía que tardaría días en pasar en vez del primer día.

Se acomodó un poco más y se acostó, apoyando su cabeza encima de la almohada y mirando a Sanada de perfil. Mordió sus labios y observó cada rasgo. Era un chico fuerte, decidido, con un cuerpo envidiable, con una forma de ser tan dura que hasta a veces con Yukimura era así. Su respirar era lento, suave, divino como decía el muchacho de cabello azulado. Era su vice capitán, su ser especial, su morenazo. Era la persona con la que quería compartir su vida, su muerte, sus abrazos, sus besos, la vida entera y eterna.

Los ojos pardos se abrieron suavemente al fin viendo la luz. Se dio la vuelta y los pétalos cayeron, algunos en su rostro. Se los sacó con la mano y volteó hacia su costado sorprendiéndose al ver a Yukimura despierto. Se sonrojó violentamente y Seiichi se rió de él.

–Yu….Yukimura…–murmuró–. ¿Aun despierto?

–Jejejeje acabo de levantarme –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sanada se colocó de costado y Seiichi pudo acariciarle el rostro.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó.

–Adolorido, pero feliz ¿y tú? –murmuró.

–Cansado –musitó, para luego añadir–. Pero feliz.

–No pensé que el primer día sería así –agregó el joven capitán del Rikkai–. Pero si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera venido antes.

–¿Eh? Yukimura, no digas eso –dijo el muchacho, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

–Ah, eres muy tierno, Sanada –susurró, se fue acercándose a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

–Mmm….–aceptó el beso y le abrazó más contra su cuerpo–. Yukimura ¿qué pasará de ahora en más?

–¿De ahora en más? ¡Que importa! Mientras estemos juntos yo seré feliz…..si aun me dijesen que mañana acabara el mundo –dijo sonriente. Genichirou con una de sus manos le acarició el cabello acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

–Pero….tú….digo….tu….tu…..qui…quisi….sieras…..–sus palabras se trababan y su respiración empezó a sentirse agitada y su voz nerviosa.

–¿Estas tartamudeando? –preguntó sorprendido. Sanada se asustó abriendo la boca pero luego curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres ser mi novio?

–¿Eh? –los ojos se Yukimura estaban llenos de completo asombro, pero inmediatamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sanada y se arrojó encima de él, lo que hizo que Sanada se diera la vuelta para colocar a Seiichi encima suyo y éste pudiera besarlo de forma cómoda, lo que no dudó en hacer–. Claro que quiero, lo he esperado meses.

–Si aunque….–carraspeó un poco–. Bueno, supuestamente tendría que habértelo pedido antes de que hagamos el amor, pero creo que….empezamos al revés.

–Hoy somos así –rió en voz baja.

Sin meditarlo Sanada comenzó a besarlo nuevamente acariciándole la espalda con dulzura mientras las manos de Seiichi navegaban desde su cuello, rozando sus orejas, hasta su cabello. Esos besos fogosos parecían interminables, y ya Sanada comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo cuando unos golpes a la puerta lo alertaron, Ambos vieron la misma con un tanto de estupefacción, con sus labios algo rojos y húmedos por los besos. Genichirou tragó saliva y se semi sentó, dejando a Seiichi sentado en su regazo, sintiendo en el trasero el miembro ajeno.

–Sa…Sanada….–susurró Seiichi en el oído de Genichirou, éste estaba a punto de perder el control nuevamente cuando sintió de nuevo los golpes en su puerta. Tuvo que apartar un poco las manos de Yukimura de su cuello y cabeza para que los movimientos de esas dos traviesas no le hicieran perder más que el control.

–Shhhh….–lo silenció–. ¿Quién es?

–Soy yo, mamá –habló la persona del otro lado. Sanada de nuevo tragó de su propia saliva–. ¿Estás bien?

–Si mamá, estoy bien ¿acaban de llegar? –dijo normalmente, Seiichi sonrió y empezó a besar el cuello de Sanada, lo que hace que el muchacho quisiera la muerte en ese momento y se mordiera los labios para evitar gemir.

–Si, acabo de llegar con tu padre y el abuelo, traemos bocaditos ¿Seiichi ya llegó? –preguntó intentando abrir la puerta, pero gracias a dios la había cerrado, aunque no recordaba cuando.

–Esta durmiendo –dijo intentando separar a Seiichi de encima suyo–. Em, mamá, ahora me baño y voy al comedor.

–De acuerdo, levanta a Seiichi –susurró.

–Si, ya me la levantó –susurró viendo que Seiichi tomaba su miembro semi erguido y tuvo que cubrirse la boca.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó la madre extrañada.

–Eh…em….–Apartó del todo a Yukimura de encima suyo lo que causó pequeñas risas al menor–. Que ya lo levanto –dijo al fin mientras le ponía una cara severa a Seiichi, éste comenzó a reír a lo bajo.

–Bueno…..–se oye como se aleja de la puerta.

–¿Estás loco? ¡Casi nos descubren! –dijo entre dientes, sentía deseos de ahorcar a Seiichi en aquellos momentos.

–Lo siento, me tenté, es que es tan gracioso verte todo enojado –dijo y se acercó, susurrando muy pegado a sus labios–. ¿Me perdonas?

–¿Si te perdono? –Dijo tratando de mantener la severidad–. En el baño arreglaremos las cosas –dijo tomando a Seiichi de la mano y arrastrándolo al cuarto de baño que tenía la habitación de Genichirou.

–Oh, Genichirou está enojado –rió nuevamente mientras era arrastrado. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y al abrirse la regadera todo quedó silenciado por el ruido del agua cayendo sobre el piso.

* * *

Marui caminaba cerca de la playa, recordaba que en aquellos paisajes Niou y él habían caminado, y se habían besado. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Niou? Él le rechazo, ¡y de que manera! Nadie rechaza a Marui Bunta, nadie recha…..bueno, en definitiva lo había hecho. Se apoyó encima del barandal de madera que había en el puerto y observó el inmenso mar. Se sentía tan idiota estando allí solo, sobre todo en pleno verano y con tantas parejitas por doquier. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró sus ojos.

–¡Sempai! ¿Qué hace por estos lares? –el joven del Rikkai, Akaya Kirihara, se acercó a él.

–Ah, bakaya…digo Akaya –sonrió, Akaya se molestó–. Oh, lo siento jejejeje.

–Ya pues, mi madre tiene la culpa por ponerme "Akaya", pero en fin, peor sería que me hubieran apellidado Marui jajajajaja

–…..vete al infierno –dijo en tono molesto. Akaya se acercó y en forma de disculpas le acarició el hombro.

–Lo siento Sempai ¿se encuentra bien?

–No yo….–Marui se distrae un momento, ve que Kirihara viste de una manera particular el día de hoy–. ¿Qué haces con ese traje de ladrón?

–¿Por qué llueve cuando hay sol? Tu turno jejejeje

–No te hagas el tonto, ¿qué haces vestido así? Pareces un espía.

–Pues…..espío a la gente –saca sus prismáticos.

–¿Para qué?

–Bueno, en si tengo una hipótesis y quiero corroborarla –dijo asistiendo la cabeza.

–Eso sonó muy a Yanagi.

–Por eso mismo, a quien investigo es a Yanagi Sempai –susurró, bajó la mirada para evitar que su compañero viera su sonrojo.

–¿Y por qué le espías? –preguntó. Akaya negó con la cabeza.

–Olvídalo, hablemos de otra cosa ¿por qué estas así, mirando el mar?

–Pues, digamos que……–susurró separándose del barandal para comenzar a caminar, Akaya lo sigue–. Me gusta alguien, pero a él le gusta alguien más –patea una piedra.

–Estamos en las mismas –murmuró Akaya.

–¿Y qué haces tú para estar más tranquilo? –cuestionó. Akaya simplemente alzó su dedo.

–Pues sólo planeo como patearle el trasero a Sanada y quedarme con Yanagi para siem…..ups, no debí decir eso.

–¿Sanada? ¿Yanagi? ¿Me esta diciendo enserio? –preguntó con asombro.

–Vi muchos mensajes de textos de Sanada a Yanagi que son…. "comprometedores"

–Eso es malo, pobre Yukimura –murmuró. Akaya levantó una ceja en cuestión–. ¿No lo sabías? A Yukimura le gusta Sanada.

–¿EEEEEEEEEEH? –Ahora la sorpresa era parte de la cara de Akaya–. ¿Al buchou….digo, a Yukimura sempai le gusta Sanada sempai?

–Desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde la infancia. Yo conocí a Yukimura en primero, íbamos al mismo salón, y el siempre miraba estúpidamente a Sanada por los corredores. Una tarde hablamos de ello, y él me comentó que le gustaba desde hace mucho, pero tenía miedo ya que la familia de Sanada era muy tradicional y Genichirou era un poco……. "mente cerrada" al menos en ese tiempo.

–Ya lo veo….pobre buchou.

–Si, ahora me da mucha pena. Él estaba loco por Sanada, seguro se sentirá muy mal si sabe que Genichirou anda con Renji.

–No por mucho tiempo –dijo Akaya cuan héroe de historieta yanqui–. No sólo separaré a Renji de Sanada, sino que haré que Sanada se enamore más del buchou.

–¿Qué tienes pensado? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Pues verás, de camino a casa te cuento, vamos…..

Y ambos se fueron a la casa tramando lo que sería un golpe para separar a una pareja. Pero lo que no sabían es que este plan absurdo traería como consecuencia, algunas, indeseables.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, la intervención de los pollitos en la parte de Niou y Yagyuu fue realmente adorable, pero estaba entrelazado entre el lemon y el despertar de la cute/alpha pair. Marui tiene problemas amorosos, pero se le pasó rápido cuando Akaya le vino a molestar. ¿Eso traerá problemas? Pues vean el próximo capitulo a ver si esto ocurre o no. ¡Chau!

NOTA: He visto que muchas personas pusieron a este fic alerta pero que no he obtenido ni un solo comentario de ellas. ¡Por favor, dejen comentarios! No es que quiero obligarlos, pero los comentarios me ayudan a saber si les gusta la historia, si quieren que una pareja aparezca más que otra, si quieren que hable sobre alguna escena en particular o si les quedó dudas con respecto a algo que puse. ¡Sólo eso! Me gustaría saber la opinión de todos, espero que me dejen aunque sea un comentario pequeño sobre sus inquietudes. Si se tomaron su tiempo en leer el fic no les cuesta nada tomarse unos segundos para preguntarme o pedirme algo, yo siempre trato de poner todo lo que la gente quiera, mi fic suele ser muy democrático.


	10. Capitulo X: Mentiras y verdades

**Capitulo X**: Mentiras y verdades.

Sus ojos se abrieron como cualquier otro día, pero éste era más especial e importante que los demás. Primero, Yukimura estaba fuertemente abrazado a él durmiendo en el lado derecho de la cama; Segundo, habían hecho el amor en la noche y fue tan bueno o mejor que su primera vez, ahora todo se podía ver un poco más claro. Pero siempre tiene que haber algo negativo por más que no lo sea: Sanada tenía miedo.

Durante gran parte de la noche en la que no pudo dormir mientras Seiichi se acurrucaba en su pecho había pensado seriamente en lo que pasaría. Ok, ahora eran novios, ¡perfecto! Pero aun le remordía la conciencia. Había tenido la mejor de las noches, había besado los más dulces labios, había probado la manzana prohibida, como dirían los religiosos, pero no estaba feliz.

El quería gritarlo, decirlo al mundo, pero la presión de su familia sobre él era muy fuerte. Su abuelo tanto como su padre y hermano habían ya hecho un "plan de futuro" para el menor de la familia. Se casaría con una estúpida niña tradicional, tendría hijos tan aburridos como él.

Si en esos momentos necesitara algo, serían aspirinas, docenas de aspirinas pues le dolía horriblemente la cabeza de tanto pensar. Miró el reloj al costado de su cama encima de la mesita de luz y se dio cuenta que ya era pasada de las nueve. Con delicadeza alejó a Yukimura de él, lo acomodó suavemente en su cama y se salió de la misma caminando hacia donde había dejado su ropa, se la colocó y salió del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ingresó al dojo y pasó toda la mañana allí, practicando kendo. Eso le relajaba y le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Necesitaba rápidamente un psiquiatra, de eso estaba seguro. Todo eso de la adolescencia, los sentimientos, el sentirse un poeta chileno, le estaba perjudicando realmente. ¡Él no era así! Cerró sus ojos y tiró su katana al suelo sentándose en el piso. Su vida era arruinada, amaba a alguien que no iba a tener, sus padres se enojarían con él cuando se dieran cuenta y seguramente lo harían casarse a la fuerza, por lo cual, debería mantenerse todo en secreto pero ¿hasta cuando? En algún momento Yukimura iba a explotar y no iba querer estar en la clandestinidad.

Suspiró fuertemente.

Esto sólo alguien podría resolverlo.

Se arrastró hacia un bolso que estaba por allí y del mismo sacó un celular. Definitivamente sabía quien podía ayudarle.

* * *

Yanagi llevaba algunos días pensando si había sido buena idea darle su número telefónico a Sanada para que lo llame ante cualquier emergencia. Y es que a la menor cosa que le pasaba el moreno le llamaba con gran desesperación, como si se hubiera acabado el mundo. Suspiró fuertemente y miró el techo de su cuarto estando recostado en su cama; por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire o que algo sucedería pero por otro lado se sentía tranquilo de no tener a Akaya como pegote detrás de él.

Y hablando de Akaya ¿dónde se había metido? Según tenía entendido el muchacho aun le quedaba una materia para darla y no se había presentado con él ayer, es más, lo vio corriendo de un lado al otro en la vereda de su casa pero nunca entraba. Definitivamente el devil del equipo estaba realmente loco.

Bueno, pero en definitiva, el día de la fecha había estado tranquilo. Sanada no lo había llamado y Akaya no se había aparecido, aunque también notó de forma abrupta que su vida era aburrida. Ya se había leído todos los libros de su biblioteca, y jugado a shouji con los ancianos en el parque. Niou no lo llamó para ir a darle de comer a los pollitos, por lo cual supuso que había invitado a Yagyuu y no quería ser mal tercio. Aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre fue un "tercero" en una pareja de dos, siempre metido en medio pero nunca con alguien. ¿Acaso debería esperar a Akaya o tendría que poner manos en la obra y hacerlo él mismo?

**RING, RING**

Sonó el teléfono. Otra vez se insultó mentalmente por haber pensado en Sanada aunque sea un segundo, pues pareciera que lo invocaba. Tomó el móvil y vio el número del muchacho en la parte superior de la pantalla. ¿Ahora que diablos quería? Se preguntó y tocó el send para poder hablar.

–¿Hola?

–¡YANAGI! –un grito fuerte y ensordecedor se escuchó. Yanagi violentamente se apartó del teléfono aunque había sido tarde.

–¡Sanada! ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Te escucho perfectamente –dijo el muchacho en voz baja y con algo de impaciencia.

–Lo siento, Yanagi, necesito verte……..–Sanada sudaba frío y tenía temblorosa la voz; si sus instintos no le fallaban había pasado algo muy bueno o muy malo.

–¿Hm? ¿Ahora? –Dijo mirando el reloj–. No sé si te diste cuenta pero son las diez de la mañana.

–¡Ya lo sé!....digo ya lo sé…..–intentó mantener la calma–. Pero, escucha, me pasó algo……no sé como describirlo.

–¿Malo?

–No, mejor que eso.

–¿Excelente?

–No tanto.

–¿Algo intermedio? –cuestionó mientras intentaba pensar–. ¿Tuviste sexo con Seiichi?

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo adivinaste? –preguntó sorprendido. Yanagi sonrió.

–Bueno, tuve que analizar cautelosamente mi data y….

–Si, si, si ¿vienes?

–¿Para que me quieres? –Yanagi sonó algo asustado.

–Es que, no sé que pensar…..necesito alguien que piense por mi un momento.

–……..

–Por favor.

–¡De acuerdo, ahora iré! –susurró y colgó para ir por su chaqueta.

**RING, RING.**

El timbre sonó y Renji se asustó ¿quién sería a estas horas? ¡Bah! Que importaba, total él estaba de salida. Se colocó la chaqueta encima de su camiseta y salió corriendo a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos, pero el timbre era insistente. Obviamente como estaba saliendo a Yanagi no le quedó de otra que atender. Se sorprendió cuando vio a un bajito joven de cabello alborotado sosteniendo dos video juegos, uno en cada mano.

–¡Yanagi sempai! Traje algunos juegos para jugar con su consola…–Yanagi alza la ceja algo enfadado–. Ah y con usted también, claro… ¿eh? ¿Qué hace así vestido? ¿Va a salir? –preguntó Kirihara.

–Si, estoy de salida –murmuró y comenzó a moverse en busca de espacio para salir pero Akaya se lo impedía–. Akaya, por favor.

–¿Dónde va? ¿Con quién? –preguntó, esta vez sonó algo amenazante.

–No te importa, anda, salte de mi camino que es urgente –dijo volviendo a intentar salir, pero Akaya no parecía tener intención de dejarlo.

–No lo dejaré salir hasta que me diga ¿acaso es más importante que yo? –sus ojos se empezaron a agrandar y a brillar, cualquier persona se hubiera derretido.

–¡No digas eso! Es una persona diferente solamente.

–¿Es su novio? –preguntó con picardía.

–¡Claro que no! ¿De donde sacas esas cosas? –cuestionó sonrojado.

–¿Me va a decir?

–¡No! Y aléjate de la puerta –dijo nuevamente el castaño cansado del juego de Akaya.

–¿Tanto le cuesta decirme con quien va a salir? –otra vez aquella incomoda pregunta. Yanagi suspiró:

–¡Esta bien, está bien! Voy a casa de Sanada –respondió. Akaya quedó hecho una estatua de mármol. Nunca esperó que Yanagi se pusiera tan loco por ir a ver a ese tipo–. ¿Puedo pasar ahora?

–…………..–Akaya no dice nada pero le deja el camino libre. Yanagi cierra la puerta y se va corriendo tras un autobús.

Marui sale de entre los arbustos con cara de completa estupefacción. Ambos parecían no poder creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso Sanada y Yanagi realmente estaban juntos? Kirihara estaba apunto de llorar y Marui no sabía realmente que hacer, estas cosas eran detestables, sobre todo ¿cómo se lo dirían al buchou? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo sería la muerte de Sanada a manos de Yukimura y éste último descubren que lo engañan? Pero espera ¿Sanada salía con Yukimura o con Yanagi? Ya se estaba haciendo un lindo cuento con todo eso. El pelos de alga y Marui miraron hacia sus costado, con una sonrisa traviesa tomó su bicicleta, colocó sus videos juegos en la mochila, Marui se colocó en el manubrio y salieron en dirección a la casa del fukubuchou.

* * *

Sanada había vuelto a su habitación; a decir verdad todo el trayecto le resultó bastante difícil; primero porque no sabía cómo vería a Yukimura a la cara luego de la experiencia corporal que acababan de tener. ¿Acaso no fue buena? Si, en realidad fue excelente, pero tenía miedo que eso parara allí, que su corazón dejara de sentir y todo acabara de la noche a la mañana: su sufrimiento y padecimiento. ¡No! Por una parte sentiría alivio pero por otro lado tristeza, pues creyó alguna vez que había encontrado el amor. ¿Y si daba conclusiones apresuradas? ¿Y si realmente era Yukimura la persona que hacía latir su corazón de tal manera que pensaba que se le saldría de la boca? Si, estaba seguro que lo que sentía por Seiichi no era "encaprichamiento" sino un enamoramiento ¿pero si era temporario?

Abrió la puerta cuando escuchó una suave melodía, si bien recordaba era aquella de la cajita musical que tenía desde muy chico. Era una suave tonada y con ella pudo imaginarse aquella bailarina dando vueltas encima del espejito de la caja, por un momento sonrió, de costado, casi invisible. Al ingresar al cuarto vio como Seiichi miraba con unos ojos brillantes, al borde de la lágrima, escuchando aquella música tan dulce.

Genichirou se acercó lentamente para evitar que Yukimura se distraiga pero, el muchacho de cabello azul, le conocía muy bien y solo giró un poco para verlo. El moreno al verse descubierto solo se sentó junto a él.

–Lo siento, es que me parecía raro que tuvieras una cajita de música –susurró cerrándola. Sanada tomó la mano de Seiichi y con ella la volvió a abrir.

–La tengo desde que nací, mi mamá me la obsequió, es el primer regalo que le hizo papá –dijo al fin el moreno, el joven pálido se sentó mejor en la cama–. Me gusta la melodía.

–A mi también, es muy bonita –respondió, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del más joven.

–Te la regalo.

–¿Eh? –Yukimura se sorprendió de tal manera que sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante su compañero.

–Tómala…..es para ti –Sanada cerró la caja y se la extendió a Yukimura, éste la tomó en sus manos.

–No puedo aceptarla…..no puedo.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó.

–Porque……debe ser muy valioso para ti…….tu papá se la dio a tu mamá, es un sello de amor muy grande –respondió nuevamente Seiichi, esta vez con un sentimiento especial en su voz.

–Esta caja volverá a mí….

–¿Eh? –Yukimura no entendía bien porque Sanada decía eso, por lo tanto decidió preguntar–. ¿Cómo?

–El día que te cases conmigo –susurró tomando las manos del chico pálido, que dejó la cajita en la cama, y las besó dulcemente–. Porque yo estoy convencido que este amor es tan grande como el de mi padre y mi madre.

–Sa….Sanada…..–murmuró.

–Yukimura….–musitó y volvió a besar esas manos–. Te conozco desde nuestra más tierna infancia, he pasado contigo todos tus problemas de salud, hemos estado juntos, unidos, desde siempre………creo que no habrá cosa que me haga más feliz que saber que me aceptas y que esta cama presenció el principio de un amor duradero.

–Sanada…..–suspiró–. ¿Desde cuando eres un poeta? Jejejeje.

–¿Eh? –se sorprendió un poco ante las risas, su boca se abrió enormemente. Yukimura paró de reír y le acarició la mejilla.

–Sanada, eres el ser más hermoso, dulce y tierno que conocí. Ojala todos vieran ese lado que tienes cuando estás conmigo…..–susurró y le besó la boca. Sanada aceptó el beso pero al separarse respondió:

–No, porque luego me pisotean con eso de que ando de sensible por ahí –y nuevamente se arrojó encima de Seiichi para besarlo, sólo eso necesitaba, besarlo, para inundar su corazón de emociones.

* * *

El pequeño pollito caminó por los matorrales junto a donde estaba su casita, aunque al ser tan pequeño se creía perdido y pensaba que moriría allí. Empezó a piar para que su mamá lo encontrase, pero sólo ecos se escuchaban y nada más. Nuevamente comenzó a piar pero no pasaba absolutamente nada. El frío atravesó todo el pequeño campo, y se escucharon los ruidos de alguien entre algunos arbustos y el pichón sólo se acurrucó entre sus plumas esperando lo peor.

Temblaba del frío y del miedo, pues estaba solito y podía oír los horribles sonidos de las hojas moverse, piar de su mamá o de sus hermanitos era nulo, pero le pasaba eso por temerario. Había salido él, como todo un polluelo valiente, a buscar la comida cuando uno de sus hermanitos, Bunta, se arrojó al maíz impidiendo que el resto pudiera comer, por lo cual, el pequeño decidió ir él mismo por su propio alimento. Solitario, pequeño, amarillo, con el pico rozado y suaves plumitas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, piando y buscando una salida cuando se creyó perdido, pero que ahora solo, con frío, con miedo y con hambre, no podía aguantar mucho.

Estaba seguro que moriría entre las hojas de aquellos árboles, y mientras intenta que el frío no lo devore, cierra sus ojos una vez más.

Una voz familiar lo alertó, esa voz, esa voz tan conocida ¿quién era?

–¡Niou! ¿Dónde estás? –le llamó la voz. El pollito la reconocía, era inteligente, por lo tanto comenzó a aletear y a piar fuertemente para que lo escuchasen, pero era muy débil e indefenso, seguramente si lo escuchaban o si avanzaban le pisarían–. ¿Niou?

Nuevamente el pollito corrió alertado hacia donde venía la voz, era conocida, era de "él" seguramente venía a rescatarlo. Unas ramas fueron corridas y sus ojos se cruzaron. Una sonrisa en su rostro hizo que el pichón sea feliz y aleteara contento por el reencuentro. Niou tomó a su tocayo en sus manos, y Yagyuu, quien estaba con él, sonrió al tener otro caso resuelto. "El caso del pollito desaparecido" se había cerrado.

–Eres un temerario –dijo Niou acariciándole la cabeza–. Debiste esperar a que venga para que te de tu comida.

–¿Cómo sabes que salió en busca de comida? –preguntó perplejo Yagyuu.

–Es obvio ¿qué más sería? –respondió Niou, caminó por aquel campo embarrado y dejó al pollo junto a su mamá gallina que lo recibió contenta, el pequeño Niou se reencontró con sus hermanos y con un goloso y gordo Marui que estaba aun encima de la comida.

–Marui come mucho, mira, ya parece una pelota de tenis –dijo Yagyuu señalando al pollo que parecía no querer alejarse de su alimento.

–Si, él come hasta cuando no hay luz……se parece al verdadero Marui –susurró Niou y se sentó en una banca, Yagyuu le acompañó gentilmente para que no esté sólo.

–Bueno, ya está ¿ahora te sientes mejor? –preguntó, un viejo hombre se acercó a ellos con una tetera y varias tazas que colocó encima de la mesa.

–Mucho mejor, Niou es muy importante para mi –sonrió, era la segunda vez que podía ver esa sonrisa tan auténtica en Masaharu.

–¿Té? –preguntó el anciano, Yagyuu afirmó–. Para ti, te traje tu café –le dio una lata de café que se encontraba dentro de una de las tazas que traía. Niou tomó la lata y la abrió, bebiendo un sorbo.

–Gracias señor –susurró el muchacho luego de haber bebido.

–¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos del café? –preguntó Yagyuu alzando su ceja, Niou asiste simplemente.

–Este es el primer café que tomo en el día –suspiró–. Igual no se me hace buena costumbre esto de tomar sólo dos veces café.

–Eso es abstinencia.

–……… –agacha la cabeza.

–¿Niou? –le llamó la atención Yagyuu, el muchacho de cabello gris levantó la cabeza suavemente observándose por los antojos de Yagyuu–. El pollito se está escapando.

–¿Eh? –Niou se da la vuelta y ve a su tocayo nuevamente caminar hacia un sentido incierto, el muchacho no hace más que pararse para ir tras de él ante las risas suaves y bajitas de Hiroshi.

* * *

Sanada se pudo separar nuevamente de Yukimura cuando a éste le sonó el reloj para que tomase su medicación, casi al mismo instante que suena el timbre de la puerta. El moreno se coloca sus pantuflas y va caminando hacia la entrada de su casa, tranquilo y tratando de aparentar lucidez cuando realmente estaba perdido entre montones de nubes y estrellas. Los besos de Seiichi eran sueños, sueños que lo llevaban a un lugar mágico donde todo puede pasar. El cuerpo de Seiichi era suave y blanco, su olor a vainilla le volvía loco, tal así que pensaba en devorárselo.

Y nuevamente estaba en una situación que quería evitar, cada vez que pensaba en ello algo en su interior le decía: "basta, Genichirou", ser adolescente también era empezar a vivir una adultez y por lo tanto saber controlar tus impulsos. ¡Pero era tan difícil!

–¡Ya va! –Gritó cuando el incesante timbre sonó nuevamente, Genichirou abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Yanagi–. ¡Yanagi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Tú me llamaste!

–¿Eh? –Sanada se tomó un minuto para recordar–. ¡Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo! Pasa, pasa por favor.

–Gracias –Yanagi ingresó a la casa y caminaron con Sanada por los pasillos.

–¿Quieres jugo, café, té? –preguntó mientras colocaba su mano encima de la manija de la puerta corrediza, pero sin abrirla.

–Un café está bien –asistió el castaño.

–Bueno.

Apenas y Sanada abrió la puerta Seiichi se le tiró encima como esperando que esto pasase. Yanagi se queda sorprendido al ver tal reacción y coloca una mano encima de su pecho con asombro; Genichirou intenta parar a Seiichi y le señala al nuevo invitado, el cual Yukimura cambia su mirada bruscamente. ¿Yanagi? Le daba mala espina. Era muy sospechoso y lo sabía desde aquel momento en que vio al castaño entrar por la puerta de la casa de Genichirou. Derepente y eran íntimos. El chico de cabello azulado se separó un poco pero aun tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sanada, su mirada estaba entre la del asombro y enojo, tal vez éste era un pensamiento efímero, pero aun así no le gustaba para nada lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

–Ah, lo siento Yanagi –se disculpó Seiichi.

–No te preocupes, lo sé todo, y me alegro que estén juntos…….realmente Sanada estaba angustiado –dijo Yanagi y tanto él como Seiichi miraron a un sonrojado Genichirou que trataba de ocultar sus ojos con su cabello.

–¿Angustiado, amor? –de nuevo Seiichi se trepó al moreno para besarle la mejilla en un gesto dulce, el muchacho simplemente se puso más colorado.

–Déjalo así, parece estar incomodo –susurró el data master y los tres ingresaron al comedor.

–Así que… ¿cómo es eso que sabías todo? –preguntó Seiichi con incertidumbre, Renji sonrió de costado y se sentó en un sillón mientras Sanada evitaba el tema yendo a la cocina por el café. Yukimura imita a Yanagi y se sienta junto a él.

–Bueno verás, Sanada hace tiempo que ha estado llamándome –un pequeño tic apareció en los ojos de Seiichi pero Yanagi no lo notó–. Hablándome sobre las cosas que le pasaba contigo y eso…..bueno yo trataba de aconsejarlo lo mejor que podía.

–Ya veo, que buen amigo –musitó, aunque su voz tenía algo de sarcasmo.

–Bueno y eso es todo……ahora trataré de ponerle más romance a mi vida amorosa ya que Sanada concretó contigo al fin –dijo Renji, Yukimura alzó una ceja.

–¿Acaso tienes un amor por allí? –preguntó Seiichi, Renji asiste con la cabeza y la baja mientras observa como sus dedos juegan entre si.

–¿Café….?–entró enseguida Sanada una vez dejaron de hablar de él.

–Ah, gracias, necesitaba un poco de esto….–murmuró Yanagi y tomó un sorbo grande de café–. Aaaah, ahora sé porque a Niou le gusta tanto.

–………–Sanada y Yukimura le miraban.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Yanagi.

–¿Estás enamorado, Renji? –nuevamente apareció la cuestión de Yukimura que hizo que Renji se atragante con su café.

–Cof, cof, cof…. ¿por qué piensas eso? –preguntó el castaño mientras se daba pequeños golpes en el pecho, Seiichi ríe bajito y Sanada le mira confuso.

–Por nada, por nada…..

–Mejor dejemos eso Yukimura –dijo Sanada algo avergonzado.

–Jajaja lo siento, lo siento, es que es divertido……. ¡mira la cara de Renji! Jajajajaja.

–¿Te gusta verme padecer un sufrimiento, verdad? –preguntó Renji a lo que Yukimura afirma sonriente–. Lo sospechaba.

–Ya, dejen de jugar y tomen el café, traeré algunas galletas que encontré por allí –dijo señalando el plato con galletitas–. Creo que las compró Sasuke.

–Ah ¿dónde está el "pequeño" Sasuke? –preguntó Yanagi.

–Se fue con mi hermano a comprar…………….–pero frenó en ese momento.

–¿A comprar…..? –Yanagi le insita a terminar la frase a un Sanada que está como una estatua.

–A comprar ropa interior –dijo Yukimura, Sanada rápidamente le mira asombrado–. Lo dijeron en voz alta antes de irse.

–Ya veo –susurró Genichirou algo avergonzado.

* * *

–¿Hola? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Shhhhhhhhh –Marui le calló–. ¿Vienes para hablar o para espiar?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Jackal mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–Espiamos a Yanagi porque……. ¿eh? ¿De dónde saliste? –preguntó Akaya sorprendido de ver a Jackal.

–Pues hace unos 14 años mi mamá me tuvo y……

–Ya, ya, a nadie le interesa –dijo Marui y le da un billete–. Ve a comprarme una gaseosa.

–¡Espera un segundo! ¿Nadie se dio cuenta que ayer me fui al campo? –Marui y Akaya se dieron la vuelta y luego se miraron entre ellos.

–¿Se fue a un campo?

–¿Nadie se preguntó porqué no estuve? –niegan–. Me lo suponía.

–¡Ve a traerme la gaseosa te he dicho! Y tráeme un sorbete, no me gusta tomar de la boquilla –dijo Marui de nuevo mirando por la ventana.

–Maldito equipo de cuarta, debería haberme cambiado a otro club donde me den importancia por…..–murmura entre dientes.

–No escucho pasos hacia el kiosko….–dijo Marui, Jackal bufó molesto y se fue a comprar la gaseosa.

–¡Ya está! Haremos esto –dijo Akaya al fin–. Seguramente Sanada como buen novio que es le mandará algunos regalos a Yanagi, lo que tenemos que hacer es cambiárselos y ¡ya!

–Pero, no crees que es apresurado, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad son pareja –dudó Marui, Kirihara saca su celular y le muestra un mensaje que se había enviado él del celular de Yanagi con una frase que le mandó Sanada–. ¿Qué amigo le diría a otro "te necesito"?

–Tú cuando tienes tarea…….. ¡AY! Era broma, era broma, pero no me golpees con tu revista de anime, tiene tapa dura –chilló Marui alejándose de Akaya quien lo amenazaba con dicha revista.

–Bien, entonces ¿está bien? –Marui afirma–. Mañana empezaremos nuestro plan de "Separar a las ovejas"

–¿Quién inventó el nombre? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–¡Yo! ¿Algún problema? –Marui negó–. Entonces, AL ATAQUE.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, por un momento creí que exageré un poco con Akaya, creo que se está tomando las cosas muy a pecho. ¿Seiichi está algo meloso? Pues quien no lo estaría teniendo un morenazo de ojos miel a su lado, créame que hasta yo lo estaría. Sanada nos ha demostrado nuevamente que es "la reina del drama" jajaja, pero bueno, veremos si esto mejora antes de empeorar. Yanagi está más perdido en este fic que el pollito de Niou. Realmente Yanagi tiene un papel importante en este fic, y creo que en los fics no tiene mucho protagonismo (hasta en los YanaKiri las palmas se las lleva Akaya). Con respecto a Jackal ¿alguien había notado que desapareció? Jajajaja bueno, sus compañeros no lo notaron, bueno, tal vez Marui cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más dinero.

Con respecto a Niou, a este le espera un remolino de cabello castaño y ojos celestes para darle vuelta todos sus planes, y también dicho huracán hará estragos en los sentimientos de Yagyuu para que se de cuenta de lo que realmente siente "el caballero".

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡REVIEW! Es importante para saber que quieren leer en los próximos capítulos.


	11. Capitulo XI: Cuando las verdades duelen

Capitulo XI: Cuando las verdades duelen.

Había pasado ya más o menos una semana y media desde que habían estado juntos y aunque no quería admitirlo las cosas habían cambiado violentamente. No es que fuera malo, ni tampoco que fuera algo que le doliera o que le hiciera sentir mal, a decir verdad, Genichirou podía llegar a ser la persona más buena y comprensiva del mundo con él, pero el problema no radicaba en la pareja, sino en lo externo.

Miró hacia un costado de la cama; allí estaba durmiendo Yanagi Renji. Aunque el muchacho castaño había dicho que a partir de esa fecha iba a concentrarse en su vida amorosa, no se había ido de la casa de Genichirou desde que él estaba allí y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, realmente le molestaba tener al muchacho en la casa.

No es que el Yanagi le incomodara ni mucho menos, sino que odiaba que éste y Sanada andarán diciendo cosas por lo bajo y se sentía horriblemente excluido de la platica. ¡Era el novio de Genichirou, no un extraño! Pero aun así no parecía importar aquel rango. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro costado y se encontraba su novio durmiendo, el moreno tenía una mano encima de su cintura y la otra se perdía entre las almohadas; su mirada tranquila y relajada, sus parpados caídos y su boca ligeramente abierta.

Así eran todos los días, todas las noches, parecían un matrimonio de tres, y era hora de dejar las cosas en claro, ahora que eran pareja Seiichi quería tener más momentos "asolas" con su novio, quería besarlo y acariciarlo sin que alguien le estuviera viendo ¡¿o acaso Yanagi no tenía vida?! ¡Espera! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Yanagi era su amigo a pesar de todo, no es que le viniera a robar a Genichirou ¿o si? Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso.

*Pip, pip*

Sonó un celular y Yanagi inmediatamente, con algo de pereza, levantó la mano y recogió el objeto que estaba a pocos metros de él mirando el remitente; suspiró pesadamente al ver el nombre de su kouhai en él y con toda la fuerza que tenía intentó levantarse. Seiichi se acomodó nuevamente pero esta vez en brazos de Sanada quien le agarró fuertemente como si fuera un oso. Yanagi se paró y caminó hacia el baño para no molestar a la pareja encerrándose allí.

–¿Qué pasa Akaya? –preguntó Yanagi.

–¡Yanagi sempai! Al fin lo encuentro, he ido a su casa y nunca estaba ¿dónde demonios está? –dijo algo enojado.

–Akaya, respeto ante todo –suspiró de cansancio–. Estoy en casa de Sanada, pasé la noche aquí.

–……………

–¿Akaya? –preguntó al ver que no se oía la respiración del otro lado para luego escuchar fuertes cuchicheos. Según podía distinguir, las voces eran las de Marui y Jackal–, etto…. ¿Akaya?

–¡Ah, si, lo siento sempai! –Se disculpó volviendo a agarrar el teléfono–. Debo irme, nos vemos –cuelga estrepitosamente.

–¿EH? Vaya, ¿quién entiende a ese chico? –susurró y cortó la llamada del móvil.

Renji se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a ver los mensajes que había en su celular. La mayoría era de Sanada y lo secundaba muy de cerca Akaya. Sonrió tenuemente al pensar en él. Realmente el muchacho de cabellos alborotados se había ganado su corazón y también su paciencia, no por nada Renji representaba un ser realmente importante en la vida de Akaya.

Infinidades de veces el chico de cabello moreno le había pedido gentilmente que le enseñase, que le entrenase, que lo haga más fuerte. Obviamente para Renji era un logro cada victoria de Kirihara, como también era un logro como la mentalidad de su kouhai se iba moldeando. Todo comportamiento del castaño influía en el menor, y obviamente todo comportamiento del menor influía en el castaño.

Un golpe se oyó y Renji se alertó. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y volvió a escuchar los golpes un poco más desesperados. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y dejó ingresar a Yukimura el cual lo echó amablemente y cerró la puerta del baño tras él.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó un somnoliento Genichirou mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama.

–Ah, Genichirou, pues nada, que tu novio está algo loco –dijo señalando la puerta del baño–. Entró desesperadamente al baño.

–Tal vez quería usar el baño –dijo Sanada mientras se levantaba, llevaba un pijama muy tradicional a cuadros rojos y con líneas negras.

–Bueno, sí, pero existe algo que se llama "control de esfínteres" –volvió a decir y se sentó en la cama de Sanada.

–Ya, déjalo….–susurró el muchacho y abrió su armario para sacar su ropa.

–¿Y Genichirou? Ahora que te sientes mejor contigo mismo ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó, Sanada no contestó y sacó una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones grises de algodón.

–Pues….–murmuró–. Aun no estoy cien porciento seguro de lo que me está pasando. Es decir, hice el amor con él, me encantó, pero……estoy constantemente con miedo de lastimarlo ¿eso es normal?

–Eso es amor, Genichirou.

–¿En serio? –preguntó dudoso colocándose la gorra pero al revés, con la visera hacia atrás.

–Ajam…..–sonrió y asistió al mismo tiempo, luego miró la puerta del baño–. ¿Y? ¿No haz pensado en qué decirle?

–¿Decirle?

–Creo que deberías decirle algo……no solamente tener sexo….

–Hacer el amor.

–Bueno, si, hacer el amor –se corrigió, Sanada se sacó la parte superior de su pijama y se puso la camiseta blanca–. A Seiichi le gustará que le digas algo bajo la luz de la luna.

–Ah, eso suena romántico….–dijo con algo de miedo.

–Bueno, Seiichi es romántico –Yanagi se acomodó en la cama mientras observaba el espejo frente a ella–. ¿Por qué no piensas en algo? Hagamos de cuenta que soy Seiichi, dime lo que sientes por mí.

–¿Decir lo que siento por ti?

Mientras tanto, dentro del baño Seiichi estaba mirándose al espejo mientras enjuagaba su boca después de haberse cepillado los dientes, una vez lavado su rostro estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho "Dime lo que sientes por mi", esa era la voz de Yanagi ¿no? "¿Decir lo que siento por ti?" ahora la voz era de Genichirou. Los ojos de Seiichi se abrieron enormemente y abrió un poco la puerta para ver como Sanada se terminaba de vestir mientras parecía meditar algo, Yanagi simplemente lo observaba.

–Pues, eres la persona más importante –dijo algo sonrojado, estaba diciendo algo que le costaría mucho decir, pero decírselo a Yukimura sería algo fácil–. El amor de mi vida.

–¿El amor de tu vida? –sonrió coquetamente Yanagi.

–Por supuesto, no hay nadie que te iguale……–dijo Mientras se sentaba en la cama y se colocaba las pantuflas–. Eres el ser que más amo, y extraño constantemente, aun cuando estoy con otras personas no puedo parar de sentirme solo sin ti.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Yanagi sorprendido–. ¿Y vamos a estar siempre juntos?

–Siempre….mis hijos serán los tuyos, mi casa será la tuya……mi vida será tuya.

–Ah Genichirou, eres tan dulce….–rió Yanagi.

–Ah, no digas eso, me haces sentir patético –volvió a su rostro de siempre. Yukimura hizo algo de ruido y fingió que abría la puerta por primera vez–. ¡Yukimura!

–Ah, lo siento que te saqué Renji es que…….necesitaba usar el baño –murmuró con unos brillos en sus ojos.

–Seiichi ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yanagi, tanto él como Sanada parecían extrañados.

–Si, estoy bien –susurró, su nariz comenzaba a moquear un poco por lo cual tuvo que usar un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo.

–¿Estás llorando? –cuestionó Sanada levantándose inmediatamente, iba en busca del abrazo confortante con Seiichi pero éste se separó de él rápidamente.

–No, claro que no, sólo entró una basura en mi ojo –sollozó.

–¿Seiichi? –Yanagi también se levantó espantado porque su buchou estaba realmente muy mal.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien, si….sigan hablando……yo…….yo iré a…..iré a tomarme la medicación –sollozó nuevamente y se fue corriendo del cuarto.

–No esta muy bien –dijo Yanagi.

–No me di cuenta Einstein…..–susurró con sarcasmo–. Pero ¿qué tendrá? Ha estado muy sensible en estos días.

–Lo sé, ¿qué le habrá pasado?

–Ni idea…….–Sanada caminó hacia el baño y observó como lo había dejado Yukimura–. ¡YANAGI, VEN DE INMEDIATO!

–¿Qué pasa Genichirou? –preguntó asustado entrando al baño.

–Mira esto….–dijo señalándole el baño anteriormente arreglado.

–….por dios.

* * *

El castaño miró tres veces el mensaje y suspiró. ¿Debería hablarlo con su novio? Sería lo más indicado. Inmediatamente tomó su chaqueta y se fue corriendo a su casa saludando a su madre para luego tomar el autobús que lo dejaría en aquel hogar que quería visitar. Al parar al bus pidió un boleto y se sentó en la primera fila, estaba algo nervioso y a la vez un poco eufórico por hablar nuevamente con su amigo, pero antes que nada debía comentarle lo ocurrido a Tezuka, el sabría que hacer o al menos guiarlo.

Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca, pues la casa de Kunimitsu no era tan lejos. Se levantó de su asiento y tiró de la cuerda para que el vehículo se detuviese y éste hizo lo propio. Syusuke prácticamente voló hacia la entrada de la familia Tezuka y tocó el timbre, lo atendió una hermosa mujer de cabello largo atado y que aparentaba ser muchos años más joven.

–¡Ah, Syusuke! Que bueno que nos visitas –invitó Ayana amablemente a Fuji pasar–. Kunimitsu está en el fondo, puedes ir.

–Gracias señora Tezuka –respondió amablemente el muchacho.

–Dime Ayana, querido.

–Si señora Ayana –dijo Syusuke y caminó hacia el jardín donde Kunimitsu ayudaba a su abuelo a terminar de plantar algunas flores–. ¡Mitsu! Señor Kunikazu.

–Syusuke, no me trates tan formal, dime "abuelo" –saludó Kunikazu a su "nieto".

–Jejeje, de acuerdo abuelo.

–Abuelo, no digas eso, sino nadie te tratará con respeto –regañó Kunimitsu a su abuelo, éste simplemente ríe.

–Es igual ¿cuándo se casarán? Dentro de dos días, tres……

–¡ABUELO! –se sonrojó el muchacho.

–Jejejejeje

–¡Pero si viven en pecado!

–¡ABUELO! –nuevamente le regañó el nieto a su abuelo.

–Jajaja abuelo, te quitaré a Mitsu unos momentos, necesitamos hablar de algo.

–Ah, de acuerdo, vayan niños, pero no jueguen a esos juegos ruidosos, hay mucha gente en la casa hoy –le guió el ojo Kunikazu a Syusuke, el chico sonrió y rió bajito.

–Ay, mi abuelo es un caso perdido –respondió Kunimitsu mientras Syusuke lo guiaba al cuarto–. ¿A qué viniste? ¿Pasó algo grave?

–No, entra –ordenó, Tezuka obedeció y el muchacho más bajito entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta.

–¿Fuji?

–Seiichi…….no está bien.

–¿Qué?

–Que Seiichi no está bien –respondió Syusuke sentándose en una silla–. Está realmente pésimo de salud, creo que todo lo que le está pasando le está afectando.

–Eso es algo problemático……–murmuró Tezuka algo cohibido–. ¿Haz hablado con él?

–Algo……ya sabes que su relación con Sanada es muy reciente, y creo que no la puede controlar, pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo y lo tiene a mal traer.

–…….

–Bah, reciente, todos sabíamos que terminarían juntos, pero ellos es muy reciente que estuvieron "juntos" y ahora le pasa esto a Seiichi……además que anda muy angustiado, recién me manda un mensaje diciéndome que quiere venirse a Tokio unos días, pero no puede sin el permiso de sus padres y ellos están hasta en Okinawa.

–Dios, esto si que es un embrollo.

–Tenemos que ayudarlo Mitsu, hemos tenido rivalidad en el pasado y seguramente en el futuro, pero Yukimura es mi amigo, desde que lo conocí en las nacionales hemos hablado y tenemos gustos comunes –Tezuka levantó la ceja, por un momento creyó que había escuchado mal–. Por favor Mitsu.

–Ok, pero, no sé que hacer para ayudarlo, lo único que puedo es ofrecerle alojamiento unos días hasta que se tranquilice y se serene para saber que hará de aquí en más con su salud, o que es lo que le pasa.

–Tiene miedo que estas recaídas que está teniendo le impidan jugar al tenis.

–Por encima de todo, creo que Yukimura debería evaluar la posibilidad de dejarlo.

–¿Dejarlo?

–¿Eh? –Tezuka se impresiona ante la sola idea–. Sé que es apresurado Suke, pero la enfermedad de Yukimura no se curó y lo más probable es que éstas recaídas se deban a un sobre esfuerzo que está realizando, además de la oleada de emociones las cuales experimenta.

–Sí, sería lo más lógicamente humano –suspiró el castaño.

–Mejor que venga aquí a Tokio, se realice todos los estudios necesarios, los médicos acá seguro le atienden mejor que allá en Kanagawa.

–Si, tienes razón, últimamente Yukimura-san se quejaba mucho de que no le atendían como era debido. –susurró Syusuke.

–No, está bien, llámalo, dile que tú y yo iremos a buscarle, tal vez quiera pasar unos días lejos de Sanada, tratar de serenarse y pensar con claridad.

–¿Lejos de Sanada? ¿No sería indicado que Sanada lo supiera? –Tezuka asistió–. ¿Entonces?

–Bueno, tal vez él no quiere preocupar a Sanada con todo esto, es mejor que no lo sepa, ya sabes como es él con este tipo de asuntos.

–Ah, dios…–se sorprendió el castaño, algo horrorizado–. ¿Qué crees que hagan si se enteran?

–Pues, seguro salir corriendo a buscar a Yukimura y eso lo estresará más seguramente…..es mejor dejarlo todo así, hacerlo silencioso.

–Además dudo que Genichirou los deje sólo en momentos así.

–Yo también lo dudo, ellos nacieron el uno para el otro……..como nosotros –Tezuka terminó la oración con un suspiro. Fuji abraza a Tezuka.

–Es muy triste ¿no? –Tezuka levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que a Yukimura le pasen todas estas cosas,–respondió. Tezuka le abraza y le besa suavemente mientras Syusuke permanece en silencio.

Aquí había algo que Syusuke no quería decirle a Tezuka, pero éste prefirió guardar silencio y sólo hundirse en la fragancia a vainilla de la piel de su novio.

* * *

Durante la tarde Yukimura se calmó un poco y Sanada pudo hablar con él sobre lo que encontró en el baño, el muchacho había vomitado y pensó que podría ser efectos de la medicación o algo parecido, pero Seiichi lo calmó diciendo que había comido algo que no debía y le dieron esos síntomas, aunque no podía explicar el porque últimamente andaba muy sensible.

Sanada le pidió que se tomara una ducha para poder refrescarse y Seiichi accedió entrando rápidamente al baño. Yanagi y Genichirou quedaron en el cuarto mirándose mutuamente, intentando descifrar la incógnita ¿qué le pasaba a Seiichi? Pero no había respuestas factibles aun.

–Ah, Genichirou –Renji interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno–. Hace poco me enviaste un mensaje –muestra su celular.

–¿Eh? –Genichirou alza la ceja extrañado.

–"Te amo…….eres lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida. Genichirou" –leyó el mensaje de texto.

–¡AAAAAAAH! –Mira la pantalla–. Lo siento, era para Seiichi…..

–Lo sospeché.

–¿Cómo se te envió a ti? –preguntó buscando en su celular y efectivamente se lo había enviado a Yanagi.

–Seguro sin ver pusiste la "Y" para buscar Yukimura y la primera palabra que se apareció fue Yanagi.

–Ah, lo siento –susurró dejando su celular en la cama.

–No hay porque……pero……..

**RING RING**

–¿Quién diablos es a esta hora? –preguntó Sanada levantándose de la cama, Yanagi hace lo mismo.

–Seguro es Akaya, últimamente me ha estado siguiendo a donde sea que vaya –dijo haciendo un ademán y ambos hombres se van del cuarto.

La lluvia de la regadera seguía sonando pero la puerta se abrió lentamente. Una mata de cabello azulado y mojado, tal así que le caían gotas por el rostro, salió acompañado de un pálido cuerpo cubierto por una bata. Yukimura Seiichi estaba aun con rastros de jabón en su cabello y cuerpo, pero le era más interesante lo que había allí que lo que hubiera en el baño. Se acercó al celular de Sanada y lo tomó buscando entre los correos.

"Yanagi.

Yanagi.

Yanagi.

Yukimura.

Yanagi"

Era larga la lista, pero en su mayoría Yanagi era dueño de los mensajes de Genichirou. Seiichi se procuró leer el primero antes de iniciar sospechas, tan sólo quería saber que tanto hablaban esos dos por sms.

"_Te amo…….eres lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida. Genichirou"_

Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes. Estaba apunto de llorar, de tirar ese teléfono celular a la basura, una lluvia de angustia le agarró pero no pudo continuar con su dolor ya que escuchó fuertes pasos acercándose, dejó el artefacto en la cama y corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Se metió bajo la ducha y lloró en voz baja, pequeños sollozos que no eran escuchados por el fuerte goteo del agua contra la cerámica. Esa mañana Seiichi le contó a Fuji, quien se había convertido en un buen y leal amigo luego de las nacionales, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y que se sentía realmente agobiado cada vez que miraba a Sanada y no podía decirle lo que pasaba. Hacía dos días atrás había tenido unas recaídas muy diferentes y su angustia le provocaba nauseas.

En esos momentos se sentía un poco estúpido por estar tan ciego, ¿cómo no lo vio antes? ¡Estaban jugando con él y de la peor manera!

Nunca lo creyó de Sanada, un chico tradicional y culto.

…….

Era más que obvio que le habían pintado cuernos del tamaño de Groenlandia, por eso había decidido apartarse un poco de Sanada, tal vez así podría ver las cosas más claramente y pensar sobre el futuro de la relación antes de decírselo a sus padres. ¿Qué pasaría después? Sólo el tiempo lo sabría

**Continuará.**

¡Dedicado a H! Porque su cumpleaños es el 9 de este mes. ¡FELICIDADES DE ANTE MANO!


	12. Capitulo XII:Un adios perdido en el aire

**Capitulo XII**: Un adiós perdido en el aire.

Se observaron y volvieron a focalizar su mirada en el dúo frente a ellos. Sanada sintió en aquel momento que la comida presente en la mesa iba bajando en su volumen al igual que los platos quedando limpios o más que limpios, relucientes. Aun era inexplicable entender como dos cuerpos tan pequeños podían consumir tanta cantidad de proteínas, grasas y azucares, pero eso será cosa de que algún día un maniático científico –alias: Inui– los decidiera investigar. Un pequeño chascarrillo, y ya el dúo levantó la mirada para ver la forma en que los muchachos mayores en altura les miraban. ¿Era idea de ellos o parecía enojo? Tal vez el hecho de llegar y arrasar cuan tsunami con las reservas de un mes no era muy "grato" que digamos. O tal vez será el hecho que los interrumpieron en medio de una romántica cena. ¡Mejor así! Mejor.

Las palabras que querían salir de la boca de Sanada eran: "¿Qué diablos quieren?" o "Largo de aquí", pero en su lugar una mirada de frustración y enojo apareció ante el impotente seño fruncido que ya de por si había en el rostro del muchacho moreno. ¿Acaso no sonreía ese tipo? ¡Necesitaba una esposa urgente! Aunque a decir verdad podían notar varios destellos de luminosidad en sus ojos que nunca antes habían visto, pero eso lo evaluarían otro día.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó de una forma amable, poco común en él.

–¿Bien qué? –contra preguntó el más pequeño mientras le daba una fuerte mordida a una galleta polvoreada con azúcar.

–¿Cómo que "bien qué"? Están invadiendo mi hogar y se comen mi comida, mínimo quiero saber ¿qué rayos quieren? –Sanada Genichirou estaba comenzando a violentarse y eso no era bueno, Yanagi lo tomó de la mano gentilmente para que se tranquilice, pero esto fue un error para las mal pensadas mentes del pelirrojo y el menor.

–Lo siento fukubuchou, veníamos a visitarlo, es todo –se excusó Akaya.

–Si, sólo veníamos a hacerle una "inocente" visita……. –Marui tembló un poco durante el dicho de esa oración.

–Ya veo….

No se dijo más, Yanagi se levantó para preparar té mientras Genichirou miraba a sus invitados con sobriedad. No era la primera vez que veía a Akaya y Marui merodeando por su casa, y sobre todo Akaya que había ido a cenar varias veces desde que Yanagi se había quedado a dormir, además de llamarlo permanentemente por el móvil. Algo se estaba gestando allí, pero él no quería saber que era.

Movió su cabeza para atrás y sus brazos hacia delante, intentando estirarse, para luego con sus hombros hacer pequeños círculos; el moreno se veía cansado y eso el dúo dinámico lo notaba perfectamente.

Unos pequeños pasos y la puerta corrediza se abrieron dejando salir a Yukimura completamente mojado y con unas prendas muy livianas. Tenía una camiseta delgada color blanco y unos shorts azules de tela fina, sus piernas delgadas y blancas parecían más hermosas que nunca al igual que su mirada. Marui y Kirihara se quedaron mirándole, tenía un aura distinta, más cálida y hasta humana.

–¡Chicos! No sabía que estaban aquí –saludó amablemente el muchacho de cabellos azulinos y se acercó a sus compañeros.

–Buchou, se ve tan diferente –dijo Akaya impresionado, Seiichi no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

–Cierto, su aura es tan cálida, tranquila y relajada……. –dijo esta vez Bunta.

¿Tranquila? ¿Relajada? En momentos así quería matar a Sanada por todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero tenía que aparentar que todo era lindo y bueno. Intentó hacer creer que estaba bien y que se sentía perfectamente, se acomodó en una silla y miró a sus compañeros con la sonrisa más diabólicamente bella que tenía, muy clásico en Yukimura, que podía alejar a cualquiera mil kilómetros a la redonda.

Bunta se acomodó nervioso y Akaya bajó la cabeza, Genichirou carraspeó su garganta y Yanagi ingresó con la tetera y algunas tazas que con poco éxito podía sostener siquiera, las colocó todas en la mesa y fue sirviendo progresivamente por orden, primero al pequeño Akaya quien agradeció; luego a Marui, quien le echó toneladas de azúcar a una pequeña taza, luego a Yukimura quien aceptó gentilmente; y por último a Sanada, quien no parecía querer pero Yanagi le obligaba a tomar el té para relajarse.

Una vez todos tuvieran sus tazas comenzaron a colocarle el azúcar que gustaban y a beber el contenido.

–Aaaah, es delicioso ¡Yanagi sempai hace muy ricos té! –alabó Akaya.

–Cierto, pero le falta azúcar –secundó Bunta mientras con una mano la cual le temblaba por el exceso de dulce, o tal vez por la falta del mismo, tomaba la cuchara y seguía colocándole más dulce a su té.

–Ah, ya que estamos reunidos quiero comentar algo –dijo Yukimura, todos dejaron sus tazas para escuchar al buchou–. Bueno, mañana mismo me iré a Tokio para hacerme unos estudios de rutina debido a mi enfermedad.

–¿Eh? –Sanada se sorprendió–. Pero, pensé que te quedarías aquí……

–Lo sé, pero, los estudios son primero…… –volvió a responder mientras suspiró–. Así que estaré un par de días en casa de Fuji Syusuke ¿lo recuerdan?

–¡Aaaah! Si, el chico que me ganó en el Kantou –dijo Akaya reacio.

–Y a Niou en las nacionales –inquirió Marui mientras lamía la cuchara que tenía miel encima.

–Exacto, él me permitió quedarme unos días con él así que me iré a Tokio –respondió amigablemente.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? Si quieres sólo tienes que decírmelo y hago las maletas –dijo con cierta desesperación el moreno.

–No, no, yo necesito un poco de tiempo solo, no te preocupes, te llamaré todos los días –susurró tomándole la mano a Genichirou, el muchacho simplemente asistió con tristeza.

–¿Aun está enfermo buchou? –preguntó Kirihara en un tono triste, Yukimura simplemente le acarició los cabellos.

–Mi enfermedad jamás estará curada plenamente, pero tengo menos posibilidades de sufrir otro ataque como éste año –sonrió para intentar calmar a Kirihara el cual amenazaba con largarse a llorar. Marui asiste con la cabeza–. Por lo cual es necesario que me vaya a ser estudios.

–¿Por qué en Tokio? –preguntó Sanada con su voz potente–. ¿Por qué no aquí, en Kanagawa?

–Porque en Tokio trabaja el doctor Oshitari, padre de Yuushi, el cual es experto en este tipo de problemas y enfermedades nerviosas –respondió tranquilamente–. Fuji habló con Yuushi y éste le dijo que con gusto me atendería…….aquí en Kanagawa no son rápidos.

–Bueno, si, en eso tienes razón……..

–Entonces……sólo me queda mañana decirles "adiós"

–Prefiero el "hasta pronto", Yukimura…… –Sanada se levantó de la silla y se fue a su habitación ante las miradas de los otros cuatro.

* * *

Nunca creyó estar haciendo este tipo de cosas pero elo aquí, con una bolsa de maíz en las manos siendo madre de seis pollitos. Colocó un poco de comida en los potecitos para ver como los pequeños se mataban por comer, realmente eran poco compartidores y sobre todo el pequeño Bunta que parecía tan redondo como una pelota de tenis, pero que por su simpatía y dulzura uno no podía odiarle. Por otro lado, Hiroshi estaba allí, picoteando del suelo los restos de comida, aunque inmediatamente su tocayo decidió colocarle algo más de alimento en el pote correspondiente.

Era increíble como cada polluelo sabía cual era su pote para ir a comer en el mismo, demasiado inteligentes diría Yagyuu. Metió su mano nuevamente en la bolsa y sacó otro puñado de maíz para colocárselo a la madre y al padre, los cuales se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

Se sentó unos minutos en una silla y se quedó observando, la brisa invernal le hizo calar los huesos y por un momento sintió que estaban en pleno invierno. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y creyó haber caído en un profundo sueño, ya que unos pequeños pios lo habían despertado. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y observó a los pequeñuelos jugando alegremente, mojándose con el agua o intentando emprender vuelo.

–Ahora sé porque Niou les tiene mucho aprecio –musitó suavemente Yagyuu.

Era como estar en casa, se sentía tan cómodo allí viendo jugar a los animalitos, sobre todo a esos pollitos que el chico de cabello grisáceo tanto quería. Por un momento sintió la melancólica necesidad de hablarles: ¿sería bueno hacerlo? En definitiva tenía ganas y necesitaba que alguien le escuchase aunque no le entendiese. Sintió un pequeño movimiento debajo de su pierna y observó, sino le fallaba la memoria aquel era Niou el cual parecía leer la tristeza en sus ojos. Tomó al animalito y lo colocó junto a él.

–Aaaah, Niou –suspiró, miró hacia delante mientras el pollito picoteaba la madera de la banca–. Es todo tan difícil en esta vida ¿sabes?

¿Estaba hablando con un pollo? ¡Si lo estaba haciendo! Pero no había nadie más que pudiera escucharlo en aquel momento. Giró su cabeza al costado y vio al pequeño corriendo de aquí para allá, buscando algo en particular.

–Eres tan pequeño aun, tienes toda una vida por delante –dijo al fin–. Yo también la tengo, apenas y cumplí en octubre los 15 años.

Nuevamente se sintió estúpido.

Muy estúpido.

–Pero ¿sabes qué? No me arrepiento de nada –miró de nuevo al polluelo que ahora se había acomodado en la banca acurrucado cerca de la pierna de Yagyuu y le miraba desde abajo, incrédulo, inocente.

–Eres el pollito más lindo que he conocido –le acarició la cabeza. El pequeño simplemente se movió de una forma muy graciosa aceptando las caricias.

Sonrió. Niou tenía razón.

–¡Yagyuu! –una voz lo descolocó y observó rápidamente hacia donde venía–. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó, consigo traía dos bolsas grandes de maíz.

–Vine a alimentar a los pollitos………..espero no haberte molestado –cordialmente como siempre, se excusó. Niou le sonrió de costado.

–No, esta bien….. –Dijo el muchacho y acomodó las dos bolsas a cerca del alambrado–. Los condenados comen como desnutridos…..

–Ya lo creo….–tomó mejor a Niou entre sus manos y se lo pasó al tocayo, el cual lo recibió gustoso y lo colocó en su cabeza.

–¿No se va a caer? –preguntó aterrado, Yagyuu a veces sonaba como una madre.

–Jajajaja, no, claro que no…. –tranquilizó por un instante a Yagyuu.

–Mmmm bueno…–dijo aun sin estar conforme pero se separó mientras observaba a Masaharu acomodando todo.

–¿Sucede algo? Nunca te vi tan temprano aquí, usualmente voy a tu casa a buscarte para que me acompañes.

–¿Yanagi no lo traes? –sonó algo celoso y hasta podíamos decir reacio, pero mantuvo su postura de señor.

–¿Eh? –no entendió muy bien el tono de Yagyuu pero contestó elegantemente–. Él está muy ocupado desde que salimos de clases, es algo relacionado con Sanada y sus problemas de neuronas, digo, hormonas jajajaja.

–¿Ah? –esta vez Yagyuu se descolocó, ahora entendía porque todos andaban hablando de Sanada y riéndose DE él en vez de CON él.

–Si, bueno, es que parece que Yanagi está ayudando en algunas "cosas" –rió nuevamente, Yagyuu no entendía perfectamente que quería decir Niou pero algo estaba claro, a Sanada le ocurría lo que a todo adolescente.

–Le llego tarde –dijo.

Unos minutos de silencio y Niou comenzó a reír abiertamente. Esa risa era contagiosa, tan así que Yagyuu se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco a pesar de no perder su compostura actual. Un rato riendo y les dolía la panza, de sólo imaginarse la cara de Sanada cuando se dio cuenta de todos aquellos sentimientos que albergaban en cualquier adolescente les provocaba un sin fin de emociones. Particularmente Sanada era explosivo, pasional, ir de todo en el fondo y de lleno, fuerte, punzante como una roca.

Era más que obvio que pasaría algo así y como Yanagi nos decía: "Sanada está atravesando por los problemas básicos de cualquier adolescente, lo que pasa es que él los exagera". Efectivamente, así era Sanada, haciendo un Tsunami en un vaso con agua.

–Bueno ¿quieres ir a comer algo? –preguntó amablemente Yagyuu, Niou se levantó del asiento donde estaba y afirmó.

–Claro, vayamos a un restaurante –dijo el muchacho–. El de los padres de Jackal está acá cerca.

–Cierto.

–Y nos harán descuento.

–Cierto.

–¡Vamos!

Niou tomó de la mano a Yagyuu e inmediatamente todo quedó a oscuras. Los dos sintieron un latido muy fuerte en sus pechos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Era un sentimiento extraño que una simple tomada de manos no hacía sentir. Siempre habían realizado una acción parecida, pero a decir verdad la adolescencia traía más que hormonas al cien por ciento.

–Etto…. –intentó decir Niou, pero Yagyuu bajó la mirada y separó las manos–. Lo siento.

–No, yo lo siento –se disculpó–. Vamos.

–Si, vamos……..

Este era el comienzo, de algo grande…..

* * *

La estación principal de Kanagawa nunca estuvo tan triste desde que Yukimura se desmayó en aquel lugar; o tal vez es que él le miraba con esos ojos pues una profunda tristeza le invadió totalmente. Tomando las manos ajenas y mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azulados que frente a él se despedían con inquietud. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Correr tras del tren en un grito ahogado de: "No te vayas"? No podía detenerlo, era un capricho insípido frente a un dolor tan profundo como el que su pareja tenía cada vez que mirando una raqueta, sus manos, su débil cuerpo y su extrema delgadez, le venía a la memoria.

Separó una de sus manos de la ajena sólo para tener ese dulce y amable gesto de colocarle un rebelde mechón detrás de la pálida oreja. Gesto que Yukimura aceptó cerrando sus ojos.

La brisa de verano, caliente, suave, les hizo a ambos sumergirse en un sueño, un sueño del cual no querían despertar, en el cual ellos dos como amantes que eran se besaban se acariciaban y se susurraban su amor.

Pero todo sueño acaba.

El ruido del tren les hizo alertarse. Yukimura tomó su maleta de mano y en un gesto se separó voluntariamente para luego besarle los labios. Un suave toque, dulce, amoroso, lleno de ternura que Genichirou sintió.

–Adiós…..

El aire se llevó las palabras, el viento, la brisa. Ahora ese "adiós" salido de la boca de Seiichi era nada en el aire, no existía, sólo un momento duró. Los ojos melados siguieron al muchacho subir las escalerillas del vagón número dos, uno rojo con colores vivos y las ventanas coloreadas de blanco. Se perdió entre la gente y él quedó clavado en el piso. Miró las ventanas intentando encontrarlo pero nada, sólo sintió el estruendoroso pitido de la máquina eléctrica delantera. Sus ojos observaron desconcertados y se acercó al enorme ventanal donde pudo ver a Yukimura acomodando su equipaje. Una sonrisa apareció, una verdadera.

–Yukimura…..

Otra vez el viento se llevó sus palabras. Seiichi se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó en el asiento al lado de la ventana, se tomaron de nuevo las manos y creyó ver una lágrima en los ojos del moreno.

–Te amo….

Y el tren comenzó con su ruta. Seiichi, mientras desaparecía el tren por las vías, realizó un gesto con su boca : "te amo" muy entendible para su compañero. Fue ahí, frente a un solitario tren que desaparecía, frente a los árboles y una estación vacía, fue allí donde Sanada volvió a llorar, en silencio y por tercera vez en toda su vida.

Dos lágrimas cayeron cuando Genichirou cerró sus ojos, no era que no lo volvería a ver jamás, pero aun así sintió tristeza de ser separado aunque sea unos pocos días, de la persona que más amaba en toda su vida.

Bufó, al fin todo había pasado y la escena cursi se había borrado. Quitó los rastros de agua de su cara y se acomodó su ropa, ahora estaba muchísimo mejor, pero se sentía mal, quería ver a Yukimura, hablar con él ¿sería apropiado llamarlo por teléfono? ¡Pero que demonios! ¡Acaba de irse hace cinco minutos y ya lo quería llamar! Realmente necesitaba un analista: ¿Alguien dijo Yanagi? Y como si hubiera sido un encanto, allí, caminando con dos bolsas de comida y al lado de un enano cabellos de alga se encontraba Renji.

–Akaya, ten cuidado, ahí están los huevos –dijo Yanagi en forma de regaño.

–Si, si, Yanagi sempai –susurró mirando el contenido de la bolsa–. ¿No cree que exageró? No creo que "esa comida" lleve 3 docenas de huevos.

–¿Quién es el que sabe hacerlo? –preguntó, tomándose un tiempo para parar y mirar a su kouhai.

–¿Eh? ¡Pues usted, sempai!

–Entonces yo sé cuantos huevos necesita mi propia receta ¿no?

–Si pero ¿tres docenas? ¿No cree que ha comprado mucho? –preguntó, Yanagi miró la bolsa pesada que llevaba el muchacho y meditó.

–Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte es para reservas, recuerda que hoy viene a casa Marui y siempre hay que hacer galletas o postres…..

–¿Se usa huevo para los postres? –preguntó impresionado.

–¡Claro que si! Y mantequilla…….. ¿Y sabes qué más? Canela y vainilla…….

–¡YANAGI! –una voz perturbadora lo llamó, no quería darse la vuelta.

–Sino lo miro me evitaré problemas….. –se repitió en voz baja.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es Sanada fukubuchou –susurró de manera despectiva.

–Diablos….. –sonrisa y se dio la vuelta–. ¡Sanada! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Pues vine a despedir a Yukimura…… ¿qué hacen ustedes?

–Mmm, estábamos….. –pero antes de que termine Akaya interrumpió.

–Salíamos, ¿cuál es su problema? –dijo entre dientes, Sanada no entendió pero tampoco le hizo caso a lo dicho por Akaya.

–¿Tienes tiempo para ir por un té? –preguntó el muchacho moreno al data master, éste estaba apunto de decir que "no" pues le había prometido a Akaya hornear galletas con él, pero Sanada se ponía muy insoportable cuando no le hacían caso–. Si, si tengo.

–¿Qué? ¡Yanagi sempai! Usted me prometió hornear galletas conmigo –se quejó el kouhai, Yanagi sin más remedió se dio la vuelta.

–Otro día será Akaya…….toma –le da las bolsas–. Ve a casa y guárdalas, en un momento voy.

–Pero…..

–Puedes usar mi consola de video juegos…. –propuso, a Akaya le brillaron los ojos.

–¡Si, si, si, si! Ahorita voy sempai…….adiós –sale corriendo con las cuatro bolsas, las dos que llevaba él y las dos que traía Renji.

–Vaya que lo convences rápido…. –dijo, aunque no pudo inquirir nada más pues fue arrastrado por Renji a una cafetería.

* * *

Corría Kirihara por la calle y con cuatro enormes bolsas a cuestas, con sólo el hecho de pensar que podría jugar hasta hartarse en la nueva video consola de Yanagi le ponía muy emocionado, aunque eso significase dejar a su "sempai" a manos del violento de Genichirou. ¿Valía la pena? Pensó un momento, en realidad no, pero parecía que Yanagi quería quedarse con Sanada y él no podría impedirlo ¿entonces? ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? No sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era que corría velozmente hacia la casa de Yanagi, con cuatro pesadas bolsas repletas de los hermanos de Niou, digo, de huevos.

Por otro lado y frente al maratonista pero a poco metros se encontraba una pareja, él joven de la derecha mantenía firme una paleta a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lamiéndola debes en cuando; mientras que el muchacho moreno de la izquierda, parecía contar las últimas monedas a ver si le alcanzaban para el bus hacia su casa.

–¡Mi dinero! –sollozó en una forma un tanto estúpida, el moreno.

–¡Ya deja de llorar! Hiciste feliz a Bunta –dijo un sonriente pelirrojo, mientras el susodicho le miró de reojo un tanto disconforme.

–¿No hablamos algo sobre el dulce hace unos días? –preguntó, no había pasado ni un mes y ya Bunta estaba de nuevo gastando SU plata en golosinas.

–Bueno, el pasado pisado ¿no? –rió por lo bajo y se sorprendió al ver a Kirihara corriendo rápidamente en dirección a ellos–. Mira Jackal, es Kirihara.

–Si, parece que tiene algo de prisa……

Y obviamente, no hacía falta ser Chitose para prevenir esto; el muchacho los pasa por encima cayéndose sobre ellos y chocando sus bolsas con huevo contra la pared, explotándolo y por consecuente bañándose a él y sus compañeros con la yema rota de los huevos, dudaban que alguno haya salido con vida después de tan brutal choque. Bunta fue el primero en intentar levantarse y buscar con desesperación su paleta, mientras que Kirihara se tocó la cabeza de puro instinto mientras trata de incorporarse, Jackal planea hacer lo mismo pero no puedo ya que se resbala con los huevos y más encima nadie le ayudaba.

–¡MI PALETA DE DULCE! –solloza Bunta.

–¡MIS HUEVOS! –gritó Akaya agarrándose la cabeza del puro espanto.

–¡MI CADERA…!.–Akaya y Bunta miran a Jackal alzando una ceja–. ¿Qué?

–A nadie le importa tu cadera……. –dijo Marui.

–Cierto, a nadie "digglet"………

–…….. ¿digglet?

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Akaya y Marui comenzaron a reírse ante la originalidad del menor.

–¿Acaso no es ese Pokemon que parece gusano desarrollado color marrón que sale de la tierra? –preguntó Jackal sin entender.

–Jajajajaja si te pareces a esa cosa jajajajaja…. –dijo entre risas Marui.

–¿Si evolucionas a dugtrio, tendremos tres Jackals?

–¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tres ahorros para gastar……… –dijo feliz Bunta.

–¿EEEH? ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? –cuestionó con sorpresa.

–Jajajaja bueno paremos de reírnos del pobre Jackal –dijo entre risas Marui y miró a Akaya–. Esto es mucho huevo ¿de quién es?

–¿Eh? Ah, Yanagi y yo fuimos a comprar cosas para hacerte las galletitas que tanto te gustas……

–NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –sollozando.

–Ya, no es la muerte de nadie Marui –respondió Jackal dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Marui.

–Tendré que reponer todo este huevo o Yanagi me matará…. –susurró Akaya buscando un huevo sano en la bolsa.

–Mmm por cierto, dijiste que fuiste al supermercado con Yanagi ¿dónde está? –preguntó Jackal inteligentemente.

–Cierto ¿dónde está Yanagi? ¿Acaso lo dejaste como parte de pago?

–¡No, no, no, claro que no! Lo dejé con Sanada.

–…….mucho peor.

–¡No! Ustedes no entienden –susurró el menor–. Estábamos caminando cerca de la estación de trenes con estos huevos y unas cositas más y derepente apareció Sanada con su voz potente y tú sabes que yo le temo a Sanada pero me enfrenté a él, hubo golpes de todos lados y al final recuperé la gema sagrada de la princesa……

–¡Espera! Despacio, creo que estas mezclando un juego con lo que te pasó –dijo Jackal.

–¿Eh? ¿En serio? –cuestionó el muchacho y razonó–. Ah, si, bueno la cosa es que se llevó a Yanagi para su hora diaria de análisis y Yanagi me dijo que si iba a casa y acomodaba todo me prestaría la consola……. –a Akaya le empezaron a brillar los ojos misteriosamente.

–Woooo…..la consola –dijo Marui con sus ojos brillantes.

–¡Si! Entonces tengo que recuperar estos huevos o no me dejará jugar a la consola….. –Marui parecía tener una expresión de "que pena, pues ni modo" pero Akaya sabía perfectamente como hacer reaccionar a Marui–. Y tampoco habrá galletas para Bunta.

–¿EEEEEEEH? ¡Claro que no! Repondremos esos huevos, lo pagará Jackal.

–¿QUEEEEE? ¿POR QUÉ YO? –gritó el muchacho desconcertado.

–¡Si! Eres genial sempai –se alegró el muchacho, y los tres desaparecieron corriendo por la esquina para ir al supermercado de nuevo.

* * *

La solitaria pero bien ambientada estación de Tokyo era la más recurrida de todo Japón; en ella iban y venían las personas del país y también los extranjeros. Usualmente se llenaban en Osaka y se vaciaba completamente en Shibuya, pero ese día todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Fuji miró su reloj y luego las vías, llevaba cinco minutos de retrazo ese maldito tren y no parecía dar señales de estar llegando. Tezuka había ido a comprar un refresco ya que el inaguantable calor los sofocaba.

Suspiró pesadamente. De nuevo miró el reloj pero esta vez se levantó intentando ver más allá de las vías, no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada pero no perdía las esperanzas, él sabía que ya debía estar por llegar y la gente se comenzaba a impacientar debido a la demora. Caminó hacia Tezuka quien traía una bebida de cola en su mano y contaba las monedas que la chica amable del kiosko le había dado.

–¿Me permites? –preguntó una vez que estuvieran lo suficiente cerca, el de ojos castaños le extendió la botella a su compañero de una forma amable.

–Aquí está, la compré para ti –su compañero sonrió, le causaba gracia el hecho de que luego de años de conocerse ahora sean pareja. ¿Syusuke, el sádico del Seigaku, con Tezuka? Era algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado y a la vez que era tan evidente como el hecho de que el cielo es azul.

–Aaaah –largó un suave gemido de satisfacción cuando luego de haber ingerido la bebida de cola, la cual estaba fría, perfecta para un caluroso día–. Parece que aun no viene.

–Dicen las noticias que lleva diez minutos de retrazo –respondió serenamente el rubio e hizo sentar a su compañero en la sombra para que estuviera más fresco.

–Ahí dentro debe hacer mucho calor…. –Syusuke tenía una mirada preocupada.

–Cinco minutos y vendrá… –una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de ellos y la pareja miró hacia atrás a un brilloso Chitose que salió cuan dios de la nada.

–Ah Chitose, siempre dices esas cosas –respondió Shiraishi, quien estaba a su lado–. ¡Hola chicos!

–Chitose, Shiraishi, que bueno verlos…. ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el muchacho de ojos zafiro mientras se levantaba.

–Vinimos a traer al pequeño Kin-chan; como aquí vive Ryoma él quiere venir a jugar un rato con él –dijo Shiraishi observando como Kintaro saltaba pidiéndole una bebida gaseosa a la chica del kiosko que lo miraba extrañada.

–Ah, que bueno que saquen a Kin-chan a pasear un poco –dijo Fuji, eso había sonado como si Kintaro fuera un perro, pero ni Chitose ni Shiraishi quisieron decir algo, es más, Chitose seguía brillando misteriosamente–. ¿Estás seguro que no es hijo de aliens? –preguntó a Shiraishi.

–No, sólo de hippies.

–Ahí está –se levantó Tezuka al ver al tren llegar–. Como dijo Chitose, cinco minutos. Tú pináculo de la gran sabiduría es muy exacto.

–Si, estuve practicando con unos amigos….. –Dijo, tanto Fuji como Tezuka alzaron sus cejas en forma de cuestión–. Adivinaba cuanto faltaba para que Kin-chan se caiga del árbol o ese tipo de cosas jejejeje.

–Luego dicen que sólo el Seigaku tiene sádicos.

–No, también creemos que el Rikkai lo tiene –sonrió Shiraishi.

–SHIRAISHIIIIII MIRA MIRA MI BEBIDA GASEOSA –gritó Kinchan–. Es de color verde.

–Ah, que bueno Kinchan –sonrió acariciándole la cabeza a Kintaro.

–¡SE PARECE AL CABELLO DE KOSHIMAE! ¡KOSHIMAEEEEEEE! –sale corriendo.

–¡KINTARO! –Shiraishi junto a Chitose comenzaron a perseguirlo.

–¡TE DIJE QUE TRAIGAMOS UNA CORREA! –gritó Chitose a Shiraishi mientras este se lamentaba y creía que jamás alcanzaría a un hiperactivo, y lleno de azúcar, Kintaro.

El tren se detuvo frente a ellos. El vagón número dos estaba a pocos metros. Comenzó a salir la gente apurada y transpirada debido al largo y agotador viaje. Tezuka y Fuji no esperaban menos, pues el calor que azotaba las calles de Tokio era, realmente calurosas. Entre las personas que salían buscaban a Yukimura y lo hallaron al fin entre la multitud. Sintieron algo extraño en sus pechos al verlo, estaba radiante a pesar del calor que tenía, sus ojos tenían un brillo realmente mágico al igual que el resto de su cuerpo que ahora parecía estar un poco mejor que antes. El chico se acercó y abrazó a Fuji y luego a Tezuka con amabilidad.

–Bienvenido –le dijeron ambos.

–Gracias……. –miró la estación–. Es muy bonita, pero hace calor.

–Si, hace calor……déjame cargar tus maletas –propuso Tezuka tomándolas.

–Gracias Tezuka.

–¿No tuviste ningún contratiempo con este calor y en ese lugar tan estrecho? –señaló Fuji el vagón, Yukimura negó.

–No, estoy bien, el viaje ha sido lindo e interesante. Delante de mí había una pareja canadiense muy amable que me convidaba de sus bebidas y su comida…muy amables.

–Ah, me alegro, vamos a casa de Tezuka.

–¿Tezuka? Creí que me quedaría en tu casa.

–Si, pero hubo un contratiempo, hablemos de eso en el camino –dijo Fuji y ayudó a Yukimura.

Mientras se dirigían en casa de Kunimitsu, Fuji le contó que tenía visitas en su casa y hasta él tiene que estar en casa de Tezuka hasta nuevo aviso, así estarían los tres en un mismo cuarto. Al muchacho castaño no le agradó mucho la idea, pensó que tal vez Yukimura necesitaba su propio cuarto para relajarse y que con ellos se sentiría algo incómodo, pero al muchacho de cabello azulado no le importó mucho y aceptó con gusto el cuarto que le ofrecía la pareja.

**Continuará.**

Digglet es un Pokemon con igual a Jackal que esta en la tierra XDDDDDDD. Yukimura está en Tokio, Yagyuu habla con pollitos, Sanada es un histérico, Akaya no tiene los huevos (¿?), Yanagi se volverá loco, Niou está feliz con sus pollitos =D y Marui con sus golosinas, Jackal está por ahí. ¿Qué pasará? Ni idea, sigan leyendo este fic O.O.


	13. Capitulo XIII: El plan de Akaya

**Capitulo XIII**: El Plan de Akaya.

El día que había roto los huevos, literalmente, había sido salvado por la campana y la billetera de Jackal, pero ahora ya no tenía a mano al moreno para sacarle más plata. Estaba allí, frente a la casa de Yanagi con un extraño palpitar en su pecho. Sentía que su sangre recorría sus venas de una forma un tanto especial, más fuerte y rápida que antes, tal así, que le lastimaba. Ahora que tenía memoria, desde que había ingresado al Rikkai nunca había perdido de vista a ese muchacho de ojos miel que le miraba intensamente, sólo por ser su kouhai.

¿Cómo había llegado a ser el kouhai de él? ¡No Akaya Kirihara lo sabía! Tal vez porque se dio por si solo, o el destino lo quiso así ¡que importaba! Ahora lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que lo amaba, de una forma intensa, pasional, hermosa, pero ¿cómo enfrentarlo? Siempre por diestra o siniestra Yanagi terminaba en casa de Sanada haciendo de analista seguramente, pero tampoco entendía muy bien por que el moreno necesitaba constantemente del muchacho castaño. Bueno, en cierta manera eran parejas, y si él fuera o fuese novio de Renji también estaría pegado.

Estaba a dos minutos de ser las ocho de la noche y el sol se había ocultado ágilmente por el horizonte. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y sus mejillas algo rosas, no paraban de aumentar su tono. ¡Que diablos! Sólo estaba en casa de Yanagi aguardando a que éste saliera, pero, aunque hacía cinco horas que estaba frente a la puerta, esta no parecía tener intención de moverse.

–Diablos Yanagi ¿qué demonios haces que no sales? –preguntó el muchacho, tomó sus prismáticos y observó la ventana, aquella del cuarto del castaño.

Nada. Sólo un vacío y una oscuridad que nunca creyó ver. ¿Y sino estaba en la casa? Debía hacer algo, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Marui, le había dado instrucciones de quedarse cerca de la casa de Sanada por si Yanagi iba de nuevo allí, y en forma de instrucción también le había dicho que lo llame si esto pasaba, pero a pesar de las horas, el muchacho jamás lo llamó.

Una tonada y la voz suave de Marui se escuchó del otro lado, parecía algo atragantado y con comida en la boca.

–¿Quién habla? –dijo mientras masticaba la voz, Akaya apretó fuerte su celular con su mano.

–¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –pegó el grito de su vida, tal así que a Marui casi se le cae el celular en el helado de crema que ingería.

–¡Ah! Me asustaste Akaya ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, un silencio incómodo se formó.

–¿Estas frente a la casa de Sanada? –volvió a cuestionar sin responder la pregunta. Marui mira hacia la derecha y la izquierda para luego contestar.

–¿Por qué debería?

–¡¿NO RECUERDAS EL PLAN?! –la respuesta era un profundo "no", seguramente, pues Marui parecía algo desconcertado y le murmuró a Jackal algo.

–Em…. ¿qué plan?

–El plan de que debes custodiar la casa de Sanada hasta nuevo aviso, ese plan…… –dijo algo incomodo, una mujer que paseaba a su perro lo miraba desde abajo–. ¿Qué mira? Yo que usted me voy consiguiendo marido porque esta muy rellenita.

–¡Que maleducado! –dijo la señora y dándose la vuelta se fue.

–Vieja fea y gorda –susurró entre dientes y volvió a concentrarse en su plática con el pelirrojo.

–¿No crees que exageras un poco, Akaya? –una pregunta que nunca nadie le había hecho, pero extrañamente le hizo pensar–. Si Yanagi está con Sanada, pues dejalo, que haga su vida……. ¿no?

–¡CLARO QUE NO! Yo quiero a mi sempai conmigo, no con ese tipo, además él ya está con Yukimura ¿o no lo viste? Es horrible que juegue a dos puntas y más con el buchou –volvió a decir Akaya obstinado y consternado. Marui suspiró con pereza.

–Bueno, bueno, ahora voy a vigilar y te llamo al rato –dijo al fin Marui y colgó, realmente Sanada se estaba volviendo histérico.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Jackal, algo cohibido.

–Parece que Akaya se está volviendo paranoico, pero es mejor hacerle caso, paga esto y nos vamos….. –se levantó de la mesa.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –se señaló el moreno.

* * *

Había sido una buena idea de Tezuka el que Yukimura no pase mucho tiempo encerrado. "Puedes pasear por nuestro hermoso pueblo" sugirió, aunque Fuji no estaba muy contento con lo dicho, ya que Yukimura no se veía nada bien. Había estado un poco mal de salud aunque nada fuera de lo común, además que se podía ver a simple vista su palidez, aun así le haría bien tomar el fresco y caminar un poco.

Esa tarde, Tezuka, Fuji y Yukimura salieron, pues el castaño tenía que comprar algunas cosas y Seiichi aprovechó ya que estaba en Tokyo y les compró unos regalitos a su equipo, daba gracias que sus padres le habían dado una extensión de tarjeta para gastos personales, pero bueno, todo por el buen gusto.

El muchacho de lentes se paró frente a un negocio que reparaba raquetas, y le pidió a Fuji que lo acompañara, ya que tenía que reparar su raqueta, pero Yukimura insistía en seguir paseando, por lo cual, Syusuke le recomendó que caminase por esa misma cuadra mirando las vidrieras, y que cuando ellos saliesen continuarían el paseo, ya pues el muchacho no conocía muy bien el lugar.

Seiichi aceptó y con dos bolsas a cuesta se fue a caminar un poco sin alejarse demasiado del negocio, mientras que Tezuka y Fuji entraban al lugar:

–¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlo solo? –preguntó el castaño de ojos zafiro–. Aun no se ha recuperado del todo.

–Tranquilo, Yukimura es una persona fuerte.

Y lo era, Yukimura podía ser tan fuerte como débil al mismo tiempo, pero nunca perdía su tenacidad y gusto por la lucha incansable. El joven de ojos violáceos siguió en su caminata, observando los hermosos trajes que se encontraban en una vidriera y parándose para apreciar uno de ellos. Era un traje de gala con un saco de terciopelo negro encima, muy hermoso, le hacía recordar extrañamente a Sanada y por eso mismo sonrió. Luego continuó su paseo por el siguiente negocio, era una joyería.

Especialmente su vista se fijo en un hermoso anillo de oro y platino, pero era una fortuna a pesar de su hermosura. ¡Para que fantaseaba! Su familia no era rica, y la de Sanada tampoco, así que jamás podría tener un anillo costoso.

–Aaaah….. –suspiró, con ese suspiro el cansancio llego.

Su vista se estaba nublando, por lo que comenzó a pestañar para sacar esa nubosidad imposible. Se fregó los ojos, pero tampoco dio resultado. Su cabeza sentía una fuerte presión hacia abajo mientras su estómago se revolvía horriblemente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No se había sentido así desde que el síndrome se había gestado en una manera tan fuerte que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero esta vez era diferente. Unos fuertes mareos y unas terribles nauseas, pero más que nada, su vista que comenzaba a perder poco a poco y la debilidad de sus piernas.

Sólo sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el pavimento y los gritos de las personas junto a él.

–¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Tezuka saliendo del negocio.

–¡ES YUKIMURA! –gritó horrorizado Fuji y corrió junto a su novio por el muchacho.

Junto al joven se encontraban dos señoras y un hombre que intentaba realizarle primeros auxilios levantándole las piernas y tratando de que el pelilargo oliera un poco de alcohol fuerte. Fuji se puso colocar a su lado pero a la vez dejar que haya más espacio entre la gente que rodeo a Seiichi. Tezuka ayudó al joven que asistía a su compañero, pues también sabía algo de primeros auxilios, mientras que el castaño le acomodaba el pelo al desmayado.

Pronto abrió sus ojos, pero se sentía adolorido y cansado, todo le daba vueltas y apenas era conciente de lo que estaba pasando. El muchacho de venticinco años quien había ayudado a Yukimura, junto a Tezuka, le levantaron para que pudiera mantenerse de pie, pero Seiichi aun estaba débil.

–Hay que llevarlo a un hospital –dijo el joven y alzó a Yukimura en sus brazos.

–Si, es mejor, vamos Fuji…. –tomó a su novio de la mano y los tres chicos corrieron rápidamente hacia un hospital. Una mujer amablemente levantó las cosas de Seiichi y también los acompañó.

* * *

Había decidido acompañar a su hermana a hacer las compras y por un momento creyó que había sido una mala idea. La joven, de cabello lacio y del color que lo traía Niou, caminaba tranquilamente mostrando su vientre de embarazada. Pronto sería tío, y su hermana lo presumía, pero él en particular no se sentía realmente alegre. No era precisamente la llegada de su sobrino lo que le producía algo de nostalgia, más bien eran los recientes cambios en su vida. Había estado "saliendo" si se puede llamar así, con Marui durante un tiempo, y muy a pesar de que ya había terminado la relación y la atracción hacia Yagyuu comenzaba de una manera más "intensa", bah, a decir verdad siempre hubo "algo" pero temía que esto pudiera expandirse más a regiones de su cuerpo que desconocía hasta el mismo, pero prefiere callar y agachar su cabeza.

Durante el trayecto se sintió incomodo antes las miradas de la gente, obviamente el andar con una joven embarazada era bastante extraño para un adolescente. Su hermana ya tenía veinte años, aun así, se veía de quince, y él también, aunque sus parecidos físicos los hacían hermanos igual la gente murmuraba y los señalaba. Avergonzado era poco a comparación de lo que sentía, pero no dijo nada y siguió el camino para ver a un muchacho de su edad, con cabello violáceo y anteojos, siendo arrastrado por un perro y una niña de unos ocho años. Sonrió, por un momento se sintió realmente feliz por encontrarse con un amigo en esas amplias calles.

–¡Hiroshi! –saludó Niou, el aludido levantó su cabeza y como pudo saludó a su compañero.

–¿Hiroshi? –la hermana de Masaharu se sorprendió al ver al compañero de su hermano tan alto–. ¡Que grande estas!

–Y tú te ves tan joven, señorita Niou –dijo elegantemente Hiroshi una vez que estuvo junto a ellos.

–¡Hermano, quiero ir a mi club! –la niña insistente le tiraba de la mano.

–Si, lo sé hermana –susurró el muchacho de lentes–. Lamento no quedarme pero mi hermana debe llegar a las seis a su club de natación y debo dejarla allí.

–¿Te acompaño? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Haru, recuerda que tenemos que ir a casa, anda……

–Espera, ¿podemos acompañar a Hiroshi? Nuestra casa queda cerca del club donde va Rumiko ¿no? –dijo Masaharu, su hermana cruzó los brazos y suspiró de resignación, jamás le ganaría a su hermano.

–De acuerdo, vamos al club –al fin la chica cedió y los acompañaron al club donde la pequeña Rumiko era miembro activo.

–Gracias por acompañarnos –elegantemente haciendo una pequeña reverencia la mujer, esta sonrió dulcemente–. Por lo que veo su vientre ha crecido en los últimos días, puedo preguntar ¿ya sabe el sexo del bebé?

Hiroshi siempre era tan educado, por eso la mamá y la hermana de Masaharu estaban encantadas con él, primero y principal porque demostraba siempre esa caballerosidad de un hombre decente, y segundo, porque su inteligencia y manejo del francés eran realmente enriquecedores y demostrando su forma culta de ser, pudiendo hablar con él de cualquier tema interesante. Y sobre todas las cosas, el tener el conocimiento de aquel idioma, le hacía narrar aquello que sonaba desagradable en otros idiomas como algo fino y culto, como el hecho de decir "toalet" en vez de "baño". Eso eran las cosas, que principalmente, llamaban mucho la atención.

–Será una niña –dijo sonriente la mujer, su aura era tan cálida como la de una madre quien tendría a su hijo por primera vez, y que lo mira con ternura y amor–. Estoy tan feliz.

–Se le nota en sus ojos –afirmó Hiroshi, otra cosa que le gustaba principalmente a Hitomi Niou no sólo era la elegancia y caballerosidad del amigo de sui hermano, sino también esa forma de decir las cosas que provocaba ternura.

Si hubiera que describir a Hiroshi Yagyuu con una sola palabra, para toda la familia Niou sólo sería: "caballero", como también el resto del Rikkai y los rivales le bautizaron también, aunque en parte a Masaharu le molestaba que ese apodo se lo haya ganado comparándose contra él. Tampoco es que el muchacho de cabello plateado no fuera un caballero cuando quería, si es que quisiese algún día.

–Bueno, es aquí –dijo Hiroshi tirando de la cuerda del cachorro, el cual desconcertado comenzó a olfatear la zona.

–Nos vemos hermano –saludó la niña con un beso a la mejilla y se fue corriendo dentro del club.

Masaharu también saludo a la pequeña y la vio perderse entre las personas. La joven embarazada tiró la camiseta de su hermano y éste se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando junto a su hermana. El perrito siguió a Masaharu casi arrastrando a Hiroshi al intento, lo que logró muy a pesar de que Yagyuu quería mantenerse recto y elegante.

–¿Nos acompañas? –preguntó, Hiroshi camino junto a su compañero de dobles y ambos acompañaron a la hermana de Masaharu a la casa, donde la dejaron.

–¿Qué harás? –preguntó Niou señalando al perrito el cual comenzó a olfatear todo.

–¿Eh? Sólo lo saqué un poco a pasear, pero vamos a mi casa, tomamos algo, y volvemos con los pollitos.

–¿Pollitos? Jajaja parece que te simpatiza mucho esos pollitos –sonrió, Hiroshi bajo la mirada mientras continuaba caminando.

–Bueno, son…….lindos –susurró. Ese susurro fue muy significativo para todos, sobre todo para Niou, el que sonrió.

–De acuerdo, dejemos a……..

–Rex.

–Rex en tu casa, y vamos a ver a los pollitos………

* * *

Dos muchachos que fueron de vacaciones a Kanagawa para visitar familiares, caminaban por la calle. Uno de ellos, un castaño de pelo lacio y largo, llevaba un helado el cual lamía debes en cuando, aunque se le derretía en la mano. El calor era realmente agobiante. El mayor de ellos constantemente se quitaba el sudor de la frente, mientras como podía colocaba esa misma mano en forma de visera para poder ver mejor el camino. Los ojos le pesaban, y podía observar pequeñas manchas oscuras productos del calor.

Apenas llevaban ropa ligera, el menor, el cual tenía unos diez centímetros de menos en altura comparado con su hermano, llevaba unos shorts extremadamente cortos para ser los de un chico, una camiseta sin mangas color celeste y unas sandalias azules que hacían juego con sus shorts. Mientras que el hermano mayor, traía también una camiseta sin mangas color amarillo y unos shorts rojos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

A pesar de la luz que le daba al rostro, pudo identificar perfectamente como dos jóvenes caminaban cerca de la playa, uno de ellos llevando un perro. Sus ojos brillaron con fulminante intensidad, si puño se cerró fuertemente y su mirada se clavó al muchacho de cabello grisáceo. Los ojos celestes, muy hermosos, no podían dejar de ver a la pareja, más que nada al más bajo del dúo. Mordió su labio, clavó su rostro en la cabeza ajena.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el mayor, el ver a su hermano de aquella manera le provocaba incertidumbre y miedo, el chico no era de alarmarse tanto, bueno, si lo era, pero no constantemente y de la nada.

–Nada, nada…. –susurró, pero aun su mirada estaba allí, en ese muchacho de piel pálida y hermosos ojos.

–No te creo –dijo el castaño y le quitó el helado de la mano a su hermanito, lamió el cucurucho el cual se encontraba bañado de la crema derretida.

–Bueno, bueno –habló, el joven de cabello rubio oscuro y mirada albina focalizó su mirada a su hermano, luego señaló hacia las costas y pudieron voltear ambos al mismo tiempo para ver a la pareja.

–¿Hm? ¿Ese no es……..? –una frase muerta en el viento. Kenya tosió y carraspeó la garganta. Era hora de enfrentar fantasmas del pasado y su hermano menor lo sabía desde siempre.

–No esperaba encontrármelo tan rápido –dijo y bajó su vista hacia su pierna derecha, la cual perfecta en movimientos pero que aun costaba bastante movilizar cuando se trataba de correr un enorme trecho.

–Yo tampoco pensé que lo encontrarías tan rápido –intentó Kenya parar a su hermano, pero era imposible dado que el joven traía una enorme furia acumulada, y a los gritos se acercó a la pareja.

–¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO! –gritó, obviamente su voz un tanto aguda se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda, y tanto Yagyuu como Niou no pudieron evitar mirarle.

No medía más de un metro sesenta y cinco, debía pesar menos que una pluma, pues su cuerpo era delgado. Sus piernas eran algo femeninas para ser un chico, su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros suavemente, lacios que les hacía recordar a Yuushi Oshitari, y también sus ojos celestinos, su piel era tan pálida como la de Niou. Masaharu le miró, de arriba abajo sin entender que diablos quería aquel chiquillo. Le parecía familiar, si, pero le era imposible recordar, a menos que…….

No, no podía ser, la única persona que le miró así alguna vez había sido ese niño hermano de Kenya: Nai Oshitari. Nai tenía doce años cuando, durante el torneo Nacional, en S3, Niou encontró su punto débil. La pierna derecha que en un accidente se le había quebrado, y del cual nunca se había terminado de recuperar o más bien, estaba en proceso de recuperado cuando Niou metió mano en el asunto y en una estrategia engañosa le hizo caer horriblemente, luego de haber golpeado la pelota de forma tal que chocó contra su pierna; lo cual, ocasionó una horrible quebradura que le había imposibilitado participar del torneo siguiente. Nai había cosechado un horrible resentimiento hacia Masaharu, tal así que había estado practicando Tai kuan do, Karate, esgrima, todo para algún día enfrentarse de una forma violenta. Pero ahora que Niou focalizaba su vista en él, podía notar la enorme ira y furia que sentía el muchacho, no poder jugar a su deporte favorito le había roto el corazón, pero formaba parte de los riesgos en la pista de tenis.

–Pero ¿qué diablos…..? –no terminó la pregunta cuando el chico joven lo arrinconó contra un muro, con su mirada amenazante.

* * *

Corrió con sus prismáticos por la calle, se había dado por vencido de esperar a Yanagi y había decididito tocar el timbre para ver si se encontraba en casa: "Está con Sanada", y otra vez le hervía la sangre. Bueno, había descuidado un poco a Renji por estar tras él, es decir, era casi lo mismo, pero ahora estaba sólo espiándolo y casi no tenía tiempo para hacer nada más, creo que eso le estaba obsesionando.

El hecho de ver a su amado Renji en brazos de otro hombre podría llegar a tolerarlo, un poco solamente porque luego recordaba el amor profundo que lo tenía; pero que dicho hombre sea Sanada, el mismo que su buchou estaba enamorado y que seguramente había seducido atrayéndolo a la cama. Sanada no era un borrego de dios, y eso Akaya lo sabía perfectamente.

Bueno, su plan para adivinar la posición sentimental de Yanagi con Genichirou era tan simple como la tabla del uno. Un guardia en casa de Renji y otro en casa de Sanada, pero, debió haber imaginado que Marui como espía en casa de Sanada teniendo a menos de veinte metros una pastelería no era la idea más brillante que hubiera tenido. Y es que el muchacho de cabellos rojizos no se contenía demasiado y era más que obvio que arrastraría al pobre Jackal hacia la misma para consumir todo lo que pudiera comer en una hora.

Bien, ahora estaba corriendo calle abajo hacia la casa del moreno con sus prismáticos, de nuevo como en el principio. Sonrió al ver que Marui y Jackal estaban en su lugar detrás del árbol, pero seguro había vuelto a su puesto cuando lo llamó, minutos antes de salir corriendo como maniático de la casa Yanagi cuando se enteró de la temible y absurda noticia que la mamá del muchacho castaño le había dado.

–¿Lo vieron? –dijo Akaya una vez llegado a su lado. Marui y Jackal afirmaron.

–Están en el cuarto –la voz quebradiza y con cierto miedo de Marui se escuchó tan baja que Kirihara apenas pudo escuchar, pero fue lo suficientemente claro para saber que estaba en problemas.

–Entonces…. –suspiró y tomó sus prismáticos para colocarlos en su rostro y ver la ventana del cuarto derecho de la casa, detrás de la enorme muralla y la puerta de madera corrediza que escondía una habitación de kendo, se podía ver una casa tradicional de dos pisos, en la única ventana visible para Akaya, que se encontraba en la pared derecha, era la de Genichirou; esa ventana abierta y con las cortinas que tapaban todo y se podían ver las sobras en ella caminando de un lado al otro, pues la luz del foco amarillo las proyectaba.

–Parece que están hablando –dijo al fin Jackal, la única palabra coherente que había dicho o más bien que Akaya escuchó del pobre Kuwahara.

–Eso me da un alivio –suspiró el muchacho de cabellos alborotados–. ¿eh? ¿EH?

–¿Qué sucede Aka-chan? –preguntó Marui viendo la cara de completo pánico de su compañero.

–¡ES UNA LIBELULA GIGANTE! –gritó y tiró los prismáticos para salir corriendo, justo por al lado de Marui pasó una pequeña libélula.

–Ah, es grande porque tenías los prismáticos puestos –dijo Marui pero Akaya seguía corriendo–. ¡AKAYA! Vamos tras él Jackal

Y así Marui arrastra a Jackal mientras perseguía a Akaya que salió como un loco.

_**Continuará**_.


	14. Capitulo XIV: Sobreviviendo

**Capitulo XIV**: Sobreviviendo.

Suspiró. Ahora sabía porque había necesitado ese relax durante un día siquiera. Estaban parados frente a la casa de Sanada Genichirou, ni una mosca volaba por el lugar. Akaya mantenía firme sus prismáticos apuntando hacia el ventanal del fondo, Marui comía despacio su paleta helada como si ésta hiciese ruido cada vez que la mordía, y él estaba allí, esperando a que esos dos locos terminen de hostigar al pobre Yanagi que, según sus hipótesis personales, no creía en lo más mínimo que estuviera manteniendo una aventura amorosa con uno de sus mejores amigos. Akaya estaba completamente loco, de eso no había dudas.

–Puedo saber ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ? –gritó Jackal, corriendo el cable de una radio, ya harto de tener que espiar.

–Ah ¿no recibiste mi mail? –preguntó Akaya, Jackal negó–. Estamos acá para espiar a Yanagi.

–¿No sería mejor decirle a Yanagi que te gusta? –Preguntó, Marui y Akaya se miraron como si estuviera diciendo algo loco–. ¿Qué?

–¿CÓMO VOY A DECIRLE ESO AL SEMPAI? ¿Acaso estas ebrio? –preguntó a los gritos para volver a ver por los prismáticos.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó. En definitiva es algo normal.

–¡Porque no! Y asunto acabado, no puedo ir y decir: "Hola Yanagi, me gustas, préstame tu nintendo"

–Bueno –respondió Marui mascando su chicle–. Puedes obviar la parte de la Nintendo.

–Bueno si, pero aun….no estoy listo para hablarle de esa manera ¡es mi sempai! No podría…… –dijo Akaya ruborizándose.

–¡MIRA! Ahí salen –gritó Marui señalando a Yanagi y Sanada que estaban de salida.

–Hay que seguirlos –pero en ese instante que Akaya avanzó un paso llevándose por delante el cable de la radio que tenía Jackal en sus manos, esto provocó que cayera tropezando con Marui, quien escupió su helado por el golpe y le dio en la cara a Jackal quien retrocedió unos dos pasos tropezándose con el mismo cable de Akaya pero hacia atrás.

Un BUM se escuchó y los tres estaban golpeados, embarrados por el lodo debajo del árbol donde estaban y enredados en un cable negro. Akaya se preguntaba quien había sido tan estúpido de traer radio con cable sino tenían donde enchufarla, pero enseguida recordó que fue él.

–Bakaya, ¿para que diablos trajiste esa maldita radio? –susurró Marui quitándose el lodo de la cara.

–Me gusta dormir abrazado a mi gameboy y mi radio, ya que aun no tengo wii –susurró intentando levantarse pero sólo se enredaba más en el cable.

–¡NOOOOOOOO! ¿Cómo no puedes tener wii? –Marui empieza a zamarrear a Akaya.

–Ah, tendría que vender mis dos riñones para comprarme una……. –susurró el muchacho que estaba mareado.

–Pero lo valdrían.

–¡Chicos, miren! Ya están a mitad de cuadra –dijo Jackal.

–Vamos.

Y ante lo dicho se quitaron el cable de encima y comenzaron a seguir a la pareja de amigos. Aunque aun no estaban muy seguros de porque el encaprichamiento de Akaya por saber que hacía Renji con Genichirou pero de algo estaban seguros, esto le estaba costando a los tres raspones y heridas que tardarían en sanar, pero aparte de eso, mucho dolor en el corazón del pequeño Akaya.

* * *

Se encontraba tendido en su cama mirando el techo, con una pelota de tenis en sus manos que arrojaba al aire para volver a atrapar cuando descendía. Su mirada estaba tan concentrada que parecía encontrar en ellos una segunda teoría de la gravedad. Sus ojos verdes observaran el fino descenso y al tocar la áspera cobertura con sus manos volvía a lanzarla cuan resorte. Llevaba prácticamente una hora en esa posición, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y para los ojos críticos de su compañero en el cuarto, parecía que era un especie de computador que realizaba sin cesar la misma operación una y otra vez. El pelimorado ahora estaba sorprendido, no sólo porque su compañero dejó de hablar una hora atrás y empezó ese ridículo juego, sino también por el hecho de que la cara, antes picaresca, ahora se había convertido en una seria, de preocupación y algo de nostalgia. Quería saber que era lo que cruzaba la mente de su amigo y a pesar de que se conocían hace mucho y tenían una unión realmente extraordinaria, no podía aun leer la mente del cerrado muchacho de cabello gris.

¿Qué tendría que hacer acaso? ¿Esperar o disfrazarse de pollito para que le abra el corazón? La segunda era la más probable pero también la menos "elegante". Nuevamente se acomodó en la silla inglesa que se encontraba en el cuarto, aquella que revestida con una hermosa y fina tela de ceda era la clásica cada vez que iba al cuarto de Masaharu. El muchacho había comprado esa silla apropósito. Sabía que a Yagyuu le gustaba todo ese tipo de cosas elegantes y de caballero, por lo cual, apenas la vio sintió que debía comprarla y allí estaba, solitaria en su cuarto y solo ocupada cuando Hiroshi estaba en él. A veces pensaba Yagyuu que el muchacho tenía miedo que alguien más toque aquella silla, pero esas ideas desaparecieron de su cabeza rápidamente.

Y allí seguía, con la maldita pelota volando y su mirada perdida.

–Masaharu –habló al fin la grave y suave voz de Hiroshi. Niou volvió a tomar la pelota en sus manos pero ésta vez no la lanzo, simplemente giró su rostro hacia donde estaba su compañero–. ¿Quién era ese chico?

–¿Hm? ¿Qué chico? –preguntó, levantó la ceja en modo de interrogación dado que Hiroshi tenía una expresión que claramente podía deducir como: "¿me estás tomando el pelo?".

–¿Cómo qué chico? El que nos hostigó el otro día, aquel que nos siguió hasta mi casa gritándote de todo –susurró, estaba algo avergonzado por haber montado todo una escena, a pesar de que no habló se sentía muy mal tercio entre el rubio y su compañero.

–¡Aaaah, ese chico! –Al fin Niou entendió hacia quién iba la pregunta–. No tengo la menor idea quien es.

–¿Cómo? Parecía que te conocía –dijo al fin Yagyuu. Esta vez fue él quien arqueó la ceja.

–¿Hm? ¿En serio? –de nuevo esa indiferencia, por dios santo, si el muchacho menor había estado gritando su nombre, apellido y seguramente hasta su fecha de nacimiento si le hubieran dejado, es obvio que se conocían.

–A mi se me hace conocido –y fue el click suficiente para que Niou se levantara de la cama, sentándose en ella y mirando a su compañero, ese cruce de miradas era fuerte, lo suficiente para entender lo que trataban de decirse–. El muchacho, ese que hace un año durante un partido contigo se lastimo gravemente la pierna.

–Ah, ese chico –de nuevo esa frase y Niou volvió a tirarse en la cama–. No le hagas caso, es un niño de 13 años sin nada que hacer. Eso pasó hace un año, debería olvidarlo y seguir su vida.

–Parece que quedó muy dolido –susurró. Nuevamente aquella voz que tanto odiaba Niou, la voz donde Yagyuu parecía algo triste pero a la vez, permanecía con su porte de señor inglés, de caballero.

–No te pongas así –volvió a iniciar el juego con la pelota–. Ya hablaré con ese chico y aclararemos las cosas. Además ¿qué tengo yo que ver que se haya lastimado la pierna cuando jugaba conmigo?

–Tú no eres una carmelita descalza, Niou. Tú sabías perfectamente que ese chico tenía la pierna seriamente herida, lo notaste jugando con él y no me mientas porque sé muy bien que lo hiciste –al voz la voz de Hiroshi sonó algo autoritaria.

–Bueno, bueno, si lo hice ¿y qué? No tengo la culpa de haber jugado tenis lógico contra él, ¡todos lo hacen! –dijo volviéndose a parar, esta vez con su mano chocó la pelota llevándola hacia delante para que de un golpe rebotara en la pared y cayera encima de un pote encima de su escritorio–. ¿No llegarían así de lejos tantos tenistas sino aprovechan las debilidades de sus adversarios?

–Lo sé, tienes toda la razón –volvió a decir pero se levantó–. Aun así, tú ibas a la pierna directamente, con ganas de quebrársela.

–¿Y qué si iba? Es un juego –se levantó completamente de la cama, quedando enfrentado con su amigo–. Pero no hablemos de eso, vamos a pasear.

–¿Hm? ¿Quieres salir? –preguntó con duda. Niou afirmó.

–No me gusta estar encerrado, vamos a caminar un rato, además la casa está tan solitaria –caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla abriéndola.

–Si, es mejor –dijo el muchacho de gafas y se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba caminando tras de su amigo.

Durante el paseo no se dijo ni una palabra, sólo observaban como los árboles de cerezos comenzaban a llenarse de hermosas flores, como los niños corrían de un lado para el otro mojándose con globos de agua, como las adolescentes se reunían con amigas y salían a tomar un helado, también podían notar a las parejas de novios que estaban completamente enamorados.

* * *

Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente observando el cuarto en el que estaba. Cuatro paredes blancas y sólo en una de ellas había un hermoso ventanal cubierto de cortinas blancas, mientras que en la paralela, una puerta de madera y una perilla plateada. Movió su rostro para pasearse por todo el cuarto, una mesa blanca y una silla junto frente a la cama, estaba cubierto con sabanas blancas hasta por encima de su vientre y un bolsa de sedantes sujetas de un gancho las cuales por medio de un tuvo iban directo a sus venas. De un lado de la cama había una mesita de luz con un vaso de agua y un frasco marrón con píldoras blancas y azules, del otro lado había otra mesita igual a la anterior pero con un velador.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y con la mano que no tenía conectada aquella bolsa, se tocó la cabeza encontrando unas vendas en su frente. Seguro el dolor se debía al golpe que se dio contra el pavimento al perder la conciencia. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y sus ojos entre cerrados, sentía que el efecto de las drogas cada vez era mayor, puesto no podía siquiera mover los dedos.

Nuevamente movió su cabeza hacia el lado de la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos y un murmullo, iban directamente a su cuarto, lo podía percibir. Un segundo más y la perilla giraba hacia uno de los lados y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven hombre idéntico a Oshitari Yuushi del Hyoutei, sólo que con un poco más de años en su semblante y sin las gafas. El hombre traía un guardapolvo blanco y un estetoscopio colgado de su cuello. En su mano izquierda llevaba un sostenedor de archivos y varias planillas, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía un bolígrafo negro. Detrás de él venían Fuji y Tezuka con preocupación en su semblante.

El hombre dejó el sostenedor en la mesa y se colocó el estetoscopio mejor en el cuello pero sin colocárselo en los oídos y se acercó al joven de ojos azules.

–Veo que te levantaste –dijo el hombre mientras le tomaba el pulso y miraba su reloj–. Mm ya veo, está normal.

–¿Qué…..me….pasó? –susurró muy bajito Yukimura, pues aun estaba sedado.

–Te desmayaste, un joven nos ayudó a traerte al hospital –dijo Fuji acercándose. El doctor tomó una silla y se sentó junto al muchacho.

–Soy el doctor Oshitari Eiji-san, te atenderé mientras estés en éste hospital, pero creo que tu situación no es grave –dijo mientras se ponía el estetoscopio y comenzaba a escuchar el pecho del muchacho.

–Doctor…. ¿por qué me desmayé entonces? –de nuevo la voz quebrada de Seiichi se escuchó, el hombre dejó de lado su estetoscopio y volvió a fijar la vista en el muchacho.

–No puedo decirte sin hacerte un estudio de sangre completo, pero no creo que tenga que ver con tu enfermedad, esa está controlada, aunque hablaré con tu médico para cambiarte la medicación, pues estas bajando de peso muy rápido y eso me preocupa –se levanta y camina hacia donde están las planillas para comenzar a llenarlas.

–Entonces ¿quedará internado aquí? –preguntó Tezuka, el hombre simplemente levantó la mirada y con ello dijo todo. Tezuka y Fuji afirmaron y se acercaron al muchacho de cabello azulado cuando el doctor se retiró.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Syusuke.

–Cansado.

–Deberías, te hicieron montones de estudios –susurró Kunimitsu aun algo preocupado. Syusuke le tomó la mano al muchacho.

–Tranquilo, ya vas a ver que mañana cuando te devuelvan los estudios saldremos de aquí tranquilamente –el joven le corrió el cabello de los ojos para que no le estorbaran.

–Quiero irme…..odio los hospitales –mumuró, intentó salirse de la cama pero tanto Syusuke como Kunimitsu se lo impidieron.

–Tienes que estar aquí hasta mañana, queremos que no te vuelva a pasar lo de hace rato –dijo el castaño y cubrió un poco más el cuerpo de Yukimura.

–Lo sé, lo entiendo….. –de nuevo su voz se oía quebrada, con un dejo de tristeza pero más firme que antes.

Cerró sus ojos para hundirse en aquel mundo de los sueños y deseos. Dejó de sentir la sensibilidad que le provocaba aquel toque de las manos de Syusuke sobre las suyas para quedar completamente dormido. El ruido del viento moviendo las cortinas era el único en aquella habitación cuando los dos miembros del Seigaku se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus hogares, más tarde volverían para ver como habían estado los estudios del más joven y poder quedarse tranquilos con un pronóstico favorable. Mientras, la piel pálida de Seiichi era tan brillosa que hacía resaltar aquellas moradas ojeras que le salieron a causa de las drogas que le inyectaba.

* * *

Caminaron juntos unas cuantas calles al norte, justo en la zona comercial de Kanagawa. Muy a su pesar, Yanagi sentía que aquellos últimos días habían sido perseguidos y vigilados por tres pares de punzantes ojos. El sol se ponía en el horizonte y comenzaba a perderse su brillo entre los árboles, mientras que una que otras estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse aun a la luz del día. El moreno caminaba con una bolsa en su mano, seguramente era un obsequio para Yukimura cuando volviera, mientras que Yanagi se encontraba con su librera en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha hojeaba los apuntes que había obtenido durante todo este tiempo. Para Genichirou, Renji era un caso sin resolver, y lo mismo pasaba con Renji sobre Genichirou. Ambos tenían problemas muy graves, tal vez tanto emocionales como psicológicos. Sus ojos se habían perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, unos melados lo hicieron con el fondo de las calles vacías, mientras que los castaños se perdieron en aquella bella libreta de tapas duras.

El silencio era amigo de ambos, pues ninguno era bueno hablando; tal vez también era el hecho que faltaba Seiichi allí, seguramente comenzando una conversación sobre plantas que Yanagi escucharía con calma y Sanada sonreiría en sus adentros mientras mira esos ojos azules que tenía el amor de su vida. Pero no estaba y sólo en sus pensamientos se encontraba escondido. Apenas había pasado dos días y estaba que explotaba. Necesitaba verlo, sentirlo, besarlo, decirle que era único, especial, que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que si fuera por él se casaría ya mismo.

Pero sólo palabras, vagas palabras….

–Genichirou –la voz de Yanagi apareció en un tono suave y seco–. ¿Haz hablado con Yukimura para saber cuando llegó?

–Si –contestó con firmeza–. Me llamó apenas llegó y hoy a la mañana también me llamó diciéndome que iría a hacerse los estudios.

–Ya veo –susurró el castaño y miró de nuevo sus notas–. La atención aquí es pésima.

–Ya lo creo –Sanada observó el cielo estrellado–. Pero me alegro que se pueda tratar en un lugar tan importante como Tokio.

–Es verdad, en Tokio hay la mejor calidad médica –murmuró y cambió de hoja, nuevamente el silencio incómodo e incierto reinaba.

En cierta manera, Genichirou ya no estaba al lado de Yanagi caminando por las calles de Kanagawa, ahora estaba vagando entre la inmensidad de estrellas, transportándose hacia Tokio, junto a Yukimura. Se preguntaba si estaba bien o si el otro le extrañaba aunque sea un poco ¡que importaba! Sólo quería ver esos ojos lavanda mezclados con azul profundo como océanos, besar esos labios rosas, suaves y brillantes, quería tocar aquella piel suave, perfumada, blanca como la cerámica. Por un momento lo perdió definitivamente, Sanada ya no estaba al lado suyo y parecía navegar en un tiempo incierto, hasta que de un momento al otro un choque casi involuntario le hizo caer.

–¡Sanada! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Yanagi ayudándolo. La persona que le chocó salió corriendo sin importarse nada, parecía tener mucha prisa.

–Si, estoy bien –susurró y se incorporó–. Pero ¿quién diablos era ese?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ¡que más daba! Ya estaban frente a la residencia de Sanada y el muchacho tomó la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado y sacó sus llaves. Invitó a Renji a quedarse pero el muchacho se negó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Apenas se abrió la puerta el sobrino de Genichirou Salió a saludarlo y también a Renji pero el muchacho moreno se lo sacó inmediatamente de encima y trató de entrar a su hogar a fuerza. Se cerró la puerta y Yanagi no hizo más que suspirar del cansancio, pero a darse la vuelta se encontró con un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes:

–¡Akaya! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –preguntó Yanagi.

–Me preguntaba si Yanagi sempai quería jugar Resident evil conmigo –el muchacho de cabello alborotado no paraba de sonreír.

–¿Acaso me estas siguiendo con un perro que rastrea pisadas?

–No, con un perro no.

–……..

–…….

–……Ósea me estas siguiendo –¿eso fue una afirmación o una pregunta? Akaya no estaba seguro.

–Bueno, podríamos decir……

–¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer? Como ¿estudiar?

–Ya me las llevé a febrero las materias……… –rió, realmente Akaya era un idiota.

–De acuerdo –susurró nuevamente Yanagi, le colocó una mano en el hombro y afirmó con la cabeza–. Vamos a casa a jugar tu juego.

–¡GRACIAS YANAGI SEMPAI! Verá, el otro día estuve buscando el truco para obtener…… –Akaya seguía hablando, pero Yanagi no lo escuchaba, sólo se perdía en aquellos ojos verdes como el bosque y sonreía de una forma poco común en él mientras el menos, con gestos y movimientos, le hacía escenas del juego como si estuviera jugando él.

Mientras tanto desde una esquina, Marui y Jackal estaban mirando la escena. El pelirrojo comía su paleta mientras el moreno simplemente observaba lo que sería una nueva pareja, ahora mirando de reojo a Bunta se estaba decidiendo consigo mismo si avanzar o no.

_**Continuará.**_

Debido a la enorme depresión que atraviesa nuestro país hermano y vecino de toda la vida, Chile, este fic va dedicado a todos los chilenos al igual que mí más sentido apoyo y fuerza para que puedan salir de esta situación tan horrible que atraviesan. Muchas vidas nos han abandonado, muchas personas quedaron a la intemperie y sin nada de comer ni de beber. Todo por nuestra propia culpa, la culpa de destruir a la tierra con nuestros malos actos hacia ella. Aprendamos de nuestros errores, ayer le toco a Haiti, hoy a Chile, mañana puede que nos toque a todos nosotros.

Un beso enorme a todos y gracias adiós ya tengo reportes de amigas chilenas que sobrevivieron pero algunas están desamparadas, no duden en comunicarse conmigo aunque sea por mail o señales de humo.

SALUDOS DE ARGENTINA.


	15. Capitulo XV: Silencios

**Capitulo XV**: Silencios.

Era un día como cualquier otro, aunque para Bunta le hubiera gustado que fuese algo especial. Ahí se encontraba frente a la orilla del mar en la playa de Kanagawa, mirado como el sol aparecía por el horizonte. Recordó por momentos el tiempo compartido que había tenido con Niou en su momento y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo, pues no quería encontrarse con 50 años, viviendo en una casa solo y con dos gatos.

Apoyó sus manos en la arena aun fría por no haber recibido el contacto del sol y miró el cielo tenuemente iluminado, las estrellas desaparecían y las nubes hacían paso al firmamento celeste que tantas veces había contemplado. Suspiró y bajó su cabeza para observar el agua romper por última vez junto a sus pies y mojándole un poco las piernas y la ropa. ¡Que importaba! Total se secaría más tarde.

Escuchó unos gritos viniendo desde la derecha. Volteó y se encontró con Niou caminando, parecía estar hablando solo pues no observaba a nadie a su lado. Pero a medida que se acercaba más notaba que alguien le gritaba desde el fondo, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos claros quien parecía bastante molesto aunque Masaharu ni se inmutaba pues le decía que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia ellos para saber porque el más bajo estaba molesto con su compañero, pero al verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de quien era:

–¿Nai Oshitari? –preguntó, la voz de Bunta hizo que Niou dejara de caminar mirando al piso y decidiera detenerse y observarlo, el muchacho que venía tras sí también se detuvo.

–Bunta –susurró Niou, hacía tiempo no se veían. El rubio no tuvo más opción que irse pues a pesar de que quería darle al chico su merecido no gustaba de testigos–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

–Vine a la playa……..

–¿Tan temprano? –el peligris alzó su mano para ver el reloj de muñeca y observar que efectivamente era pasada de y cuarto de las seis de la mañana.

–Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco……. –apartó la vista un segundo para ver una gaviota volando por sobre el agua–. ¿Y tú?

–Em. Estaba….corriendo.

–Ya veo –susurró, no quería preguntarle pero era mejor hablar antes de seguir con ese incómodo silencio–. ¿Qué hacías con Oshitari?

–¿Él? –señaló en dirección hacia donde el chico se había ido–. Ah bueno él…….

En realidad no sabía que rayos hacía con él, simplemente el rubio apareció, comenzó a hostigarlo y se fue, así de rápido. La mirada impaciente de Marui buscaba una respuesta que él no tenía:

–Bueno, no tengo la menor idea –dijo la verdad, lo mismo que estaba pensando–. Ese chico apareció de la nada diciéndole que le rompí una pierna hace un año.

–Mmmm, ya recuerdo, el chico de la pierna rota…… –aludió, pero no dijo nada más, el silencio volvía a hacer incómodo.

–¿Y qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo pasaste estos días? –preguntó Masaharu, aunque no era que realmente le interesara, es que a veces era mejor decir algo que no decir nada.

–Bueno, ayer fui a comer…….al restaurante de la familia de Jackal.

–¡Ah! ¿Y qué tal? –cuestionó nuevamente. Se pudo oír los grillos de fondo mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

–Bueno, ya sabes –susurró–. Mesa para uno, comida para uno, postre para 50. Todo normal ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal las cosas con Yagyuu?

–¿Yagyuu? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Pues, sé que haz estado saliendo con él……

–Bueno, sí, pero….–¿realmente quería hablar de eso con su "ex novio"? no se sentía muy cómodo que digamos en aquella situación–. En realidad….no.

–No entiendo.

–Estoy saliendo con él, pero en plan de amigos –susurró–. Sólo de amigos.

–Mmm ¿pero quieres salir en plan pareja? –preguntó con algo de recelo.

–¡No! Bueno, algo, ¡bah, que se yo! Realmente no estoy ahora para filosofar. ¿Te apetece ir a algún lado a desayunar?

–¡LA COLINA DE HOTCAKES! ¡LA COLINA DE HOTCAKE! –gritó el pelirrojo, Niou se había dado cuenta que no había sido una idea muy brillante invitar a Bunta a desayunar.

–Lo que sea, vamos –y ambos caminaron hacia las calles una vez que salieron de la playa.

* * *

Si su rostro de por si ya era pálido, al recibir aquella noticia lo fue aun más. Yukimura Seiichi estaba sentado en su cama con sábanas blancas, con las piernas apoyadas en el suelo y su espalda algo corvada. Sus ojos miraban fijamente al piso, sus manos le temblaban un poco y se podía notar algunos moretones producto de las continuas inyecciones de sedantes que le daban para que estuviera tranquilo al momento de realizarle todo tipo de estudios.

Sus ojos se nublaron al recibir la noticia; Fuji, que se encontraba junto a él, no dejaba de parecer realmente sorprendido, mientras que Kunimitsu les miraba apoyado desde el marco de la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza intentando apartar esas ideas de su mente, pero le era imposible. Nuevamente pensó en su futuro, en su vida, en su familia, en Sanada ¿qué pasará cuando se descubriera la verdad? No podía esconderla mucho tiempo. Sólo bastaba cinco meses para que todos notaran su problema, y ocho para que concluya.

Su mano derecha dejó su pierna para tapar su boca, y en silencio comenzó a llorar. El doctor Oshitari se encontraba frente a ellos, con una mirada tranquila, disimulando que todo estaba bien, pero era el primer caso de este tipo que atendía.

–No puede ser –susurró aun con la boca tapada por su mano–. ¡Soy un chico! No puede ser…..

Y ahora la explicación. El doctor se sentó en una silla y miró la planilla:

–Hace un tiempo, en varios hospitales, entre ellos el de Kanagawa y varios de Tokyo, se hizo un pequeño experimento con los niños frágiles –susurró, Yukimura alzó su mirada para ver al doctor–. Se le inyectó una droga que al recibir otro tipo de medicación podría tener efectos secundarios, hasta el día de hoy no se sabía cuales eran esos efectos.

–¿Qué trata de decir, doctor? –preguntó Syusuke.

–Verá, el medicamento inyectado en estos bebés era para reforzar su sistema inmune, pero hoy en día todos tomamos y comemos medicación, pues todos los productor enlatados o no, contiene cierto grado de medicamentos –explicó el hombre levantándose–. Más aparte que por lo general consumimos todo tipo de productos, está demás decir que esas pastillas que usted, joven Yukimura, ingería por su problema del sistema nervioso solo ocasionó que esta medicación que le inyectaron de pequeño, más las que consume regularmente con las comidas, más las nuevas medicaciones, haya modificado su cuerpo en un 30%, lo que le creó un especie de músculo parecido a un útero alterno…….es ahí donde se encuentra su bebé ahora.

–Me está diciendo que….. ¿Estoy embarazado? –estas últimas palabras fueron dichas con dolor, casi desgarro, no porque la idea de tener un hijo le fuera horrible, sino por todo lo que eso conllevaba.

–Lamentablemente, y digo lamentable porque su juventud, condición física y trastornos del pasado podrían ocasionar graves problemas fisiológicos o hasta…….la muerte………..

Syusuke y Kunimitsu nunca vieron a Seiichi tan vulnerable como en aquella ocasión, se desplomó en su cama, en los brazos del castaño y comenzó a llorar a viva voz intentando calmar la angustia que sentía. El doctor bajó la cabeza. Seiichi Yukimura, un muchacho de 14 años, con un embarazo de un mes, y más encima, problemas nerviosos bastante graves que se creían controlados. Ahora con la llegada de esta nueva vida, nadie sabía como reaccionaría aquel cuerpo deteriorado. A decir verdad, ya en un joven de 15 años promedio, con buena salud, le resultaba bastante difícil llevar un embarazo normal y tranquilo adelante, ya que era muy peligroso en personas y cuerpos no adaptados a concebir como lo son los hombres.

–¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? –preguntó Tezuka sin evaluar sus palabras, pues la respuesta es obvia.

–Pues, podríamos practicarle un aborto y extraerle ese músculo, aunque puede también traer problemas pero a futuro serían menos las probabilidades de muerte por este tipo de situaciones –dijo el hombre.

–Pero si me lo quitan, a futuro no podré tener hijos –susurró, en realidad Yukimura se encontraba aterrado, pero sabía que en algún momento querría tener un bebé, y al tenerlo tan cerca esa posibilidad le emocionaba en cierta forma.

–Bueno, no…..pero…..

–Prefiero correr el riesgo –dijo al fin el capitán del Rikkai levantándose de la cama–. No quiero matar a mi hijo, realmente no quiero……

–Pero…..–el doctor intentó hacer lo mejor posible para que Seiichi entendiera, aunque lo dudaba–. Es su vida con la del bebé.

–Pues prefiero arriesgar mi vida por él….–nuevamente esa forma autoritaria de decir las cosas le llenaba. El hombre sonrió y aceptó el hecho que el muchacho ya estaba grande y que seguramente a futuro sería muy buena madre.

–Bien, entonces te haré un recetario así te cuidas durante el embarazo, dado tu enfermedad hablaré con tu médico particular de Kanagawa así estaremos en contacto y podrás regresar a tu casa con tu familia y pareja….–Yukimura afirmó y tomó sus cosas, pues debía irse del hospital al darle de alta.

* * *

Luego de encontrar el departamento de la familia de Shiraishi se acomodaron muy a pesar de que Kinchan no paraba de saltar en cualquier cosa acolchonada. Shiraishi trataba de que en ese acto no se cayeran los objetos en la misma y Chitose debes en cuando brillaba y decía algo. Era todo aparentemente normal hasta que suena el celular de Shiraishi. El chico atiende:

–¿Hola? –contestó y se lanzo encima de Kinchan para que éste dejara de romper cosas.

–Hola, ¿Kuranosuke? –preguntó una voz.

–Si, soy yo…..–habló el muchacho y se estiró un poco en la cama–. ¿Qué sucede?

Y mientras el muchacho del brazo vendado hablaba con una persona, Chitose intentaba que Kinchan no acabara con aquel pequeño departamento de los saltos que pegaba y los clavados que hacía desde encima del ropero hasta la cama acolchonada en la que Kuranosuke estaba acostado hablando. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron siglos en los que uno de los más alto del Shitenhouji perseguía al ichinen de dicha escuela, Shiraishi cortó el teléfono y agarró a Kinchan del cuello de su chaqueta para hacerlo detener. El pelirrojo se quejó, pero cuando vio que su buchou intentaba sacarse la venda de la mano enseguida se calmó y se portó bien.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Chitose.

–¿No eras tú el que adivinaba todo? Jajaja, era Fuji –dijo al fin, ambos miraron al capitán con un gesto extraño–. Se preguntarán ¿cómo diablos Fuji tiene mi número de celular? Es una larga historia, pero en definitiva, dice que a Yukimura le darán el alta en dos horas y que luego irán a casa de Atobe ¿vamos con ellos?

–¿Para qué van a ir a casa de Atobe? –preguntó Kintaro.

–No sé……………..–un silencio se formó.

–Bueno, que importa, vamos a comer algo y luego iremos al hospital –dijo Chitose con su clásica tranquilidad, Shiraishi y Kintaro afirmaron con la cabeza.

–¡SIIII! ¡COMIDA, COMIDA! –gritó el más pequeño corriendo hacia la cocina.

Y como bien había dicho Shiraishi, luego de la deliciosa comida hecha por Chitose los tres se dirigieron al hospital y de allí a la casa de Atobe. Misteriosamente Chitose sabía conducir a pesar de sus catorce años, pero como tenía licencia a nadie le importaba. Llegaron a la mansión y bajaron del auto entregándole las llaves a un mayordomo para que estacione en la cochera. Una vez que se encontraron frente al enorme pórtico, aguardaron unos segundos y Kabaji le abrió la puerta.

–Buen día Kabaji ¿está Atobe? –preguntó cordialmente Tezuka.

–Usu –susurró y los encaminó al cuarto del muchacho.

Mientras tanto. Dentro del cuarto de Atobe, éste se encontraba hablándole a un espejo. Traía puesta una bufanda de peludito y un vestido rojo encima de su ropa normal. Llevaba maquillaje tanto en las mejillas como en el rostro y una binchita en su cabello. Parecía estar actuando pues le hablaba al espejo como si fuera el público, pero lo que decía no era muy coherente que digamos:

–Mírenme, soy Tezuka Kunimitsu, el rey de la papa frita……y soy tan bueno en tenis que me quebré el brazo a propósito para decirles al mundo que aun con un brazo menos soy genial….. –susurró con voz aguda.

Golpearon fuertemente la puerta y Atobe se alertó, seguro era Kabaji trayéndole su té con galletas de chocolate o tal vez había recogido la ropa de la lavandería y necesitaba que le habrán la puerta del cuarto, bueno, cualquiera que sea el motivo Keigo dejo lo que hacía y se dirigió a la puerta, los golpes insistían, por lo cual el muchacho tuvo que apretar el paso de su extensa habitación y llegar rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla.

–¡Ya va, ya va! –dijo y al fin dejo verse–. ¿Qué quieres Kaba…..? ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

–¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Inmediatamente al notar las visitas cerró bruscamente la puerta y se comenzó a quitar la ropa a los gritos, entre ellos se escuchaba un: "Kabaji, ¿por qué no me avisaste que había visitas?" pero inmediatamente se opacaban cuando algunos objetos se caían de sus lugares y hacían un ruido muy fuerte. Un rato después, cuando Atobe al fin pudo quitarse el maquillaje abrió nuevamente la puerta.

–Hola –susurró, tenía aun algo de rubor en la mejilla y una bincha pequeña en su cabello pero nadie dijo nada.

–Hola –saludó Chitose como si nada, todos le miraron, estaba brillando.

–Bien, pasen, y apaguen esa farola que tienen de amigo –susurró y los hizo ingresar al cuarto que más parecía una casa, bah, tenía el tamaño de una.

–Esto tiene el tamaño de mi casa –dijo Fuji sorprendido.

–Pues claro, la familia Atobe es una de las más ricas de la zona, y yo, como único hijo y potenciado heredero debo tener las mejores comodidades….ahora ¿para que diablos vinieron a mi casa? –la mirada cambió de una auto halagadora a otra que parecía desconfiada.

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que es una larga historia –todos se sentaron escuchando a Fuji hablar–. Pero Yukimura anda un poco preocupado por su relación con Sanada.

–¿Y eso a mi qué? –preguntó volteando a ver a Seiichi.

–Seiichi está embarazado –susurró, el silencio de nuevo volvió a formar parte de las vidas de los chicos en aquel lugar.

–Ah…….entonces es por eso –dijo al fin Atobe–. Claro, obviamente Sanada no te querrá cuando te conviertas de un dulce chico a una pelota playera –Yukimura abrió los ojos y la boca en forma de espanto–. Claro…..ahora tienes buen cuerpo, buena cintura, pero en cinco meses serás tan gordo que en la calle te confundirán con un globo terráqueo.

–……..Atobe….. –se oyó la dulce voz de Seiichi.

–¿Qué?

–¿Tienes tres dientes menos? –preguntó, Atobe se tocó la boca para corroborar que tenía toda su dentadura.

–Claro que no…..

–¿Quieres tenerlos? –se levantó apunto de golpear con su puño a Keigo pero Chitose y Shiraishi lo detuvieron–. ¡SUELTENME!

–Ah, si suelten a la nena embarazada –susurró Atobe y se sentó en un sillón con bordes de oro–. Bueno, a decir verdad, es obvio que Sanada se acostaría con todo el mundo menos contigo cuando sepa de tu embarazo, quedas embarazado apenas te tocan jajaja, pero aparte de eso, hasta cuando te crezca la panza debes amarrar a tu hombre.

–¿Eh? –Seiichi se detuvo, por lo que los Shitenhouji

–Bueno, no podrás amarrar a tu hombre así vistiéndote como una anciana –susurró señalando la ropa de Yukimura.

–¿Qu-..? ¡No me visto como anciana!

Atobe lo examinó de arriba abajo, intentaba evaluar algún tipo de forma de decirle la verdad pero decidió que el muchacho amante de las platas lo hiciera por si mismo. Tomó a Yukimura por los hombros y caminó con él hasta el espejo donde antes se contemplaba él mismo. Allí le hizo que el muchacho se viera el reflejo que emanaba del objeto. Se sorprendió, estar mucho tiempo al cuidado de su nona había afectado su estilo de moda. Se asustó, pero por otra parte era tradicional, a Sanada le gustaba la gente tradicional ¿no es así?

–Mírate, pareces una escultura del siglo cinco antes de cristo –dijo Atobe–. Yo te transformaré en una persona.

–Ya soy una persona –le miró el peliazul con un tanto odio pero luego volvió a mirarse–. ¿Tan mal estoy? –mira a sus compañeros.

–Seiichi, escúchame, sabes que te quiero y respeto –dijo Fuji acercándose–. Pero a tu lado, Aristóteles es moderno.

–¡No es muy dulce de tu parte, Fuji! –habló Tezuka cruzando los brazos.

–¡TE VES BIEN YUKIMURA! ¡EA! –Kinchan empezó a saltar encima de la cama de Atobe el cual se puso loco de ira.

–¡PAREN A ESE CHICO DE LA SELVA! –gritó.

Obviamente ahí empezó la catástrofe, Shiraishi se tiró en la cama en forma de clavado para agarrar a Kinchan, pero este se apartó y se cayó encima de Chitose que estaba del otro lado de la cama. El chico brilloso al recibir el cuerpo de su compañero se fue para atrás chocando contra un mueble, del cual cayó un jarrón que dio a la cabeza de Chitose. Atobe estaba apunto de agarrarle un ataque pero respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse.

–¿Siempre que están en un lugar hacen estos desastres? –preguntó. Kinchan y Shiraishi afirmaron pero Chitose aun estaba inconciente.

–Bueno, volviendo a mí –Yukimura habló e hizo que el millonario volteara a él–. ¿Qué hago?

–Hay que empezar de abajo hacia arriba, empecemos por las zapatillas. ¡No estamos en una cancha de tenis! Y con respecto al pantalón, parece de presidiario en vez de una persona normal –señaló los pantalones ajenos que eran negros con rayas blancas–. Y esa playera…….no, no va, además tu peinado…. ¿nunca haz probado tener flequillo? No te levantes tanto el pelo…….además una playera más larga cubrirá tu panza hasta el sexto mes….

–¿Cómo sabes tanto? –preguntó Tezuka.

–Veo programas en Home and Heart.

* * *

Sanada miró la ventana y observó como Akaya lo observaba por unos prismáticos. Suspiró, hacia bastante tiempo que esa imagen era rutinaria. Se levantaba y podía ver a aquel pequeño de cabello de alga observándolo de encima de un árbol; salía a pasear sea con quien sea y Akaya estaba detrás de él, aunque normalmente sus salidas eran con Yanagi para comprar regalos para Yukimura cuando volviera, pero siempre ese maldito enano arruinaba todo lo que se proponía. Era hora de dejar las cosas en claro con Akaya o sino terminaría arruinado su vida y seguramente su relación con Yukimura en el futuro. Caminó hacia la puerta y el teléfono de su cuarto sonó:

–Mierda –masculló caminando hacia su viejo teléfono, era una llamada de Yukimura–. ¡Yukimura!

–Sanada, ¡hola! –se oyó la dulce voz de su novio.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Iré mañana a la mañana a Kanagawa nuevamente, así que ¿puedes pasarme a buscar?

–¿Cómo fueron tus estudios?

–Bien, tengo una sorpresa para darte, pero no puedo hablar mucho, estoy en casa de Atobe –dijo mirando como Atobe lo observaba y señalaba el reloj.

–¿Atobe? ¿Qué haces en la casa de Atobe? –sonó algo frustrado.

–Vine de visita, con Fuji y Tezuka, bueno te veo mañana amor, besos.

–Besos, te amo –cuelga el teléfono.

Sanada suspira y vuelve a ir hacia la ventana, Akaya ya no estaba más. Decidió tirarse a la cama, mañana tendría tiempo de hablar con Yukimura y también con Akaya.

**Continuará.**


	16. Capitulo XVI: El deseo de Akaya

**Capitulo XVI**: El deseo de Akaya.

Sanada les había avisado a sus compañeros que Yukimura llegaba ese día temprano a la mañana, lo que no sabía era que en el momento en que llamó a Marui para que éste transmitiera la información, el pelirrojo estaba comiendo un enorme pastel de chocolate, lo que por consecuente hizo que la información se modificara un poco. Y ahí estaban todo el Rikkai, excepto por Yanagi, Jackal y Sanada, a las ocho de la mañana en la estación de trenes de Kanagawa. Niou se encontraba en ese momento recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, a corta distancia se encontraba Yagyuu, que leía un libro policial. Marui estaba a su izquierda, comiéndose un gran trozo de pastel que pagó con el dinero que le robó a su querido amigo Jackal. Akaya leía una historieta cómica que había tomado de un kiosko sin el consentimiento del que lo atendía.

Había pasado más de media hora y empezaron a inquietarse. ¿Por qué el tren no llegaba?

–¿Estás seguro que Sanada dijo que estemos acá a las ocho? –preguntó Yagyuu.

–¡Claro que si! A las ocho, dijo a las ocho porque a esa hora sabía que empieza la novela de Maria Juanita, la ciega; la novela que miro yo con la mamá de Jackal –afirmó.

–Pero no recuerdas, kirby, el cambio de horario –habló Niou, todos voltearon a verle.

–¡No me digas Kirby! ¿Y qué cambio de horario?

–Hace unos días adelantamos una hora el reloj ¿acaso tú no lo hiciste? Lo que quiso decir Sanada es que Yukimura venía a las 9 no a las 8.

–¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? –inmediatamente todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Marui quien parecía incrédulo al no ver adelantado el reloj hace unos días.

–Con razón siempre llegaba muy temprano –asistió con su cabeza, intentando evaluar las circunstancias.

–¡Bah! No importa, mira, ahí viene un tren –dijo Akaya señalando una máquina que veía a gran velocidad.

–¿Será el de Yukimura? –preguntó Niou acercándose a las vías.

–No te acerques mucho Niou…..y por lo que dice sus costados "Express Tokio" debe venir de Tokio –habló el muchacho de lentes. "Qué inteligente" iba a decir irónicamente Niou pero sólo le sonrió a su compañero, aunque nadie supo captar si era burla o no.

–¡SIII! Es el tren del buchou –gritó Akaya al notar que un muchacho de cabello azulado se asomó por la ventanilla, saludó hiperactivamente a su capitán.

La máquina se detuvo, se deslizó unos centímetros para llegar a la estación y finalmente largó aquel vapor contenido durante todo el viaje. Yagyuu cerró el libro y se levantó al igual que su compañero que se encontraba a su lado. Un silencio abrupto se formó cuando Yukimura bajó del tren con su equipaje y varias bolsas más, ni bien pisó suelo firme su equipo se abalanzó completamente encima de él, abrazándole y diciéndole lo bien que se veía.

–Gracias chicos, pero déjeme respirar –pidió el joven, todos se separaron nuevamente.

–¡BUCHOU! Se ve tan bien, parece que vino renovado –inquirió Akaya.

–Bueno, podríamos decir que si, les tengo una gran noticia a todos…… –mira a su alrededor–. Pero, acá falta gente.

–Jackal, Yanagi y Sanada aun no vinieron, lo que pasa es que se dio mal el horario –rió Marui con cierta culpabilidad.

–Ah, es que la sorpresa que les tengo tiene que ver con Sanada y conmigo –sonrió, intentó olvidar lo que había ocurrido antes de irse y ver la llegada de su hijo con optimismo.

–Sobre eso buchou –habló Akaya, todos situaron su vista en el más joven–. Hay algo que tengo que decirle.

–¿Qué pasa Aka-chan? –preguntó Yukimura dejando sus maletas con Niou.

–Bueno buchou…….yo, en esta semana en la que usted partió, he estado siguiendo a Yanagi por sol y sobra ¿lo sabe?

–Mmm no pero, lo suponía, cuando llamé a Yanagi me dijo que lo estabas espiando…… –sonrió con dulzura y Akaya se reprochó de ser tan obvio.

–Lo siento buchou –susurró–. Pero………Sanada…….. –al ver la mirada de Yukimura se escondió detrás de Marui–. Díselo tú.

–¿QUEEEEEEE? ¡Tú dijiste que se lo dirías! –reprochó el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué me dirían qué? –volvió a preguntar el chico de cabello azulado.

–Bueno…….em…..es que estuvimos espiando a Yanagi y….

–Eso ya me lo dijeron……

–Bueno, es que Yanagi sempai y Sanada sempai están……..teniendo una relación –habló. Niou se sorprendió abriendo los ojos y Yagyuu observó con cierta incredulidad la escena. ¿Acaso eso era cierto?

Los ojos se focalizaron en Yukimura, quien sorprendido y pálido comenzó a perder el equilibrio, pero entre Niou y Yagyuu lo agarraron para que no se cayera por completo. Inmediatamente fue llevado hacia la banca mientras Akaya y Marui le daban aire con revistas. Había, seguramente, tenido una baja de presión por la aterradora noticia y ahora estaba temblando y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el bajo vientre. Por primera vez en todos los años que se conocían, los Rikkai vieron a Yukimura llorar. El cielo oscureció repentinamente, pues el muchacho tenía aquel poder extraño o aura que le hacía realizar ese tipo de cosas o tal vez era mera coincidencia.

Marui le abrazó fuertemente para que dejara de llorar, mientras que Niou se sentó a su lado acariciándole el hombro y Yagyuu con los brazos cruzados le intentaba dar palabras de calma; Akaya le daba aire con la revista que podía ser tan fuerte que hacía volar los cabellos.

–Buchou, lo lamento tanto –dijo Akaya, pero Yukimura le tomó la mano para que dejara de echarle viento.

–No tienes por que……

–¿Cuál era la noticia, buchou? –preguntó Marui, el resto le miró con incertidumbre.

–¿Qué noticia?

–La que iba a darnos. La de que era de usted y Sanada –contestó el pelirrojo.

–Ah esa…. –susurró–. Parece que a fin de cuentas lo que sospechaba era cierto, que Sanada me engañaba con Yanagi –hizo una pausa ante la mirada de todos–. Cuando decidí irme, es porque andaba con fuertes dolores de estómago y deseos de vomitar. Obviamente creí que se debía a las pastillas pero podría hacerme una consulta en el hospital general; aun así, decidí ir a Tokio porque no soportaba la idea de ver a Yanagi con Sanada, yo amo a Sanada, lo amo, y él me dijo que me amaba…..

–Buchou –susurró Yagyuu tomándole la mano.

–Yo me entregue a él, es una persona tradicional, así que creí que era lo correcto, ambos no podíamos más, ni yo ni él pero…..todo cambió, todo fue para mal…..

–¿Qué intentas decirlos, Yukimura? –preguntó Niou temiendo.

–Yo…..estoy embarazado……

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo rey, ante la mirada incrédula de los chicos que se encontraban allí que no podían creerlo. ¿Yukimura embarazado? Eso no era algo que se viera todos los días. Marui se distanció un poco con la mano en el pecho y los ojos como la boca abiertos, Akaya miró a sus otros compañeros buscando una respuesta que no había. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sanada se enterase?

–Tranquilo capitán –habló Niou–. Nosotros lo cuidaremos, y si Sanada quiere irse con Yanagi o con cualquier otro, ¡no importa! Nos tiene a nosotros y es suficiente.

–Cierto, aunque le duela que Sanada no esté con usted, siempre podrá confiar en nosotros –agregó Akaya.

–Le cuidaremos mucho –afirmó Yagyuu.

–¡Y le haré un enorme pastel de chocolate para el bebé! Aunque dudo que llegue completo pero ¡la esperanza es lo último que se pierde! –dijo en tono de broma a lo que todos rieron y Yukimura sonrió.

–No se preocupe sempai……estará en buenas manos………

* * *

Sanada estaba caminando rápidamente con Yanagi por la calle, se habái retrazado un poco, por lo cual seguramente Yukimura ya había llegado. En sus manos, un peluche de un oso polar con un corazón rojo en medio que decía "I love you". Patético, realmente eso era muy, demasiado, cursi, pero como bien le había dicho Yanagi: "En una relación nunca se es demasiado cursi", por lo cual compró ese peluchito para su novio. Se sentía algo nervioso y no entendía por que, supongo ver a Yukimura después de tanto tiempo no sólo le hacía feliz, sino también le llenaba de alegría el corazón: "Tengo una sorpresa para darte", le había dicho Seiichi, y la emoción no se aguantaba aunque trataba de aparentarla muy bien.

A mitad de camino se habían encontrado con Jackal y entre los tres terminaron el recorrido hacia la plataforma 17 donde llegaban los trenes de Tokio. Ya más tranquilos, su caminar se hizo más lento.

–¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –preguntó Sanada.

–Lo que pasa es que papá me dijo que me quedara un rato atendiendo la mesa mientras veía el nuevo mesero, pero un minuto pasó a ser media hora y me tuve que quedar mucho, así que vine corriendo, me tomé el primer bus…… –dijo Jackal–. ¿Y ustedes?

–Estacamos de compras –dijo Yanagi.

–Yanagi me hizo comprar esta cosa –señaló al peluche–. Es para Yukimura.

–A Yukimura le gustan los peluches, sobre todo si vienen de tu parte……. –sonrió el chico castaño, Sanada bajo el rostro y se cubrió con la gorra evitando que miren su sonrojo.

–Espera un momento –Jackal se estaba replanteando cosas–. ¿Entonces ustedes dos no…..?

–¡YUKIMURA! –gritó Sanada acercándose rápidamente a sus compañeros. Los cuatro chicos del club le miraron con cierto odio–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Yo te diré que sucede –dijo Marui levantándose–. Eres un desconsiderado y un patán……..eso eres.

–¿Eh? –Sanada no entendía absolutamente nada–. ¿Sólo porque llegue tarde? Tengo razones, estaba comprando esto –dijo extendiéndole un peluche a Yukimura.

El chico de cabello azulado lo tomó y miró la inscripción que tenía el mismo en el pecho: "I love you". No sabía si sentir furia, indignación o qué…..simplemente hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba. Se levantó, dio unos pasos firmes hacia Sanada. El moreno creyó que vendría el beso, un te amo, un te extrañé mucho, pero más que eso recibió una buena bofetada que casi le dio vuelta la cara. Todos allí quedaron sorprendidos por el acto y más Sanada quien estaba totalmente desconcertado y Yanagi, quien parecía no esperar la reacción que había dado Yukimura.

–¿Sabes donde te puedes meter este muñeco? –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y le arrojó el osito por la cara a Sanada–. No te quiero ver más en toda mi vida Sanada, ¡PARA MI ESTAS MUERTO! –y con furia, indignación y tristeza, se fue de allí.

–¡YUKIMURA! –gritó Niou, miró a Sanada con desprecio y se fue tras su capitán, seguido por su todo inseparable amigo Yagyuu.

–Nunca creí que esto pasaría…… –dijo Akaya casi al borde del llanto–. No me lo esperaba…… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! –sale corriendo también pero hacia otra dirección.

–¡AKAYA! –esta vez el que grita es Yanagi quien entra a perseguir a Akaya.

–¿Qué mierda ha pasado aquí? –preguntó con un hilo de voz Sanada, quien aun tenía una marca roja en su mejilla y había salido de su asombro.

Jackal se acercó a Marui para preguntarle y este le dijo en el oído lo que había pasado. Jackal le dijo que fuera por Akaya a Marui y éste simplemente se fue caminando, mirando de reojo a Sanada. Jackal se acercó al moreno que miraba desconcertado la escena donde todos se habían ido y él estaba con la cara roja y el peluche en la mano.

–Bueno Sanada, creo que mereces que alguien te explique lo que pasó aquí –dijo Jackal haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se siente, una vez los dos en el banco comenzaron a hablar–. Hace unas semanas atrás, Akaya creyó que Yanagi y tú tenían un especie de relación porque estaban siempre juntos….

–¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¡YO NO TENGO NADA CON YANAGI! Él sólo me estaba aconsejando como conquistar a Yukimura –dijo casi a los gritos, aunque a mitad del discurso fue callado por algunos viajeros y por el mismo Jackal.

–Lo sé, pero Akaya investigó y vio que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, además que los mensajes que se enviaban Yanagi y tú eran del estilo "te necesito" y esas cosas……….. –Sanada suspiró, había sido su culpa–. El punto es que……Yukimura vio un mail donde tu le decías algo romántico a Yanagi por celular y…..

–Espera, espera, espera ¿Yukimura leyó mi celular? –preguntó confundido, Jackal afirmó–. ¿Cuándo?

–Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero lo leyó……y se sintió tan mal que decidió irse a Tokio a hacerse unos estudios…..y a la vez a pensar sobre la relación, parece que al volver……..Akaya le dijo que tú y Yanagi estaban saliendo.

–Maldito enano…..

–Y por eso Yukimura-san reaccionó así contigo……piensa que le estas jugando…… –susurró–. Creo que merecías saber esto, Sanada, sé que eres alguien tradicional que dudo que anduviera con dos personas a la vez…..

–Entonces eso era todo –murmuró bajando la cabeza.

–Casi.

–¿Cómo que casi? –preguntó mirando a Jackal, esta vez el moreno notó lágrimas en los ojos del chico de gorra.

–No puedo decírtelo, no me corresponde, pero sé muy bien que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás y seguramente estarás muy feliz por ello –susurró el muchacho y se levantó–. Ahora, yo te recomiendo que vayas con Yukimura……y le digas la verdad…….

* * *

Había corrido varias calles de distancia que ni siquiera sabía dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Le faltaba el aire y las piernas como los brazos le temblaban, sentían fuertes mareos y un agudo dolor en el vientre, pero aun así siguió. Al cruzar la calle apenas se fijaba si venía un automóvil, aunque aquello le podría causar la muerte, ya nada tenía sentido en si vida. Lo había dado todo, le habían quitado todo. Se sentía tan estúpido por creer en el amor, por sentir que su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, pero ya nada valía, ni aunque lo dijera cincuenta mil veces que valía la pena luchar por lo que sentía podría estar más contento o tal vez más optimista con su relación; y es que a pesar de no haber hablado con Genichirou sobre "el asunto", seguramente éste le negaría una relación con Yanagi y seguirían en lo mismo. Pero ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si realmente no tenía nada? ¿Y si todo fuera una enorme paranoia de Akaya y también de él? Una equivocación tal vez……

Se detuvo en seco y razonó. Sólo unos segundos bastaban, era más que suficiente. Tocó su vientre y cerró sus ojos pensando. Era mejor que Sanada supiera lo del bebé, tal vez así se sincerarían con él, hablarían sobre el asunto, total, son amigos desde los cuatro años y han sufrido toda clase de penurias y obviamente ésta era "una más". ¿Realmente era una más? Razonando, no podía ser llamado "una penuria más" era su hijo, su bebé, el dueño de sus sonrisas, de sus lágrimas de emoción; el que seguiría la casta de los Sanada, el que llevaría en su espalda aquella pesada mochila de ser el primogénito o primogénita.

–¡YUKIMURA, CUIDADO! –un grito le hizo dar la vuelta y observar el automóvil que se acercaba a él a una gran velocidad, pero un cuerpo lo apartó de en medio de la calle, pasando el vehículo por detrás de ellos dos, sin siquiera rozarlo–. ¿Acaso está loco, capitán?

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó despistado, perturbado.

–¿Cómo que qué pasó? Casi lo atropella ese loco del auto gris –Niou se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas y ayudando a su buchou a levantarse–. ¿Sigue mal por lo de Sanada-san?

–¿Cómo no seguir mal después de semejante noticia? –cuestionó, Niou bajó la cabeza.

–Yo no lo sabía, de verdad, sino, no le hubiera dejado que esos dos, el kirby y el cabeza de alga, decirle lo que le dijeron –respondió con sensatez y un tanto de responsabilidad.

–No, estaría peor sabiendo que ustedes sabñan y yo no, que esté viviendo una mentira –susurró comenzando a caminar hasta un lugar incierto.

–Bueno en eso tiene razón………….buchou –llamó, Yukimura se volteó–. ¿Me acompaña?

–¿A dónde? –preguntó con interés.

–A un lugar donde voy a pensar, seguramente le hará bien –dijo tomándole del brazo para guiarlo hacia el pequeño parque al que siempre iba.

Como de costumbre los animales se abrieron paso para dejar a Niou caminar entre la maleza con el reciente embarazado Yukimura. Tomándole fuertemente de la mano para que no se resbalara con el lodo y pasando entre varios nidos y ramas que se encontraban tiradas por doquier. En el fondo se podía ver una pequeña casita hecha precariamente con madera y hierro, y justo frente a ella un pequeño claro donde los pollitos correteaban divertidos. Niou sonrió cuando los animalitos lo reconocieron inmediatamente y aleteaban de felicidad acercándose a la pequeña puerta de entrada, con cuidado ingreso para no pisar a ninguno y Seiichi hizo lo mismo observando a la hermosa gallina, blanca como la nieve, y al imponente gallo, negro noche, quien la custodiaba. Masaharu lo guió hacia un banco y le hizo sentarse, lo que el muchacho aceptó y junto a su compañero observaron a los polluelos jugar.

–No sabía que le trajiste una pelota de tenis –sonrió Seiichi.

–¿Pelota de tenis? –Preguntó alzando la ceja, el muchacho embarazado señaló una pelota amarilla–. ¡Ah! Eso no es una pelota, es Bunta, un pollito.

–¿Eh? ¿Eso es un pollito? –preguntó sorprendido, el animalito se dio la vuelta y se pudo observar su pico y como seguía comiendo la comida que le habían dejado en la lata.

–Sí, se come las reservas de un mes él solo, por eso lo llamamos "Bunta"……

–Jajajaja, ya veo….. ¿Y ese? ¿Cómo se llama? –señalo a un pollito solitario.

–Niou.

–Aaaah ¿Y ese? –señaló a otro pollito.

–Hiroshi………y éstos son Akaya, el más pequeño de los pollitos, éste es Renji y éste es Jackal…… –señaló a cada uno.

–¿Por qué el tuyo es el único que no tiene tu nombre? –preguntó sabiamente.

–Porque es más corto Niou que Masaharu……además a él le gusta ese nombre ¿ne, Niou? –el chico le tomó entre sus manos y el animalito se acurruco recibiendo las caricias de "su dueño".

–Son muy bonitos ¿y la gallina? ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó.

–Mmmmm emmmm……Se….Seiichi……. –susurró en voz baja.

–¿Eh? No te escuché –volvió a cuestionar Seiichi.

–Que…..se….llama……Se….Seiichi….. –temió por su vida pero se alegró cuando el chico miró a su "tocaya" y le sonrió–. Y el gallo es Genichirou.

–Lo supuse –susurró. Niou se agachó un poco al ver que la gallina a pesar de estar afuera se encontraba sentada en un nido externo.

–Que raro, normalmente ella está afuera, a ver déjame ver –dijo acercándose, Genichirou estaba apunto de atacarlo pero Yukimura se levantó y comenzó a acariciarlo, como buen heredero de su nombre el gallo se dejó acariciar.

–Se parece a Genichirou…… –susurró el pelilargo mientras acariciaba al gallo que usualmente no se dejaba tocar.

–A ver que pasa aquí –dijo Niou levantando un poco a la gallina–. ¡Aaaah! Está empollando……. ¿está empollando? –se volvió a preguntar y observó un huevo que se encontraba allí–. Vaya parece que ella también esta esperando un nuevo bebé.

–Jajaja como su tocayo –dijo Seiichi separándose del gallo, éste inmediatamente volvió con su "mujer" a custodiarla.

Viendo a esos pollitos, al gallo y a la gallina a Yukimura le entró cierta melancolía. El chico de cabello grisáceo y mirada pálida se volvió a acercar y sentar junto al joven, le tomó la mano y le miró a los ojos un momento. No era normal ver a su buchou así y eso le hacía entristecerse cada vez más.

–Buchou, siempre estaremos con usted, en las buenas y en las malas –murmuró, Seiichi le sonrió y asistió–. No se preocupe, confíe en nosotros.

–Gracias Masa, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedírmelo……

–Si…..hay….algo…… –balbuceó captando la atención del otro.

–¿Qué, dime?

–Bueno, es con respecto……a…..

* * *

–¡AKAYA! ¡AKAYA! –gritó Yanagi quien seguía corriendo detrás de él–. ¡AKAYA POR FAVOR, DETENDE Y DEJA DE LLORAR!

–¡BUAAAAAAAA YANAGI SEMPAI YA NO ME QUIERE! ¡YANAGI SEMPAI AHORA ESTA CON ESE IDIOTA!

–¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICES? ¡AKAYA PARA POR FAVOR! ¡EN SERIO NO DOY MÁS! –gritó nuevamente.

El menor se detuvo, sus piernas estaban entumecidas pues había recorrido un trecho muy grande. Yanagi al fin pudo alcanzarlo y se recargó encima de una pared para tratar de controlar su respiración. Estaban ambos realmente agitados y más creo que ninguno de los dos sabía porque estaba corriendo realmente. Akaya cayó al suelo de sentada y se abrazó las piernas mientras intentaba volver su respiración lo más normal que podía.

–Puedes….. –dijo aun agitado el castaño–. Decirme ¿qué rayos te pasa?

–¿Qué rayos me pasa con qué? –dijo, en un tono molesto y amenazante.

–¿Cómo que con qué? ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? Me persigues hace más de una semana, te veo siempre en la ventana con prismáticos o en mi casa preguntando donde estoy o con quien salí. Me sigues en mis salidas con Sanada a comprar obsequios, me persigues en todas mis actividades, me llamas por teléfono ¿sabes cuantos mensajes tengo tuyos en mi celular? –saca su celular del bolsillo–. ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que vaciar mi contestador porque me lo llenabas con tu "Yanagi sempai ¿Dónde mierda está?"? –le tira el celular–. ¡Me cansé! Realmente ¡Me cansé! No puedo entenderte, no puedes entenderme…..me armas una escena siempre que estoy con MI AMIGO Sanada porque……GENICHIROU ES MI AMIGO…. ¿entiendes?

–¡YA BASTA SEMPAI! –gritó levantándose–. ¡USTED NO SABE LO QUE ME PASA!

–¡ESO QUIERO SABER! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? –gritó.

–YO LO AMO SEMPAI…….. –gritó, un silencio se formó al terminar la frase. Yanagi quedó atónito ante la declaración–. Lo amo, y yo…..yo en serio creí que usted estaba con…….con….. –Akaya bajó la mirada.

¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Era tan obvio? O tal vez ¿no? De nuevo esa maldita culpa. Se acercó lentamente y envolvió con sus brazos a Akaya quien rehuyó del abrazo y se separó rápidamente.

–No quiero que me tenga lástima –dijo firmemente.

–No Akaya, no te tengo lástima….. –murmuró y por primera vez en su vida vio una lágrima salir de esos hermosos ojos miel–. Yo también te amo Akaya…. –gimoteó, entre suaves sollozos.

–Ya….Renji….. –susurró, era incontenible.

Casi en cámara lenta y con mucho miedo en sus corazones se acercaron y se abrazaron. Un abrazo fuerte que hacía que sus corazones salieran de sus pechos, sus ojos entrecerrados que cubiertos de lágrimas aun estaban, tal vez por la impotencia de no haberlo sabido o dicho antes, o tal vez era por la simple ira que les causaba haber hecho llorar y sufrir al otro ¡que diablos importaba ya! Akaya se separó y miró aquellos ojos por lo bajo, pues a pesar de que solo se llevaban un año de diferencia la altura entre ambos era muy diferente, muy a pesar de que Akaya había crecido mucho en estos últimos meses. Con un dedo intruso que alejó aquella lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla mantuvieron la mirada.

–Entonces ¿usted no siente nada por Sanada-fukubuchou? –preguntó Akaya, Yanagi negó con la cabeza.

–Claro que no, sólo hablábamos de su vida personal y de lo mucho que él ama a Yukimura, eso es todo –habló, Akaya se sintió un poco más al hacer una paranoia de una situación especifica. También se sentía mal de haber hecho pasar un mal rato a Seiichi.

–Debo decirle a Seiichi que……. –pero antes de continuar, Yanagi se tomó el rostro para que lo siguiera mirando.

–Shhhhh –susurró–. No te preocupes, de eso se encargará Sanada mismo y seguramente podrá arreglarlo…….

Yanagi acercó su rostro, dejando un espacio de diez centímetros que Akaya terminaría por cortar. El primer beso podría ser el más torpe y hasta voluble, pero el verdadero, el único, el que nunca será remplazado. Los brazos de ambos se enredaron al igual que sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar dentro de las bocas ajenas, un gesto que nunca olvidarían pero que aun le revolvía en la conciencia a Akaya; poco a poco Yanagi le haría olvidar aquella frustración que sentía por la horrible "mentira" que había dicho, poco a poco fue cayendo a ese sueño maravilloso que empezó hace un año atrás, cuando vio por primera vez esos ojos miel que ahora, cerrados como siempre, le hacían disfrutar del placer del amor.

_**Continuará.**_

Ah me estoy volviendo loco con esto pero al menos ya cerré una pareja: YANAKIRI, al fin se le dio a Akachin y es la primera pareja que se cierra totalmente, a pesar de que aparecerá bastante en los siguientes capítulos, cada vez más gracioso seguramente, ya están sellados como pareja ¿cuál será la próxima? ¿Sanada hablará con Yukimura? ¿Yukimura le dirá a Sanada que tendrán un bebé? ¿Qué le pide Niou a Yukimura? ¿Yagyuu continuará leyendo sus novelas? ¿Jackal es tan buen samaritano? ¿Qué hará Marui en todo esto? ¿Marui se comerá a su tocayo ahora que está gordito? ¿Aparecerán los hyoutei y los shitenhouji de nuevo? ¿Qué paso con Fuji y Tezuka? ¿Habrá Kinchan, Chitose y Shiraishi pagado lo que rompieron en la casa de Atobe? ¡Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos! Se va palpitando el final.


	17. Capitulo XVII: El nuevo miembro

**Capitulo XVII**: Un nuevo miembro.

Niou había invitado a Yukimura a su casa para que se acomode, dado a los últimos acontecimientos era imposible que pudiera volver Seiichi al hogar de los Sanada. Yagyuu no había podido alcanzarlo cuando éste se fue a buscar al chico embarazado, por lo cual comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad para buscar a Bunta o Akaya, tal vez a Jackal o al mismísimo Sanada para aclarar lo que había pasado. Aunque Niou parecía furioso ante esa idea que se planteaba y estaba completamente seguro de lo que había pasado muy a pesar de no tener pruebas concretas, Hiroshi era más del nivel racional y decidió investigar por su cuenta.

Caminó por los caminos costeros y observó como al final de la calle un muchacho cabizbajo de gorra pateaba una piedra, con sus manos en el bolsillo y sus ojos empañados. Respiró hondo, por un instante lo sintió cargado de culpa pero luego pudo ver la luminosidad de aquel rostro cuando se iba acercando rápidamente. No veía en Genichirou una persona que tuviera dos caras, que pudiera engañar a alguien a quien, según él, amaba desde hace tantos años y le había causado más de un dolor de cabeza. Hiroshi llegó a su altura y el moreno levantó su rostro para ver a su compañero frente a él.

La imagen le resquebrajó su corazón, delante suyo un Genichirou caído, casi muerto, con un rostro muy pálido y las ojeras pronunciadas. Su cabello estaba desordenado debajo de aquella gorra negra; suspiró y le colocó una mano encima del hombro en forma de apoyo:

–¿No me odias? –preguntó Genichirou, su rostro estaba cada vez más demacrado.

–¿Por qué debería? Creo que tienes que explicar bien lo que pasó, Sanada –susurró Yagyuu, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

–Yo no tengo nada con Yanagi, ese maldito enano inventó cosas….. –mumuró y miró el cielo.

–Entiendo, pero es raro que Yukimura le creyera en la primera vez que le dice algo, tú sabes que él no es fácil de convencer ¿entiendes? ¿Acaso pasó algo que le diera un indicio de ello?

–Jackal me dijo que observó mis mensajes en el celular –sacó su celular y lo apretó con odio–. Yagyuu ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

–Claro, Sanada.

–Si sabes donde está Yukimura, por favor, dime, necesito hablar con él sobre lo que pasó, realmente me siento muy dolido por todo esto –habló observando al chico de lentes.

–Claro Sanada, no te preocupes, además creo que merecen una charla por el momento que está pasando Yukimura……

–¿Qué? ¿Qué momento está pasando Yukimura? –Yagyuu se sorprende y se da cuenta que metió la pata.

–No te preocupes, no es grave, pero creo que tiene que decírtelo él –le saludó con sus manos y se fue caminando hacia donde creía que estaba Yukimura en estos momentos, la casa de Niou.

–Adiós…… –susurró mirando el mar, inclinándose suavemente hacia delante y suspirando cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Yagyuu siguió su camino hasta la casa de Niou, de quien estaba completamente seguro que se había llevado a Yukimura allí. El cielo comenzó a oscurecer, las nubes tapaban el poco sol que aun quedaba y el frío comenzó a azotar la ciudad aunque fuera las 11 de la mañana. Dobló por la esquina y se encontró a final de la calle con Yanagi y Akaya, los cuales se estaban besando muy dulcemente. Sonrió de costado y volvió a cruzar la avenida para poder llegar a una casa bastante particular, la fachada no era tradicional, pero aun así era elegante, según había entendido ésta era la casa de Niou, y era poco común que alguien aparte de la familia y él lo conocieran. Se colocó frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre esperando unos segundos antes de que una mujer le atendiera, era la mamá de Masaharu quien lo hizo pasar y le indicó donde se encontraban los chicos, por lo cual ingresó quitándose los zapatos y colocándose unas pantuflas.

–¿Quieres algo caliente, buchou? –preguntó Masaharu sentándose en un sillón.

–No, gracias, estoy bien –susurró mirando la televisión apagada.

–¡Chicos! –llamó Yagyuu abriendo la puerta corrediza–. Al fin los encuentro.

–Ah, Yagyuu ¿dónde estabas? Pensé que me estabas siguiendo –inquirió Niou alzando una ceja. Hiroshi afirmó con la cabeza.

–Sí, pero como no te pude alcanzar empecé a buscarte y me encontré con Sanada…….

–Ah "ese" –murmuró de mala manera Niou, Yukimura bajó su rostro.

–¡No, no! Espera, está mal, todo está mal. Sanada no engañó a Yukimura NUNCA –explicó el joven de cabello morado sentándose junto a Seiichi–. ¿Me escuchas Yukimura buchou? Sanada nunca te engaño.

–¿Y tú como lo sabes? –preguntó Masaharu nuevamente.

–Sanada lo dijo.

–¿Y le creíste?

–Fue convincente lo que me dijo, además, acá a una cuadra están Yanagi y Akaya besándose…. –señaló un lado del cuarto, como intentando guiarlos hacia que esquina.

–¿Entonces Sanada….? –volvió a hablar el chico de cabello largo, Yagyuu tomó la mano de su buchou.

–Sabe que yo no miento, Buchou, Sanada lo ama, se le nota en sus ojos, y estaba muy triste cuando lo vi, devastado, creí por un momento que se ataría su roca a la cintura y se tiraría de un puente –murmuró el muchacho de lentes.

–Bueno, nos deshacemos de dos cosas molestas.

–¡NIOU! –callaron Yukimura y Yagyuu.

–Si, si, lo siento…..lo siento…..

–¿Y qué debo hacer, Yagyuu? Me siento muy mal por haberle golpeado…….. –susurró algo apenado, Niou y Yagyuu se miraron, ese golpe había sido glorioso.

–Bueno, antes que nada debes hablar con él…..arreglar las cosas….. –le recomendó el mayor.

–Y luego dile lo del bebé tal vez tengas suerte y le da un infarto jejeje…… –lo miran feo–. Es broma…..

–Bueno, en definitiva también debes decirle lo del bebé –agregó. Seiichi se levantó con toda su pesadez y fue directo hacia donde estaba su equipaje.

–¿Me acompañan a casa de Sanada? –preguntó, los dos muchachos le ayudaron.

* * *

Genichirou Sanada, un muchacho fuerte, rudo, con gran determinación; desde muy pequeño estaba empecinado en la disciplina, el orden y la fuerza ante todo, había que demostrar que una persona podría recibir cualquier impacto y estar de pie, como un árbol. Su ley era, recibe ataques pero no decaigas, lo que le hacía seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

Pero como todo ser humano tenía una debilidad, y ésta era "Yukimura Seiichi". Ese joven de mirada inocente pero determinación de adulto le hizo brillar su corazón y bombear tanta sangre que podría sonrojarlo en un segundo. Cuando hicieron el amor la primera vez, creyó que moriría, nunca podría sentir igual como cuando tocaba ese dulce y suave cuerpo, cuando besaba esos labios rosas y cuando olía el sedoso cabello. Era como estar en el cielo, de eso no había dudas.

He ahí, la joven promesa del dojo de kendo, sentado de rodillas frente a una mesa pequeña con un hermoso centro con flores que le había hecho Seiichi hacía pocos días antes de irse. Tomó una flor blanca y la subía y bajaba suavemente intentando sacarla del florero pero sin querer hacerlo, simplemente por aburrimiento. Sintió unos pequeños pasos acercándose y se abrió la puerta del patio para dejar ver al joven Sasuke Sanada, allí, mirando a su tío de una forma interrogante. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó frente a la mesa también.

–Oye viejo ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el niño, Genichirou no le hizo caso y siguió con lo que hacía–. ¡PAPÁ! ¡EL TÍO GENICHIROU SE VOLVIÓ SORDO!

–¡No estoy sordo! –regañó Genichirou a su sobrino.

–Aaah…. –dijo–. ¡PAPÁ, FALSA ALARMA, EL TÍO GENICHIROU NO ESTÁ SORDO!

–¿Puedes dejar de gritar, Sasuke? Estoy pensando –susurró el muchacho y colocó ambas manos en la mesa para luego cruzarlas y colocar su cabeza allí, quedando su espalda de forma horizontal.

–Tío, pensé que ibas a traer a Seiichi ¿dónde está? –preguntó el enano.

–No sé.

–¿Cómo no sabes? ¿No ibas a buscarlo? Te fuiste de acá temprano ¿acaso está escondido? –volvió a molestar el sobrino y Genichirou se quedaba sin paciencia.

–¡Que no está acá! –volvió a decir pero con un tono de voz más elevado.

–¡Tío Seiichi! ¿Dónde está? –se levanta y comienza a buscarlo.

–¡KEISUKE! –gritó Genichirou e inmediatamente entró su hermano al cuarto algo asustado, el mayor media unos centímetros más que su hermanito, era bastante grande de cuerpo al igual que Genichirou y su cabello era moreno y largo, cortado en puntas, llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza dado que estaba cocinando.

–¿Qué tienes Genichirou? –preguntó Keisuke, el hermano mayor de Sanada.

–¿Cómo que qué tengo? Saca a tu molesto hijo de acá, quiero pensar y no me deja –señaló a Sasuke.

–Ah, lo siento…….anda Sasuke vamos a la cocina, estoy preparando algo que te gusta –agregó Keisuke y su hijo Sasuke se fue corriendo hacia la cocina–. Por cierto, el otro día vi a un chico merodeando por estos lares.

–¿Un chico? –preguntó Sanada.

–Sí, creo que buscaba la casa de un amigo tuyo emmm…..Ma….Masa….

–¿Masaharu Niou?

–¡Ese! Estaba por aquí, mmm no debía tener más de trece años ese chico –dijo Keisuke y sonrió de costado–. Pero estaba lindo.

–¡KEISUKE! Tienes 19 años más que él……. –regañó Genichirou a su hermano.

–Si, si, lo siento, pero bueno he estado mucho tiempo solo, desde que nació mi hijo, la mamá de éste no me quiere ni ver…….

–¿Será porque la engañaste con esa promotora? –cuestionó el menor alzando la ceja, no podía creer lo infiel que podría ser su hermano.

–No la engañé, jamás me acosté con esa mujer, pero como el hermano de ella me quería sacar de encima le contó que la estaba viendo, pero bueno….. ¡ah! En un rato me voy con Sasuke ¿cuidas la casa?

–Si Keisuke, la cuidaré –bufó molesto.

–Perfecto, ¡ah! Por cierto, alguien te busca….

–No estoy para nadie….. –gruñó.

–¿Ni siquiera para él? –preguntó Keisuke haciendo pasar a Seiichi, cuando Sanada le vio se levantó tan rápidamente que se golpeó la pierna con la mesita.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

–Genichirou –se asustó Seiichi acercándose hacia él–. ¿Te lastimaste mucho? –preguntó mirándole la pierna coja.

–No, esta bien, mejor vayamos a mi cuarto……..

–Bueno…….gracias Keisuke por abrirme la puerta…….

–No hay de que…….

Keisuke se retiró del lugar y Sanada acompañó a su "novio" hacia el cuarto para poder conversar. Una vez estuvieron dentro Seiichi notó que la habitación había quedado tal cual lo había dejado él, con las flores en su lugar y la maldita roca también en el lugar que le había puesto él. Sonrió. Genichirou realmente podía ser todo lo que le dijeran, duro, gritón, loco, pero tenía un muy buen corazón.

Se sentó en la cama y el moreno para no incomodarlo lo hizo en un sillón cercano a la cama, se estaban mirando frente a frente de una forma fija. Genichirou carraspeó la garganta y dio el pie para iniciar esa larga charla que se debían.

–Seiichi, tienes que creerme, yo JAMÁS de los JAMASES te engañaría, y menos con Yanagi, por favor perdóname, te lo estoy diciendo de verdad –susurró con las manos juntas como rezando, se inclinó en el sillón, lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas–. Por favor, perdóname.

–Geni, no tengo nada que perdonar, es más, perdóname tú a mi, no te he sabido escuchar –murmuró y se acercó a su novio para inclinarse–. Eres el amor de mi vida y lo que rige una relación es la confianza el uno en el otro, tú confiaste en mí, pero yo no en ti y lo lamento mucho.

–…….Seii…..chi….

–Levántate –dijo y ayudó a levantarlo del piso para quedar frente a frente–. Eres el amor de mi vida, lamento tanto lo que te hice y el golpe que te di…–le acarició la mejilla.

–No importa, cualquier dolor es insignificante al lado del no tenerte nunca más –lo abraza, a veces Genichirou era un poeta–. Prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado, prométemelo.

–Te lo prometo –susurró y se miraron a los ojos. Genichirou se inclinó un poco robándole un suave beso–. Mmm….

–Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo…–susurró comenzando a besarle el cuello.

–Es…espera….aaah….Genichirou hay algo más……–susurró alejando un poco a un moreno ardiente.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué más hay? –preguntó.

–Ven, siéntate –habló el pelilargo dejándolo sentarse en la cama, Yukimura también se sentó.

–¿Seii…?

–Genichirou –volvió a hablar, esta vez más seriamente–. Cuando yo me fui a Tokio pasaron cosas…..

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo que pasaron cosas? –Genichirou comenzó a temer.

–Bueno, yo te mentí, te dije que iría a hacerme estudios pero en realidad quería alejarme de ti porque había leído un sms tuyo hacia Yanagi donde le decías cosas hermosas, así que decidí ese mismo día irme……..pero, en Tokio yo sufrí una descompensación.

–¿Una descompensación? –cuestionó, alzando su ceja.

–Fui a hacerme…..análisis clínicos….y…..me dijeron que…….

–Yukimura….

–Estoy embarazado.

Un silencio se formó en el que el mayor no movía ni un músculo de su cara. Seiichi le colocó una mano frente y la movió para ver si estaba despierto, pero se encontraba completamente enajenado. Un pequeño y leve temblor comenzó en el cuerpo y su mano derecha se aferró a su pecho lo que Yukimura se dio cuenta que era una mala señal.

–Me voy…..a….morir… –dijo completamente fuera de si.

–No es para tanto, Geni….

–¿No es para tanto? ¡Tenemos 15 y 14 años! Mis padres me matarán, tus padres me matarán, todos me matarán…….. –susurró entrecortadamente.

–Bah no es para tanto Geni….

–¿No es para tanto? ¿Traer un hijo al mundo no es para tanto? –le miró con extrema preocupación, Sanada estaba empezando a dar miedo.

–No me mires así Geni, me asustas…..

–Ok, ok, lo siento –le toma la mano y la besa.

–Geni, necesito ver que estás conmigo en esto…….sé que no es fácil, pero necesito creerlo, verlo, sentirlo…….

–Estoy contigo…..claro que quiero a mi hijo y a ti……pero…..mis padres me matarán.

–¡AAAAAAAAH! –Se abrió la puerta de par en par y entró un muchacho–. ¡TENDRÉ UN PRIMO!

–¡SASUKE! –gritó Sanada comenzando a perseguir a su sobrino.

–¡TENDRÉ UN PRIIIIIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TENDRÉ UN PRIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOO!

–¡Sasuke! Por favor…….es un secreto –le dijo Yukimura cuando lo tomó del brazo–. Nadie tiene que enterarse.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó sin entender.

–Porque tus abuelos me matarán –aludió Genichirou.

–Pero es una buena noticia……. ¿por qué deberían ocultarla? –volvió a preguntar sin entender.

–Somos jóvenes, y eso da como un plus para que no acepten al bebé, si quieres que tu primo –se toca el vientre–, crezca contigo, tienes que estar bien calladito ¿escuchaste?

–¿Eh? Si tío Seiichi –afirmó con la cabeza.

–Entonces no le digas nada a tu padre ¿oíste? –dijo Genichirou de mala manera, el chico afirmó y se retiró–. No creo que mantenga su boca cerrada mucho tiempo.

–Yo tampoco, pero por algo existe la palabra "soborno"

–¿Quieres sobornar a un niño de 6 años? –preguntó alzando la ceja.

–¿Por qué no? Funciona con Akachan.

–Bueno, si, Akaya tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 6 años…… –suspiró–. Aun así, quiero mantener a Sasuke fuera de esta historia, y a mi hermano ocupado.

–Mmm, si….. –murmuró.

–Por cierto ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó nuevamente sentándose luego de la persecución a Sasuke.

–En casa de Niou, él me llevó con los pollitos y luego me llevó a su casa y…….. ¡Ah por cierto!, me pidió que hiciera algo por él –sonrió.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó.

–¿Tu hermano sigue siendo gerente de ese restaurante tan bonito? –Cuestionó, Sanada afirmó con la cabeza–. Perfecto, necesito una mesa para dos.

–¿Una mesa para dos? ¿Y para qué quiere Niou una mesa para dos?

–Te lo diré si me la consigues……. –le da un beso en la boca.

–Mmm, de acuerdo ¿privado o público?

–Privado, si es posible.

**Continuará**

Sasuke y Genichirou se han enterado del reciente embarazo de Yukimura. ¿Sasuke resistirá sin decirle a su padre? Keisuke Sanada es el hermano mayor de Genichirou, tiene 32 años más o menos y es divorciado, no tendrá mucho protagonismo pero será un poco cómplice de la relación de su hermano con Seiichi. Yagyuu tuvo un protagonismo aquí siendo una especie de Hermes, mensajero, anda diciendo la verdad a todo el mundo para que no haya problemas. Nai Oshitari apareció, pero esta vez en un relato de Keisuke, ¿Keisuke será tan pederasta para estar con un niño 19 años menor que él? Bueno, cuando Keisuke tenga 40, Nai tendrá 22. Espero que les guste el fic.

SANADA Keisuke (32 años) divorciado con un hijo (Sasuke). Trabaja como gerente en un importante restaurant muy famoso en Kanagawa. Esta actualmente sin pareja y viviendo con su hijo en la casa de su infancia.


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Charla entre hombres

**Capitulo XVIII:** Una charla entre hombres.

El ventanal plateado que alumbraba tenuemente la habitación grisácea daba perfectamente hacia la calle principal. Durante todo el día y parte de la noche había estado pensando y tratando de responder varias preguntas en su cabeza. Se tiró boca arriba, observó el techo y cerró suavemente sus ojos perdiéndose en su imaginación y sus sueños. No era una persona de imaginar mucho, pero tampoco era un ser sin alma y creatividad, por lo que se dio ese pequeño lujo. Sintió unos suaves labios en su boca y la brisa acariciando su piel tan suavemente que creyó que eran las manos del amor de su vida. Desde cuando decía "amor de su vida", sonaba tan cursi y meloso que creo que le había hecho mal estar unas semanas de "novio" con Marui Bunta.

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el ventanal, corriendo las cortinas dejando entrar más fuerte la luz de la calle, se dio vuelta a ver el escritorio y observar el reloj que apoyado allí, se movía suavemente sus agujas. Eran las 5 de la tarde de un día martes, perfecto para no estar en casa.

–Me pregunto si Yukimura me habrá hecho ese favor –dijo Niou caminando hacia su escritorio nuevamente para tomar su teléfono celular.

Le contempló unos instantes y decidió dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar y caer en la silla con rueditas frente al escritorio, estiró su mano y prendió la computadora para seguir con su proyecto secreto pero a la vez, miraba de reojos sin apartar su visión, de aquel celular negro que no parecía tener intenciones de sonar.

–¡Masaharu! –llamó una voz tocando la puerta.

–¿Hm? –El muchacho de cabello largo se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y arqueó una ceja–. ¿Qué pasa mamá?

–Teléfono, es tu amigo Hiroshi-san.

De un salto que pareció casi hacer caer su silla, Masaharu corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente para bajar cuan rayo hacia el living y tomar el tubo telefónico. Se sentía extraño y por otra parte, podría oír que también su íntimo amigo y compañero de dobles también temblaba y se escuchaba más raro de lo normal. Algo les estaba pasando, algo profundo, nadie sabía que era pero lo tendrían que averiguar.

–Hiro…..shi….

* * *

Llevaba más de dos horas sentado en la silla del comedor frente a la mesa, aunque la cena ya había concluido y se habían limpiado los platos utilizados, aunque su sobrino fue a jugar al patio con su abuelo y Yukimura a descansar al cuarto. La mirada del menor de los Sanada estaba totalmente perdida en algún punto inespecífico, y Keisuke, el hermano mayor de Genichirou, lo pudo notar. Con la enorme experiencia que tenía el muchacho de ojos pardo y cabello largo, con aquella mirada joven a pesar de los treinta y tantos años que tenía, se acercó a su pequeño hermano y se sentó frente a él. Genichirou levantó la mirada y pudo observar a su hermano mayor. A pesar de la edad y las notables diferencias entre ellos, debajo de todo eso eran hermanos de la misma sangre y con una mirada se transmitían absolutamente todo.

Keisuke no era un muchacho común a pesar de su edad, casado desde los 22 hasta los 28 años, tuvo un hijo que actualmente tiene 6 años, casi 7, con su ex mujer "Mayumi Arami", quien contaba con la misma edad. Poco tiempo después de haber nacido su hijo se divorciaron por las supuestas infidelidades de él que eran una farsa. Viniendo de una familia tan tradicional, Keisuke se negaba a engañar a sus parejas por más que fuera algo necesario, pero poco creíble era cuando observaban su look tan fresco.

Su cabello estaba cortado en puntas, diferente a su hijo que lo traía con un cortado parejo; casi siempre llevaba una pañoleta o bandana en la cabeza dado que usualmente su área en la casa era la cocina. Le había agarrado el "viejazo" hacía poco tiempo y traía unos aretes en sus orejas y en su labio también traía uno en forma de argolla, que se lo quitaba cuando iba a trabajar. Normalmente vestía de forma elegante, pues era uno de los gerentes más importantes en un fino restaurante local. Había conseguido el trabajo por influencia de su padre y el mismo se encargó de mantenerlo a pesar de que no aceptaban gente con aros para atender, su efectividad y eficiencia eran notables, tal al punto de acender en su puesto.

Keisuke parecía joven, un joven con una edad madura, un joven muchacho fresco de 25 años a pesar de tener 7 años más de las que aparentaba. Pero de algo estaba seguro Genichirou, su hermano era su cómplice, su mejor amigo, su colega y nunca lo defraudó. Con sus ojos melados y su cabello largo y oscuro hasta la nuca, mantenía una fija mirada que podía tornarse picaresca y divertida.

–¿Sucede algo, hermano? –preguntó el mayor. "Si", era la respuesta, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y sólo bajó la cabeza–. Puedes contar conmigo.

–Sí, lo sé.

–¿Entonces? ¿Quieres un whisky? –intentó levantarse.

–¡Keisuke! Tengo quince años sino lo haz notado.

–¿Y? Yo a tu edad me embriagaba hasta la cabeza y tenía que volver con ayuda a casa –sonrió, recordaba aquellos tiempos.

–No soy como tú, yo si respeto las leyes contra el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas en menores –susurró, con el seño fruncido. Keisuke se volvió a sentar mejor y sonrió.

–Ok, ok, cuéntame que te pasa.

–Em…..hipotéticamente, es un ejemplo hipotético ¿si? –hizo entender, como para no delatarse.

–¿Hm?

–¿Qué pasaría si……bueno si…….tu estas, con una persona…..que no deberías? –susurró, quebrándose entre las palabras.

–¿Estar con alguien que no debería? –preguntó y se imaginó a aquel chico que se había cruzado nuevamente cuando había salido con su hijo a comprar algo al almacén. Su sonrisa cambió–. Pero ¿hablas por la edad?

–No, no……digamos que….yo tengo un amigo….

–Aah, "ese amigo" –rió.

–Cierra la boca y escucha –se impuso el menor–. Yo tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo el cual está enamorado de un tercer amigo, pero resulta que otro amigo le dijo que ese amigo había tenido una infidelidad con otro amigo y quedó envuelto en un serio problema, pero gracias a dios el amigo de mi amigo pudo aclarar el asunto y ahora esta con el amigo que es su pareja, pero resulta que este amigo está embarazado y ahora el amigo de mi amigo no sabe que hacer, porque, si le dice a su familia seguramente su padre se encargará de romperle la roca familiar de la era Meiji en la cabeza al amigo de mi amigo….. ¿Qué crees que el amigo de mi amigo deba haber?

–…………. ¿vas a ser padre?

–¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO? –gritó asustado casi cayendo de espalda.

–Ah, es obvio, ¿quién otro loco como en nuestra familia de locos va a tener una piedra sucia e inservible en la casa? Además esa cosa del amigo de mi amigo es tan viejo como el abuelo…….

–Bueno, ya que…… –susurró–. Si, seré padre.

–Woooo, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti, el chico "soy correcto"…. ¿Y quién es la afortunada o afortunado? –Preguntó, Sanada bajó la cabeza y con la misma señaló la puerta–. ¿Seiichi? –afirmó–. Bueno, es de buena casta ¡felicidades!

–¿No le dirás a mamá y a papá? –preguntó extrañado.

–¡Claro que no! Sé que estos son problemas suyos y no tengo por que meterme en ellos, sólo te deseo suerte y espero que seas feliz con Seiichi, es un buen chico, aunque da miedo……. –susurró.

–Gracias hermano –susurró y se levantó para abrazar a su hermano mayor.

–No tienes por que………

–Ah, por cierto –Sanada cambió totalmente de tema sacando un papel de su bolsillo–. Necesito un favor.

–¿Eh? ¿Un favor? –mirando el papel que sacaba su hermano.

–Verás, tengo un amigo….

–…….

–No, en serio, este es amigo de verdad –aclaró–. Resulta que este chico le dijo a Seiichi si podrías tú, como encargado del restaurante más lujoso, apartarle una mesa a él –dijo entregándole el papel.

–¿Masaharu Niou? –preguntó–. Ah, el chico que está buscando ese rubiecito que pasa por acá debes en cuando.

–¡Si! Exacto…….necesito que me apartes una mesa en suite privado para él.

–¿El y quién más? –miró con sus ojos punzantes.

–Creo que otro amigo llamado Hiroshi, aun no sé, Yukimura no me dice nada, pero….. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

–¿Hm? ¡Claro! Pero quiero algo a cambio…….. –sonrió perversamente.

–Ya lo sabía…. ¿qué quieres?

–A ese chico tan bonito que pasa por aquí…..ese tal Nai Oshitari.

–¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH? ¡TIENE 19 AÑOS MENOS QUE TÚ!

–¿Y qué? Tú embarazaste a tu amigo de la infancia, lo justo es justo….. ¿Si o no?

–Ok, ok, trataré de convencer a ese niñato –susurró con odio–. Pero hay de ti si le tocas un pelo, es un menor de edad, podrías ir a la cárcel.

* * *

Akaya se encontraba en la casa de Yanagi desde hace más de dos horas, frente a la excéntrica televisión y tomando con fuerza el joystick. Yanagi hubiera preferido que el termino "cita" en el vocabulario de Kirihara, al igual que "noviazgo" significara lo que realmente significa y no como lo tomaba el menor del Rikkai: "colocarse frente a un enorme monitor o televisión, y jugar hasta que te arda la vista". Y eso había pasado. Desde los pocos días que estaban juntos, había notado que el muchacho no le prestaba mucha atención, es más, parecía que estaba en relación amorosa con su wii y no con él.

Era hora de marcar los puntos, Yanagi era inteligente y sabía como hacerlo. Caminó hacia el costado de su habitación y tomó un enchufe firmemente colocado para luego, con un solo tirón, lo arrancó y todo se apagó violentamente.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¡Estaba por llegar! –sollozó Kirihara abrazando el control.

–¿Eres mi novio o el de la wii? –preguntó enojado.

–¿Puedo optar?

–¡AKAYA!

–¡Claro, claro! Soy tu novio Yanagi sempai –sonrió dulcemente pero sin despegarse del control.

–Dámelo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡No te hagas! Que me des el control de la wii –dijo extendiendo su mano a la altura de Akaya.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué wii? ¿Qué control? ¿Dónde estoy? –Se hace el desentendido, Yanagi de un arrebato le quita el control–. ¡Oye!

–Hiciste todo un drama que te creíste tú solo, metiste a muchas personas en tu juego y lastimaste los sentimientos de muchas otras sólo para estar conmigo, ahora que lo estas te empecinaste con ese maldito juego y estas postrado delante de la televisión LCD que me compraron mis papás…….

–Bueno, es que tú siempre estas estudiando o leyendo o haciendo notas y yo me aburro Yanagi…..sempai……. –baja la cabeza como niño regañado, Yanagi se agacha y le da unas suaves caricias en la cabeza.

–Por eso mismo compre algo para nosotros –se levantó velozmente y se dirigió a su armario, lo abrió y sacó una caja marrón con algo escrito, lo apoyó en su cama y comenzó a sacar un tablero–. ¿Sabes que tengo aquí?

–¿Una televisión? –le brillaron los ojos.

–……….Akaya, ¿te diste cuenta que esta caja no debe medir más de 30 centímetros de ancho……

–Bueno, podía ser, últimamente se han creado cosas tan pequeñas……. –suspiró.

–No es un TV, es un juego.

–¿Resident evil? –Akaya comenzó a saltar mientras se dirigía a la cama.

–¡Que no! Es un juego de mesa…….como los antiguos –comenzó a sacar pequeñas fichitas–. Se llama scrabbel.

–¿Eh?

–Scrabbel.

–¿Ese juego donde hay un pato que tiene que ir hacia una laguna?

–¡No! Ese es el juego de la oca, éste es el scrabbel –dijo mostrándole el tablero–. Se juega de esta manera. Se van construyendo palabras de manera horizontal o vertical, pero siempre tienes que fijarte que se pueda crear una palabra……por ejemplo, yo pongo en medio "Patito" luego uso la P para poner de forma vertical "Plato" y la A la uso para poner "Ábaco" de forma vertical, me quedaría "A" con "A" de forma horizontal, y dado que entre ellas no se puede formar palabras, entonces…….. ¿estas escuchando?

–…….A con A es……..aaa…….aaaa…

–………mejor busquemos algo fácil ¿qué te parece "serpientes y escaleras"? –se levanta de la cama y camina de nuevo hacia su armario para sacar otra caja, más pequeña esta vez.

–¡Si, si! Serpientes y escaleras……….. ¿Cómo se juega?

–¿Nunca haz jugado ni un juego de mesa? –preguntó para luego dejar la caja de cartón en la cama y abrirla.

–Bueno, una vez jugué con mi papá al juego ese de la oca……..pero luego las ocas fueron desapareciendo eventualmente hasta que el juego se volvió obsoleto y carente de uso.

–Bueno, ahora, serpiente y escaleras……..tiras el dado y avanzas los casilleros según el dado, si te toca escaleras tienes que subir escalones, si te toca serpiente debes bajar –dijo tomando uno de los muñequitos que venían en la caja–. Toma uno de los muñecos.

–Me gusta el azul –toma el azul.

–Bien, ahora los colocas donde dice salida, tomas el dado y tiras…….. –le pasa el dado.

–Bien, ahí voy –dijo comenzando mover su mano para que el dado que tenia en ella se mueva también, y lo arroja al tablero–. ¡Siete! Gane

–………………..

–¿Qué?

–El dado tiene seis lados ¿Por qué aparece un siete? –Preguntó viendo el dado–. ¡AKAYA! Este dado es de aquellos que usa Niou para jugar a los dados ¿no? –preguntó mostrándole el dado que venía con trampa.

–…..ese Niou siempre hace trampa……..

–Ni que lo digas, recuerdo el día que jugaron póker con prendas con Bunta y Niou…

__Recuerdo__

_Era una de esas noches donde Yanagi tenía a todo el equipo de ocupa en el campo de su familia. Había decidido limpiar todo el día la casa para que vinieran y la ensuciaran. Al fin acabo y vio que sus compañeros jugaban al póker en el corredor, Yukimura estaba afuera armonizándose con las plantas junto a Sanada quien parecía seguirle como perro faldero, Yagyuu leía uno de los libros que tenía en la biblioteca frente a la chimenea. Jackal se encontraba preparando la cena y tanto Niou como Akaya y Bunta estaban bien dicho en el corredor, jugando póker, pero lo que más llamó la atención no era que Niou tenía una pila de ropa a su costado, sino que Marui y Akaya estaban en boxer._

–_¡Ah, te gané con esta! –dijo mostrando Marui sus cartas–. Tres reinas….._

–_Ah, me doy –se plantó Akaya._

–_¡Cinco aces! –mostró Niou._

–_¿EEEEEEE? ¡Que suerte tienes! Siempre te tocan esos cinco aces…….._

–_¿Sería indicado decirle a Bunta y Akaya que el mazo solo tiene cuatro aces? –Se preguntó mentalmente Yanagi–. ¡Nah! Eso le pasa por apostar……_

__Fin del recuerdo__

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Niou hacía trampa en póquer? –preguntó Akaya asombrado.

–No pensé que eran tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta que les estaba haciendo trampa –dijo Yanagi tirando el dado y avanzando casilleros.

–Perdí toda mi mesada jugando póker con él –susurró Akaya–. ¡Ah! Más y más serpientes…..

–Bueno, es mala suerte Akaya –dijo Yanagi tirando de nuevo el dado–. Cinco……….uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…….."Avance cinco casilleros más"

–¡Que suerte Yanagi sempai!

–Si, mucha suerte….. –sonrió malignamente.

* * *

Nunca pensó que estaría frente a una tienda de mascotas esperando que un niño rubio saliera de allí. Miró la hora, era pasada de y media, no debía tardar mucho más ¿cuánto tiempo está un joven de trece años dentro de una tienda de mascotas? No mucho, suponía Sanada, pero helo allí, sentado encima de un cantero frente al comercio, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada oscura, casi neutral. Bajó la cabeza y observó los zapatos negros que traía puestos, para luego subir hacia sus jeans algo gastados y terminar en una camiseta manga corta color negro y su inusual gorra. Había ido con Seiichi a comprar cosas para el bebé con sus propios ahorros, pero como enseguida a Yukimura le agarró la "compraitis" o lo que sea que le agarra a las mujeres cuando ven un cartel que dice "GRAN BARATA" en un centro comercial. Obviamente esto ocasionó que el muchacho con las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo, tomara la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y la billetera de Genichirou para hacerlas de goma comprando todo lo que estuviera en oferta, desde artículos de bebé, que eran indispensables, hasta cualquier cosa que pudiera cargar con las dos manos o con una, no importa la forma, el color o el lugar donde éste, él se encargaría de llevarlas, sobre todo si estaban en oferta.

Eso llevaría un poco de tiempo, pensó Genichirou, y como había visto al chico que enloquecía a su hermano caminando por allí con una bolsa en sus manos, decidió que este era el momento del operativo "convenzamos a un chico de 13 años que tenga una cita con un tipo de 32 sólo para que le de una mesa privada para Niou, y a la vez, contentar a Yukimura", lo que hacía por una sonrisa dulce y un poco de buen sexo, pensó, pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza ante las ideas malsanas.

–Gracias, vendré mañana –se oyó una voz tranquila, angelical pero firme. Genichirou inmediatamente levantó la cabeza para ver al rubio saludar a un anciano dentro de la tienda y se levantó.

–¡Hey! ¡Oye! –llamó Genichirou, con su voz potente, el rubio se volteó a verle.

–¿Si? –preguntó, su mirada estaba confundida ¿de qué lugar conocía a ese enorme muchacho?

–Tú eres ese chico que se pasea por mi casa buscando a un tal "Masaharu Niou".

–¡Si! Soy yo ¿sabes donde vive? –preguntó con sorpresa y a la vez con algo de desconfianza.

–Soy Genichirou Sanada, el vice capitán de Rikkai.

–¡Aaaaaaah! De ahí te conozco, eres el capitán del equipo con el que perdió el Shitenhouji el año pasado…….. –respondió, Genichirou afirmó con la cabeza–. ¿Sabes donde vive Niou? Aunque a decir verdad ya no tengo tanto interés en buscarlo.

–¿Ah no? –preguntó–. Bueno, es que te iba a ofrecer un trato.

–¿Un trato?

–Tú seguramente quieres un partido con Niou ¿verdad? –Preguntó Sanada, el chico afirmó con la cabeza–. Yo te voy a armar un partido con él, pero a cambio necesito un favor de tu parte.

–¿Un favor? ¿Para que me necesitas? –cuestionó, se colocó ambas manos en las caderas y miró al chico con confusión.

–Una………una……ci….cita….. –enrojeció, Nai no había escuchado bien.

–¿Qué? –preguntó nuevamente, aunque más que nada quería ver sufrir al chico una vez más. En esos momentos Genichirou se preguntaba si en su vida se cruzaría con más de un Yukimura.

–Que…..quiero….bueno, una cita.

–Pensé que estabas con ese chico de……

–¡No, no, no! No es para mi, no…. –respondió rápidamente agitando sus manos, algo enrojecido–. Es para…..mi hermano.

–¿Tú hermano? –nuevamente interrogó, ¿Genichirou tenía un hermano?–. Mmmm, bueno, está bien, si tú me consigues un juego con Masaharu, yo saldré con tu hermano…….Genichirou…..

–¿Eh? –levantó la mirada sorprendido y confuso, pero luego se dio cuenta de la manera que le había llamado ¿usaba su nombre?–. O-oye… –pero antes de que dijera algo más el muchacho le tomó la mano y comenzó a escribir en ella–. ¿Qué…..qué demonios ha…haces? –tembló, nunca nadie le había escrito un número de teléfono en su mano.

–Es mi número de teléfono, llámame cuando arregles lo del partido y por la cita con tu hermano ¿vale? Adiós, Genichirou –y terminando eso se dio la vuelta y se fue, caminando tranquilamente.

Genichirou miró su mano, el número de un celular estaba grabado allí.

–¡Ya estoy! –una voz detrás de él lo alertó y Genichirou volteó a ver a su novio repleto de bolsas–. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa cara?

–¡¿Todo eso te compraste?! –preguntó señalando las bolsas que cayeron de una forma muy divertida encima de él.

–Si, y aun hay más baratas……anda vamos Geni…..por cierto ¿y ese número? –preguntó viendo hábilmente el número escrito en la mano.

–Ya conseguí la mesa para Niou……el chico ese que me pidió mi hermano como favor aceptó la cita y ahora debo llamarlo cuando arregle el partido con Niou.

–¿Partido con Niou? –preguntó Yukimura, algo extrañado.

–Es una larga historia, te la cuento de camino a casa ¿vamos? –nuevamente la respuesta era la misma, Sanada siendo arrastrado por Yukimura por todo el shopping durante horas, cargando innumerable bolsas pesadas que traía acumulado.

* * *

Miró por la ventana como caía el sol y acababa el día. Cerró sus ojos y sintió la dulce brisa de verano en su piel, y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que comience el nuevo año. Estiró sus brazos hacia fuera y trató de abrazar a la luna estúpidamente ¿qué hace un chico de quince años, solo en la casa? Seguramente cualquier cosa divertida, sino, míralo a Akaya que es una parodia japonesa de "mi pobre angelito 1, 2, 3 e infinito". Respiró hondo y bajó la ventana para irse a dormir, pero antes de correr sus enormes cortinas pudo ver pasar a Niou como todos los días delante de su puerta. Se preguntaba que cosas tramaría el chico que siempre, a un horario prudente para irse a dormir, salía a pavonearse por ahí y volvía a altas horas de la noche. Cerró las cortinas, tomó la chaqueta que traía a mano y bajó las escaleras luego de desearles buenas noches a sus padres y decirle que sólo saldría un momento a hablar con un amigo que acababa de pasar frente a la casa. Como Yagyuu era una persona de absoluta confianza sus padres no dijeron nada y lo dejaron a su merced.

–¡Niou! –Habló por fin Yagyuu saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta con llaves–. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

–Voy a…….nada –susurró, cambiando abruptamente su comentario.

–¿Nada? Yo no salgo de mi casa a las diez de la noche para hacer nada. ¿Qué estas planeando ahora?

–Nada, sólo voy al parque ¿me acompañas? –preguntó Niou comenzando a caminar.

–Niou, no sé si te diste cuenta que el sol se ocultó y que la gente normal está durmiendo.

–Me gusta la noche…….el sol no me gusta.

–Sí, ya lo sé –susurró caminando a su lado–. Pero aun así, es tarde, y hay gente delinquiendo a estas horas de la noche, nos podrían golpear.

–No te preocupes, si eso te molesta yo te defenderé, sales corriendo llamando a la policía si aparece alguien –colocó sus manos en los bolsillos.

–No es necesario –susurró, un leve rubor apareció.

–Hiroshi…… –Yagyuu se sorprendió cuando le llamó, Niou observó las estrellas.

–¿Si?

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –nuevamente esa vos tan serena que Niou usaba en ocaciones.

–Claro.

–Me gustaría que cenaras conmigo el sábado –Yagyuu se sorprendió–. Hay algo que quiero decirte y no puedo en un lugar tan vulgar, le pedí al hermano de Genichirou que nos hiciera un lugar……hoy recibí la confirmación.

–¿La confirmación? ¿Un lugar? ¿El hermano de Genichirou? –confundido, aun más de lo normal, Yagyuu habló.

–No te preocupes, el sábado lo hablaremos………..vamos con los pollitos.

–¿Eso haces todas las noches?

–No pueden dormir sino sienten mi calor, entonces me quedo hasta un poco antes de la una y luego vuelvo a casa…….no importa si hay ladrones, ellos me necesitan……..

Yagyuu sonrió y por primera vez, se agradeció de no haber dormido en horario.

**Continuará.**


	19. Capitulo XIX: el partido deseado

Perdón por la ortografía y gramática del fic ;_; es que no puede corregirlo por flojera post-enfermedad

**Capitulo XIX**: El partido deseado.

La mañana comenzó lluviosa pero calurosa, pues a los pocos minutos de haberse desatado el diluvio el sol salió con tanta intensidad que secó las pistas para las tres de la tarde, horario en que Genichirou había acordado el partido en una pista callejera. Llamó a ambas partes y las dos estuvieron de acuerdo con encontrarse un rato antes. El menor de los Sanada preparó todo para ir junto a Yukimura, al cual le habían llamado sus padres para decirle que la semana que viene estarían nuevamente en Kanagawa, pero no esperaba que su hermano y su sobrino también quisieran ir a ver un partido de dos adolescentes que apenas tenía experiencia. Los cuatro partieron antes de que se hicieran las dos y media, caminaron varias cuadras hasta alcanzar un autobús y se encaminaron a las canchas callejeras que quedaban a pocas cuadras de allí, pero debido al reciente embarazo de Yukimura y por el no exponerlo demasiado a caminar tantas cuadras con un embarazo delicado, decidieron tomar el vehículo.

Por su parte, Niou se encontraba mirando su raqueta junto a Marui, Jackal y Yagyuu, quienes parecían estar conversando en un lado de la pista. En la banqueta del otro lado se encontraba sentado Nai Oshitari, junto a su hermano Kenya que parecía hablarle sobre alguna estrategia para vencer a Masaharu, aunque era imposible ya que no sabía cuando ese "petenshi" usaría sus artimañas para vencerlo. Akaya y Yanagi llegaron al final, unos minutos antes de que Genichirou con su familia pisaran las pistas, se sentaron todos en sus respectivos lugares y el menor de los Sanada tomó el puesto de réferi.

–Bien, se jugarán dos set solamente, Nai Oshitari sacará este primer punto ¿queda claro? –ambos afirmaron con sus cabezas–. Bien, como ya sabemos las reglas entonces no hace falta aclaraciones, solo pueden pedir dos pelotas que se crean dudosas, como no hay gente que mire las líneas, yo me encargaré de hacerlo por ustedes……muy bien, que empiece el juego ¿Yukimura? Te doy los honores.

El chico de cabello azul tocó el silbato dando inicio al juego. Nai Oshitari tomó su posición e hizo picar una pelota al piso unas dos veces para luego sacar, el partido parecía ser de lo más normal, pues Masaharu no utilizó ningún truco desde el comienzo. Un golpe violento con la raqueta hizo que la pelota dejara una profunda marca en el suelo, era un ace.

–¡15 a 0! –avisó Genichirou y miró a su compañero que se rascaba la cabeza y de nuevo se colocaba en posición.

La mirada mar observó al muchacho de grisáceo cabello, frunció el ceño y esperó la pelota que le alcanzó Yukimura, la tomó y la miró con cuidado, la picó unas dos veces antes de lanzar de nuevo la pelota, pero a pesar de que esta no había sido tan potente como la otra, el resultado fue exactamente el mismo, un ace.

–¡30 a 0! –dijo nuevamente Sanada y miró al rubio para que sacara. El chico tomó otra vez la pelota y volvió a sacar, esta vez realizando un tiro sencillo que Niou podría ir a buscar, pero el chico quedó en su posición sin mover siquiera un músculo–. ¡40 a 0!

Nada. No estaba realizando ningún movimiento, sólo evaluaba a su adversario hilando fino; un ultimo saque y el game era del joven rubio que bufó molesto ante como había ganado aquel primer punto. Cambiaron de canchas como había ordenado Genichirou y esta vez era el turno de Niou de poder sacar. Nai miró fijo al muchacho de cabello gris cuando dio inicio el saque, uno completamente normal que Nai devolvió con sutileza. Una batalla que recién comenzaba pero que se tornaba peligrosa a medida que los golpes iban siendo más fuertes y a la vez más extensos, llegando a correr ambos hasta el punto de quedarse sin piernas. La creciente fuerza y movimientos hizo que nuevamente aquella pierna recuperada volviera a sentir el cansancio, el agotamiento y sobre todo, el dolor, aquel dolor provocado el año pasado durante el torneo nacional: Shitenhouji vs. Rikkai.

Lo recordaba pues ese día fue su martirio, fue el momento que tuvo que retirarse de las canchas por tiempo indeterminado. Sus ojos nunca tuvieron más esperanza y deseos de victoria como en aquel momento, su cabello era más corto y lo traía suelto, al contrario del momento actual; se aproximó para darle la mano a aquel escuálido muchacho de cabello gris que parecía no tener fuerza para tomar la raqueta, pero cuya picardía se notaba en aquellos ojos verdosos que demostraban una ventana a un mundo de misterios. ¿Qué tanto estaba mintiendo aquel intrépido jovencito de segundo de preparatoria? Cuando inició el juego todo marchaba normal, no era realmente un jugador a temer, ni tampoco era uno de aquellos jugadores a los que debían tomar a la ligera, aquellos ojos que no demostraban absolutamente nada brillaban al devolver aquellas pelotas que cada vez golpeaban más cerca de donde estaba su pierna anteriormente lastimada por un accidente de tránsito cualquiera y que pensaba ya recuperada.

Aquella tarde donde el resultado parecía a su favor con un imponente 4-2, aquella tarde que amenazaba con hacer llover en cualquier momento, Niou despertó su verdadero yo, y sin premeditarlo o tla vez con toda la conciencia del mundo, le golpeó fuertemente su pierna, haciendo que el muchacho cayera al suelo.

La pierna ensangrentada y su conciencia perdiéndose lentamente fue lo último que pudo ver antes de desvanecerse completamente mientras era llevado a un hospital, la mirada de aquel muchacho de no más de trece años, con un rostro misterioso, lleno de preguntas y respuestas que nadie quiere saber.

–¡5 games a 1! –gritó Sanada dando el resultado cuando aquella pelota tocó la red y tramposamente se deslizó por la cuerda hasta caer al lado contrario.

Nai observó aquella mirada completamente vacía y arrojó la raqueta hacia un lado, corrió hasta el otro lado de la cancha saltando la red y tomando a Niou del cuello de la camisa; al acto tanto Sanada como Yukimura fueron a separarlos ante la sorpresa de los invitados a ver el espectáculo, entre ellos Keisuke quien estaba con su hijo de seis años, Marui quien en aquel momento comía su pastel y le importaba poco si el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos o la estatua de la libertad cobraba vida y comenzaba a patear traseros o bailar la conga en medio de la cancha.

–¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO JUEGAS CON TODA TU POTENCIA? –le gritó, comenzando a zamarrearlo, pero Niou no dijo absolutamente nada.

–Ya basta Oshitari-san –dijo Sanada tomando al muchacho del brazo–. No puedes golpear a nadie, es antideportivo.

–¡Y es antideportivo no jugar contra tu oponente! ¿Acaso te estas riendo en mi cara? –nuevamente intenta golpear a Niou pero Genichirou lo toma fuertemente para que no se le acerque.

–¡YA BASTA! –esta vez fue Keisuke el que detuvo la pelea.

Se acercó hasta las canchas para intentar normalizar todo y que la pelea pase a la historia; Masaharu no hacía absolutamente nada y eso desencadenaba la ira del muchacho, Nai no entendía porque el muchacho de cabello gris no jugaba enserio con él, pues, ni siquiera había abierto una puerta del muga ni se esforzaba por devolver la pelota. Bufó molesto el más joven y empujo a Genichirou tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar directamente para que choque con su hermano mayor y furioso se fue hacia donde se encontraba Kenya para comenzar a guardar todo. Seiichi ayudó a su novio a levantarse y le dijo que detuviera al muchacho o sino Keisuke no le daría la mesa sino tenía una cita con ese muchacho.

–¡Espera, Nai-san! –llamó Genichirou yendo tras el chico, Kenya lo detuvo antes de llegar a su hermano menor, él chico volteó a ver al moreno.

–No te preocupes, saldré con tu hermano –dijo finalmente y miró a Keisuke–. Es lindo, a pesar de que Niou no cumplió con su parte del trato lo haré……..

–Muchas gracias –Genichirou hizo una reverencia y salió caminando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

–¿Por qué saldrás con ese chico? Parece bastante mayor……

–Ya lo sé, pero es lindo, además –suspiró–. A pesar de todo lo que me hizo, cuando lo vi en la pista sin querer de nuevo oponerse frente a mi, me sentí tan pequeño, tan estúpido……realmente la pierna no me la quebré por su culpa, sino que fue por mi……por no detenerme cuando debí, pero siempre es más fácil culpar al otro.

–Es bueno que lo digas –murmuró el castaño.

–Mejor volvamos a casa, hermano, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en estas pistas….. –el joven tomó la mochila y se la puso en el hombro–. ¡OYE, GENICHIROU!

El moreno se dio la vuelta luego de hablar con Niou sobre lo que le había dicho el muchacho y acordar el horario y el día en que la mesa estaría libre para él, Nai sonrió de costado en una muestra de picardía muy propia de él e hizo un gesto con las manos. El viernes a las 7 de la noche, ese era el horario impuesto por el rubio de ojos celestes que ahora caminaba fuera de las canchas hacia su casa.

* * *

La pastelería de la zona estaba en sus últimos días de abierta, a pesar de que Marui dejaba su mesada en aquel lugar todos los días. Y es que aquel negocio donde se servía café y los más deliciosos pasteles se mudaría de sucursal a una que quedaba en el sur de Osaka, por lo tanto, el local se cerraría hasta que tuviera un comprador que lo pudiera volver a abrir. Marui se sentó en su mesa de siempre y observó las paredes teñidas de rosa con pequeños dibujos de pasteles, los manteles blancos que cubrían las mesas de roble, y la hermosa vista desde el ventanal mientras jugaba con su capuccino esperando su trozo imperial de pastel que estaba a 20 porciento de descuento. El lugar estaba casi desierto, era mucho si decían que al lado de una ventana se encontraba un hombre vestido elegante y con portafollos en la mesa bebiendo café, una señora con su pequeño hijo comiendo un pastel esperando a su esposo que estaba por llegar con el auto, uno o dos meceros que sentados frente a la barra, platicaban tranquilamente, y obviamente él, que estando ahí con una cruel mirada gacha.

Suspiró y tomó la cuchara cuando el pastel imperial se colocó frente a su rostro, sin medirlo comenzó a comer despacio, tratando de saborear poco a poco el dulzor.

–¡Ah, yo te conozco! –dijo el mesero, por primera vez Marui lo miró a los ojos, era un muchacho de ojos miel y cabello anaranjado con toques de marrón, parecía muy amigable y divertido–. Eres Bunta-san.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó, aunque algo asustado en su mirada.

–¿Eh? ¿No me conoce Bunta-san? ¡Soy Akutagawa Jirou-san! Jugué con usted un partido hace dos años, Rikkai vs. Hyoutei…….usted me ganó, obviamente.

–¿Eh? ¿Jirou? –Marui pestañó un par de veces y sonrió de costado–. ¡Ah! Ya sé, el de…..em…. "la volea mágica" ¿no?

–Si, es un intento por copiar su rissing shot, Marui-san, pero creo que no me salió –susurró cohibido.

–¿Puedes sentarte conmigo? –le hizo una señal con su mano, Jirou miró a su empleador tratando de pedirle permiso.

–¡Claro! Es mi hora libre –dijo sentándose frente al pelirrojo–. Lo admiro mucho, Bunta-san…..

–No es necesario el "san" es muy formal, dime Bunta……..y yo ¿puedo llamarte Jirou?

–¡Claro! Es un sueño para mi –susurró, aun se le podía ver sus ojos brillando.

–Mmm, ahora que lo pienso ¿Hyoutei? ¿Eres del Hyoutei?

–Sip.

–¿Entonces que haces en Kanagawa? –cuestionó, Jirou sonrió amablemente.

–Bueno, resulta que tengo una casa de playa con mis papás acá en Kanagawa, y casi siempre venimos con mis padres a pasar las vacaciones aquí, pero estas vacaciones vine con unos amigos y no tenemos mucho dinero así que decidí tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí…..pero es una pena que vaya a cerrar.

–Si –susurró y suspiró pesadamente–. Pero sabes que, cuando sea grande compraré este local y lo convertiré en la mejor pastelería de Kanagawa, y tendré sucursales por el mundo y seré conocido como "Bunta, el chico dulce"…

–¡Aaaah! Que lindo sueño pero ¿qué hay del tenis? –preguntó, Marui negó con la cabeza.

–Muy pocos de los tenistas juveniles que conozco se convertirán en grandes tenistas, yo no tengo eso que llaman "el muga no kyouchi" y por más que lo intenté todos estos años no pude alcanzar ni una ventana del muga, así que es mejor saber que en el futuro tendré que renunciar y dedicarme a otras cosas que me apasionen, como formar una familia, hacer un negocio, ese tipo de cosas…..que se puedan realizar.

–No diga eso, Bunta……es triste.

–Pero es mejor que mamar falsas esperanzas, obviamente no tengo "eso que se necesita" para lograr lo que quiero lograr, personas como Yukimura–san, Tezuka–san o Echizen–san pueden lograr cosas asombrosas, pero el resto de nosotros no tiene lo que hay que tener para alcanzar aquellos sueños frustrados y sólo nos queda hacer una buena carrera, comprar un negocio y formar una familia para el futuro.

–Entiendo….

–Es más, personas como Yukimura ya están formando una familia ahora ¿lo sabías? –Cuestionó a Jirou, el muchacho negó con la cabeza–. Yukimura lleva uno o dos meses de embarazo, no estoy seguro, pero bueno……..ahora en su adolescencia están realizando aquel sueño de la persona común, mientras juegan tenis.

–¿Pero no sería malo jugar tenis embarazado?

–Sí, pero hasta que empezamos de nuevo con el tenis él ya tendrá a su bebé, es diferente los horarios y las fechas de los torneos de prepa que los torneos de secundaria, normalmente en prepa se realizan a fin de año, más o menos en Octubre, noviembre y diciembre, el bebé de Yukimura nacerá más o menos en –comienza a contar con sus dedos–. Julio aproximadamente.

–Ah, para ese entonces ya se habrá recuperado ¿ne?

–Exactamente y……. aaah –suspira–. Jirou, eres muy buena compañía, gracias.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Porque por un momento me hiciste olvidar todos mis problemas –sonrió y le tomó la mano–. Gracias…..

–No tienes por que, Bunta-sa…..Bunta, Bunta….lo siento, no me acostumbro –enrojeció violentamente y al pelirrojo no le pareció más tierna esa escena.

–No tienes que disculparte, eres simpático, dulce……. –suspiró–. Me hace recordar a cuando salía con Masaharu, bueno, él no era muy sociable que digamos, pero……era divertido estar con él.

–¿Masaharu? –preguntó con incertidumbre.

–Niou, Masaharu Niou…..es un compañero del rikkai….fuimos novios un tiempo, no demasiado como para conocerlo profundamente –susurró y se acostó encima de la mesa dejando el plato de pastel vacío.

–Mmm, es mejor olvidar eso Bunta, y seguir adelante…. ¿no cree? Pruebe saliendo con otras personas –sonrió, de alguna manera trataba de decirle algo.

–Si, tienes razón, saldré con otras personas……pero ¿con quién? –dijo alzándose completamente mientras miraba a su alrededor; Jirou parecía un tanto extrañado, digamos la verdad, dentro de esa pastelería no había muchas opciones aparte de él.

–Em, Bunta……..

–Mmm me pregunto quien sería……. –miró por todos lados sin hayar la respuesta.

–Bunta ¿no ha pensado, no sé, en mi? –preguntó señalandose, el pelirrojo pestañó un par de veces y sonrió.

–¡Ah! Claro, eres amigable, dulce, te gustan los caramelos y…..me admiras, eres el chico perfecto –dijo levantándose–. Entonces ¡somos novios!

–Aaaah, gracias Marui..digo, Bunta……..no lo defraudaré –gritó con emoción levantándose también.

–Y como eres mi novio, me pagarás todo lo que he consumido ¡que lindo novio! –le planta un beso en la boca–. Adiós…. –se va caminando.

–¿Eh? –Jirou mira la cuenta–. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Keisuke se alegraba frente al espejo mientras intentaba hablar con él mismo, a un par de metros, tirados en la cama, se encontraba Genichirou y su novio Seiichi, el mayor abrazaba al menor con gran fuerza y debes en cuando acariciaba el plano vientre donde se encontraba su hijo intentando pensar como le dirían a los padres de Seiichi y a sus padres la extraña noticia. Sasuke también se encontraba en el mismo cuarto, pero sentado en un pequeño sillon rodeado por plantas, estaba demasiado concentrado jugando con su PSP como para prestar atención a lo loco que se veía su padre hablándole al espejo como si fuera una chica mientras se colocaba una bandana negra en la cabeza que combinaba perfectamente con su traje de terciopelo. Hacía más de seis años que el mayor de los hermanos Sanada no tenía una cita decente y debía colocarse su mejor traje y ponerse aquel costoso perfume que se había comprado con su sueldo.

Era sábado ya, el mismo día también en el que había arreglado la mesa para Niou, también casualmente era su día libre en el que aprovechó para tener la cita con ese chico de 13 años que tanto le quemaba la cabeza. ¡Si! Era un completo pederasta, pero al menos salía con él porque había algo que le gustaba de ese chico, aparte de suponer que podrían tener buen sexo después de varios años, ¡bah! Cualquiera que sea el motivo ya se estaba preparando y se sentía realmente nervioso. Primero, porque no sabía que clase de cosas le gustaba a los chicos de hoy; pues él contaba ya con 32 años de edad y su único hermano menor, que más cerca estaba de la ardiente adolescencia, actuaba como un abuelo de 80 años más o menos. ¡Que más podía pedir en su vida que eso! Además de que su cuñado tampoco tenía un gran estilo de la moda a decir verdad.

–Bien ¿cómo me veo? –preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, Genichirou dejó de abrazar a su novio recientemente embarazado para mirarle.

–Luces como un hombre de 32 años que quiere tirarse a un enano que podría ser su hijo –habló finalmente con aquella autoritaria voz que podía ser exactamente la de su anticuado abuelo.

–No seas así, es sólo una cita Genichirou –dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a la pareja que se estaba sentando en la cama–. ¿Y tú, Seiichi? ¿Cómo me ves?

–Te ves bastante bien, espero que tengas suerte en tu cita…..

–¿Suerte? Sería una verdadera suerte si a los dos minutos de encontrarse no se le arroja encima como Marui al postre –habló el moreno cruzando sus brazos con algo de desagrado.

–No quiero recordarte que tú me organizaste la cita –sonrió el mayor.

–Lo hice por Seiichi, él le prometió al vago de Niou una mesa y tú me lo pusiste de condición la cita con ese chico y no tuve más que ceder ante tus enfermos caprichos –suspiró, en realidad le alegraba que su hermano pudiera rehacer su vida con una persona después de todo lo que había sufrido con la separación de su esposa, pero ¿por qué un adolescente 19 años menor.

–Entiendo que debe ser raro para ti que tu futuro cuñado tenga 2 años menos que ti, pero bueno, ¡es así la vida! ¿no?

–¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Fturo cuñado? Nadie me habló de boda ni nada de eso –enfureció.

–Vamos Geni, no seas así, tu hermano tiene derecho a rehacer su vida ¿no? –habló Seiichi poniéndose de pie.

–Si, claro que tiene derecho, pero ¿por qué con alguien tan joven? Hay muchos chicos y chicas de su edad que son buenos candidatos, pero no….se tuvo que escoger a un estudiante de secundaria –una vez más Genichirou se tiró a la cama y miró el techo, se preguntaba cuanto duraría esa pareja sin que la edad interfiera.

–Yo ya tengo suficiente edad como para saber escoger con quien debo o no salir ¿no te parece, Genichirou? –Preguntó el hermano, el menor afirmó con la cabeza–. Bien, vamos Sasuke, ayuda a papá a terminar algunas cosas en la cocina.

–¿Eh? –el niño apartó su mirada dos segundos de su juego y afirmó para levantarse y seguir jugando mientras esquivaba las cosas del cuarto y salía sin rasguño alguno de la pieza de su tío.

–Aaaah –suspiró el menor de los hermanos Sanada mirando el techo nuevamente mientras Seiichi cerraba la puerta–. ¿Tú estas a favor de esa locura?

–¿A favor? ¿En contra? No, en realidad no me molesta el hecho de que tu hermano esté saliendo con alguien menor……..es como si me molestara el hecho de que estoy embarazado sin casar –caminó nuevamente hacia la cama para sentarse–. Son cosas que pasan y la realidad al igual que el tiempo sabrá como arreglarlas para que sean….mm ¿llevaderas?

–Lo sé, lo sé…..pero aun así me da mal espina –habló y se acomodó de nuevo en el colchón–. ¿Vienes?

–Jejeje…..Geni, nadie te ha dicho que cuando estas en pareja eres muy ¿mimoso? –habló el peliazul y se abrazó a su pareja, quien lo estrechó contra sus brazos.

–No le digas a nadie –silenció mientras le besaba la frente con extrema dulzura, esa parte de Genichirou la conoció cuando empezó a salir con él.

–No le diré…..no le diré –susurró y cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquel enloquecedor perfume que traía el muchacho.

–Mmm…….por cierto ¿Y la piedra? –preguntó al no ver a la roca por ningún lado.

–¿Qué piedra?

–Seiichi, tú sabes que piedra, mi piedra, la piedra familiar, esa que casi haces añicos cuando ponías tus plantitas encima de mi escritorio –habló mirando de frente a su pareja, Seiichi sonrió dulcemente.

–Debe estar por ahí, ya va a aparecer……

–Eso no me gusta nada, cuando viniste aquí acordamos que no tocarías mis cosas……y aun así lo hiciste….

–Bueno Geni, quiero estar cómodo, además…piensa en el bebé ¿no? Al hablarme de esa manera y acusarme injustamente de un pecado que no cometí, me entristeces y también al bebé –dijo con esa mirada de borrego a medio degollar.

–Ok, ok, lo siento –le abrazó de nuevo–. Pero espero que la piedra esté bien.

–Claro que esta bien ¿no dijiste que era una super piedra o algo así? –habló el muchacho acurrucándose en el pecho ajeno.

–Bueno, digamos que si es algo así como una "súper piedra" ¿cuántas piedras de la era menji hablan? –Seiichi suspiró pesadamente cuando se veía venir aquella extensa historia familiar sobre una estúpida piedra que llevaba miles de años tirada y que un idiota se tropezó con ella cuando estaba huyendo de los enemigos, cayendo en un poso profundo y salvado de ser aniquilado en aquellos instantes y por eso mismo venera a un cacho de piedra caliza que no hacía "absolutamente nada".

–Ajam…..

–Y claro, luego mi tatara abuelo la encontró y la piedra le hablo, más que hablarle, solucionaron los problemas del mundo ya que la piedra le dijo como vencer al enemigo, entonces mi tatara abuelo agarró una enorme…….

–Em, sabes, creo que debo tomar mi medicamento –se levantó de la cama antes de que el muchacho siguiera hablando.

–¿Eh? Pensé que estando en tu condición no debías…..

–Son unos suplementos que debo tomar, se llama acido fólico y debo tomarlo, así que debo ir a tomarlo –se levanta.

–Voy contigo y te sigo contando la historia de la…….

–No….te….atrevas… –murmuró amenazante–. En la cocina hay cuchillos y no dudaré en usarlos.

–Ok, ok, pero no entiendo porque no te gusta que te cuente la historia, es fascinante……..además que hay mucha guerra y sangre, como a ti te gusta, además tiene que ver con la comunicación del hombre y la naturaleza –habló Genichirou.

–Pero me la haz contado desde que nos conocimos hace más de diez años y sigue siendo igual de estúpida que la primera vez que me la contaste –dijo el menor caminando por los pasillos junto a su excéntrico novio que parecía más un chico que acaba de salir del manicomio hablando de piedras que hablan y ese tipo de cosas sin sentido.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo "estúpida historia"?

–Un idiota comenzó a correr del enemigo, se tropezó con una estúpida y obtusa roca que estaba ahí en el medio y cayó en un pozo que lo salvó de no ser atacado ¿acaso también no deberían venerar al maldito pozo? –preguntó Seiichi llegando a la cocina.

–Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer un poso igual a ese –Seiichi suspira y se pega con la palma de la mano en su frente.

–Geni, necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza –susurró Yukimura, por primera vez en su vida quisiera estar en un hospital o en su casa para no tener que soportar a Genichirou y aquellas historias ilógicas como lo es el hecho de tener súper poderes en el tenis, pero esa, es otra historia.

–Oh, si, ahora te busco –susurró corriendo hacia el botiquín para buscar unas píldoras contra el dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Niou también estaba frente al espejo, pero mirándose los ojos como quien busca una respuesta en ellos, con aquella ropa que se veía tan extraña en él. Se sentó en una silla y miró el monitor de su computadora durante unos segundos para luego voltearse y fijar su vista nuevamente en el espejo, mirando aquel traje negro azabache que llevaba puesta. Se ató el cabello que traía suelto luego de peinárselo muy por encima, se colocó mejor el traje y miró insipientemente el reloj junto a su velador encima de la mesa de luz. Sólo faltaba media hora y ya estaba arreglado, perfumado y dispuesto a ir a la casa de Hiroshi para pasarlo a buscar, como el muchacho era un caballero, acorde a las circunstancias iría bien vestido, pero él, era un especie de vago, así que no era normal que vaya "de traje" a algún lugar que no sea realmente importante. Pero ¡esto era importante! Estaba decidido a hablar con Yagyuu sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, ya no le parecía prospero ser simplemente "amigos", ahora necesitaba algo más, no tanto a nivel físico sino a sentimental. No le satisfacía en lo absoluto ir a tocarle la puerta cuando necesitaba hablar, o llamarle por teléfono durante media hora todos los días, ahora lo que necesitaba era tener aquel contacto que sólo tienen las personas que se aman, como Yukimura y Sanada, o Akaya con Yanagi, él quería algo así, quería vivir algo así, tener la oportunidad de sonreír nuevamente, de ir a pesar con él o tal vez pasear juntos por el mar o tener una charla con los pollitos que ya eran sus hijos, hijos adoptivos y del alma.

–¿Niou? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su madre que estaba del otro lado.

–Si, estoy bien –afirmó con su cabeza a pesar de que no podía ver su madre del otro lado, la mujer nuevamente se dio vuelta sobre sus tacos y salió de allí con una extraña mirada.

Otra vez miró el reloj, sólo pasaron cinco minutos que para Masaharu fueron eternos. Se tomó la molestia de colocarse perfume en el cuello y caminó como con zancos hacia la puerta para abrirla, apagó la luz y la cerró para esta vez dirigirse a casa de Yagyuu. ¿Cuánto tardaría? No más de 10 minutos en llegar caminando, pero era mejor que esperar en su cuarto y mirarse al espejo hasta derretirlo. Necesitaba aunque sea hablar hasta que se termine el sufrimiento y pudiera estar frente a frente con aquella persona que tanto le gustaba pero que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, llamándose al silencio perpetuo desde aquel extraño día en que lo conoció, días antes de su primer año de secundaria. Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan testarudos, tan iguales en las ganas de vencer al otro y llamarle la atención.

–Vengo tarde, mamá –habló tomando su abrigo y partiendo.

–Cuídate…. ¿llevas llaves? –preguntó la mujer, Masaharu se las mostró–. ¿Plata?

–Si, adiós mamá.

–Llámame cuando estés cerca de casa…..

–Si, adiós –dijo y cerró la puerta tras él, caminando hacia la casa de Yagyuu.

Durante todo el camino desde su casa a la de Hiroshi comenzó a pensar, casi en voz alta, lo que iba a decirle. No quería sonar cursi, no era su estilo, pero tampoco quería decir las cosas a la ligera como quien dice "que lindo día es hoy" o ese tipo de cosas, quería ser correcto pero no sentimental, quería ser tranquilo pero no tímido. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo si su corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte? Tal vez si dejaba de pensar en aquel hecho de un probable "no siento lo mismo por ti" y comenzaba a pensar en una afirmación. Entonces ¿qué serían? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Dos personas que se aman pero que no tienen relación fija? No quería ser del tipo "marido y mujer", pero tampoco quería dejar de lado el hecho de que su mismo corazón aclamaba aquella atención, aquel bienestar que sólo conseguía cuando estaba al lado de aquel joven de ojos nublados y cabello violáceo.

De hecho, se dio cuenta que sus pies no avanzaban y que se encontraba frente a aquella casa que tantas veces había visitado. No era del estilo tradicional japonesa como la de Genichirou, pero tampoco tenía una estructura del todo occidental. Acercó su dedo índice derecho al timbre y le tocó, escuchando una preciosa música.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz masculina, seguro era el padre de Yagyuu.

–Masaharu Niou–san, ¿se encuentra Hiroshi? –preguntó, la voz dubitativa dijo que si y le murmuró "enseguida te atiende" más para si mismo que para el otro. Luego de unos minutos se abrió la puerta de par en par dejando ver a Yagyuu muy bien vestido, como lo había imaginado.

–¿Te parece si ya nos vamos o quieres entrar un rato a charlar? –preguntó el muchacho de cabello violeta. Masaharu negó con la cabeza y le propuso ir directamente.

–Mejor charlamos allá –dijo dándole el paso para comenzar a avanzar, el chico cerró la puerta de la casa y le siguió los pasos.

–¿Cómo estas? –preguntó, el silencio le hacía poner algo nervioso en aquellas circunstancias.

–Pues, bien, bastante bien –habló, muy al pasar, pues no parecía estar prestando atención a la plática realmente.

–¿Y los pollitos? –preguntó, aunque en realidad era una charla bastante informal, parecía muy concentrado en ella.

–Pues están bien, aunque Bunta–kun sigue comiéndose la reserva del mes, ya parece el doble de lo que debería ser para su tiempo de nacido –murmuró–. El viejo ya quiere comerlo.

–¿Comerlo? –cuestionó.

–No me gusta mucho el pollo, menos cuando los crío yo, pero él se gana la vida de eso, así que no puedo hacer ni decir nada –murmuró en un suspiro.

–Entiendo, pero no te gusta la idea ¿no?

–No, bueno, a nadie le gusta la idea que te maten y se coman a un hijo ¿no? Los pollitos son como eso, mis hijos….. –habló mientras se paraba en la esquina–. Creo que debería dejar de ir a verlos, porque yo ya se que el final de cada uno de ellos es la cacerola.

–Bueno, puedes comprarlos, y criarlos……

–¿Criarlos? No, no creo, mi madre me sacaría de la casa a patadas con pollitos y todo, no le gusta mucho la idea de andar criando animales ¿sabes? –murmuró y siguió el camino una vez que se marcó el paso del peatón.

–Bueno, puedes criarlo en mi casa, allí hay mucho lugar, podríamos hacerle un corral y eso…. –un suave suspiro interrumpió la platica.

–Gracias.

–¿Por qué?

–Por hacer esto, por ellos, por los pollitos –sonrió, por primera vez en la cara de Niou se extendió en sus horizontes una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, la pollo terapia es efectiva……. –esta vez la sonrisa se plasmó en la mirada de Yagyuu.

Por un momento se sintió tan conectado al otro que no hacían faltas palabras para explicar la verdadera emoción. Caminaron en silencio largo rato, pero ya no un silencio incómodo, sino uno placentero y tranquilo, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, uno de esos silencios que se formaban cuando estaban juntos y que no hacía falta palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando, su conexión y su forma de ver las cosas, ya no faltaba decir ni media palabra ni siquiera suspirar, ni siquiera mirarse, ahora sólo era tiempo de disfrutar de aquella mutua compañía que tanto extrañaban.

_**Continuará.**_

Es muy difícil hacer las escenas de Yagyuu x Niou pair, es que esos dos realmente son misteriosos, no como Sanada y hasta Yanagi que se ven los sentimientos y se pueden moldear acorde a la información que recibimos en las pair puri o del mismo Konomi. Con Niou y Yagyuu tengo esa incertidumbre que si los estoy haciendo demasiados cursis. Quiero quitar de Niou aquel viejo esteriotipo tan usado del muchacho pervertido que lee revistas pornos al muchacho misterioso y totalmente LOL que parece que es, por lo tanto cree este fic para mostrar al Rikkai de aquella faceta que tanto han y hemos distorsionado a través de los fanfics. El mismo Konomi alegó que Sanada tiene un comportamiento muy crack cuando se enamora, eso de ser mimoso y hasta caprichoso, entonces lo plantee en este fic. Con respeto a Yukimura, creo que él sigue teniendo firmemente su forma de ser sádica por más de que se haya enamorado profundamente. Akachan y Yanagi no aparecieron, pero ya volverán nuevamente, a esperarlos. Marui ahora anda con sus ataques de emo, obviamente encontró a alguien que le pague sus cosas ¿y Jackal? No se preocupen, entrará en terreno muy pronto. Con respecto a Yagyuu y Niou, es muy difícil pensarme una pareja de ellos, no es que no me guste la pareja, pero es muy difícil tratar de hacer algo "romántico" cuando alguien no lo ve realmente, es decir, si veo a la pareja pero no la escena romántica, por lo tanto trato de pensar en algo que no sea TAN empalagoso.

Nos estamos despidiendo, no solo del cap sino del fic, falta cada vez menos episodios para que esto de fin a la historia. Espero que les guste y nos vemos.


	20. Capitulo XX: La cita

**Capitulo**** XX**: La cita.

Llegaron temprano al restaurante más coqueto de la zona, donde trabajaba Keisuke Sanada, hermano mayor de Genichirou. Inmediatamente fueron atendidos por el recepcionista quien los guió por los extensos pasillos decorados con bellísimos revestimientos de madera. Yagyuu quedó totalmente anonadado cuando, mientras caminaba, admiraba hermosas obras de arte pintadas personalmente para aquel bello lugar. Siempre había pasado por allí y añoraba una cena en aquel restaurante, supongo que por eso Niou le invitó a ir pero ¿tendría el chico de cabello grisáceo dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta? Gracias a dios había traído unos cuantos billetes por si hacía falta, pero Masaharu se había negado rotundamente a que él pagase la cuenta y dijo más de cinco veces en todo el transcurso del camino que pagaría él.

Había ahorrado durante años para que llegara ese día y ahora que estaba allí pensaba que no lo había hecho lo suficiente. Y aunque la reservación corría a nombre de Keisuke, aun así se sentía un tanto inseguro. El mozo les abrió la puerta del salón privado donde sólo había cinco mesas, muy separadas las una de las otras por una hermosa cortina blanca con puntillas. Los guió hacia la quinta mesa y les ofreció sentarse mientras le daba los menú a ambos muchachos para luego retirarse sin antes decir que cuando quisieran ordenar, tocaran el botón rojo que estaba junto a la mesa, en un pequeño control.

Una vez más se sentía algo incomodo y con la ropa inapropiada muy a pesar de que estaba vestido de gala. Ese no era él, Yagyuu lo sabía, pero aun así, ese traje de precioso terciopelo negro, que cubría lo que era realmente, le hacía aparentar una superioridad ante los demás.

–Quiero la carne con salsa de hongos –habló Yagyuu cerrando el menú.

Había escogido un plato económico, no quería pasarse e ir a más de la cuenta, Niou lo notó inmediatamente pero debido a que no contaba con mucho dinero, hizo oídos sordos como si nada hubiera pasado y escogió otro de los platos económicos. Bueno, no era millonario, así que no tenía que aparentar aquello que no era muy a pesar de que era su ace bajo la manga. Llamaron a mozo y pidieron sus comidas y sus respectivas bebidas.

–Fue muy lindo gesto que me invitaras pero ¿a qué se debe? No es mi cumpleaños –habló el muchacho de cabello morado, Masaharu alzó una ceja incrédulamente para luego sonreír de costado, de una forma traviesa.

–Sentía ganas de hacer algo así ¿no te gusta? –preguntó.

–Claro, pero, no todos los días invitas a comer a un amigo a un coqueto restaurante de estilo occidental así como así –continuó, sabía que tramaba algo pero ¿qué sería? ¿Qué escondían aquellos ojos esmeraldas que todo lo ocultaban?

–Bueno, a decir verdad –habló nuevamente, esta vez su tono de voz era un poco más suave y serio que de costumbre, Hiroshi prestó atención pues el ambiente comenzó a intensificarse tal al punto de volverse nebuloso–….te invité a este lugar para poder hablar contigo….

–¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué cosa? –nuevamente el cuestionamiento y Niou se sentía presa de sus propios sentimientos y de si mismo, no quería decirlo ahora como quien dice que el día esta bonito, necesitaba crear un clima y además el momento en que tenían el carne en la boca no era del todo romántico para una declaración.

–No te preocupes, a su debido tiempo lo sabrás –sembró la incertidumbre, clásico en él.

–¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir ahora? –preguntó, el mozo les dejó los dos platos finamente decorados encima de la mesa y les trajo las bebidas también.

–No me gustaría decírtelo mientras comemos, queda descortés….. –habló, tan elegantemente que a Yagyuu le parecía un sueño.

Yagyuu y Niou eran populares por ser la antitesis perfecta del otro, mientras Yagyuu era una persona seria, caballerosa y muy respetada, Niou era exactamente todo lo contrario, un charlatán que siempre engañaba a todos y jugaba más de una broma pesada, inclusive a su equipo, no le temblaba el pulso cuando era hora de romperle la cara de un chaquetazo a Sanada o cuando salaba los dulces de Bunta. A pesar de ser diferentes se llevaban bastante bien y como decía el dicho, los polos opuestos tienen un magnetismo tal que se atraen mutuamente. Yagyuu lo sabía y probablemente Niou también, muy a pesar de las pequeñas diferencias que tenían, lo que los unía era enorme, casi más complejo que cualquier otra cosa.

Durante la cena, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada más que pequeños comentarios sobre el día, la vestimenta, alguna que otra cosa sobre el club y nada más, el ventanal justo junto a ellos mostraba las hermosas estrellas y la luna brillar incandescentemente. Debes en cuando las miradas eran interminables, a pesar de que el silencio reinaba en aquel cuarto donde otras personas también estaban cenando y hablando en voz baja.

–Aaaah, estuvo delicioso –Yagyuu dejó su tenedor a un costado, no era la primera vez que comía con utensilios occidentales, pues era descendiente de familia europea y como buen descendiente no sólo sabía idiomas europeos a la perfección, como el inglés y el francés, sino también conocía la cultura de aquellos lugares y las implementaba a su correcto estilo de vida.

Por otra parte, Niou no parecía muy cómodo con los cubiertos y debes en cuando le dificultaba un poco utilizarlos, aunque sabía la técnica, pero debido a que su familia era originaria de Japón y utilizaban el cuchillo simplemente para cortar los vegetales y carnes antes de cocinarlas, en el momento de comer, sólo los palillos. Aun así y a pesar de su poca experiencia que lo llevaba contra éstos, el muchacho pudo terminar su comida tranquilamente.

–Bien ¿quieres algún postre en especial? –preguntó limpiándose la boca correctamente con la servilleta.

–Mmm, tal vez un café ¿no te parece?

–¡Aaaah! Café, hace tiempo que no tomamos uno, con todo esto del embarazo de Seiichi y las ideas y vueltas del club me había olvidado lo rico que es tomar un buen café luego de comer –murmuró–. Entonces, es el momento –sonrió, Niou afirmó con la cabeza y tocó el botón junto a la mesa, al instante llegó un mozo hacia donde estaban ellos–. Dos café por favor, el mío con crema ¿y el tuyo?

–Sin nada, negro –habló al joven, el muchacho se reverenció y se retiró en busca del café.

–¿Ahora me dirás lo que querías decirme? –cuestionó, como olvidar aquel pequeño detalle.

Niou tomó un poco de aire, necesitaba hacerlo o sino caería desmayado allí mismo ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Desde el comienzo? Sería muy largo y aburrido comenzar desde allí, pero ¿en algún punto tenía que iniciar la conversación, no? ¿Cómo decirle a aquella persona que no puedes dejar de pensar en él? ¿Cómo? Sin caer en la cursilería, claro. No era como Sanada, una persona con principios morales tan grande como el Everest que puede ser tan pasional que desemboca en su cuerpo una temible y exasperante pasión. Tampoco era como Akaya, alguien juguetón, extrovertido y carismático, con ese ideal de inventarse cuan historia se le pase por su mente y que parezca creíble. Tampoco era como Marui, un excéntrico joven que aparte de que su vida pasara por el "yo, yo", podía ser romántico, indeciso y hasta inocente en el momento de tener una pareja. No era Yanagi, alguien calculador, frío, pero con corazón de oro; y tampoco, para terminar, era Seiichi, alguien que controlaba sus sentimientos y seducía con la mirada a quien sea y donde esté, haciendo caer rendido a sus pies a todo el planeta, no sólo por su sorprendente habilidad, su carisma y su inocencia siniestra que brotaba de sus ojos, sino por aquella sutileza que tenía al decir las cosas más peligrosas e infartantes.

Él era él, un muchacho con buena estructura ósea, algo bromista, charlatán si se quiere decir, encara a quien sea y lo engaña vilmente, pero él había salido engañado, él se engañó a si mismo, ocultando esos sentimientos haciéndose creer que era "amistad", no, no era amistad sólo, era algo más.

–Pues veras….. –no era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación que terminaría en una declaración, pero en momentos como ese deseaba darse un tremendo zape–. Hace un tiempo, que he estado, pensando…..

Por amor de dios, hasta Sanada sería mejor escribiendo un poema antes que él intentando declararse, pero era inhebitable no temblar cuando aquella persona que amas está frente tuyo, sentado con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que algo pase ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese algo? ¿Tendría la valentía suficiente para decir algo más que tartamudear? ¿Sería capaz de ponerse una máscara para que el rechazo no sea tan grave? o tal vez ¿Hiroshi lo aceptaría? Le era casi imposible pensarlo, pero, tenía que hacerlo.

–He pensado mucho y creo que……

–¿Estás temblando? –preguntó viendo como jugaba con sus dedos de una forma extraña, prácticamente de aquella forma en la que uno juega cuando está asustado.

–Ok, te amo…. –no había sido un Romeo diciéndolo, pero lo había dicho. Hiroshi se sorprendió y abrió tenuemente su boca en señal de sorpresa.

Ya está dicho ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué reacción esperar? ¿Un golpe? No, Yagyuu era conocido por ser una persona muy caballerosa, a diferencia de él, y sabía muchas veces como tratar de decir "no" de la mejor forma posible. Tantas veces le había pedido ayuda a Yagyuu para decirle "no" a una chica, y tantas veces el muchacho de cabello morado le había ayudado. Así que evaluando todo de manera meticulosa, era improbable que pasara algo de tal forma que le desquebrajara el corazón de tal manera que le sería imposible volver a amar, aunque un rechazo de esa magnitud le ocasionara daños colaterales que jamás podría superar. Ok, estaba siendo dramático.

Un ligero toque en sus labios, y sintió que el muchacho de gafas le estaba besando. ¿Estaba soñando? No, definitivamente tras esas cortinas blancas y con el mozo aun haciendo el café, casi con cierta timidez inesperada, Yagyuu le devolvió un beso como respuesta a aquella afirmación. Niou le tomó de la nuca para acercarlo más y el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, tal así que era imposible llevar el tiempo del mismo, ¿cuánto habían estado besándose? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿O sólo unos segundos que fueron eternos?

No lo sabían….

Pero había sido la mejor experiencia que hubieran tenido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keisuke estaba afuera, saliendo con aquel bonito rubio, y la familia Sanada junto a Yukimura se encontraba todos en el living. La mamá de Genichirou estaba cocinando, Sasuke jugaba con su abuelo a los muñecos de acción, el padre de Genichirou estaba leyendo un libro al igual que su hijo menor y el novio de este. Por alguna extraña razón, Seiichi se sentía como en casa, sus padres siempre hacían la misma rutina de leer algo mientras esperaban la comida, escuchando la 4ta sinfonía de Brahms, releyendo algún hermoso e interesante libro, el ventanal ligeramente abierto que hacía que entrara una fresca brisa, todo era perfecto, como la escena de una película.

Pero como toda escena de una película pasan cosas, la familia Sanada no era la excepción. En la conversación entre el abuelo Genemon y su único bisnieto comenzaron a salir temas que nunca pensó escuchar, entre ellos la ropa que debería usar un niño de la edad de Sasuke como la posibilidad en un futuro de la llegada de su primer primo. Obviamente el boquifloja del enano entrometido, como lo llamaba Genichirou, no paraba de hablar de un "supuesto primo" imaginario, según el abuelo, pero la cosa fue más allá de todo cuando Sasuke se levantó y fue corriendo a su habitación para traer una ropita de bebé.

–¿Te gusta abuelo? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Es muy bonito, pero no creo que te entre jajajaja –rió el anciano, el padre de Genichirou se sacó los lentes y dejó el libro a un lado. Seiichi también hizo lo mismo pero se levantó para guardarlo en la biblioteca de esa misma sala.

–No es para mi, abuelo –dijo nuevamente–. Es para mi primo.

–¿Tu primo? –preguntó el padre de Genichirou.

–Querrás decir "hermano", supe que la mamá de Sasuke está embarazada –dijo el abuelo.

–No, no, abuelo, ¡mi primo! Seiichi está esperando un bebé de tío Genichirou……

En aquellos momentos Genichirou quería estar muerto, o más bien matar a Sasuke o que su sobrino fuera mudo, cualquiera sería buena opción cuando las miradas de su abuelo y su padre lo atravesaron. Seiichi quedó a media caminata hacia la biblioteca y miró a su suegro y al abuelo Sanada, un terrible temblor cruzó sus cuerpos cuando los dos hombres se levantaron de los sillones.

–¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUEEE?! –gritó el padre de Genichirou, Sasuke se tapó la boca viendo el error que había cometido.

–Pa…pá….–susurró, por primera vez en la vida había visto a Genichirou nervioso y temblando como una hoja.

–¿Qué pasó? –llegó la madre de Genichirou corriendo al living, al ver la escena se asustó.

–¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASO? ¡PREGUNTALE A TU HIJO QUE PASÓ! –gritó señalando al menor de la familia, que estaba arrinconado en una pared. Seiichi prefirió apartarse junto a Sasuke.

–¡Baja la voz! –gritó la mujer, y se acercó a su hijo–. ¿Qué pasa amor?

–Ma….má…..

–¡SILENCIO! No quiero escuchar ni una palabra –habló con violencia, ahora entendía de donde había sacado Genichirou esa agresividad. El hombre se acercó a su hijo y le dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo–. Nunca pensé que me harías esto Genichirou, lo pensé de tu hermano…..pero de ti…..

–¿Qué paso? –volvió a preguntar la mujer, esta vez al abuelo.

–Genichirou y Seiichi tendrán un bebé –murmuró el abuelo.

–¡DESHONRASTE TU CASA, TU CASTA, A TU FAMILIA! ¿Dónde lo hicieron? ¿AQUÍ VERDAD? –gritó otra vez amenazante y le volvió a romper la cara a su hijo, que no hacía absolutamente nada, sólo permanecía inmóvil allí, intentando no llorar.

–¡DEJALO! –Esta vez la madre se metió en medio, tranquilizando al padre–. ¡¿Qué importa ya?! Somos una familia recta y derecha, y más que regañarlo, deberías felicitarlo de no haberle arrancado la vida a ese inocente. Cualquier chico de su edad pagaría un aborto y borrón y cuenta nueva, pero tu hijo decidió tener al bebé, tenerlo….

–¡PERO TIENE 15 AÑOS!

–¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTA! –Volvió la mujer a mostrar autoridad, el padre de Genichirou se inhibió ante su mujer, la cual parecía estar llena de fortaleza–. Tu hijo es un chico decente, y Seiichi es un chico decente ¿qué importa si se aman? ¿Qué importa si va contra el tabú? ¡Ellos se quieren! Y apuestan a una familia…… ¿se planean casar, no? –el moreno afirma con su rostro–. ¿Ves? ¡Tu hijo es decente! ¡Tus dos hijos son decentes!

–Estoy de acuerdo con tu mujer, hijo –habló el abuelo–. Genichirou es un nieto modelo, y encontró el amor a su joven edad……déjalo vivir.

–…….. –Respiró hondo–. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo dejaré…..pero será él quien aclame el perdón de la RESPETABLE familia Yukimura, de rodillas, por haberle profanado al hijo y haberle dejado embarazado ¿Queda claro? –No hubo contestación–. Pregunté ¿QUEDA CLARO? –Gritó nuevamente, Genichirou afirmó con la cabeza–. Bien, apenas vuelvas hablaré con el señor Yukimura para que le vayas a presentar tus respetos y pidas la mano de Seiichi en matrimonio……..luego hablaremos de cómo se repartirá la herencia, ya que la familia Yukimura es muy rica y poderosa, además que Seiichi es el primogénito –y una vez más el señor Sanada se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin hablarle ni mirar a su hijo.

Apenas cruzó el lumbral, Seiichi fue a auxiliar a Genichirou abrazándole fuertemente, Sasuke se sintió muy mal por abrir la boca, por lo que se fue corriendo al cuarto, Genemon abrazó también a su nieto y le felicitó a ambos por el nuevo miembro, al igual que la señora Sanada quien obviamente le recomendó a Seiichi que guardara reposo por unos días porque tanta alteración de haría mal al bebé.

Genichirou se sentía dolido, pero a la vez relajado, pues a pesar del griterío su familia había aceptado a su primogénito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marui estaba feliz, pues había encontrado un nuevo amor. No era como Niou, no era alto, ni tampoco tenía el cabello sedoso, pero le gustaban los dulces, era amigable y comprensivo. Tampoco podía permanecer mucho tiempo despierto, pero era tierno verlo dormir en su regazo o en cualquier lado, pues, se quedaba dormido casi en cualquier lugar. En definitiva, lo merecía ¿no? Había sufrido mucho por ese idiota, y ahora un momento de relax con ese hermoso chico de cabello naranjo.

Ahora se encontraban en un precioso parque, Jirou le había comprado un hermoso ramo de flores y ahora ambos caminaban cerca de la pequeña laguna donde una mamá pata estaba bañándose con sus patitos. A Marui le resultó inexplicablemente tierno el hecho de que Jirou quisiera darle de comer a los patitos y se acercara con semejante pedazo de pan para dárselos, rió un poco cuando de improviso cayó de bruces al agua y tuvo que ir a rescatarlo.

–Ah, me mojé todo –susurró el muchacho.

–Eres tan lindo, cuando te vi alimentar a los patitos –comentó Bunta secándole el cabello.

–Pero no lo conseguí, la pata se asustó cuando resbalé y ya ni se acercó a mí –murmuró el muchacho algo triste, Marui le dio un beso.

–Ya estas, pero aun queda el hecho que tu ropa está mojada ¿quieres ir a cambiarla a casa? –preguntó.

–Bueno, vamos –el joven se puso de pie y ambos dieron marcha hacia la casa de Bunta.

–Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo más te quedarás en Kanagawa?

–Mmm no lo sé, depende mucho de si los chicos y yo llegamos con la renta de la casa…..

–Puedes quedarte en mi casa unos días si quieres –habló juguetonamente, Jirou no entendió pero aun así aceptó.

–¡CLARO! Me encantaría, ¿hay dulces en tu casa?

–Si, si fuera por mí sería como la casa de Hansel y Grenel, pero seguro me comería una pared por día, así que mejor no –ambos rieron ante ese comentario–. Me gusta que te guste los dulces.

–A mi me gusta que te guste que me gusten los dulces…. –dijo con cierta dulzura.

–Y a mi me gusta que te guste que me guste que te…. ¿dónde estaba? Ah, me gustas mucho –le da un beso.

–A mi también me gustas mucho, mucho y más cuando tienes dulce en tu boca….aunque tú ya eres dulce.

–Aaaaah, eres un dulce.

–…..entonces ¿cómeme? –cuestionó, Marui se mordió el labio inferior y se abalanzó a él comiéndolo a besos.

No muy lejos de allí unos afilados ojos le observaba, llevaba un par de días allí haciendo de espía, para toparse con eso, Jirou y Marui muy acaramelados besándose como si fueran "novios", ahora se encontraba a menos de dos metros de distancia, tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma de la colonia que usaban esos dos, "barata" obviamente, no era tan lujoso como él.

–Dime de nuevo ¿por qué estas tú aquí? –preguntó Chitose.

–¡Para espiar a Jirou! –respondió Atobe.

–¿Y por qué esta Kabaji? –señaló al mastodonte junto a él.

–Porque él me carga cuando estoy cansado.

–¿Y por qué estoy yo?

–Aun me lo estoy preguntando –susurró Atobe de reojo.

–¿Y que hace Shiraishi acá? –señaló a su compañero.

–Tiene parientes en Kanagawa…..tiene parientes en todos lados –habló Atobe.

–¿Y por qué está Kinchan aquí? –esta vez señaló a Kinchan que estaba atado con una correa, no volvería a pasar lo de la última vez.

–Vino contigo y ya cierra la boca –tomo los prismáticos de nuevo pero Marui y Jirou habían desaparecido–. Genial, por tus estúpidas preguntas no pude ver por donde se fueron –deja los prismáticos. – A ver, sírveme de algo farola parlante y adivina donde fueron.

–¿Me ves cara de adivino? –respuesta, tal vez.

–Bueno, usa a esa cosa para que los rastree….. –haciendo un ademán con la mano.

–¿Quién? ¿Kabaji?

–¡No, idiota! –Atobe le da un zape a Chitose–. A esa cosa, a Kinchan.

–Ah, si ¿tienes algo de Jirou por ahí? Lo puede rastrear por el olor…. –dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Kintaro.

–Ah ¿dijiste que Jirou usaba colonia barata, no? Creo que cerca de acá hay una farmacia que venden colonias baratas –habló Shiraishi señalando una de las farmacias.

–Claro, vamos ahí, veo cual de esas cosas es la colonia de Jirou y que esa cosa que llaman "sucesor" lo rastree –tomó a Kabaji y los cinco fueron a la farmacia.

–¿No vas a entrar, Shiraishi? –preguntó Chitose ya en la puerta de la farmacia.

–No, entren ustedes, yo tengo algo que hacer, ya vengo –dijo caminando hacia uno de los lados de la esquina. Chitose alza la ceja pero igual entra a la farmacia.

–A ver, éste no es, este tampoco –dijo probándose las muestras de perfume–. Este tampoco es…. ¡EUREKA! Es este –dijo oliendo el cuarto perfume que se probo.

–Muy bien, a ver, Kinchan, huele esto –dijo Chitose colocándole un poco de perfume a Kinchan, este olfateo el mismo.

–Ah, que rico….a Koshimae le encantará –recibe un zape de Atobe–. ¡AAAY!

–No vamos a comprar perfume para un estúpido enano que se la da de pilar de trofeos, rastrea al maldito chico que tenga ese perfume….. –dijo Kinchan y éste comenzó a oler y empezó a caminar hacia Atobe.

–¡QUE NO SEA YO!

–Aaaah, bueno –comienza a olfatear–. ¡Ya lo tengo! Es por acá –dijo saliendo de la farmacia los cuatro para encontrarse con Shiraishi que cargaba con unas cajas de medicamentos.

–Shiraishi ¿qué es todo eso? –preguntó Chitose cuando el muchacho comenzó a meterle cajas en los bolsillos.

–Guárdalas en alguna parte de su cuerpo…… –dijo rápidamente.

–Pero Shiraishi ¡esto es delinquir!

–Ya vamos a buscar a Jirou –dijo Atobe siguiendo a Kintaro que comenzó a correr por la calle.

Y así entre los cuatro encontrarían a Jirou.

O eso creo.

**Continuará.**

Jajajaja ¿no se esperaron lo de Shitenhouji, Atobe y Kabaji, no? Jajajaja soy un genio. Espero que les siga gustando, falta poco para el final.


	21. Capitulo XXI: La familia Yukimura

Capitulo XXI: La familia Yukimura.

Había pasado casi un mes, en el cual el hijo de Sanada y Yukimura, que se encontraba aun en la panza de su mamá, estaba creciendo. A pesar de que ya todo el barrio sabía de la noticia, los últimos que faltaban en enterarse eran la familia de Seiichi. Pero la pregunta que nos hacemos es: ¿Quiénes son los Yukimura? Según Sanada, era una familia muy amable, quienes poseían grandes lujos por los trabajos tanto de la madre como del padre, respetados en el barrio y más sobre todo por la familia Sanada, quien era muy buena amiga de ellos. Apenas el padre de Seiichi, el señor Yukimura, lo había conocido durante la ceremonia de graduación que se realizó hacía dos meses más o menos.

Volviendo al tema, era en el día de la fecha donde la familia de su novio volvería a su hogar luego de unas largas vacaciones al sur de Japón, se sentía un tanto nervioso por lo que conllevaba el regreso de ellos, sería el tener que enfrentar al padre de Seiichi y decirle que dentro de seis meses sería abuelo, lo que podría ocasionar: A) el perder su virilidad a manos del padre de Seiichi y un fino pero afilado cuchillo, aunque tener a las mujeres de la familia a su favor hacía que aquella idea se desvaneciera rápidamente; pero también quedaba una segunda idea, la B) de la cual se caracterizaba él siendo perseguido por, dicho hombre, con una escopeta de caza para colgar en su amplio living. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, ninguna era muy linda y divertida a decir verdad, es más, le provocaba cierto temor. Aunque, pensándolo bien ¡había sufrido mucho esos meses! Aunque sólo fueron dos, pero con las paranoias de Akaya, el mal entendido con Seiichi y todo lo demás, se merecía estar un poco en paz. Había cometido un error, esta seguro, no se cuidó cuando debería, pero amaba a Seiichi y amaba a su hijo lo suficiente como para resistir cualquier avalancha que se le atravesara por el camino, no por nada ¿eso era amor? Claro que si, y uno demasiado fuerte.

Suspiró y terminó de empacar la última caja, ¿realmente Seiichi se mudaba cuando se iba de vacaciones o sólo pasaba con él? Bueno, a decir verdad la idea de vivir con Yukimura le hacía un cosquilleo en el estomago, pues era la persona con la que tendría un hijo y compartiría todo. O eso creía.

–Ya terminé aquí –dijo Seiichi tomando una de las cajas.

–Déjame a mí, Seiichi –forcejeó levemente con su novio y le sacó la caja de su mano–. Estas embarazado.

–Embarazado, no paralítico, Genichirou –otra vez aquella misma discusión de siempre, apenas Seiichi tomaba algo por más liviano que sea como una caja de píldoras, Sanada iba corriendo y lo cargaba él, diciéndole que estaba embarazado.

–Pero no me gustaría que te pasara nada –aquella forma tan dulce de decirlo conmovió el corazón de su pareja, tal al punto de sonreír dulcemente.

–No tienes por que, nada me pasará –le abraza–. Además, no pesa nada la caja, y el problema está cuando ingrese al quinto mes, no ahora.

–Lo sé, lo siento –se disculpó.

–Ok, ah, por cierto ¿sabes las buenas noticias? –preguntó, Genichirou negó con la cabeza–. Parece que Fuji está en mi condición.

–¿Embarazado? –se sorprendió.

–Cuando supo mi noticia, con Tezuka aceleraron el proceso, supongo que quieren que nuestros hijos sean amigos y rivales jajajaja ¿no te parece lindo?

–Si tú lo dices –masculló, un tanto inconforme–. Pero nosotros no lo buscamos.

–Sí, eso sí –susurró, realmente él no había buscado el embarazo, se dio solo–. Pero aun así es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

–Ni que lo digas –habló nuevamente el moreno, esta vez con voz alta–. Bueno, creo que ya está ¿era necesario traer tantas cosas?

–Bueno, en realidad cuando vine traje la mitad, pero la otra mitad son lo que me compré para mí en Tokio y al bebé –saca de una bolsa una ropita de bebé y unas botitas–. ¿No son lindas?

–Sí son lindas pero ¿por qué tan seguro que será niño? –preguntó al ver la ropa celeste que traía en las manos.

–Bueno, algo me dice que lo será ¿acaso quieres una niña? –preguntó con una sonrisa, no se imaginaba a su novio con una beba en brazos, sería demasiado ¿posesivo? ¿Celoso?

–En realidad, no, me gustaría que mi primogénito sea varón, luego veré si el segundo será niña –sonrió, eso era lo que esperaba "un segundo" hijo.

–¿Estas seguro que querrás más? –un pequeño guiño y un acercamiento convencieron a Sanada, a pesar de que lo que había dicho lo dijo de impulso.

–En realidad… –luego de un silencio en el que su pareja se abrazaba suavemente volvió a hablar–….si, me gustaría formar una familia contigo.

–¿Podrás resistir un embarazo?

–No lo sé, pregúntame dentro de seis meses –aunque luego del embarazo vendría "lo peor" que era los gritos y llantos de un pequeño que necesitaba de la atención de sus padres, pero Sanada estaba convencido que él podría, que no se dejaría vencer por un enano, al menos esa era su filosofía luego de perder contra Ryoma.

–¿Cómo crees que sea? –se separó y acarició su vientre, de una forma tierna como él sólo podía.

–¿Hm? –Sanada alzó la ceja y recapacitó–. Espero que se parezca a ti, porque, si se parece a mi estamos en problemas.

–¿En serio? Pensé que yo era la oveja mala de la manada –rió, claro, como no, Seiichi era un demonio, pero aun así su sonrisa y paciencia eran formidables al contrario de Genichirou.

–Bueno, me refería a que….soy algo testarudo y no tengo paciencia –eureka, era la palabra clave, ¿cómo lidearía aquel joven de casi 16 años con un recién nacido?

–Pues tendrás que aprender a autocontrolarse, no me gustaría que le gritaras "tarundoru" a nuestro hijo porque llora –cruzó los brazos seriamente y alzó una ceja–. ¿Queda claro?

–Si, amor.

–Bien, aun así yo desearía que fuera como tú, aunque, no de nacimiento porque sino el parto me costará bastante –y es que a comparación del cuerpo de Seiichi, Genichirou era bastante más grandote y con una fuerte y bien formada espalda.

–Bueno, la genética.

–La genética jajajaja –rió bajo, claramente no podía contra ella. Se acercó a su novio y le abrazó, comenzando a besarse suavemente en una muestra de cariño poco común en el moreno.

**RING, RING.**

–¿Quién diablos será? –preguntó siendo interrumpido el muchacho más alto.

–Ni idea ¿esperas a alguien?

–No, ¿y tú? ¿Crees que sean tus padres? –Cuestionó nuevamente pero el chico de ojos añiles negó con la cabeza–. Mejor vamos a ver.

Ambos terminaron de acomodar todas las cajas para poder salir mientras el insistente timbre seguía sonando. Caminaron por los pasillos velozmente y llegaron a la entrada del dojo, para ingresar a la casa de la familia Sanada se debía pasar primeramente por un pasillo junto al dojo de Kendo familiar, o en cualquier caso, pasar por el dojo y entrar por la otra puerta de la casa que era corrediza, pero siempre era más fácil el primer método, ya que uno nunca sabía cuando hubiera alguien utilizando aquel salón. Al abrir la puerta que daba a la calle se sorprendieron a encontrar a Tezuka Kunimitsu frente a ellos, y no muy apartado del muchacho se encontraba su compañero y novio, Fuji Syusuke.

Inmediatamente el más joven abrazó a Syusuke con gran fuerza para luego saludar a Kunimitsu correctamente con la mano, en forma amable, Genichirou hizo lo mismo dándole la mano a los dos e invitándolos a pasar. Se disculpó por el desacomodo en su casa, pero debido a la "mudanza" de Seiichi a su casa estaba todo dado vuelta.

–No te preocupes, la casa de Suke está así todo el tiempo –habló Kunimitsu y Fuji le dio un codazo.

–¿Dijiste algo, amor? –preguntó inocentemente a lo que el castaño negó sin hablar, por falta de aire por el golpe.

–¿Quieren algo de tomar? ¿Café, té, chocolatada, jugo? –preguntó Genichirou señalándole los sillones para que se sienten, los muchacho le hicieron caso.

–Un té esta bien ¿tienes de Sakura? –preguntó el muchacho de gafas, el moreno afirmó.

–Yo quiero un vaso de agua, por favor –habló Syusuke.

–Yo quiero jugo, de pomelo si es posible –adornó la frase con una sonrisa y Genichirou fue en busca de los pedidos–. Me enteré de la noticia ¡felicidades!

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –preguntó Syusuke.

–Me lo contó Atobe, él esta vacacionando acá bueno, no sé si está vacacionando o siguiendo a Jirou –habló, acariciándose la barbilla en forma de pensamiento.

–¿Atobe? ¿Y quién se lo dijo a él? –preguntó nuevamente, esta vez fue el muchacho de lentes.

–Creo que se lo dijo Chitose, y Chitose creo que brilló y lo adivino…

–Aaaah –susurraron ambos.

–Ese Chitose, no se puede tener secretos con él brillando por doquier –rió el chico de ojos claros y se sentó mejor en el sillón.

–Lástima que no adivina cuando lo golpean con algo ¿no? Sería eficiente eso, se ahorraría idas al hospital.

–Tienes razón, por cierto, supe que tus papás llegan hoy ¿verdad? –preguntó Syusuke, Seiichi afirmó con la cabeza.

–Deben estar llegando en las próximas horas, con Genichirou iremos a mi casa, él me llevará en el auto de sus padres –suspiró–. No sé como reaccionará mi papá ante la noticia, creo que mi mamá, mi abuela y mi hermana se lo esperan, pero ya sabes, soy su único hijo varón y…..bueno, eso.

–Bueno, suerte con ello –murmuró Syusuke.

–Seiichi, acaban de llamar tus padre, parece que ya llegaron a su casa –habló Genichirou asomándose desde la cocina–. ¿Me ayudas con esto, Tezuka?

–Genial, ahora tengo que enfrentarlos…. –mascullo mientras observaba al castaño levantarse para ayudar al moreno–. Syusuke ¿me acompañas?

–¿A dónde?

–A hablar con mis padres junto a Genichan

–No te preocupes –murmuró y le sonrió–. Iremos contigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yanagi y Kirihara eran la pareja más dispareja que hubieran visto todos los japoneses en su vida; el más joven era del tipo visual, aquellos que se intoxicaban con el arte electrónico tal al punto de no distinguir la realidad de la ficción, mientras que el mayor se basaba en hechos comprobables y precisos dentro del ámbito real. Realidad y virtualidad, eso era lo que separaba dos mundos unidos por el cariño y entendimiento mutuo; pero muy a pesar de la diferente focalización de prioridades, ambos sabían buscarse el lugar para compartir y repartir, es decir, para estar juntos como una pareja, charlando, tomándose de la mano, paseando, besándose o simplemente siendo ellos mismos en un mundo hostil e inmaduro que amenazaba con autodestruirse. No muy separados y como si lo hubieran programado, se encontraba otro dueto, con las ropas algo desacomodadas por pasar toda la noche despiertos y a la intemperie, sus ojos parecían vidriosos dando el hecho que necesitaban dormir y sus cabellos algo desprolijos debido al fuerte viento. Niou y Yagyuu era otra de las "parejas disparejas" que se habían conformado, y es que ellos se complementaban y separaban casi con tanta facilidad que parecían dos piezas que iban juntas de un rompecabezas. Mientras que Niou parecía a simple vista alguien completamente inmaduro, que dejaba caer a sus presas aparentando cosas que no era y dando una visión de él mismo que, en la mayoría de los casos, no era real. Y Yagyuu, un muchacho perfecto, prolijo, con gran determinación, que sabía que hacer y cuando, todo con respeto y caballerosidad. Diferentes pero iguales.

Y por último, también venían caminando Jackal y Bunta. El pelirrojo recientemente de novio y el moreno que pensaba que como teniendo su compañero novio tenía que aun así pagarle todos los gastos. En definitiva, ahora estaban las tres parejas en la playa, frente al mar, y ninguno de los chicos sabía como era posible, sin previo planeamiento, que se juntaran en aquel lugar.

–Veo que todos decidimos individualmente venir aquí –murmuró Yanagi, Yagyuu afirmó con la cabeza y miró a las otras dos parejas con extrañes.

–¡Ah! Veo que al fin decidiste decirle, Niou –habló Bunta lamiendo su paleta helada, Yagyuu gira su mirada hacia su pareja.

–Em, si creo que si –masculló incómodo.

–Oigan ¿qué onda? ¿Por qué estamos todos acá? –de nuevo Akaya, quien había perdido el sentido minutos atrás que no escuchó el hecho de la sorpresa apenas se vieron.

–Sentí la necesidad de venir acá y Masaharu me acompañó –dijo Yagyuu.

–Yo le dije a Akaya que sería bueno para entrenar, caminar en la arena.

–Yo vine acá porque el señor de los helados hace ricos sorbetes panda –señaló Bunta a un pobre hombre con un carrito.

–Bueno, no importa que hacemos aquí sino ¿qué haremos aquí? –repreguntó el de cabellos de alga.

–Ni idea, podemos pasear o podemos hablar de los que no están –sonrió Niou, obviamente eso era ser metiche.

–Parece que ya volvieron los padres de Yukimura –habló el pelirrojo y todos le observaron.

–¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó Yanagi.

–Acabamos de pasar por su casa y llegaban en una camioneta roja –esta vez el moreno tomó la palabra ya que Bunta se había colocado todo el helado en la boca.

–Entonces deberíamos ir a saludar ¿no?

–Según tengo entendido –dijo Niou interrumpiendo a Yanagi–. Parece que es el día de hoy en el que Sanada podrá en juego su pellejo y le dirá al papá de Seiichi que tendrán un bebé.

–¡Wooo! Quiero ver eso –alentó Akaya.

–Yo también, ¿jugamos una apuesta? –propuso Bunta y tanto Niou como Akaya parecieron interesados.

–Yo no jugaré más apuesta contra ustedes –habló Yanagi–. Siempre pierdo.

–¿Qué apostamos? ¿Si el señor Yukimura castrará a Sanada? –cuestionó Niou sacando su billetera.

–Podemos apostar que es lo que va a hacerle el señor Yukimura a Sanada muejejejeje –Bunta también saca la billetera.

–¡Oye! Bunta, esa es mi billetera, además en una apuesta uno tiene que apostar SU dinero, no el de otros –masculló Jackal tratando de sacarle su billetera al pelirrojo, pero éste era muy rápido.

–¡Ah, pero así es más divertido! Además no tengo dinero, mamá cobra a principio de mes y me da dinero para mi mesada –buscó en la cartera de Jackal y sacó unos yenes–. Apuesto 500 yenes.

–¡600 yenes a que Sanada tartamudea! –apostó Akaya sacando de su billetera el dinero.

–Mmmm, tengo 700 yenes para apostar a que el papá de Yukimura se desmaya –habló Niou.

–¡500 a que Sanada queda esteril! –esta vez apostó Bunta.

–¡Oigan! Que crueles son, ¿no tienen corazón acaso? –preguntó Jackal. Los tres chicos se miraron entre si, miraron al moreno y continuaron su apuesta–. Lo supuse.

–Tranquilo Jackal, además, ¿qué daños colaterales podría ocurrir? Bueno, aparte de que pierdan el dinero claro, pero tómalo como bueno, uno de ellos ganará –habló Yagyuu.

–Podemos, ya que estamos, apostar el sexo del bebé de Seiichi y Genichirou –Yanagi sacó unos billetes.

–¿Tú también Yanagi sempai? –preguntó Jackal sorprendido.

–Pero no hay muchas opciones, puede ser niña o niño –respondió Bunta.

–O Alien, nunca se sabe lo que pueda salir de Sanada –dijo Akaya y recibió un golpe en la cabeza–. Yanagi sempai ¿por qué me pega?

–No deberías decir eso…..Sanada es tan humano como tú y yo…..creo…..

–Oigan, mejor vayamos para la casa o nos perderemos el espectáculo –señaló Bunta al cuarteto que caminaba por la calle.

–Son Sanada y Yukimura ¿y esos dos? ¿Son los de Seigaku? –cuestionó Jackal.

–Si, son ese chico Fuji y el otro que tenía el brazo medio roto –habló Akaya.

–Vamos entonces….

Y los seis chicos salieron corriendo tras su objetivo, ver si Sanada iba a sufrir el castigo de los Yukimura cuando éstos le dijeran lo que pasaba y se preguntaban los chicos, si Seiichi daba miedo ¿qué tanto miedo daría su padre?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante todo el camino hacia la mansión que era la casa o residencia Yukimura, Sanada estaba pensando en la forma más fructífera de decirle la verdad al padre de Seiichi. A decir verdad, en todos estos años que había sido amigo del capitán del Rikkai había hablado con su padre sólo dos o tres veces. Y en todas aquellas ocasiones se había puesto extremadamente nervioso, seguro porque el hombre tenía aquella mirada que te desconfiguraba como una computadora, esa mirada típica de la familia. Gracias a dios su papá no estaba ahí para vigilarlo, por lo cual menos peso caían sobre sus hombros, eso lo hacía sentir un poco más incómodo pero aun así temeros pues se iba acercando más y más al hogar. Tezuka estaba a su derecha y le echaba un vistazo debes en cuando, ya que solía trastabillar en las esquinas y detenerse un poco para recapacitar y probablemente salir corriendo, pero no, siempre fue valiente y esta vez no sería lo contrario.

A lo lejos se podía ver la mansión de la familia del chico, aunque lo que sorprendió a Sanada es ver a todo su equipo en la puerta, mirando el reloj como quienes esperan algo.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Sanada señalando a sus compañeros a lo lejos.

–No sé, tal vez vienen a saludar –murmuró Seiichi acercándose a sus compañeros–. ¡Que linda sorpresa, chicos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vinimos a ver como cae Sanada en manos de tu padre –habló con sinceridad Niou.

–Si, claro, "a saludar" –masculló Genichirou con enojo, Seiichi sonrió.

–Niou, no digas esas cosas –regañó Yagyuu–. Vinimos a ver como andaba todo, pensábamos que ya estabas aquí.

–Sí, bueno, acabo de llegar, los chicos traen mis cosas –muestra que Sanada y Tezuka vienen cargados.

–Jejejejejeje –rieron por lo bajo Akaya, Marui y Niou, pero fueron silenciados por la mirada de Sanada.

Derepente la puerta se abre y sale la abuela de Seiichi, la cual se sorprende al ver tantos chicos en la puerta. El nieto enseguida la abrazó y ella aceptó el abrazo con gran cariño, no por nada había estado casi dos meses y medio afuera. Inmediatamente invitó la señora a todos los chicos a pasar, mirando de reojo a Sanada que parecía un tanto nervioso. Seguramente algo pasó, eso creía la abuela, pero ya se enteraría cuando su nieto le dijera. Al llegar al living la pequeña hermana de Seiichi se abalanzó a su hermano mayor, dándole un gran beso, seguro por la mamá y el papá que dejó un momento el teléfono para poder abrazar a su hijo, que hacía mucho no veía.

–Papá, Mamá, estoy tan contento de verlos –sonrió el muchacho, aunque la mayoría estaba expectante para ver como le decía el ex buchou a sus padres que pronto serían abuelos.

–¿Cómo haz estado, mi vida? ¿Haz tenido recaídas? –preguntó la mamá acariciándole el cabello a su hijo.

–Sí, pero se debe a otra cosa….

–¿Cómo? –preguntaron los padres.

–Mamá, papá….hay algo que tengo que decirles….. –el silencio inundó la habitación, Genichirou se trataba de esconder tras las cortinas pero era imposible debido a su forma corporal.

–¿Qué pasa cariño? –volvió a preguntar la mujer.

–…yo….estoy embarazado…

–…

–Van a ser abuelos –sonrió de forma nerviosa.

**Continuará**


	22. Capitulo XXII: Final

Capitulo XXII: El final.

El inicio de un nuevo día en la casa de la familia Sanada podía ser un hermoso sueño o una horrible pesadilla. Ahora, hacía menos de cuatro años que se había puesto de novio con Seiichi; estar con él en una misma casa conviviendo con sus hijos podía causar pánico a cualquier persona decente. A decir verdad no se quejaba, tenía lo que había siempre deseado, una vida tranquila con la tutela del dojo de Kendo. Había acabando la preparatoria e iniciando su licenciatura de historiador, hacía cinco meses que entró a la universidad, luego de dejar a su hijo mayor al kinder garden y al más chiquito al jardín maternal. Seiichi por su parte, estaba estudiando arte en la universidad de arte y comunicaciones también hace apenas cuatro meses, pero con buenos resultados los dos ingresaban a aquel agobiante mundo de la vida universitaria, que con dos chicos de tres y dos años se hacía muchísimo más pesada.

Apenas recordaba como una suave llovizna, el día que le dijo al señor Yukimura del embarazo de su hijo, pero no quería recordarlo pues le habían obligado a casarse aun cuando no estaba preparado emocionalmente, pero todo había salido estupendo y su primogénito nació dentro de la santa institución del matrimonio, que era lo que más hacía temblar el padre de Seiichi.

Se fueron a vivir unos dos meses después a un departamento, pero debido a que no podían sustentar sus gastos primordiales, vendieron el departamento y se fueron a vivir con la familia del mayor, justo un tiempo después del nacimiento de Kai, el segundo hijo de Keisuke y primero de Nai. ¿Ellos? Se habían juntado en unión libre y ahora tenían un hijo de unos tres años más o menos, que peleaba constantemente con Ken por la atención del bisabuelo, que los cuidaba, muy a pesar que Keisuke, Sasuke, Nai y Kai ya no vivieran en aquellos lugares.

En definitiva, ahora estaba tirado en la cama, con dos pequeños engendros de menos de ochenta centímetros saltándole en la cama y con un Seiichi que no hacía absolutamente nada por detenerlos. Inmediatamente se levantó y tomó a Ken por la cintura para que dejara de saltar e inmediatamente el más chiquito cayó de rodillas al acolchado, aguardando desde su posición, completamente inmóvil.

–Ya para de jugar Ken –habló el padre con autoridad–. Me esta doliendo la cabeza y tú no paras de saltar.

–Es un nene, Geni –murmuró Seiichi mientras se colocaba la camisa–. Déjalo jugar.

–Estoy desde las cuatro de la mañana despierto, hoy tengo que entregar una monografía a la profesora y no sé si está bien lo que puse y éste chico me está volviendo completamente loco –habló el hombre dejando al niño y saliendo de la cama.

–Bueno, el chico no tiene la culpa Geni –Ken se le lanza a los brazos y Seiichi lo recibe–. ¿Ves? Es un niño bueno.

–Cuando quiere obviamente, ¿acaso no recuerdas el "pequeño incidente de la tintura"? –preguntó Genichirou mientras se acercaba al armario para cambiarse.

–¿Incidente? Jajajaja, Geni, no tienes que ponerte así, además, no te quedó nada de tintura en el cabello ¿o si? –preguntó alzando a su hijo y caminando hacia el escritorio donde habían algunos papeles, el mayor de los hermanos oculta su rostro entre los cabellos de su mamá.

–¿Cómo quieres que no me acuerde de ello? Estuve tres semanas intentando sacarme eso de la cabeza y no podía ir así a la universidad, pensarían que voy a la de payasos en vez de la de historia –habló el muchacho sacándose la camisa.

–Upa papi….upa…. –habló Yuuki desde la cama, parándose rápidamente para que su papá lo alce. Genichirou se da la vuelta y toma al más pequeño en brazos.

–Ya ¿qué pasa Yuuki? –preguntó a su hijo acariciándole el cabello.

–Cámbiate rápido Geni o llegarás tarde a tu clase –habló Seiichi dejando a Ken en el suelo para peinarse frente al espejo.

Era así todos los días desde que se habían "juntado" y seguramente seguiría siendo así aun después de que los chicos se casen y tengan sus respectivos hijos; aunque, a decir verdad, cada vez que miraba a Yuuki y a Ken, podía notar que aun faltaba mucho tiempo para ese día y que en esos instantes tenía que disfrutar el estar con sus hijos. Inmediatamente como le dijo su novio, se cambió y salió velozmente a desayunar, tenía clases a las ocho de la mañana y ya era pasada de las siete, se tenía que apurar si quería llegar a tiempo para conseguir un asiento en las primeras filas, siempre era difícil pues el profesor hablaba bajo y el aula se extendía por largo y ancho, además de tener un pésimo sonido que los muchachos de las últimas filas no podían codificar lo que el profesor decía. En definitiva, si quería aprobar esa materia tenía que salir ya, pero no podía irse sin desayunar y dejar a sus hijos en el kinder garden.

–¡Vamos, vamos Yukimura! –susurró Sanada mientras se devoraba una tostada que acababa de salir de la tostadora–. Hay que apurarse o no llegaré.

–Ah, tranquilo Geni, no puedo cambiar a los niños a velocidad de la luz –murmuró colocándole a Yuuki una chaqueta bien abrigada–. Ahí esta ¿no te sientes mejor Yuuki-chan?

–¡Sip! –habló el pequeño y abrazó a su madre.

–Hoy estás muy mimoso –Seiichi alzó al menor y caminó con él hasta las sillas donde estaba medio sentado su novio–. ¿Dónde puse tu medicina?

–Aquí ma…. –habló Ken, quien se encontraba corriendo de un lado al otro con un frasco de pastillas masticables para niños, Seiichi frunce el seño lo que hace que el pequeño le de sin chistar el frasco.

–No sé como haces eso –vaciló el mayor.

–Lo tuve en mi vientre ocho meses –sin decir más dejó a Yuuki en la sillita y caminó hacia Kenji para ponerle el abrigo.

–Vamos Yuuki, come –insistió Sanada mientras le daba la cuchara al niño, pero Yuuki era bastante testarudo con la comida y no quería comer–. No me obligues a metértelo en la boca.

–¡GENICHIROU!

–¿Qué?

–¡¿Como le dices eso? Tiene dos años –bramó con enojo y dejó al mayor para ir con el menor–. Mira Yuuki, que rico está ésto, abre la boquita –murmuró metiendo la cuchara en la avena para luego dársela al niño que abrió la boca–.. ¿Ves? A los nenes no se les amenaza, Geni.

–Bueno ¡yo que sé! Nadie me dijo como ser padre…..

–No hay un instructivo para serlo –habló nuevamente caminando de nuevo hacia su hijo mayor.

Luego del desayuno y una vez que todos estuvieran listos, Genichirou le pidió permiso a su padre para usar el automóvil. Metió a toda la familia al auto y salió volando hacia las direcciones correspondientes. Primero dejó a Yuuki en el maternal y a Ken en el kinder garden, luego llevó a Seiichi a su clase de arte y por último estacionó en el campus de la ciudad universitaria, donde corrió durante el largo y ancho de la facultad para encontrar el departamento de historia e ingresar al salón 4-A. Se sentó, prácticamente llevándose por delante a 20 chicos, en una de las sillas más próximas al escritorio del profesor y suspiró derrotado. Nadie le había dicho que ser universitario, estar casado y encima tener dos niños era tan dolorosamente horrible, pero aun así no lo cambiaría por nada. Sacó su billetera de la mochila y observó con detenimiento la foto familiar. Seiichi era el amor de su vida y lo sería por el resto de su existencia, mientras que Ken y Yuuki eran sus dos pequeños tesoros, por los cuales lucharía a capa y espada.

Tenía una familia maravillosa, eso debía admitirlo…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ken Sanada iba a jardín de infantes o kinder, allí en el primer año. No era un niño popular pero tampoco quería serlo, aunque su forma de ser hacía que varios se alejaran rápidamente de él, muy al contrario de lo que era Yuuki, el cual a pesar de sus pocos años y poca habilidad en el habla, era más honesto, dulce y amable que su hermano. Juntos iban a la llamada "Casita de la felicidad" donde se juntaba kinder con maternal. En el mismo iban pequeños de dos años hasta los cinco, la mayoría de los padres trabajaba o estudiaba y no sabía con quien mandar a los niños, por lo tanto ese lugar era la mejor opción dentro del distrito de Kanagawa. Marui, estaba esperando a su segundo hijo junto a su reciente esposo Jackal, mandaba a Shio, hijo de su primer matrimonio con Jirou, al maternal, al igual que Masaharu y Hiroshi dejaban a Masato allí por sus problemas de estudios. Por lo tanto, ahora el Rikkai junior estaban todos juntos en aquel hermoso lugar mientras sus padres seguían estudiando.

Podíamos notar claramente la personalidad de cada uno de los niños. Mientras Ken mostraba su liderazgo innato y su forma de ser avasallante ante los demás, Yuuki desbordaba de miel y ternura con solo el hecho de sonreír, aunque muchas veces faltaba porque era internado debido a su horrible enfermedad. Debido a los tratamientos médicos que sufrió Yukimura desde el segundo mes de su embarazo de Yuuki hasta que lo dio a luz, el niño adquirió un mal congénito que podría ser similar a lo que provoca el SIDA. El sistema inmune de Yuuki estaba deteriorado, y era normal que cayera ante la primer gripe que le agarrara, obviamente la misma no tenía solución, pero a medida que pasaba los años seguramente habría una mejoría al fortalecerse su sistema inmune por medio del desarrollo físico del muchacho con los años, por lo tanto, era normal que Ken protegiera mucho a Yuuki aun en su futura adolescencia.

Por otro lado Shio era un niño de dos años muy entusiasta y creativo, casi siempre todo lo que se proponía tenía que ver con la cocina de algún u otro modo, y es que desde la panza de su madre hasta el momento que cumplió dos años, Marui lo ha estado llenando de comida y dulces, cosa que a Jackal le parecía mal porque le picaban los dientes.

Masato era el más "anormal" de todos, pero también uno de los más "normales". Desde que su papá Hiroshi lo dejaba sentado en la sala de juegos hasta el momento que se regresaba para recogerlo, el chico pocas veces se movía, casi siempre jugando con bloques de colores y armando una muralla para que los otros niños no se acerquen. Apenas hablaba, y su tono de voz era fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Masato no tenía muchos amigos y hasta le daba cierta tristeza a sus maestras que estuviera tan solito en una esquina, pero su forma de ser le impedía comunicarse ágilmente con sus compañeros como pasaba con Shio o Yuuki.

Ese día a los niños les tocaba dibujar, los habían sentado a casi todos en una mesa redonda con lápices de colores y una hoja de papel, lo que no sabían los niños es quien le daría las clases el día de la fecha.

–Bueno niños, hoy tenemos a alguien muy especial para que les de las clases. El es un joven estudiante de arte y nos va a ayudar a pintar a todos nosotros…..Seiichi Yukimura –la joven lo hace pasar y tanto Yuuki como Ken sonrieron.

–Hola niños, bueno, debido a la falta de personal yo les daré la clase –aura oscura–. Más les vale portarse bien…. ¿si?

No vale aclarar que ningún niño se movió de su puesto mientras Yukimura permaneció ahí, ni siquiera para ir al baño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había terminado su primera clase y estaba en el salón comedor de la facultad de historia. Miraba incesantemente su bandeja de comida que le había preparado Yukimura. A pesar de que seguía viviendo en la casa familiar, tenía dieciocho años, apenas y había terminado la adolescencia hacía unos meses atrás, tenía dos hermosos hijos a los cuales a veces tenía ganas de ahorcar pero no podía concebir su vida sin ellos. Rió para sus adentros y sonrió de costado una vez que sintió como sus compañeros se sentaban con él y comenzaban a discutir sobre lo último acontecido en clases.

No le importaba la época Menji en aquellos momentos, ni la era Sengoku, solo le importaba su familia, a pesar de que realmente le interesaba el tema. Sacó su celular, seguramente Seiichi ya había regresado a casa con los enanos y ahora se encontraba comiendo al igual que él. Llamó por el teléfono y esperó unos segundos antes que la voz de su amado le respondiera.

–Genichirou ¿estás comiendo lo que te preparé? –preguntó Seiichi apenas atendió el teléfono.

–Sí Seiichi, esta delicioso –susurró, le encantaba esa rutina de llamarle y averiguar como estaba.

–Me alegro, acá los niños te envían saludos –sí, se escuchaba el griterío y como Ken de fondo le pedía el teléfono a su "mamá" para hablar con el padre.

–Ya lo creo, diles que los amo –sonó patético, pero era la simple verdad.

–Ellos ya lo saben ¿a qué hora vienes? –preguntó, Sanada a veces se quedaba estudiando con sus compañeros y llegaba tarde a la casa, por lo tanto, todos los días que Genichirou lo llamaba le preguntaba a que hora iría a la casa.

–A las cinco, hoy no me quedo –habló, suspiró y sonrió de costado.

–Entonces te haré algo delicioso para comer, hay que festejar –murmuró Yukimura, Sanada alzó la ceja.

–¿Festejar? ¿Qué cosa? –cuestionó, a lo que oyó una pequeña risita de su compañero de vida.

–Ya te lo diré cuando llegues, quiero que sea sorpresa para todos. Nos vemos amor –y sin decir más colgó.

Yukimura era de temer, siempre dejaba todo a la incertidumbre y eso le daba miedo. Suspiró y colgó el celular para ponerlo de nuevo en su mochila. Tenía uno de esos modernos, se lo compró Yukimura para su cumpleaños y a pesar de que a él mucho no le gustaban las cosas vistosas y modernas, era un lindo regalo, además, así podría tener vigilado los pasos de su novio. No, no era celoso….bueno, tal vez sí lo era… ¡Ok, ok! Era demasiado celoso y lo peor es que a veces no podía controlarlo. Si perdía a Yukimura se moría, por ello no solía llevar a sus compañeros a su casa, por si alguno se enamoraba de Yukimura y se lo quisiera quitar ¿paranoico, no? Pero era imposible no serlo.

–¿Y tú que piensas, Genichirou? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros. Sanada pestañó rápidamente.

–¿Sobre qué?

–¿Estás bien? Te ves algo ido este día –murmuró otro de sus compañeros. Genichirou afirmó.

–Sí, lo que pasa es que…..bueno, mi…..novio…..tiene algo que decirme y me da algo de miedo –susurró.

–Bueno, ya no deberías temerle a tu novio, tienes dos hijos con él ¿no? Dudo que quiera matarte.

–No conoces a Yukimura –susurró–. Eso para él no significa nada –suena el timbre–. Bueno, hay que volver ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

–Historia moderna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había estado trabajando toda la tarde con sus hijos en la construcción de un pastel. Ken ayudó a batir las claras de huevo mientras que Yuuki, a veces jugando con la harina, le ayudó con la base del pastel. Los niños realmente se portaban muy bien cuando querían o al menos cuando Seiichi estaba cerca. Ambos sabían que su mamá no era como su papá, Seiichi siempre había dado más miedo que Sanada, el cual era más del padre bonachon, muy a pesar de sus gritos. Por lo tanto, cuando mami no estaba en casa, los niños podían explayar su sadismo contra su padre, pero si mami estaba en casa, eran dos demonios vestidos de angelitos o al menos así los describía Genichirou en más de una oportunidad. ¿Y que se le va a hacer cuando uno tiene tres años y el otro esta por cumplir los dos?

–A papi le gutala esto –dijo Yuuki terminando junto a su mamá con el decorado.

–A papá no le guta los pasteles ¿por qué hacemos uno? –preguntó Ken.

–Poque vieje tío Bunta –susurró Yuuki.

–Exacto, además, esto amerita cosas dulces como ustedes –habló Seiichi y abrazó y besó a sus dos hijos–. Ahora vayan a cambiarse que ya su padre debe estar por llegar.

–¡Si! –hablaron los dos y salieron corriendo al dormitorio.

–Bien, esto ya esta entonces….. –derrepente suena el timbre y Seiichi va corriendo a atender recibiendo a sus ex compañeros del Rikkai–. Yagyuu, Niou, Bunta, Jackal, Akaya, Yanagi, que bueno que llegaron y todos juntos.

–Nos juntamos en la estación de tren –dijo Niou, a pesar de que todos vivían en Kanagawa, la mayoría se había mudado al centro y con un tren los dejaba muy cerca de la casa Sanada–. Trajimos comida.

–Ah gracias Niou –susurró y observó que Yagyuu traía a Masato en brazos–. Hola Masato ¿cómo estas?

–…..–Masato pestañó un par de veces y abrazó fuertemente a Yagyuu.

–¿No habla mucho, no? –preguntó.

–No, pero a decir verdad, hoy volvió algo asustado, su profesor de pintura del día de hoy lo asusta –habló, claro, sin saber que Yukimura había sido, este simplemente sonrió.

–Pasen, pasen –los invitó a pasar–. Ah, Marui ¿cómo andas? Y éste pequeño es Shio….

–Sí, Shio saluda a Yukimura –susurró con el niño en brazos.

–¿Maeto? –pestañó un par de veces también y se abrazó a su mami–.Mamiiiiii

–¿Acaso tu impartiste las clases en el kinder? –preguntó Jackal consolando al hijo de Marui.

–Sí, parece que se dieron cuenta…..

–¿Pero que diablos les hiciste? Todos los niños salieron asustados de tu clase…. –habló Niou.

–Nada, nada, solo le dije que si alguien hablaba conocería el infierno de cerca…nada más –sonrió. Ahora entendían todo.

–Abran paso, abran paso…. –susurró Akaya mientras dejaba entrar a Yanagi, quien traía un bebé recién nacido en brazos.

–Oh, está tan chibi Yanagi ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó Yukimura viendo al niño.

–Sora Yanagi Kirihara, 1 Kilo 200, masculino, hay un 50% de probabilidades que le guste jugar al ajedrez virtual –murmuró, a lo que todos quedaron impactados.

–¿Hm? Em bueno, pasen…. –los hizo pasar a todos y se fueron acomodando.

–Le puse Sora por el video juego…. –le comentó Akaya a Masaharu, el cual no le había preguntado absolutamente nada.

–Por cierto ¿Ya Sanada sabe lo que celebramos? –habló Hiroshi dejando a su nene en el suelo–. Ve a jugar, Masa-chan.

–mmm… –afirma y se va a jugar a los bloques.

–Le gusta mucho los bloques –habló Hiroshi en forma de comentario aparte.

–No, aun no lo sabe, pero lo sabrá pronto… –sonrió, esa sonrisa que podía asustar al más valiente.

–¡PAPÁ YA VINO! ¡EL AUTO ETA EN LA COCHELA! –gritó Ken corriendo hacia su mamá, a medio vestir.

–Mami, quelo pastel –detrás de Ken llegó Yuuki, pero éste a pesar de no tener ni dos años ya estaba vestido.

–Ya vamos, hay que decirle a papá lo de la noticia –habló–. Ah, ya está –susurró al escuchar las llaves abriendo la puerta.

–¿Decimos algo? No sé, estilo "sorpresa" o "Felicidades por arruinar tu vida por tercera vez" o algo así….. –habló Masaharu mientras tomaba un bocadillo, Yagyuu le da un zape–. ¡Aaaah!

–No digamos nada mejor, que se de todo natural… ¿ne? –contestó Yagyuu.

–Bueno, no es muy "natural" que estemos nosotros todos juntos en casa simplemente porque nos encontramos en el supermercado –susurró tratando de volver a ingerir el bocadillo que no pudo pero Yagyuu le vuelve a dar un zape–. ¡Aaaah! ¿Otra vez?

–Cierra la boca –murmuró entre dientes nuevamente. (N/A: Si, Yagyuu manda XD)

–Mmm, cierto –susurró Akaya masticando–. No todos los días embarazas a Yukimura y tienes un tercer hijo….

–¿QUE YO QUÉ? –gritó Sanada desde la puerta quedando en completo estado de shock. Yukimura rió por lo bajo a la expresión de su marido y Akaya palideció repentinamente.

–¡Felicidades! –Susurró Masaharu–. ¿Ya podemos comer?

–Masaharu, compórtate por el amor de dios –dijo entre dientes Hiroshi mientras observaban todos la reacción de Sanada.

–Hay 80% de probabilidades que haya muerto de un infarto repentino –habló Yanagi al ver que Sanada no se movía.

–Jejejeje….gomen.

–Bueno, no es tan malo, yo también estoy esperando un bebé –susurró Marui acariciando su abultado vientre de cinco meses.

–¡Sanada! ¿Estás bien? Vamos a tener otro bebé ¿no es genial? –preguntó Yukimura acercándose a su marido que ya había reaccionado y ahora estaba menos pálido que antes.

–Si, creo que si…..pero…..mi brazo derecho esta dormido ¿tendré un infarto? –preguntó Genichirou.

–¡Papi, papi! ¿Cómo le pusiste un bebé a mamá en la panza? –preguntó Ken.

–¿Mami comió un bebé? –repreguntó Yuuki.

–¿Por qué no te embarazaste cuando los niños no supieran hablar? –preguntó Sanada mientras sus hijos lo bombardeaban de preguntas.

Y así terminó la adolescencia de Sanada, ya con un tercer hijo en camino, un novio que daba miedo y dos hijos en la etapa de preguntar y repreguntar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No podía ser mejor estar en familia ¿verdad?

**FIN**

Final crack, tan crack como el resto del fic. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Por cierto, si alguien quiere saber que hizo el padre de Yukimura con Sanada, les contaré. Hizo lo que no debió hacerle a ningún yerno ¡LO LLEVÓ A UNA REUNION DE ADMINISTRACIÓN DE LA EMPRESA A LA QUE TRABAJA! Es tan aburrido.

¿Quieren leer más fics míos?

Actualmente estoy subiendo un fic llamado LA MÁS TERRIBLE ENFERMEDAD: http : / www .amor-yaoi. com /fanfic ?sid= 50358 (solo tienen que unir las partes y ya XD)


End file.
